Dark Present, No Regrets
by Rippen Drakuzz
Summary: Ranma+KoF crossover. No Ranma+Akane matchup (as if you didn't know coming from me). In fact Akane lovers are strongly advised to avoid this fic, it'll save you a lot of useless anger.
1. Part 1

Ranma was running from Akane after a failed attempt to escape before she got out of the kitchen with something she called food and the rest of the world called radioactive waste. Of course she didn't take it lightly that her creation would be wasted, so she was chasing the baka with a plate full of whatever she had developed. Adding to the persecution was nearly every person in Nerima with an interest in the pigtailed martial artist. Things had gotten more chaotic than usual, since all the girls were getting more desperate to snare Ranma, while the guys tried to kill him more seriously.  
  
But Ranma wasn't running. No sir, Ranma Saotome never escaped from anything. He was simply advancing in the opposite direction while he figured out what to do. Akane was chasing him with what she called food. Shampoo and Ukyo brought him some breakfast as well, most probably with magic potions in it. Ryoga was yelling his usual phrase, blaming him for the bad weather. Kuno was intent on setting free his pigtailed goddess as he waved a real katana around. Mouse was screaming something about true love. Genma and Soun were carrying a priest to conduct the wedding as soon as they caught up with him. Cologne and Nabiki followed for the amusement factor alone. Happosai was cheerfully running behind him with a little wand on his hand, most probably something magic. Ranma didn't even want to know what Kodachi planned to do with that whip.  
  
All in all it was a pretty normal day in his life. After Jusendo things had calmed down, which Ranma greatly appreciated. But peace didn't last. Very soon everybody forgot about what had happened and returned to his or her usual attitudes with a vengeance. The last couple of months had had occurrences like this one everyday. Ranma didn't feel like being completely obliterated this morning, so that's why he was advancing in the opposite direction from everyone. Man, could he use a vacation.  
  
Now normally he would be able to escape or at least fight off most of the pursuers, but the alignment of the planets, fate and the writer's purpose were to make Happosai, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo throw whatever they were holding at the same time to the same target. They calculated their throw so that they would hit Ranma as he rounded a corner. The combination of whatever magic Happosai's wand had, with Shampoo's and Ukyo's potions and Akane's so called cooking had an unexpected effect. There was an explosion coming from around the corner, where Ranma was, followed by a bright flash of light. Everybody turned to each other as if trying to figure out why things went wrong. Of course no one had the answer. They very carefully advanced and took a look at the center of the explosion. Sure enough, Ranma was there face down, completely unconscious. Only problem was, there were other two people there. A woman and a little girl were also caught in the explosion. They lay still very  
close to where Ranma was found. This broke everyone from his or her frenzy to get Ranma and they looked at each other with dread. Had their reckless behavior finally hurt an innocent?  
  
Cologne didn't waste another second as she rushed to the woman and girl to check for life signs. She sighed in relief as she found they were both alive, if a little burnt from the explosion. It was probably the shock that made them both faint. She turned with a glare for the ones who recklessly attacked her son-in-law. Happosai was nowhere to be found, while Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo were fighting each other to see who was guilty for hurting the woman and who would comfort Ranma. The pigtailed boy's rivals were approaching his unmoving form with a gleam in their eyes that told the elder of the amazons what their intentions were. They stopped cold as a voice was heard. "Don't you dare touch my son." Ever so slowly they all turned to see Nodoka, katana drawn, eyeing them all hatefully. She had witnessed the way people chased her son from her backyard and, though she didn't see the explosion because of the wall, she clearly saw the people responsible for it. Nodoka liked  
Akane a great deal and wanted to have her as a daughter-in-law. She liked the other girls and didn't object to her son having mistresses. But all those feelings were pushed aside by the cold anger that surfaced from her heart at seeing her only son hurt because of them. Ryoga, Mouse and Kuno advancing to finish off Ranma were the trigger for her self-control to go to hell.  
  
Genma and Soun fled as soon as they saw the expression of pure rage on Nodoka's face. Ryoga, Kuno and Mouse looked at each other and hesitantly started to retreat from the downed martial artist. Neither of them would admit being afraid of a woman. They justified themselves thinking they could never harm a woman. Nabiki walked to Cologne with a serious expression on her features. Nodoka sheated her katana and knelt beside her child. "How are they?" Asked Nabiki of the amazon elder.  
  
Cologne answered calmly. "They'll be fine. It was only the scare of the explosion that got them like this. Though it would be better to get them indoors."  
  
Nodoka heard the comment and said. "This is my house." She signaled with her hand. "Please help me get them inside." Ranma's fiancées took a step forward to help when Nodoka turned to them with the same cold demeanor she gave the boys. "Don't come any closer to my boy." Her voice had a cutting edge that made even Cologne suppress a shiver. And out of the entire group only the elder understood the Saotome matriarch. She was also a mother.  
  
"But Auntie." Protested Akane. The glare she was a victim of silenced any further protest from her or the other girls.  
  
"Go back to the Nekohanten, Shampoo." Ordered Cologne. She knew that if Shampoo still had a chance of getting on Nodoka's good side it would be with her present absence. The young amazon nodded and left in a hurry. The other girls followed ever so slowly, stealing glances of Ranma as he was carried into the Saotome house.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"What could have caused this?" Asked a distressed Nodoka. They had taken Ranma and the two estrangers inside. Nabiki had been the first to notice something was wrong with the pigtailed martial artist. This was while Nodoka carried the woman and Cologne set the little girl down on a futon.  
  
"I don't even know what caused the explosion. I didn't find any of the objects thrown at Ranma." Cologne said as she too studied the changes that the boy had undergone. The pigtailed martial artist was laid down on a futon breathing slowly. He presented the same kind of burns the woman and girl had suffered. Minor burns, though they would be very uncomfortable for the following days. That wasn't the problem though.  
  
Nodoka turned back to her son. She traced his face with her hand. "How old do you think he is?" Asked Nabiki, finally getting out of her shock. Not many things could brake her calm demeanor, but Ranma seemed to have a certain something that always had her on edge.  
  
Nodoka sighed. "He's at least ten years older." She still couldn't believe the appearance change. Ranma had filled out and grown a little taller, his young features replaced with those of a mature man. Nodoka would feel proud of her manly son if it weren't such a sudden change, such a sudden accident. She got out of he contemplative mood as Ranma started to stir. "Ranma?" The three asked.  
  
Ranma had had better days. He had one hell of a headache, a terrible itch bothered his entire body and he thought he heard someone calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes, which hurt with the light. As his blurred vision started to clear, he noticed three shapes over him. Of course, if they stopped moving he could probably distinguish their features. After a few more blinks, he managed to see clearly enough to recognize one of them. "Mom?" He whispered in disbelief.  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Yes, dear." She was surprised as Ranma hugged her for dear life. Not used to her son being emotional, she was completely unprepared and her mind froze at the contact. Her arms enclosed Ranma in an embrace out of reflex.  
  
Nabiki and Cologne looked at each other in confusion. *Can this get any weirder?* They both thought. And following the succession of events taking place, it did. Ranma opened his eyes wide in realization and jumped to his feet, leaving his mother still a little dazed. He scanned the room quickly, and found the little girl sleeping soundly. He hurriedly knelt beside her and gathered in his arms. His expression was one of fear mixed with worry as he found they were one person short.  
  
"Ranma?" A female voice could be heard from the next room. That voice had a tinge of fear in it. No sooner had he heard his name when the pigtailed man left the room.  
  
The three women left in the room looked at each other once again, confusion clearly written in their usually calm expressions. They followed Ranma to the next room. The sight that greeted them made them stop in the frame of the door. The still sleeping girl was in the woman's arms, while the woman herself wept despairingly in Ranma's embrace. The most unusual was seeing Ranma cry as well at the same time that he tried to comfort the woman. "They're dead. They're dead." She repeated again and again.  
  
"Shhhh. We don't know that." Ranma soothingly said, though it could be seen that he didn't believe his own words as tears continued to flow from his eyes. Turning to the door, Ranma quietly asked. "Could you give us a few minutes alone?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Cologne, Nodoka and Nabiki waited as they had a cup of tea. None of them had broken the silence since they came downstairs. It had all begun early in the morning and it was nearly four in the afternoon. Their curiosity would have gotten the best of them if it weren't for the fact that they had been listening to mourning noises from upstairs all day long. And not only from the woman but from Ranma as well. They could only speculate as to what had happened? Why did Ranma know that woman? Why did Ranma look the way he did to start with? It was all something they were dying to know, but respected the mourning of people in pain.  
  
Nabiki paced from one place to another, an uncharacteristic show of impatience from her. She hadn't called the dojo to inform of the situation. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. The look of pure pain and loss on the woman's face reminding her something she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
Cologne waited patiently in her seat. Or at least it looked like it. For the careful observer she was nervous as well. She played with her cup and shifted position every twenty minutes or so. For the old matriarch that was a lot.  
  
Nodoka looked up the stairs sadly. She could hear her son was in pain, but there was nothing she could do to alleviate that pain. Nothing for a mother to ease her child's suffering. That was tearing her apart. But she either way sat patiently, waiting for her chance to help her own flesh and blood.  
  
After another hour, in which not a single noise could be heard in the house, finally the sounds of people coming down the stairs disturbed the impossibly uncomfortable silence. Ranma walked into the room followed closely by the woman. Finally they had a chance to study her.  
  
She was short and lithe, very frail looking in the kimono she was wearing. Her long black hair fell back to her lower back. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, as well as Ranma's. The tears had stopped, though if their expressions were any indication, they had only stopped momentarily. Ranma helped his companion take a seat and followed suit. He regarded Nabiki, Cologne and Nodoka tiredly. The day's events had taken a toll on him. "I believe we need to sort this mess out." He said finally.  
  
Nodoka nodded and said. "My son, what happened to you?"  
  
Ranma took a sip of his tea. "Could you please tell me what happened today? I need to clear my thoughts on that." Nabiki gave him a detailed explanation of the day's events all the way to now. When she finished, Ranma thanked her and said. "So not even a day has passed here."  
  
"What do you mean, son-in-law?" As this words the other woman turned to her startled. "Is something wrong?" Cologne asked her.  
  
Ranma sighed. "This is gonna be difficult." Turning to each one of them, he made the proper presentations. "Kasumi. This is my mother, Nodoka Saotome. This is Elder Cologne of the Chinese Amazons. And this is Nabiki Tendo. Everyone. This is Kasumi Todo, my wife." He prepared himself for the explosion of questions. An explosion of questions that didn't make him wait. All three women asked different sorts of questions at once, making it impossible for him to understand any of them.  
  
After a moment of complete chaos Nodoka finally called everyone to be silent. She turned calmly to her son, too calmly. "Ranma, I expect a good explanation for this and you have ten seconds to start with it."  
  
Ranma didn't like the tone in which the demand was made. He had grown up and was a man that didn't have to answer for his actions. He straightened defiantly in front of his mother, purposely keeping his mouth shut and a deep frown adorning his features. Nodoka was taken aback by the defiance. Nabiki stared with her jaw on the floor. Cologne studied Ranma more carefully, noticing things she didn't like one bit. Kasumi followed her husband's example and glared at her mother-in-law. Ranma had told her of how people tried to control his life during his youth, and she would be damned if someone forced any of them apart, which was obviously what would happen in the following days.  
  
Nodoka finally averted her eyes, not being able to sustain her son's stone cold glare. Ranma's expression softened. "I'm sorry, mother. But I won't allow anything to get in between Kasumi and me."  
  
Nodoka turned back to her son with a hurt expression. "Does honor mean so less to you? Has Genma failed in making you a man among men?" Even though her words were filled with despair she still started unsheating her katana.  
  
Ranma noticed and stood up in an instant, his face flushed red in rage. "DON'T YOU DARE!" His voice carried such a command that Nodoka, Cologne and Nabiki were petrified in place. Since when did Ranma have a backbone? The pigtailed man directed a disappointed look to his mother. "Don't you dare come up with that stupid contract about me being a 'man among men.' Don't you dare tell me it's a matter of honor that I marry a Tendo or I will commit seppuku. For if that is what honor demands, that I leave my wife and daughter alone, you can go to hell with that honor. I may not be a man, but I won't destroy my family, the only thing I really treasure, for what you call honor." And with that Ranma stomped out of the room. Nabiki quietly followed him.  
  
Nodoka was livid. What had happened to her manly son? She turned to Kasumi, and her shock turned into anger. "What did you do to my son?" She demanded.  
  
Kasumi got up and seriously said. "Saotome-san. You don't want a man as a son. You want a slave." With that she bowed. "Arigato for your hospitality." And with that she followed her husband out of the room.  
  
Nodoka and Cologne were left alone in the living room. The Saotome matriarch wept softly, unable to believe what had happened, while Cologne patted her on the shoulder for support. The elder had tears in her eyes as this scene reminded her of something she lived through when she was young. How could Ranma always affect so much the people he associated with? She would never know.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma entered the room where his daughter was still sound asleep. "How did you manage to sleep through that?" He asked knowing she slept as deeply as he did. He removed some of the black locks of hair from her face and stared at her peaceful expression.  
  
"What happened to you, Saotome?" Nabiki asked after a few seconds passed by.  
  
A female voice from behind startled her. "It's not Saotome anymore." Nabiki turned to see Kasumi there, tears in her eyes. It seemed like the girl was suffering as much as Ranma with this.  
  
Ranma turned with a sad smile. "I took the Todo name when we married eleven years ago."  
  
Nabiki looked at him oddly. "Ranma, you're eighteen. Don't tell me your father married you when you were only seven." It was a possibility, considering Genma's track record.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi finally laughed, even if briefly. Ranma shook his head. "No, Nabiki. For you no time passed, but for me sixteen years went by. How would you explain my age if I wasn't telling the truth?"  
  
Nabiki decided to question him about it later. More pressing matters called her attention. "What are you gonna do now?"  
  
Ranma took Kasumi's hand and answered without hesitation. "We have to find a place to stay. We can't stay here and I'm sure our fathers won't take the news of my marriage good either." His voice had a tinge of sadness in it, but not of regret. If he could do things once again he wouldn't change anything.  
  
Nabiki considered things for a while and asked. "Do you have any money to pay rent?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head sadly. "We don't have any money. This took us by surprise."  
  
Ranma smiled reassuringly. "We can always camp out while we get back on our feet. It should take us a couple of weeks to be able to rent an apartment. Getting our legal documents taken care of is gonna be a lot tougher." Kasumi smiled at him.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Nabiki said. "I can loan you the money you need for those first couple of weeks. With interest, or course."  
  
Ranma looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Nabiki, are you feeling OK?"  
  
The middle Tendo sister didn't take offense in the question. "Are you kidding? You're the best source of income I've ever had. I'm just protecting my inversion."  
  
Kasumi smiled, but either way waved a finger in front of Nabiki. "No pictures, or else."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "We'll find something else." She turned to the still sleeping girl and asked. "Will she ever wake up?"  
  
Ranma and Kasumi smiled. "She sleeps just like my husband. I don't think she'll wake up till tomorrow. She was very tired." With that Ranma lifted her in his arms and turned.  
  
Nabiki spoke seriously at them. "Don't think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I expect to be compensated for this."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Don't worry, Nabiki. We'll pay you back." The three of them headed downstairs.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Nodoka heard the sound of footsteps and turned. Cologne had apologized about having to leave to attend the Nekohanten. She wasn't sure if Shampoo and Mouse could do it all by themselves. She promised Nodoka she would be back. Nodoka saw as Ranma carried her granddaughter with all the care a father has for his child. Kasumi stood by his side, her expression one of exhaustion. Nabiki followed close behind.  
  
The Saotome matriarch stood up. "Is there no way you'll change your mind?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Arigato, Okasan. We'll be leaving now. If you see Otosan please tell him not to worry about me teaching the Anything Goes. I abandoned it from the time I realized I wouldn't be able to fulfill the pledge between the families."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "I'll inform him of it, son. Please, take care." And with that they bowed to each other. Kasumi did likewise and they both left the Saotome grounds. Nabiki left with them after saying her farewell to Nodoka.  
  
Once this was done, tears flowed from the eyes of two people. One because he lost his mother, the other because she lost her son.  
  
END PART 1  
  
Author's notes: Think of this as a prologue. That's why it's so short. I simply got this idea stuck in my mind and couldn't write anything else, so I decided to put it in words. Should I continue it? Tell me what you think about it. If I do continue it there will be constant flashbacks as to how Ranma and Kasumi met and fell in love while they have to deal with life in Nerima. I've already got the whole general idea for the story; I just need to write it, which is the most difficult part. 


	2. Part 2

Nabiki tiredly closed the gate of her house. It had been a long day. They had spent nearly every minute with one of her contacts in the government registry creating records of one Kasumi Todo and one Yoko Todo, as well as modifying Ranma's record. The marriage certificate and birth certificate were the most difficult to create. *And expensive as hell.* She thought as she remembered the insane amounts of money required for the right people to look in the opposite direction. In the end, it was worth it. Nabiki was the best when it came to this kind of business, and it would be easier to stop Happosai from groping girls than identifying those records as false. They were safe in that aspect.  
  
After that the Todos booked in a hotel for the night and would start hunting for a house first thing in the morning. When the middle Tendo sister saw them last, Kasumi had started crying again for the same reason she cried almost the entire day. Ranma's eyes watered as well, but either way he smiled at her and thanked her for everything. Nabiki felt full of something she couldn't identify. "Why did I help them?" Was a question that had been repeating itself in her mind. Why had she inverted such ridiculously huge amounts of yen to help a man that had hurt her sister and family?  
  
She couldn't reflect on that any longer as her own musings called the attention of the household. No sooner had she spoken when her family and Genma were bombarding her with questions as to what happened. Genma and Soun were frantically asking about where Ranma was so that they could conduct the wedding. Akane had her mallet in her hands and looked about ready to use it on someone. Nabiki hoped that someone was Ranma. Kasumi looked at her calmly, which was the most you could get out of her.  
  
Nabiki would have laughed at the situation if she didn't feel the beginnings of a headache. This scene was so much like the one in the Saotome's living room after Ranma's revelation. Well, she would remain her usual self. "Get in and I will explain things. It will even be for free if you don't interrupt me." She smirked as they all entered the house silently and waited patiently for her to join. *Are they predictable.* She thought sarcastically.  
  
Nabiki sat down and studied each person carefully.  
  
Akane was angry and a little scared, which made her angrier. She was obviously worried about Ranma, though for some reason her mind had reached the conclusion that this was Ranma's fault. How she could love the man and don't trust him was beyond Nabiki. Akane would be hurt over this, but the marriage between Ranma and her was doomed to fail.  
  
Soun looked at her expectantly, tears in the corners of his eyes. He had been serious when he said Ranma and Akane were marrying today. This had become a compulsive behavior that would need professional help. The Tendo father wanted the schools to be united no matter what the consequences were.  
  
Genma was shifting in his seat. He was impatient and wanted to know where Ranma was to collect the boy and force him to marry Akane. He should be a good son and follow his father's commands. It was what honor demanded.  
  
Kasumi patiently waited for Nabiki to start with the explanation. The middle Tendo sister said she would explain things, so that was enough for her. There was a silent concern in her eyes, probably for the well being of her father and sister. Even though everybody saw Kasumi as the sweetest creature of creation, Nabiki knew better. The eldest Tendo sister was extremely cold hearted with anyone that hurt her family, even if she didn't directly express it. Nabiki was a little scared of Kasumi, though she would never accept it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, mostly to gather her thoughts and think of the better way to break the news to the family, Nabiki started. "You will have trouble believing what I'm about to tell you. I wouldn't believe it if it weren't because I was there. I don't know the exact details and Ranma said he would fill me in once he understood what happened clearly. But this is mostly it." Nabiki decided to be blunt and say things outright. No use in letting her sister and father jump to conclusions in the middle of her explanation. "The woman and girl that were found with Ranma are not estrangers. That magical explosion somehow sent Ranma to another world for sixteen years. In that time he married and had a daughter."  
  
"You mean...?" Kasumi started to ask.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yes. The woman and girl are Ranma's family. Ranma is actually 34 years old."  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! AND I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Soun bellowed as he stood up. Nabiki had expected for the usual Tendo waterworks, but this rage was different. It was almost like Akane.  
  
Genma stood up solemnly. "I won't allow my son to dishonor the Saotome name with that whore."  
  
Akane mutely left the room, her expression completely devoid of emotion. Kasumi frowned slightly and followed her younger sister.  
  
Nabiki had to admit that Nodoka took things a lot better. Good thing Ranma wasn't here, or he would have physically demonstrated why he wouldn't let anybody get between he and his family. Nodoka demanded an explanation. Genma and Soun openly insulted Kasumi. Both parents turned to her. "Where is that ungrateful son of mine?"  
  
Nabiki calmly crossed her arms. "Ranma left the Saotome house late in the afternoon after having a fight with Auntie Nodoka. He's no longer a Saotome and hasn't practiced Anything Goes for more than ten years." *That should stop them from their stupid plans.* She thought as she left the room. She needed to have some rest if she was going to help the Todos find a place to live.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Early in the morning the next day was a surprise for Nabiki. She left even before her sister got up to make breakfast, a pack of Ranma's clothing over one shoulder. When she arrived at the hotel, which was very close to the area of the Tendo Dojo, she noticed a peace that never accompanied the places Ranma lived in. She took out the key to the room and opened the door. The scene was worth a picture, too bad she had promised none of that. Ranma slept peacefully facedown, Yoko had her little arms wrapped around his neck as she slept over his back just as deeply as her father did. Nabiki always had envy of the ease with which the Saotomes could just lay down and sleep through the end of the world.  
  
A sound from the other side of the room got Nabiki out of her contemplative mood. "Konichiwa, Nabiki-san." Kasumi was wrapped in a towel as she exited the bathroom. Nabiki was still amazed a woman could be so slender even after giving birth.  
  
"Call me Nabiki." She took the backpack and gave it to the smaller woman. "I packed some of Ranma's clothes there. There are several things we bought for his female form that should fit you too." After all Ranma's girl form was the smallest girl around. Kasumi not included.  
  
Kasumi took the pack and smiled. "Arigato. I'll love to see his face when he notices what I'm wearing." She turned a little hopeful. "Is there by any chance a kimono in there?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. Even if Ranma had never wore it because he hated it from the beginning, they had bought a kimono for his cursed form as well. "Do they always sleep like that?"  
  
The black-haired woman nodded. "From our wedding night till now I can't remember a day in which Ranma woke up before I did. It seems like Yoko is like him in that way." As Kasumi entered the bathroom again Nabiki wondered what kind of woman Ranma had married.  
  
A few minutes later Kasumi emerged from changing. She was dressed in an immaculate kimono with her hair down the same way as yesterday. "It looks great on you, love." Ranma said from his the bed.  
  
Both women directed him accusing stares. "How long have you been up?" Asked Kasumi.  
  
Ranma smiled at his wife. "From the time Nabiki opened the door. I just didn't want to wake Yoko."  
  
Kasumi put her hands on her hips. "Don't spoil her, Ranma. She has to get up." And in so saying she took her daughter in her arms and started to wake her up. "Yoko. Wake up, Yoko."  
  
The little girl opened her eyes sleepily, turned all around and went back to sleep. Kasumi rolled her eyes as Nabiki grinned. "The girl definitely takes after Ranma."  
  
The new voice seemed to wake the sleepy girl as she turned to Nabiki very quickly. She regarded the estranger with curiosity. Ranma smiled as he got up. "Yup, say hi to your aunt Nabiki."  
  
The girl smiled happily as she waved a hand cheerfully. "Hi, Aunt Biki!"  
  
Nabiki was taken by surprise, not expecting such a reaction from the child. In fact she had little experience with little kids. She turned to ask Ranma what he meant with that Aunt thing when she noticed something on his chest. He had four parallel scars going from his upper torso to his middle abdomen. The marks were too imprecise to be made with a blade. "What happened?" She asked after a few seconds.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "A fight with some guy before I met Kasumi. It was quite weird too because the guy used to hate violence, and he himself was the most savage fighter I've ever seen." He didn't seem to give the matter much importance.  
  
Kasumi changed the subject after the following silence prolonged for several seconds. "Anata, could you bath Yoko. I'll go get something for breakfast."  
  
Yoko seemed to love the idea as she extended her arms for Ranma to carry her. He smiled as he did so and said. "Be done when you're back." And with that he entered the bathroom.  
  
Nabiki stared at the door through which Ranma left the room. She was so unprepared for this Ranma. A father, a husband. She was used to the arrogant boy that always kept up the macho act. "Nabiki, would you like to come with me?" Kasumi got her out of her reverie. The middle Tendo sister nodded and both women left to get some food.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh. That hit the spot." Ranma said as he patted his belly. He laughed as Yoko imitated his gesture. Kasumi simply shook her head, knowing the futility of scolding her daughter. Breakfast consisted of some miso soup. After eating with the usual Saotome gusto, Ranma placed his now empty bowl in the thrash can and got up. "Well, we should start looking around."  
  
Nabiki grinned as she too got up. "You haven't changed so much, Todo. Your eating manners still suck." She was a little disappointed as Ranma didn't argue the point. He was so much more capable of accepting criticism now.  
  
The entire morning was spent looking around some places that might interest the couple. They coursed through most of the Nerima district without much luck. Most of the places were either too small or too expensive. Nabiki was even starting to get impatient at their lack of success. They stopped to have something to eat and continued with their search. Nabiki was about to call it a day when Ranma spotted something that caught his interest. "What about that place?" He asked pointing to a fairly large piece of ground. A small run down house was in the middle. It seemed like no one had been there for ages.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "It's too old to be safe. Besides, the sign says it's for sale, not rent."  
  
Kasumi eyed the grounds with a careful eye, and said. "We could at least ask how much they want for it."  
  
Nabiki sighed, but either way tried to decipher what the number was. They went to a small coffee shop to have a rest and let Nabiki make the phone call. Yoko was already falling asleep after spending the whole day walking around. Their burns were still weakening them and she was the smallest one. Nabiki returned with a look of disbelief on her features. "The house has been for sale for more than twenty five years. The owner doesn't ask that much for it." She still couldn't believe it. Some of the small apartments they had seen would cover the price she was asked for in rent in three years. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen that old house before. It seemed like everybody simply didn't consider it because of the run down state it was in. "The work force needed to make repairs will be expensive, but not anything that surpasses the daily needs of the Dojo."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Nabiki. We'll take care of repairing the place. We just need the tools and materials." At Nabiki's lifted eyebrow he explained. "I took carpentry as a hobby from a friend." He frowned as he continued. "Are you sure you are willing to buy a house for us? It will be very expensive."  
  
Nabiki didn't want to tell Ranma that from his stay in the Tendo Dojo alone she had acquired quite a big sum of money, which she had invested in the stock market with care and made a small fortune. She had enough to pay for her and Akane's college with a rented house for them to live in their entire careers. Of course, she didn't know why she was going to such lengths in helping someone that would probably never be able to pay back, but she had a feeling things would be fine. "Just pay me back and we'll call it even." Kasumi nodded and smiled at her.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma and Kasumi were once again surprised with Nabiki as she had the documents ready to sign early the next day. The middle Tendo sister was completely in her element. Nabiki for her part was a little surprised when Ranma asked her to put the house under Kasumi's name. When he explained his reasons though, it made sense.  
  
"She doesn't have any kind of ties in this world, while Genma got me into a heap of trouble. Even if I'm no longer a Saotome we don't know what he has done." He smiled fondly as Kasumi scolded Yoko for practicing some rolling maneuvers in the mud. Those stains wouldn't come out easily. "Besides, I'm the one who married into the clan."  
  
And so it happened. The transfer was made and Nabiki closed the biggest deal of her young life. She had even added a small bank account for the expenses of the repairs. Now it was her turn to make plans. Ranma and Kasumi kept working on the house the entire day, which allowed Nabiki to go to school and plan how she intended to collect from them. She had no delusions about being paid if she didn't move on her own. Ranma may have changed, but he still didn't seem to have any commercial skills. Kasumi seemed like the traditional Japanese wife that remained at home the entire day. She had invested a lot of money on them, now she wanted to start seeing the results. She left the couple for a week, since they wouldn't be going anywhere, and readied some plans she had had for Ranma when he married Akane. She sighed. *It will have to be now.* Of course, going to school was a very gratifying experience. Everyone wanted to know what happened to Ranma, which of course meant easy yen as  
she answered questions without giving out too much. She did say that Ranma was now married and had a daughter, but that was mostly it. To avoid questions about his whereabouts, Nabiki simply asked for exorbitant amounts of yen. Not even the Kunos paid that much for information.  
  
After this happened, Furinkan High declared Ranma season. Everyone spent their afternoons looking for the pigtailed boy, eager to satisfy their curiosity. The rivals and fiancées looked everywhere as if their lives depended on it. Genma and Soun had started to go out to supposedly drink. Nabiki knew better.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Of all the people looking for the martial artist, only two got lucky in the third day of watch. Two students discovered Ranma as he walked down the street with a lot of wood beams over his back. The sight was normal for Nerima, but in any other part of the world people would have been shocked to see a man carry that much weight. They followed Ranma to the new Todo house, which was looking as good as new. There were large quantities of wood piled up next to the house. Kasumi emerged from the house looking very tired and smiled at her husband. They kissed briefly and went over to the open space where Ranma dropped the wood.  
  
The two boys watched intently as Ranma and Kasumi started to cut the wood and generally work on the structure of a small building. Deciding to confront Ranma, they both made their way to the working couple.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi were both tired to the point of dropping dead, but either way continued working. The house had taken surprisingly little time to repair, particularly with Ranma's carpentry skills. Kasumi had taken the task of cleaning and working inside. Now the house was very presentable, if a bit bare inside for the lack of furniture. Didn't matter though, they could live in it as it was. Presently they were working on paying Nabiki back. Both knew that if they didn't take things in their own hands they would end up owing Nabiki for the rest of their lives, something neither wanted. Ranma had even started on his work again, eager to avoid a conflict with the Ice Queen of Furinkan High. As they worked with the wood they both heard the noises of steps as someone approached. Turning around quickly their fears of being found by one of the fiancées were squashed. Ranma smiled widely as he greeted the two boys. "Hey, guys! What's up?"  
  
Sure enough, Hiroshi and Daisuke smiled as they waved and made their way to their friend. "What's up, Ranma?" Hiroshi greeted. He was shocked though, as he saw the changes Ranma had gone through. "Man. What happened to you?" Daisuke shared the same doubts and expression of shock.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi exchanged a glance, knowing they would be repeating this story for quite some time.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Man, and when you think you have seen it all." Said Daisuke as Ranma finished with the story. The story covered everything from Ranma's 'accident' to the present plans they had to pay Nabiki back.  
  
"You need a hand to build it? We aren't experts but we'll do our best." Hisoshi offered.  
  
Ranma smiled at both his friends. "You bet. We can always use a couple of hands more."  
  
Kasumi smiled as she started walking to the house. "I'll get you something to drink. My husband is an implacable taskmaster."  
  
Daisuke gulped but either way wanted to help Ranma. "Arigato, Todo-san."  
  
Kasumi stopped and turned around with a frown. Daisuke gulped at the scowl. "Call me Kasumi. Do you want to make me feel old?" There was the smallest hint of a threat in her voice.  
  
Of course, Hiroshi and Daisuke were old Nerima veterans, highly trained in detecting danger and avoiding trouble. "No, Kasumi." They both barked out. Kasumi smiled and walked into the house. They both turned to Ranma, who was chuckling as he hammered some nails. "What?"  
  
The pigtailed man turned to them. "You don't know how close to dying you came. Kasumi can be very sensitive about her age."  
  
The boys dismissed it as they smiled wickedly to each other and turned to Ranma. They started working as well as Ranma told each one what to do. "So, Ranma?" Hisoshi started. "Tell us about it, man."  
  
"Yeah, don't leave anything out." Daisuke finished.  
  
Ranma looked at them confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We're talking about the sex, man. This time you can't deny having done it. You already have a daughter."  
  
The pigtailed man was taken aback by the statement and realized he had forgotten about this facet of his friends. Oh well, he had to take the good with the bad. "You do realize that if Kasumi hears about this you'll both be in serious trouble and I'll be dead." Both boys didn't relent, and Ranma sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you as we work." They lifted one of the beams. "You know, it's simply impossible to describe. It's not the fact that we had sex, we made love. There's a difference between the two. I can honestly tell you that nothing you've heard compares to the real thing. It's something you'll simply have to experience on your own."  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke were a little disappointed at the explanation. They had been expecting an explanation of what had exactly happened, but Ranma gave them a sermon instead. They resigned themselves to it. There was nothing they could do about it. Kasumi returned minutes later and they all had some lemonade. After that, they resumed work and didn't stop until it was already getting dark.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow after school." Hisoshi said.  
  
"There might be others who want to help out. What do we do about them?"  
  
Ranma considered for a moment and answered. "Just don't tell anyone that might inform this to Nabiki or the fiancées."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "And don't feel forced to help out. We both thank you, but don't want to impose on you."  
  
Daisuke waved it off. "Don't worry. Ranma has helped all of us more than once. It was about time we could pay him back." And with that both boys left to have some dinner.  
  
Kasumi turned to her husband. "You have good friends."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Is Yoko still asleep? I can't believe that girl sleeps so much."  
  
Kasumi lifted an eyebrow as they made their way to the house. "Look who's talking. At least she's still a child. You sleep a lot too and are a grown man."  
  
"Hey!" A protest was heard as the door was closed. Soon night fell over Nerima, a night full of peace. And that was something the residents welcomed, since they had so little of it.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Nabiki woke up with a smile on her face. Today would be a profitable day. She had made a few calls, and there were several movie directors interested in Ranma's unique abilities to survive from dangerous situations. They were willing to pay a fortune for his services. It was a school free day, so she intended to head over to the Todo house and impose her plans on Ranma. The way he owed her he would be forced to oblige. Getting up and going through her usual routine, Nabiki sat down to have breakfast with her family. "Konichiwa." She greeted.  
  
Out of everyone in the table, only Soun and Kasumi answered. It was obvious that Akane and Genma resented her for keeping Ranma's whereabouts from them. Breakfast went pretty normal for the most part. "There's a new dojo opening today." Soun said from behind the newspaper.  
  
Kasumi and Genma didn't react to the announcement. Akane frowned, considering it an insult that someone would be arrogant enough to think he could teach anything to martial artists in Nerima. Nabiki didn't give it a second thought, since the Dojo wasn't getting any competition. Akane was the only one that trained there, and would probably continue that way.  
  
Soun finished reading the paper and started a game of shogi with Genma. Kasumi started to clear the table when Nabiki's cup fell from her limp hand. It shattered on the table as the middle Tendo sister had an expression of complete shock on her face. The article in the newspaper had a picture in it, and she could recognize the house next to the new dojo. She didn't notice she had become the center of attention as she left the house in a hurry. Everyone else stared at the door after she ran out. Then, turning to where she had been sitting, they saw the paper. The page was the one of the new dojo. They decided to check that new dojo out, if it could get such a reaction from Nabiki.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Nabiki ran nonstop until she arrived at the Todo household. Sure enough, she found the same scene from the picture in front of her. There was a huge sign on the wood building that read "TODO DOJO" and several young people getting into it. Nabiki could do nothing but stare stupidly at it for several minutes. The dojo itself was bigger than the house, more than twice as big as the Tendo Dojo was. She couldn't believe it had been built in so little time, or that it already had so many students. Then she recognized some of the boys and girls present. Her eyes widened at the realization of what must have happened. Without another word she entered the building.  
  
The sight inside was impressive. Dozens of students filed up already dressed to start with the first class. In front, two pyres blazed as the flames angrily rose, cracking with power. There were large kanjis that named the style practiced by the school. Nabiki was at awe at the place, as it emanated power and a feeling of camaraderie. Her attention was taken from the place as she noticed two people standing in front of everyone.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi bowed to the class. They both wore attires very much like Kuno's with small differences. Kasumi wore a white and red headband to keep her fair from her face, her top was white and her pants were dark blue. She also wore some protectors on her arms. Ranma's top was also white, while his pants were orange with fire patterns on the legs at the height of the ankles. He wore no protection whatsoever and his hair was tied in his usual pigtail. They both emanated experience and authority, which reflected on the students as they stood solemnly waiting to be instructed.  
  
Kasumi cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and started with. "Arigato. This Dojo wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for all of you." Some of the students waved it off with smiled on their faces. "Today we begin with your instruction in the TodohRyu Kobojutsu. You must all know that this martial art is primarily used for defense, but can be very damaging to your opponent. Try to avoid getting into a fight by all means necessary." The students in attendance nodded, understanding perfectly.  
  
Ranma took the word. "There are two branches to the school. One is primarily focused on defense, while the other is a little more aggressive. We'll teach you the basics and you'll follow one of the branches according to your personal capabilities."  
  
One of the students lifted her hand. Nabiki recognized her as one of her classmates. "Couldn't we learn both?"  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Learning both is like mixing water and oil. You simply can't. Don't worry, we'll make sure you learn the one that better suits each one of you." She looked all around, smiling faintly as she recognized Nabiki. "Are there any other questions before we start with class?"  
  
Several other students asked things about the training method, but that was lost on Nabiki. She was still entranced by the dojo itself. It seemed like she could see who were Ranma's real friends. It was obvious almost all of the present teens had helped with the construction for free. They had also introduced themselves to martial arts to help him out.  
  
The class was about to begin when Nabiki recognized four people entering the dojo in awe. She cursed under her breath as she knew problems would start before she could get any bets.  
  
Akane, Kasumi, Soun and Genma entered the dojo in shock. They had expected for it to be a small dojo like their own, not a gigantic building with more students than the Anything Goes had ever had. So entranced were they with the place that they didn't immediately noticed who one of the senseis was. The first to notice was actually Kasumi. "Oh my!" She exclaimed placing a hand over her mouth with the shock.  
  
The others followed her gaze and had pretty much the same reaction. Anger. "RANMA!" Three voices yelled at once.  
  
Ranma wasn't surprised as he turned to see the source of the interruption. He had been surprised none of this happened sooner. "I would like it if you didn't interrupt while we are in the middle of a class. If you didn't come to be taught I ask you to at least be quiet until we are done." He said calmly. The students were impressed by his self-control. Even after a whole week of working on the dojo with Ranma they still weren't used to this maturer version of the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
The trio completely ignored his protest as they made their way to him. "You are returning with us now, boy. How dare you dishonor the Saotome name?"  
  
Ranma frowned at his approaching father. "You've done a pretty good work of it by yourself, Saotome-san. And I don't have to answer to that, since my name is Todo." Genma would have lashed out at his son if it weren't for the fact that something in the other man's attitude told him he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself. The fact that he had called his own father 'Saotome-san' wasn't lost on him.  
  
Akane didn't have such qualms. "HENTAI! How dare you cheat on me?"  
  
Ranma's expression softened a little. "Akane. I remained faithful to you for three years. That's when I found out I wouldn't be coming back. As I gave you up I also gave up the Anything Goes and the Saotome name. We're here for a cruel turn of fate." His expression hardened again. "That I apologize to you doesn't mean you can come in here and insult us with your lack of self control or manners. For what I have done I have no regrets. Please wait till the end of the class for us to talk."  
  
Akane heard everything Ranma said, each word adding to the fire that was her rage. "RANMA NO BAKA!" She cried as her mallet appeared on her hands.  
  
"Stop!" A command was heard from the side. They turned to see Kasumi Todo, a frown on her features. "What do you think you're doing?" She eyed the mallet with distaste. "Such little self control speaks poorly of the Anything Goes. Leave. You've bothered us enough."  
  
Soun started to prepare his Demon Head attack. "And who are you to order my daughter around?" He was becoming more angered with Ranma after his words, mostly because he was right. There was no way they could drag him with them because of honor.  
  
Kasumi answered calmly. "I'm the owner of this dojo, Kasumi Todo. And I dare order you and your daughter to leave this place before I call the authorities to get you out."  
  
The students were frozen in place at the confrontation taking place. Neither of them moved or dared take a breath in fear of directing the wrath of one of the martial artists towards them. Nabiki and Kasumi watched in fascination as no physical violence had taken place yet. It was completely new to them, knowing Akane.  
  
Genma was still frozen in place, a victim to Ranma's penetrating glare. He felt like if he was staring at a cobra that might lash out at any second, with lethal results. All his life he had ordered Ranma around because he had taught the boy to depend on him, but something had changed. Ranma grew up, and he no longer seemed to want anything to do with Genma. And those eyes. He couldn't force his own to look away, while he desperately wanted to do so. He would still try to get Ranma to marry Akane, but it was obvious to him force wouldn't be the correct way to do it.  
  
Akane stared at Ranma's wife with hatred. This was the woman that had taken him away. "I challenge you! If you lose Ranma belongs to me." She didn't notice how much like the other fiancées she sounded. She had always taken for granted that Ranma belonged to her.  
  
Kasumi crossed her arms over her chest. "I refuse your challenge."  
  
"What?" Asked Akane and Soun in shock.  
  
Kasumi continued. "I don't own Ranma, so I can't accept a challenge where he's the price. Even if I did own him I wouldn't accept. He's too important to me to be risked over some stupid pride."  
  
Kasumi didn't know how much these words hurt Akane. The martial artist wannabe had more than once accepted challenges like the one she made. And she realized she did it out of her pride as a martial artist, a very selfish reason. Then there was the fact that this person didn't seem to think of Ranma as hers by right, but by choice. This last part hit Akane where it hurt, because she realized she never really had Ranma as she believed. There was something in the way Ranma looked at Kasumi that wasn't there when he looked at any other woman. Akane came up with one of her usual comebacks when she was defeated. "You coward!"  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "I won't take insult from someone so immature. Just leave and I'll forget your words." Akane stood tall in front of the smaller woman, trying to stare her down. Her anger only grew when Kasumi didn't react to her at all.  
  
Akane was about to give up when an idea occurred to her. "I challenge you for the sign of your dojo." She smiled to herself with her genius. When she defeated this woman and took away the sign Ranma would be forced to come back crawling to them for food. She would then gain him back with her great cooking. It was perfect.  
  
Kasumi heard the gasps from the students and knew she had to accept the challenge this time. "I accept your challenge."  
  
---------------------------  
  
The environment was silent as a tenebrous atmosphere covered the dojo. The students and witnesses to the challenge were kneeling on the walls to the sides and back, attentively watching. Ranma was on the front, a few meters in front of the two pyres, kneeling as well. His hands resting on his legs and his elbows apart from his body he presented an imposing sight. All the lighting came from the two pyres, so his features were obscured by monstrous shadows. His eyes were completely covered by the darkness and his expression was hard. "The fight will begin at my signal. The winner will be decided by either knockout or when someone can't stand up to continue."  
  
Both combatants nodded. Akane assumed a highly offensive knife stance, concentrating on power over speed. She had a frown on her features. Kasumi assumed her own stance with a calm expression. Her left leg in front and the weight evenly shared on both. Her hands were in front of her at shoulder height with the elbows at ninety-degree angles. Her open palms faced each other.  
  
The tension grew, if that was even possible, as they prepared to face each other. The only sounds registered were the cracking of the fire and the controlled breathing of the contenders.  
  
Ranma looked at each of them. "Are you ready?" Seeing a small nod from both, he finally barked out. "BEGIN!"  
  
END PART 2  
  
Author's notes: Don't you hate it when someone does that? Sorry, couldn't help but stop here. And guess what? Next chapter will cover the fight and more of what Ranma and Kasumi have to face in their life in Nerima. Sorry for no flashbacks, but I couldn't find a place to place them.  
  
Anyway, should I continue this? Send me your comments on it.  
  
See you around! 


	3. Part 3

"BEGIN!" Barked out Ranma for the match to begin. The flames rose even higher at the sound of his voice and Akane jumped forward to end the match with a single punch. She may not be better than Ranma, but she could still beat Kuno and the boys from school with ease. One frail little woman shouldn't be much of a problem. As she neared her victim, she could see Kasumi made absolutely no movement to compensate. She smiled as she opened with a right fierce punch, intending to follow it with a left kick when the bitch tried to move out of the way.  
  
Kasumi saw her opponent charge recklessly and remained calm. Such a tactic was mostly to intimidate your opponent, to defeat him or her before the attack was even started. She read the move in Akane's right shoulder. *A direct attack.* She wasn't expecting something so forward, but didn't object. As the punch neared, she made no move to get out of the way. Her feet firmly placed on the ground, Kasumi caught the punch with both her hands.  
  
Akane smiled, knowing such a weak looking woman wouldn't have enough strength to stop her attack. She was glad Kasumi wasn't like Ranma, trying to avoid everything without attacking. In this kind of fight Akane had the advantage, her strength. Her eyes widened when she didn't feel any impact, but a tug on her fight arm.  
  
Kasumi redirected the punch. One of the main principles of the TodohRyu Kobojutsu was using your opponent's strength against him or her. She pulled the punch downward, forcing Akane to double over as she couldn't brake her momentum. Then Kasumi attacked.  
  
The audience watched shocked as Kasumi was about to block one of Akane's punches. That would surely hurt. They were even more shocked when they saw the expression on Akane's face when Kasumi pulled her into a trap and delivered an upward palm-strike. Akane was thrown into the air and fell on her shoulders with a loud thump. During all the attack Kasumi's expression didn't change in the least.  
  
Akane landed heavily, feeling her jaw on fire and the wind knocked out of her. *Damn.* She thought as she started to get up shakily. She had to do something to beat this bitch.  
  
On the sidelines, Kasumi turned to her sister Nabiki. "What style is that?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged without taking her eyes from the fight. "TodohRyu Kobojutsu. Or at least that's what it says in the front." She sighed as she considered the documents she had in her hand. They were as useless as her gi. "I was as surprised as you to find a dojo here. I don't know a thing about their style of martial arts."  
  
Kasumi frowned slightly as she turned back to the fight. Akane hadn't attacked again and her opponent was patiently waiting. "Akane is in trouble. That Todo woman seems to use the strength of her opponent to her advantage."  
  
Nabiki looked at her sister oddly. Since when did Kasumi know so much about martial arts?  
  
The fight resumed as Akane found something to do. If she couldn't attack on the ground she would make her move in the air. Jumping high she delivered a spin-kick meant to connect on the temple.  
  
Kasumi caught the heel and spinning with the blow slammed Akane in the wooden floor. Akane barely had time to roll out of the way of an axe kick. She used her arms to lift herself into a kick, hoping to catch the woman by surprise. Kasumi again pulled on the leg as she let go and spinned on herself, she punished Akane's back with her left elbow. As Kasumi resumed her fighting stance, still breathing normally, Akane rolled on the floor in pain and took labored breaths.  
  
*That hurt! She's cheating somehow.* Akane thought to herself as she once again had to get up. Suddenly Kasumi took one step forward, followed by another, and another. Akane realized Kasumi was advancing on her to finish the fight. *And there's where I beat her. She can't defend herself like that when attacking.* Akane assumed a defensive stance, ready to give as good as she was getting.  
  
Kasumi frowned as Akane barely stood up. She sincerely wanted the match to end. Akane didn't stand a chance and would end up hurt if the fight continued. She decided to finish it and started advancing on the panting girl. Kasumi opened punching down to the midsection with her right fist. Akane caught the fist and smiled wickedly as she started to twist. Her smiled disappeared as Kasumi landed another upward palm-strike with her left hand, then followed with a back-kick and swept Akane's legs from under her.  
  
Akane landed painfully, not being prepared to absorb the impact. She got to her knees and threw a sloppy hook. Kasumi knelt on one knee in front of her, with her right fist tightly closed and upward while her left hand was touching her forearm with the palm away from the body. She caught the fist with her left hand and punched upward, hitting Akane on the jaw once again.  
  
Akane almost lost consciousness with the blow. She landed on her back and started to get up only because of her fighting instinct. Rational thought had left her mind after that last attack.  
  
Kasumi sighed sadly. "You should give it up, Tendo. I can see you have a lot of perseverance, but you are in no condition to fight anymore."  
  
Akane snarled as she fought to keep her balance. "Shut up! I won't lose to a cheating floozy like you. I'll show you what a real martial artist can do."  
  
"Akane." Whispered the eldest Tendo sister from the sidelines. She had a worried expression on her features.  
  
Akane charged, putting all her remaining strength in one punch. She could brake lots of cinder blocks with punches like these, why wouldn't it work?  
  
History repeated itself as Kasumi redirected the attack, only this time she kneed Akane in the solar plexus. The sound of cracking bone could be heard all over the dojo as a whimper of pain escaped Akane's lips. Ever so slowly Akane's limp body landed on the floor, she remained there completely motionless. Thin lines of blood coming out of Akane's open mouth.  
  
Kasumi stood back and bowed to her opponent. Even if the match had been an easy win she had to respect Akane's determination to fight.  
  
Ranma stood up. He had remained motionless during the entire encounter. "The Todo Dojo wins the match." He announced with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"AKANE!" Soun cried as he rushed to his downed daughter. He checked her for a pulse, and after finding one he turned dangerously on Kasumi, who looked at him with sympathy. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY?!"  
  
"HOLD!" Ranma's commanding voice stopped Soun's tirade. The Tendo patriarch turned to the one he considered a boy with a glare. Ranma wasn't affected as he said. "A challenge was made and your daughter lost. Show some honor and leave it at that."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Soun bellowed in full Demon Head attack mode.  
  
Ranma remained impassive. "Or you can challenge the dojo again. Of course, if you do so and we win, we'll take your dojo sign." This deflated Soun considerably. Akane's challenge didn't mean anything if she lost. Challenging Ranma or Kasumi again could bring grave consequences. Ranma's expression softened. "Take your daughter to a doctor, Tendo-san."  
  
Genma went over to them and helped Soun carry Akane. "We'll be back, boy." He promised before leaving. Everyone watched as Genma and Soun carried Akane out of the building. Ranma's wife walked to her husband's side while Kasumi stopped at the door and turned to them. The look she gave the married couple evoked gasps from everyone that saw it except for Nabiki and the Todos. It was a look of pure controlled hatred that promised pain. She turned on her heels and left the dojo as well.  
  
Ranma broke the silence as he said. "Well, class. Now that we have taken care of that we can start with today's lesson." Soon everybody got their attention in learning as much as they could. The images of how Kasumi fought Akane without breaking a sweat made boys and girls alike push themselves to achieve that level of skill.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Class ended after two hours and the students left the dojo practically dragging themselves. It was obvious it would cost them a lot of work to advance in this martial art. Most of them paid close attention to how Kasumi made every move. They wanted to learn from her branch of the style because they all thought she dominated the offensive one. The way she attacked Akane left them in awe at the precision of her assault.  
  
As the last couple of students left Ranma and Kasumi wiped the sweat off with towels. It had been a long morning. "That was a good show." Nabiki said as she approached the couple. She had her expressionless mask on.  
  
Ranma smiled to Kasumi, who nodded and left the dojo in a hurry. "Konichiwa, Nabiki. How's school?"  
  
Nabiki didn't give him the pleasure of setting the ground of the conversation. "Don't give me that, Ranma. I want to know what's going on here."  
  
Ranma smiled at her. "I'm sure you already figured it out. You didn't ask how we planned to pay you back."  
  
Nabiki showed him the contracts for the movies. "This is how you're paying me back."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I don't think so, Nabiki. I'm a martial artist, not a stunt actor."  
  
Kasumi reentered the dojo with an envelope in her hand. "This will be the first payment, Nabiki." She handed it to the middle Tendo sister.  
  
Nabiki peeked inside, and just as fast closed the envelope and turned all around. *Kami-sama!* It was a small fortune. This amount covered more than those contracts as stunt actor all put together.  
  
Ranma smiled at Nabiki's expression. "We are gonna have something to eat. Will you join us?"  
  
Nabiki looked hesitant, but Kasumi finished. "Yoko's been asking what happened to her Aunt Biki." Nabiki smiled at that. She didn't know why, but she was starting to grow fond of the little girl. They all went into the house.  
  
Left in the dojo the pyres consumed and the flames died. The day's activities were over. But there always was a tomorrow.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ranma, Kasumi and Yoko were spending some time in the park. Nabiki excused herself a couple of hours before, explaining she wanted to check on Akane. They were celebrating their first day of teaching in Nerima. "Your father would be proud, love." He said placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Kasumi smiled faintly as she leaned on him. It still hurt like hell, but Ranma reminded her so that she could face her pain and get over it. "I'm sure he would have been shocked at seeing you take over the discussion, anata. He never really saw you impose yourself that way in the dojo."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I never felt the need to, since your father was the authority and it was his dojo. Now that you are the head of the clan I feel directly involved in its affairs."  
  
Kasumi smiled as Yoko ran past them and started to chase a butterfly. "Don't talk as if you were lower than me. We are together in this, as we are since we married."  
  
Ranma stopped as he turned to her. "As we'll always be." They stared at each other's eyes. Ranma lifted her chin lovingly with his hand and started getting closer. The other people in the park thought those two were young lovers. Would they be surprised if they found out they had been married for eleven years already?  
  
"Otosan, look!" Cried Yoko happily as the butterfly had decided her head was a good place to take a rest. The girl giggled happily as she tried to look through her forehead, and failed miserably.  
  
Both Ranma and Kasumi laughed. "Trust her to brake the moment." Said Kasumi with a soft smile. They continued walking calmly, hands locked together, with their daughter jumping happily from one place to another.  
  
They finally stopped and sat on a bench with view to the small lake. Yoko went close to it to throw stones in. Kasumi rested her head on Ranma's shoulder. "How are you holding up?" She asked suddenly. When Ranma didn't answer she pressured him. "Ranma, I know you."  
  
Ranma's head hung low. "I don't know what you're talking about. Everyone is being very nice to us. We even have the dojo now after a week of working on it. There are more students than before, and they all show promise. We should feel very grateful."  
  
Kasumi frowned. "You're not being honest with me. I know you hurt because the people close to you don't accept of me being your wife."  
  
Ranma smiled faintly. "Never could fool you, huh?"  
  
"Or anyone else for that matter. You're an awful liar." Kasumi said offhandedly.  
  
Ranma chuckled a little. "Right." They saw as Yoko tried to lift a very big rock. Big for her age, that is. They laughed when she gave up and started looking for smaller ones. "You're right, Kasumi. I hurt a lot. The people I cared for when I was young seem to hate my guts. The ones that haven't found out yet will hate me when they do find out. I don't know what to do."  
  
Kasumi hugged him tighter. "We'll always be here for you. Just remember to ask for help when you need it. Besides, I don't think everyone will hate you."  
  
Ranma lifted an eyebrow at that. "Then guess again. The guys already wanted to see me dead before the accident. They should be happy I'm a married man and can't take their loves away, but they'll find a way to blame me for something else and try to kill me. The girls that wanted to marry me will now try to either kill the both of us or kill you, which is the same thing. Take Akane for example, she's the least dangerous of them all. Imagine the wonders that makes for my mood."  
  
"We'll face those things as they come. No need to worry about things that haven't happened yet." She said reassuringly. They both relaxed as a soft breeze was felt. "That's not what pains you the most though."  
  
Ranma hugged her even tighter. "Yeah. Seems like we both lost our families, huh?"  
  
Kasumi didn't take offense at that, she knew Ranma had come to love her family. "At least you know your parents are still alive."  
  
Ranma nodded. "But they could very well be dead. It hurts, love. Knowing they are so close and yet unreachable. I had already mourned for the loss when I ended up in your world, but now I have to relive that. And it's worse, because I know they don't accept me."  
  
"They'll come to their senses." She said with confidence. Or at least she sounded confident. In truth, and from what she had seen, she thought Ranma was as much an orphan as she was. Nodoka seemed like a woman that lets honor overrule all other things, and Genma had such little tolerance for anything that didn't accommodate to his needs. She felt Ranma tremble a little, and heard as he tried hard not to laugh. "What?" She asked.  
  
Ranma controlled himself and said. "You might be a wonderful liar, but I know you so well I can tell when you aren't honest with me." They shared a light laugh at that.  
  
Kasumi sobered. "Seriously, now. What do we do about the Tendos? It's obvious to me that Akane won't give up that easily. The fight was proof of that."  
  
Ranma nodded. "She can be very stubborn. Also she's bad at recognizing when others are better than she is. I don't think we have seen the last of her, not by a long shot."  
  
"You still like her." Kasumi stated. She wasn't jealous, she knew well enough Ranma would never betray her, but was curious as to why her husband didn't hate someone that had made him suffer so much.  
  
The man shrugged. "I always had a weak spot for her. Akane can have good moments, though her temper gets the best of her most of the time. Maybe deep inside I still want her as a friend, but that will never happen as long as she threatens my family." He said coldly. And it was truth. He had renounced his family name and rejected his parents for Kasumi and Yoko. He could sacrifice a possible friendship for the happiness of his loved ones.  
  
Kasumi decided to change the subject, since Ranma remained silent for a few minutes. "Nabiki isn't the way you described her."  
  
"I noticed. I don't know what happened. The Nabiki I remember always took advantage of me even if the situation seemed like it couldn't get worse and it did. Today she was starting to act as the mercenary I remember, but stopped after the fight. The gleam in her eyes whenever she's about to make money disappeared during the confrontation I had with Soun Tendo."  
  
Kasumi laughed softly. A sound Ranma always loved. "Remember the look on her face as she entered the dojo?"  
  
Ranma laughed as well. "That was worth a picture. I'd never seen Nabiki so surprised in my life. Can't blame her, though. I'm still surprised myself."  
  
"I was shocked when Hiroshi and Daisuke returned with more than twenty boys and girls the next day to work on the dojo. They even helped around the house as I finished cleaning it." Kasumi turned an inquisitive look at her husband. "What did you do in that place that so many people are willing to help you?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Beats me. I guess that's just how people are around here. The only thing I did was bring chaos to town and turn everyone's life into hell."  
  
Kasumi kissed him lightly on the lips. "You can turn my life to hell as much as you like."  
  
"DIE, DEMON!" A crazed cry could be heard approaching. They both turned instantly to see a kendoist running towards them, a katana ready in his hands.  
  
"Kuno." Ranma said as he stood up and readied himself to deal with the threat. He was taken completely by surprise when the kendoist didn't charge at him, but at a certain girl who had resumed trying to lift a very big rock. "YOKO!" He yelled as he ran to intercept Kuno.  
  
Kasumi didn't waste any time in running for Yoko as well. Then all happened in slow motion.  
  
Kuno stroke downward at the form of the still struggling little girl, he could hear the sound of air being cut as his katana neared the target. Ranma jumped forward extending his right hand to try and deflect Kuno's strike, his every muscle straining to reach the weapon before it struck. Kasumi also launched herself forward but with a different objective, her arm extended to take hold of Yoko's little arm.  
  
Two things happened simultaneously. Ranma's middle finger managed to deflect the blade ever so slightly, while Kasumi got a hold of Yoko's arm and pulled as much as she could in her precarious position. Kuno's katana missed the little girl by less than half an inch, cutting the rock in two pieces and imbedding itself in the ground.  
  
Yoko yelped as she felt the sudden pull, but rolled with the fall and so avoided getting hurt. Kasumi smiled as she herself rolled, remembering not to scold her daughter when she practiced her rolling in the mud. Ranma took the chance to brake Kuno's katana in half with his left fist and sweep his legs from under him extending his right leg as he still had to land from his forward jump.  
  
Kuno saw as his righteous blade missed the target and cursed. His words hadn't even started to leave his mouth when he felt himself fall to the side. He rolled with the fall and stood up to try again, but found his path blocked by the accursed Saotome. A snarl on his face, Kuno struck with a mighty and swift swing that cut the cur in half. Only problem was, no blood and no Saotome falling down in pieces. He struck again, and again, and again. Each attack more precise and deadly than the last. He would eventually hit the evasive monster.  
  
Kasumi quickly went to her daughter and hugged her tight. Tears of joy left her eyes as she saw the little girl smile up at her and touch her nose with a dirty index finger. She turned to see Ranma fight off the kendoist, and did a double take at what was happening.  
  
Ranma stood in front of Kuno ready to kill the bastard for what he almost did to his daughter. He stood at the ready as Kuno attacked with his broken katana. *Huh?* Was his only thought as Kuno kept striking as if to kill. That is, if he still had a complete katana. Ranma's rage was something more dangerous than the usual 'I'll kill you no matter what' routine Ryoga did. When Ranma went berserk his thoughts cleared, doubts left his mind, and most importantly of all, he didn't act rashly. That was something bad when a person actually attacked him with the intent to kill, since his mind was completely focused on the fight and he could retort with efficient and brutal accuracy and strength. But Kuno was different. As Ranma studied the kendoist, he could feel emotions that didn't usually emanate from the crazy idiot. This time the pigtailed martial artist felt only pain and suffering instead of hate and pride. Something was most definitely wrong. Ranma narrowed his eyes as he  
saw the clouds of insanity completely obscure Kuno's eyes.  
  
Kuno finally had enough, as his arms couldn't move any more, and he stopped attacking. Labored breaths indicated the great effort he put on each and every attack. His eyes burned in rage directed at nothing in particular, his mind completely lost to the world. "What kind of sorcery?" He asked. There was no way someone could stand to his superior skill and heavenly disposition. SLAP.  
  
The world stopped at that sound. Kuno took a hand to his abused cheek, to the burning sensation. Never had he been subject to such treatment. Kasumi watched in astonishment as Ranma slapped the boy instead of tearing out his heart, as she feared he would do, Ranma could be very frightening if something endangered his family. Yoko smiled happily as she saw the stone was now two little pieces and disentangled herself from her mother to go and throw it in the river. Kasumi stood up, but didn't stop her. She simply placed herself between the kendoist and her daughter, happy that her little girl wasn't scared, didn't understand what had just happened.  
  
Kuno's eyes were wide with shock. The stinging sensation on the skin of his features giving him more pain than any other hit before. It wasn't because of the physical pain, it was the significance. He straightened and glared at Ranma. "How dare you peasant..." SLAP. Now the other cheek. The pain was becoming unbearable for the young samurai. Such humiliation at the hands of a peasant. Of someone clearly of lower breed and station. He wouldn't allow his royal persona being subject of such treatment. He would down the villain and return honor to his family. He was about to carry the sentence of heaven when something caught his eye. A young girl was giggling as the water of the lake had soaked her. *That wretched thing.* Some part of his mind thought, but it was getting weaker. In his present state of mind he could see the innocence with which the little girl played, ran and laughed without a care in the world. He could recognize part of what he loved of the pigtailed goddess  
in that little bundle of energy. Such fire, such life. *What have I done?* He asked himself in shock. "I can't remember." He said to himself. Somehow he knew the girl was a demon, somehow he knew he had to slay her to free the spirit of the dead pigtailed girl. "I can't remember." He said letting his weapon drop and clutching his head in a vain attempt to get an answer. "The pigtailed goddess...demon...must kill to free..." His mind was a swirling mass of images and emotions. He could see darkness and light, feel warmth and coldness, taste sweetness and bitterness, hear laughter and sobbing, smell a good wine and vinegar. He could sense peace and chaos. He was confused, so very confused. He knew it was wrong to kill her, but didn't know what to do to ease the pain. Then something snapped out of the confusion. A foreign contact was like a ray of light in the middle of the darkness of craziness. He heard a voice, male, friendly, familiar yet unknown. "Look at her." And he did.  
He saw the little flower giggle as yet more water splashed her. He heard the melodious sound of her happiness, and knew he had sinned. His eyes cleared, free of the darkness that had besieged them for so long he couldn't remember. His mind, an eternal labyrinth of insanity, turned into a straight road he could follow without resorting to fear and negation.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno opened his eyes that day. The sound of thunder could be heard in the background, followed by the familiar sensation of water falling from the skies. Kuno's eyes were open to see his most hated rival turn into his most beloved fantasy. He relished in the feeling of water running down his body. In the cleansing effect the pure water had. But most of all, he was glad the water that ran down his face would conceal the tears that flowed from his eyes. For the great Blue Thunder cried sadly for his lost innocence and happily for his regained sanity.  
  
END PART 3  
  
Author's notes: Wow! Another part in so little time. This is not going to last, but I'm going to enjoy it for as long as it does. This chapter is rather short, but again I didn't want to leave things halfway done with what I have planned for the next. Also, I'm experimenting with this story to see if it's easier to post lost of not so long chapters instead of taking longer to post them.  
  
Again, tell me what you think about it. By the way, the question will remain for the next update. What's the other universe I'm using for this? I'm curious.  
  
Anyway, see you Part 4! 


	4. Part 4

The time, early evening. The place, the Todo Dojo. Candles illuminate the great training hall instead of the pyres, making the atmosphere get tints of mysticism. The sweet smell of burned incense assaults the three people kneeling in the room, filling them with a sense of peace that none should be feeling. Ranma and Kasumi, both in their training clothes, kneel side by side. Their expressions reveal the seriousness of the matter. In front of them, Tatewaki Kuno ponders what has been said. In fact, the kendoist is the first person to hear the entire story. His thoughts clear after the traumatizing experience of the day, he ponders each and every word for its meaning. "An unbelievable story it is." He finally said. "And if I hadn't lived through what we have, I wouldn't believe you."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I wouldn't believe it myself if it hadn't happened to me. Too many coincidences seem to plague that entire period of my life."  
  
Kuno nodded. "Either way, I have dishonored myself and placed in danger the integrity of your family." He said to both as he took a new katana from his robes. This one like none he had used before. Placing it on the floor in front of him, he continued. "This is not the Kuno family blade, for the head of the clan still lives. Still, it is the katana I was meant to wear whenever I faced something that threatened the honor of my family. I find that nothing threatens that honor more than my past actions." He bowed so low that his forehead touched the wood floor. "I subject myself to you. Dying by that very blade should satisfy my honor and bring peace to your clan. Don't let my actions alone start a blood feud."  
  
Kasumi turned to Ranma with a questioning stare. She was the head of the clan, and so the decision rested on her. She didn't see any anger in the man's eyes. Kasumi turned back to the still prostrated Kuno and considered the events that followed the attack. How the kendoist's eyes cleared and horror at his own actions was clear on his expression. He had seen Ranma in cursed form and didn't react aggressively at finding the truth. He rather felt ashamed and sad. Could she judge the man in front of her for the actions of another? "Get up." She commanded.  
  
Kuno straightened and looked in resignation as Kasumi took his katana and unsheathed it. He closed his eyes to receive his punishment. Kami-sama knew he deserved it. He felt the cold touch of metal on the side of his neck, followed by a stinging sensation.  
  
"Open your eyes, Kuno. You look like an idiot." Ranma said casually.  
  
The young man opened his eyes to see his own katana, a thin line of blood on its blade. He touched his neck with his hand and wiped something that felt warm and sticky. Sure enough, a little blood stained his fingers. "What?" A paper cut would have bled more than this.  
  
Kasumi handed him his sword back. "Blood has been drawn and honor was satisfied. The clans won't battle each other."  
  
Ranma frowned. "That doesn't mean we forgive you as parents, though." Kuno nodded and remained silent for his former enemy to continue with the sentence. "You will make everything possible to atone for your past actions, as well as remain sane." Narrowing his eyes, he finished. "Or I'll rip your heart out and make you eat it before you die."  
  
The words were said with such conviction that Kuno believed Ranma would do just that. Not that he intended to ever fall on the path of insanity again, he could see where that led him once and would be happy if Ranma carried out his threat should he ever walk it again. "How's your daughter?"  
  
Kasumi managed a weak smile. "Already sleeping soundly. She tired herself trying to lift that stone you cut in half."  
  
Ranma got up and helped Kasumi to her feet. He then offered a hand to Kuno. "Let our past be there, Kuno. In the past."  
  
Kuno didn't hesitate to shake that hand and get on his feet. If Todo was willing to forgive, he was willing to forget. He was at awe at the man that for so long was his nemesis. The changes were incredible even with the story he had been told. *I guess my judgement was clouded.* He chuckled. *That's an understatement.* He looked at both Kasumi and Ranma and bowed. "Arigato. I won't forget this."  
  
Ranma waved it off. "It's in the past, man. Now go home and change out of those wet clothes or you'll catch a cold and end up dying anyway."  
  
"Hai." Kuno said. Then he turned serious and said. "Beware of her, though. What I told you wasn't a lie and she seems to truly hate you." With those words he left the dojo.  
  
Kasumi and Ranma looked at each other with somber expressions. Of all the people they didn't expect something like 'this' from 'her.'  
  
---------------------------  
  
It was Monday and school had just ended. Ranma, Kasumi and Yoko ate peacefully as the students wouldn't arrive until later in the afternoon. It had been decided that classes would only be in the morning one day in the weekend, so that the teens had time to go out and have fun. The married couple wasn't really relaxed, though. Yesterday Akane and Kuno had attacked them. Kuno had been taken care of, but Akane's defeat would have its consequences. They also had to deal with the others as they came, and that didn't leave them much time to relax.  
  
"Tadaima!" Sounded from the door.  
  
"Aunt Biki!" Cried Yoko happily as she latched herself to the middle Tendo sister's leg. The student smiled at the gesture and ruffled Yoko's hair.  
  
Kasumi smiled but either way scolded her daughter. "Yoko, you haven't finished eating." Faster than the speed of light the little girl was back on her seat. She wanted to go out and play, and having her mother angry with her wasn't the way to do it. The mother nodded and turned to Nabiki. "Konbanwa, Nabiki. Please join us." She motioned for her to take a seat.  
  
Nabiki did so and looked at them both. "I heard Kuno attacked you yesterday."  
  
Ranma nodded, unimpressed that Nabiki was already informed of the event. "We took care of it."  
  
"What the hell did you do to him? I've never seen him like that before. He was..." She struggled to find a word to describe Kuno's actions in school.  
  
"Normal?" Kasumi offered as she handed Nabiki a bowl with rice.  
  
Nabiki nodded as she took the bowl. "Arigato."  
  
Kasumi answered the question. "We had a little talk with him and we reached an agreement. What happened anyway?"  
  
Nabiki thought for a moment and started. "The whole school was wondering where Kuno was. We didn't know of any fight where he was beaten enough to miss school and he hadn't been looking for you because he took your absence from Furinkan as an admission of defeat. The bell rang and he still hadn't entered spouting his poetry and looking for Akane." Ranma nodded. He wanted to know how Akane was, but decided to ask after Nabiki was finished. "In the classroom, when the teacher was calling role no one answered. We were all too shocked to see Kuno inside acting strangely." She smiled. "He didn't rant about being the Blue Thunder, he didn't look down on anyone. It was another person entirely."  
  
"So what's not to believe? That could very well happen in Furinkan any other day." Ranma said matter of factly.  
  
Nabiki continued as if Ranma didn't say a word. "He then burned down every single picture he had of 'Ranko' and my sister and declared publicly he apologized for his behavior towards everyone." She continued smugly at the surprise written on her listeners' faces. "He's right now training the Kendo team for the regional championship in the Kuno mansion."  
  
Kasumi took Ranma's hand. She knew that deep inside he felt happy at seeing one of his enemies stop his chase of the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma's expression returned to normal as he asked. "What about Akane?"  
  
Nabiki's features darkened at that. "She's got three broken ribs and a nearly dislocated left shoulder. But that's not the worst part." She looked to the table. "She's been crying nonstop since she woke up. She didn't attend school today and will probably be absent tomorrow, too. I think she was destroyed at being defeated without landing a single hit."  
  
Kasumi was sad to hear Akane reacted that way. "I'm sorry, Nabiki. I didn't mean to be cruel, but the honor of the Todo Dojo was at stake."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "I know. I don't blame you for it. It's just that Akane finally realized she isn't a great martial artist like she claims. That's tearing her apart and she's having trouble accepting reality."  
  
"She'll get over it." Ranma said. "It was bound to happen. It's a good thing it happened with Kasumi instead of someone that might be trying to hurt her for real."  
  
"Whatever. What are your plans now, anyway?" The middle Tendo asked.  
  
"Keep training and adjust to life here. What else?" Kasumi answered matter of factly.  
  
"You do know the others will come as soon as they find out about you." Nabiki stated.  
  
The black-haired woman nodded. "Indeed. But we can't do a thing until they get here. Hopefully they won't come all at the same time."  
  
"I've got some bad news." Nabiki said. "P-chan decided to come back yesterday in the evening."  
  
Ranma slumped down. "Oh crap!"  
  
"Ranma! Not in front of Yoko." Kasumi said as she motioned for her daughter, who looked at them attentively. Her husband had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
Nabiki continued. "If how he reacted yesterday is any indication, you're gonna have your hands full with him."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Knowing Pig-boy, we'll probably see him again in a couple of weeks. Maybe he's in Hokkaido right now."  
  
The rest of the conversation, and the day, was particularly eventless.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Early morning in the Todo grounds. A peaceful morning at that. The only sounds heard were the singing of the birds and the rustle of clothing. Out in the backyard two figures moved through a simple and graceful kata. To the casual observer, both man and woman practiced exactly the same kata, but a martial artist knew better. The girl that spied them noticed the great similarities and drastic differences between the motions of each. While the woman had a lower stance, which allowed more movement, the man stood straighter and nearly remained in the same spot. The blocks and punches were very much alike, but little differences defined the style of the practitioners. The similarity was though, in the fact that both katas were designed to fight the exact same imaginary opponent, who went through the exact same patterns.  
  
The girl watched attentively as the kata came to an end and the couple bowed to each other with respect. When they kissed the spy tightened her hold on her weapon, her teeth gritting in barely contained fury. She had heard rumors about this, but she didn't really believe any of it. Until now, that is. Her eyes narrowing, she left her hiding spot and confronted the pair.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi just finished their kata and kissed lightly when they both heard a light thump from behind. Turning to the source of the sound, they came to the image of a very pissed Ukyo Kuonji as she held her battle spatula at the ready. Her facial features revealed the pain of betrayal and the determination to get revenge. Ranma's heart hurt at seeing his oldest friend hate him openly. "Ukyo." He greeted, mostly so that Kasumi knew who this girl was.  
  
Kasumi didn't know what to think about the girl until Ranma named her. Then all sunk in as she made the connection with the attire and the spatula. She frowned inwardly at what she knew would come. Ranma still cared for this girl, more so because she was his first real friend. She idly noticed Ukyo was quite beautiful in her own way. She let a small smile appear on her lips. *Isn't a single woman Ranma has met less than gorgeous?* She knew he didn't care about those things. The man had remained in a room with Mai Shiranui for two hours without looking at her bouncy chest, that was quite a task!  
  
Ukyo's frown deepened when she saw the bitch that took her Ranchan away smile. "What are you laughing at, you little bitch?" She asked irritably, trying to stare down the shorter woman.  
  
Kasumi's smile left her lips, but not because of fear. She was used to fighting much larger opponents than herself, so she didn't feel intimidated at all. No, she stopped smiling because she knew she had insulted the girl by doing so. She didn't want to make the situation any uglier than it would surely be. Ukyo finally broke the silence, which had become very uncomfortable. "I heard something at school that for your health will better be a lie, Ranchan."  
  
Ranma looked at her with a sad expression. It seemed like he had lost his best friend even before he had a chance to talk to her. "How old am I, Ukyo?"  
  
The chef noticed with even more anger the 'Ukyo' reference and turned a glare that could vaporize titanium at Kasumi. She then turned back to Ranma and finally noticed, through the mist of her anger, that her fiancé was indeed older than she remembered. Her shock had much less strength than her rage though. "So it's true. You did marry behind my back." She accused as her impossibly tight hold on her spatula threatened to brake the weapon.  
  
Ranma lowered his gaze and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry for all I've made you go through, Ukyo. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
The chef's face flushed crimson with rage. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO APOLOGIZE!" Her bellowing had the added effect of attracting someone's attention from inside the house. Yoko stood on the door, her gaze fixated on the three adults. Kasumi looked at her husband questioningly, to which he nodded without looking up. The black-haired woman left in a hurry to attend to her daughter, mainly to take her in and save her the terrible scene taking place. Ukyo waited till they were gone and continued in a less thunderous voice. "You belong to me after the shit you've made me go through!"  
  
Ranma looked up and Ukyo backed away in surprise. He had a deep frown on his features as he openly glared at her. It was the first time ever that he acted this way toward her. "You own me?" He asked calmly. "You're just like the other girls, Ukyo. I hoped against it, but you are." He turned around and started walking into the house. "You say you hate my father because he runs away from his responsibilities. Well, you can hate me for not doing so, since I won't abandon my family for some stupid promise that idiot made with your father. I don't want to see you. Not while you still think like this."  
  
Ukyo wanted to say more, but the finality and power behind Ranma's words made her stand back. The Ranma she knew would never hit a girl, and this Ranma didn't attack her either. Physically, that is. The accusation hurt more than anything else he could have done, since he compared her to the other fiancées. "This isn't over, Ranchan," Hiding her tears under a mask of disgust she turned around and left the same way she came.  
  
Ranma was glad Ukyo had left instead of trying to continue with the argument. That way she didn't notice the tears that left his eyes. It seemed like these days he cried more than the rest of his life all put together several times. *Who's next?* He asked himself, he embraced Kasumi as if his life depended on it. For in more than a way, it did.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
After a few hours, the Todo house had two more guests. These days would be very hard on both Ranma and Kasumi, since they expected every problem person in Ranma's life to make an appearance. The people to visit were a complete shock, though. "Uhhhhh..." Was Ranma's and Kasumi's intelligent greeting to the arriving couple.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Said the man with his deep voice. His amusement was clear on his features, though his smirk was a little strained. Kasumi finally regained enough of her senses to invite them in.  
  
After about an hour of talking, they finally finished their versions of what happened. "So all you saw was the explosion as it neared you?" Asked Ranma, to which his guests nodded. He slumped down. "I wish there was a sure way to find out who survived." Everyone shared a moment looking downcast, as if they all carried a great weight. "Anyway, how did you find us?"  
  
The man again took the word. "We read something about a new dojo opening. When we read the name we knew there had to be some connection."  
  
"And why did it take you so long to reach us?" Asked Kasumi as she watched Yoko happily seated on the woman's lap.  
  
Said woman smiled ever so slightly towards the girl and answered the question. "We were on the coast when we read about your dojo. It's a wonder the news of its opening reached that far."  
  
Ranma smiled. "I told you everything that happens in Nerima is news. This place attracts a lot of attention with all the martial artists around. A new dojo was sure to make a lot of noise." His smile vanished as soon as it appeared and he asked seriously. "You don't have a place to stay, do you?" Knowing he would get negative responses, he continued without waiting for an answer. "You do now. But I must warn you, there will be a lot of trouble here."  
  
The man smiled wickedly at that. "Good."  
  
---------------------------  
  
After having something to eat, courtesy of Kasumi, both men walked to the backyard. "What do you think?" Ranma finally asked.  
  
The other man looked towards the horizon. "I don't."  
  
Ranma smiled slightly at the answer. "So you don't have any plans for the future?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Not really." Answered the woman as they washed the dishes.  
  
Kasumi sighed. "Think about it. Now that we're here you don't have anything stopping you from enjoying life."  
  
The woman seemed to consider this for the first time. It was true. Since she had met her love they hadn't been able to be together due to their obligations. They had a clean start. "How are you coping with the loss of your parents?" She asked after a minute of drying the same plate.  
  
"We're moving on. And don't change the subject." She waved a finger at the much taller woman.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I like your daughter."  
  
Ranma smiled proudly. "Thanks. She means a lot to us." He looked up to the room where she should be sleeping right now. "Man, is she a heavy sleeper?"  
  
"Just like her father." Mocked the man with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Can't argue with that." The pigtailed martial artist said as he sat down on a rock. "Ever thought of having one of your own?"  
  
The sudden question startled the man enough to lose his balance. He recovered almost instantly, but the fact remained that he had been completely taken by surprise. He pondered on it for a while, really giving it thought for the first time in his life. "Not really. I never expected to be able to settle down."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"You can do it now. You have no idea what it's like." Kasumi said with a faraway look. "Ranma and I are planning on trying for another."  
  
The woman's features revealed nothing. Her expression of calm detachment set in place. Though Kasumi knew her from a long time and knew which signs to look for. Her eyes were unfocused and her hands didn't remain in the same place for more than a few seconds. She was obviously struggling with something inside. "We don't know if we can have children. Since we never thought we were free to do it, it never occurred to us."  
  
Kasumi smiled sympathetically. "It's not something you have to do, but give it some thought."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The man shook his head. "But what about after we have a child? You know we won't live for long. We'll mostly reach our late fifties before we die."  
  
Ranma smiled reassuringly. "Maybe not." Seeing he got the man's attention with his proclamation, he continued. "I've been thinking about it. You two are a lot stronger than your ancestors. You also have much more control over your power. Maybe that'll help you to counter the curse of your bloodline."  
  
The man snorted, though he was a little uncertain. "That's only a 'maybe.'"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah. A maybe with some serious evidence. You're about five years older than I am, but you look younger. The same goes for her. You may even outlive both Kasumi and me, and you'll be the one to look after our children."  
  
The man looked at him oddly. "You only have one daughter, Todo."  
  
"We are planning on having another." Ranma said as he got up. "What about it, man? Want to give our baby a playmate?" He said before he walked into the house.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kasumi placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Give it a try. It's worth it." She left the kitchen as her friend was deep in thought.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
As Ranma and Kasumi got ready for class, they both thought about the conversation they had with their friends. Such a harsh life with so little to be happy about. They deserved a break and a child would illuminate their lives and give them a new meaning now that they were out of their engagements. The Todos would eventually accept whatever their friends decided, but a little encouragement wouldn't hurt. Besides, those two needed some peace badly, and they wouldn't get it if they didn't feel like it was the best choice.  
  
Ranma got up, clad in his practice clothes, and opened the door for his wife. He smiled as she walked past him and caressed his cheek. Talking their friends into having a son had also reassured them about having another child. Shocking the thought out of his head for the moment, he followed his love outside and made his way to the dojo. They were about to enter when a familiar voice called them from behind. "Hey guys."  
  
They both turned with smiles on their faces. "What's up, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki smiled. "I came to hear the whole story like Kuno did. You're not getting out of it this time." She said waving a finger at the both of them.  
  
Ranma chuckled while Kasumi smiled faintly and shook her head. "Fine. Just wait till class is over. It's a long story and we won't be able to even tell you about the first year before everyone arrives." Said the black-haired woman.  
  
Nabiki nodded and turned to see the first of the students arriving for the day's class. It was still a surprise to her that so many people from Furinkan wanted to learn martial arts. Akane and Ranma had been attending for a while and the Tendo Dojo never had any students, but now that Ranma and Kasumi taught it was packed. Maybe it had something to do with the style. The Anything Goes was very aggressive and depended mostly on speed, except for Akane, while the TodohRyu Kobojutsu was passive and designed mostly for defense. Even Kasumi's branch, which was the offensive one according to the students, required patience and for the opponent to attack.  
  
Most of the students had already arrived, and they were about to get into the building, when a ragged figure placed foot into the Todo grounds. "Where is the Todo Dojo?" He asked as one of the students. He didn't take long to see Ranma standing on the steps to the Dojo. "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" He bellowed his familiar war cry as he dropped his backpack and readied his umbrella.  
  
Ranma sighed and asked before Ryoga could attack him. "What is it now, Ryoga?"  
  
"BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN HELL!"  
  
The pigtailed martial artist wanted to yawn and turn around. It had gotten boring after the first couple of times. "Ryoga, you have no idea what hell is like. You simply blame me for your frustrations."  
  
The bandana-clad fighter stopped his ranting as his eyes focused on the woman by Ranma's side. She fit the description given to him with incredible clarity. "YOU!" He yelled as he charged Kasumi.  
  
The students and Nabiki watched in shock as Ryoga attacked the little woman. Ryoga's strength was something to really be afraid of, and he was directing all his anger towards her. Ryoga came close, so very close, to reaching his target when he felt the air leave his lungs. He flew backwards and landed on his back coughing as he clutched his midsection. His eyes looking directly at the attacker with hatred.  
  
Everyone watched in shock as suddenly a huge man appeared out of nowhere and kicked Ryoga with enough force to take him down. He was very exotic looking, though that would call attention anywhere but in Nerima. Here people found all those looks normal. What they were more impressed with was the fact that Ryoga was still trying to get up. "You...b...bastard!" Ryoga stammered out as he managed to stand, though a little shakily.  
  
"Look who's talking." Ranma said sarcastically. "You attacked a woman without even stating the reason. Where's your honor, Hibiki?"  
  
Ryoga's face turned red with anger. "Don't talk about honor, Ranma. You know very well that you don't have a right to do so. And I attacked her because of what she did to Akane." He felt the little guilt he had felt at the accusation lift from his shoulders.  
  
Kasumi stepped forward and said in an even voice. "Akane Tendo challenged this Dojo and lost in a duel of honor. She got hurt because of her pride and stubbornness. Your claim on me has no founding. I ask you to leave, we have a class to teach." She was being very formal towards someone that she disliked from before even knowing. Now that she did, she went as far as saying she felt repulsed by him. *He's nothing but a delusional brat.*  
  
Kasumi's words were blocked by the rage of remembering Akane's tears. "Ranma, you honor-less coward. Face me like a man."  
  
Ranma sighed and explained as if talking to a six-year-old. "I don't want to fight you anymore Ryoga. I'll only give you more reasons to hate me. Go to Akane. She's free from the engagement and will need a friend."  
  
Ryoga spoke as if Ranma had never done so. "Ranma, I once told you I would destroy your happiness." He turned with a look of pure hatred towards Kasumi. It was very clear what he had in mind if he got the chance.  
  
Ranma glared at the lost boy and started to advance when a deep male voice sounded. "Let me take care of this, Todo. I have to earn my stay around here." The pigtailed martial artist and Kasumi turned to their friend as he directed them a smirk. "Besides, you have a class to attend to."  
  
Kasumi and Ranma looked at each other as if to consider the offer. The black-haired woman turned back to the smirking man and said. "Just don't kill him. And you'll clean the mess when you're done." With that, Ryoga saw as Ranma and Kasumi turned around and started up the steps to enter the Dojo. He cried for them to stop, but they paid him no heed. He tried to follow, but the mysterious man blocked his path. All the other students started to turn as well, and the lost boy saw as everyone disappeared into the wooden building. Only Nabiki, himself and the man remained outside.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Ryoga said as he assumed his fighting stance. He was itching to give this guy some payback for the kick he managed to land earlier.  
  
The man smiled as he had the hands on his pockets. "Sugu raku ni shiteyaru." He then fell back on his own fighting stance. The condescending smirk never leaving his features.  
  
END PART 4  
  
Author's notes: Man, I'd hate to be one of my readers. If there's anyone out there that writes fanfiction and likes to give us cliffhangers, consider this my revenge. (Cavernous laugh.) Another chapter out, and hopefully more to come. I've been working on all of my fics this week, and hope to have something else up soon. Anyway, next chapter will cover the fight and I'm finally starting with the flashbacks. I can't back down now, Nabiki is interested and you know what that means.  
  
I also wanted to thank RedPriest17 for his support and ideas. He's actually the one that inspired me to go with my nature and write a videogame fanfic. 'You out there? Thanks man!'  
  
Until next time. See you in Part 5! 


	5. Part 5

Ryoga assessed his opponent carefully. He always attacked recklessly anyway, but wanted to know what he was getting himself into. The man in front of him swayed back and forth with an ease that spoke of experience in fighting. His expression revealed nothing but a demeaning attitude that made the lost boy burn in rage. *Who does he think he is?* Ryoga thought as his mind started to become a red blur.  
  
The man himself smiled inwardly as he saw his opponent's obvious lack of self control. *This is going to be too easy.* He thought to himself. Ryoga's stance was a joke, favoring offense and power over speed and defense. No fighter that had faced him like that had even scored a hit.  
  
Nabiki watched as both fighters faced each other without a single sound. They were obviously studying each other's strengths and weaknesses. The middle Tendo sister could see Ryoga was about to use the same tactics he used against Ranma. She was a little worried because Ryoga was the second best fighter in Nerima, and nearly impossible to defeat without inflicting insane amounts of damage. As she turned her attention to the other man, she noticed how odd he looked. He was tall and well built, with an uncanny animalistic grace to his movements. He had red hair falling down one of his cold eyes. The attire was not something Nabiki put much interest in, since this was Nerima after all. But the crescent moon on the back of his jacket seemed to stand for something.  
  
The stalemate was broken as Ryoga ran out of patience and rushed forward, intending on finishing the fight quickly. He threw a punch directly for the man's smirking face, and was understandably shocked when he hit nothing but air. What followed wasn't something he understood in his present state of rage.  
  
Nabiki saw as Ryoga charged and suddenly the man ducked under Ryoga's devastatingly strong right punch. She was amazed as he countered with an uppercut that made Ryoga take a step back with the force of the blow, then he continued with his other hand in another uppercut with even more force, which sent Ryoga flying backwards. He wasn't done though. As Ryoga was flying back, he jumped forward with both fists locked together over his head and brought them down on Ryoga's airborne form. The result was a sickening crunch as Ryoga impacted with the hard floor. Nabiki stared wide eyed at the man that had made taking on Ryoga look like child's play. "Who are you?" She couldn't help but stutter out. Seeing someone down Ryoga with only three hits was what she least expected. And for him to do it so casually...  
  
Ryoga opened his eyes and shook his head. The punches didn't hurt that much, but he was taken by surprise. He easily got up and reassessed his opponent. He realized he was seriously outmatched in reach and muscle mass. Not that he was outclassed in strength, he barely felt those blows, but he would have to be a little less forward with his attacks. Flexing his back he asked. "Who are you and why do you protect that coward?"  
  
The man noticed the ease with which Ryoga got up and lifted an eyebrow in appreciation. *It seems like Todo wasn't exaggerating when he told me about this boy.* He thought as he smirked condescendingly at the question. This opponent was strong, but he just wouldn't be a challenge. "I'm not giving my name to a loser." These words had the desired effect as Ryoga charged recklessly once again. A loud scream of rage escaped the lost boy's lips as he took a bandana from his forehead and launched it at him.  
  
Ryoga smiled wickedly as he saw the man duck under his bandana. That had been a diversion to get him where he wanted him. Even Ryoga was level headed enough to not make the same mistake twice in a fight. Sometimes. As the man recovered Ryoga landed a strong front kick to his gut. He was sent flying backwards and rolled on the floor to recover his feet. The lost boy was surprised to find this guy got up so effortlessly after receiving a kick that would weaken Ranma enormously. "Is that all?" The red-haired man asked mockingly.  
  
"Seems to me like you're having a lot of trouble with that boy, Iori." A female voice spoke from behind Nabiki. She was quite startled and turned around to find herself looking at someone's chest. The middle Tendo sister ever so slowly lifted her gaze to stare at the cold expression of a woman that towered over her.  
  
Iori smirked as he regarded her. "I'm just playing around a little. It's been a while since I fought with someone that can take some punishment."  
  
"Hey, you! Don't ignore me!" Ryoga demanded as the conversation took place. His ire only grew as they continued to speak.  
  
"And you say you hate violence." The woman said sarcastically. Nabiki suddenly remembered that breathing was a healthy way of staying alive, so she resumed doing so. She didn't know what it was with this blue haired woman, but there was something about her presence that emanated control as she always wanted.  
  
Iori snorted. "I do hate violence. Nonsense violence." He pointed a finger towards the glowing-in-rage Ryoga. "That piece of shit over there attacked Kasumi without warning, though."  
  
Nabiki could swear the temperature dropped several degrees after that statement. Since she was so good at hiding her own emotions she could read the woman's change in mood easily. A slight narrowing of her eyes and an unnoticeable tightening of the jaw told her all she needed to know. The blue haired woman was pissed. Nabiki had lived in Nerima for quite some time without being hurt by any of the martial artists around because of a single fact. She knew the signs of angry and dangerous people. The blue haired woman eyed Ryoga carefully and then turned back to Iori. "Finish him off." This said she turned on her heels and went back into the house.  
  
Iori turned back to Ryoga with a serious expression. The lost boy was waiting as his battle aura continued to grow. Iori wasted no more time and charged forward at a speed that Nabiki found impressive, even after seeing Ranma fight. He cocked his right fist back ready to strike.  
  
Ryoga saw the attack coming at an incredible speed and tried to block with his arms. After half a second he wondered why he didn't feel an impact. Then his world exploded in pain and he succumbed to darkness.  
  
Nabiki saw transfixed as Iori feinted a direct attack and jumped over Ryoga. He delivered a back kick that hit the lost boy in the back of his head. Before Ryoga could turn around Iori continued with a kick to the back of the lost boy's right leg, making any movement impossible. Iori slashed downward with his hand and a tearing noise could be heard. Nabiki had to fight the urge to throw up as blood sprayed from the wound. The red haired man wasn't finished, though. He followed the slash with a rabbit punch with the same hand that landed once again on the back of Ryoga's head. Nabiki could clearly see Ryoga's eyes roll back in their sockets as the lost boy lost consciousness. Out of simple brutality Iori grabbed Ryoga by his skull and smashed his face in the ground. A loud crunching noise could be heard and Nabiki didn't have a doubt as to what had happened to Ryoga's face.  
  
Iori straightened after completely overwhelming his opponent. *Opponent? Humph! What a joke.* He started to chuckle softly as he placed his hand over his mouth to try and stifle it. It proved of no use as he remembered the way this idiot attacked him. His chuckling turned into a soft laughter. He then placed his hand on his forehead as he laughed his heart out. He couldn't consider Ryoga as any more than a fool. A pig. *That's fitting.*  
  
Nabiki didn't see Iori's mirth at all. Her attention was fully focused on the downed form of Ryoga. On the pool of blood that started to form where he lay. She didn't duel on it for too long as she rushed into the house to call Tofu-sensei.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The blue haired woman didn't turn around as she felt strong arms embrace her from behind. She rather melted into the embrace and enjoyed the warmth of the show of affection. "He's pathetic. I bet even Shingo could take him out." Iori said with his deep voice.  
  
"Why did he attack Kasumi, anyway?" She asked softly. Her lack of control over her own emotions whenever something threatened her loved ones still unnerved her, but she had learned to accept it as a part of being human.  
  
Iori released his hold and allowed her to turn around. "That, Leona, was Ryoga Hibiki." He said as if the name itself explained everything.  
  
And explain everything it did. Leona remembered instantly all the stories Ranma had told about his life in this world. "The pig." She stated as a matter of fact. "Did you kill him?" She asked casually.  
  
Iori shook his head. "Kasumi asked me not to."  
  
Leona nodded. "Good. We don't need to attract attention with things like that."  
  
Those words made them both remember about a certain conversation they had that very same day. They both quieted down and looked at each other with uncertainty. It was actually a rare sight to see them both with expressions of apprehension. They looked into each other's eyes deeply. So many questions and insecurities. Things they didn't have the courage to face, and so they hid behind their responsibilities.  
  
Leona smiled faintly. "Ranma talked to you. Didn't he?"  
  
Iori chuckled. It wasn't his usual laughter, the one he used to spite his enemies. It wasn't a carefree mirth either. He was worried. So very worried. And that was because he wanted to believe. "Settling down? Having a family?" Leona nodded. "It almost seems like those two plan these things." He said sarcastically.  
  
Leona smiled with the irony. "And they don't." After a few seconds of silence she looked into his eyes and asked. "What do you think?"  
  
Iori sighed as he lost himself in those blue pools in front of him. "I never thought Ranma would be able to do it after giving me a clean shot against Kyo, yet he managed to settle down. Maybe we can do it too." He finished with a soft smile as he saw it mirrored on the lips of the woman he loved. He couldn't resist the temptation and kissed her with passion.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ono Tofu frowned as he studied Ryoga's still unconscious form. He had received an emergency call from Nabiki and rushed to attend the lost boy. What he found was something he wasn't used to.  
  
When he attended Akane he found she had fought an expert martial artist. Quite possibly a Grand Master. The blows were too precise and measured to be from a less skilled fighter. Even if the Tendos had been reserved about Akane's opponent he could tell a great deal from the fact that Ranma wasn't by Akane's side. Now he found Ryoga had been attacked by a superb and brutal fighter. The attacks were strong enough to hurt Ryoga and placed in a manner that the lost boy was downed and still unconscious.  
  
It was a different person that attacked Ryoga, though. Akane's injuries were far less serious and had a different signature. Ryoga was attacked by a much stronger opponent, who didn't hesitate in delivering crippling blows. He examined Ryoga's back carefully, wondering what kind of weapon could tear through flesh and bone leaving four parallel marks.  
  
Tofu sat back and sighed. "How is he, Tofu-sensei?" Nabiki asked from his side. She had been there when Tofu arrived, too nervous to be around Iori or Leona. They didn't have any reason to attack her, but she didn't feel comfortable around them either way.  
  
Tofu turned to look at her and adjusted his glasses. "His nose is broken and his jaw will be sore for at least two weeks. The muscles in his back will take a little longer to heal, as well as the tendon of his right knee. It's the first time I see Ryoga get injured so severely."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "It's the first time I see him be beaten so thoroughly. Even Ranma had trouble fighting him." She was starting to recover from the shock of watching the butchering. She couldn't really think of it as a fight.  
  
"What's happening, Nabiki? First your sister and now Ryoga." He already knew the answer to that one, but wanted to hear it confirmed before jumping to the wrong conclusions.  
  
Nabiki sighed and answered truthfully. Tofu was surprised to see the middle Tendo sister was being more open with her feelings. "I'm not really into all that has been happening. Ranma promised to explain his story to me. I don't think he'll object to you hearing it as well."  
  
Tofu didn't like waiting for an explanation, but he either way accepted. *Nothing with Ranma is ever easy.* He thought with a frown. He had been planning on having a serious conversation with the pigtailed martial artist either way. After attending Akane he figured something was new, and he knew all trouble could be traced back to a single source.  
  
Nabiki talked Tofu into dragging Ryoga out of the Todo grounds so that he would get lost. The doctor thought it would be a good way to protect the lost boy since another beating like that could cause some permanent damage. They waited for another hour in silence until the doors of the Dojo finally opened.  
  
Tofu and Nabiki saw as very tired but happy teenagers got out of the building and headed home. A couple of minutes later Ranma and Kasumi stepped out as well.  
  
To say Tofu was surprised about the changes Ranma had undergone is an understatement. His mind went over all the possible reasons for Ranma looking older, but none of them really made any sense. Actually, they all made sense considering Ranma's past. That was the problem, he wasn't sure which cause was the one.  
  
As Ranma got out of the Dojo he noticed three things. First, Tofu-sensei was here, which meant that someone was hurt. Second, there was a small pool of blood that didn't leave him a doubt about the winner of the fight. *Yagami.* And third, since Ryoga wasn't around that could only mean that he wouldn't be seeing pig-boy for a while. Which was OK with him. "Konbanwa, Tofu-sensei." He greeted as he walked down the steps.  
  
Kasumi looked at the man in the black gi wondering why he was here. She really hoped he hadn't come to attack her husband. As Ranma greeted the good doctor she understood. Nabiki must have called him after Iori was done with Ryoga. She had no doubt the red-haired fighter would defeat the lost boy. Even if she didn't really know what Ryoga was capable of, she knew Iori would win. Such respect she had for the Yagami style.  
  
Tofu took about an entire minute to will enough brain power to answer. "Konbanwa, Ranma." He studied the changes the boy... *Not a boy, not anymore.* ...the man had undergone. He was a little taller, but with a little more muscle mass, obviously from training and finishing his growing up. The grace in walking that he had when he was younger was replaced by a firmness that spoke of more control in ground combat, instead of air as he preferred before. The other changes could be completely attributed to being older. "Forgive me for asking bluntly but, what happened?"  
  
Ranma exchanged a glance with Kasumi, who nodded to him. He turned back to Tofu and Nabiki and said. "We should go into the house. It will get dark soon and it's a long story."  
  
Tofu numbly nodded as he started walking. Nabiki followed as she saw Ranma and Kasumi follow after them. The middle Tendo sister was seriously considering things. Now that she had calmed down enough she could think clearly about the weird couple that appeared out of nowhere. *It's so obvious. They know both Ranma and Kasumi. And the Todos trust them enough to have them in the house with Yoko.* That could only mean one thing. They were from that other world Ranma went to. This brought other doubts to her mind, but she was sure she would solve the mystery eventually. She was Nabiki Tendo, after all. So engrossed was she in her thoughts that she almost missed the voices approaching. As she examined the source, she could only think one thing. *Great.*  
  
Kasumi walked alongside Ranma as she pondered how to explain things. They had already spoken to Kuno, and he had taken it rather well, but he had a samurai code. His view of the world was based on honor. She didn't know how Nabiki and Tofu would react. She absentmindedly tilted her head back and enclosed an arrow in her fist. It didn't take her any thought to know that arrow was meant for her.  
  
Ranma stopped as he heard and saw the attack on his wife. He knew it didn't even come close to actually hurting her, but the significance was all the same. His eyes turned cold as he saw the attacker lowering the bow. "Shampoo." He growled under his breath.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY RANMA-SAMA!" Yelled Kodachi as she saw what the chef had said was true. Some evil enchantress had obviously placed an evil spell on her Ranma-sama to give her control over him. She eyed the short woman with complete and absolute hatred.  
  
Ukyo silently fumed as Shampoo missed that first attack. After what she had heard from one of her classmates, she knew Ranma was pretty much taken by Kasumi, so she boiled in rage for hours until she decided to have her revenge on Ranma and his family. Her mind had been filled with anxiety over the past few weeks, and this change simply made her snap. She was out for blood with her sharpened spatulas.  
  
Shampoo pouted at missing. She had planned to kill the obstacle, then take advantage of Ranma's state of shock to make him swallow one of the love pills she stole from Cologne. She still couldn't believe her great-grandmother would tell her they were going back to China without Ranma. Shampoo wouldn't let the pigtailed boy get away from her. She didn't care if he was older. He was hers from the moment he beat her in combat and that was all there was to it. She dropped the bow and readied her sword. She failed in her first attempt. She wouldn't miss again.  
  
Tofu could feel the negative emotions coming from the girls as they closed the distance. He couldn't believe they were actually advancing on Ranma's wife with killer intent. Nerima was violent, but never before like this. He watched as Ranma walked towards his fiancées, meeting them halfway from Kasumi. The three girls stopped with deep frowns on their faces.  
  
"You can't do anything about it, Ranma. You can't defend her from the three of us." Ukyo spat as she tightened the hold on her battle spatula. She looked over Ranma's shoulder at the expressionless face of Kasumi Todo. A small part of her mind not overtaken by hatred respected the woman's fearlessness.  
  
Ranma looked at each of the girls directly in the eye. He found all he needed to know. "There's nothing I can say to convince you to stop, is there? Do you realize that you can't win my heart by killing the most important person in my life?"  
  
Shampoo smiled inwardly as she knew he was wrong. "Ranma not know what he want. Let Shampoo decide for Ranma and make both happy, yes?" With the love pill there was no way she could fail. She didn't know why Cologne hadn't used it before.  
  
Kodachi let out her hideous laugh and started twirling her ribbon. "Ranma-sama. I will free you of that evil sorceress and her little devil spawn. You will be free again to rejoice in my arms."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at that comment. He didn't need to be a genius to know who the crazy gymnast was referring to. "Leave." Ranma warned as he lifted his right hand upward in front of him. Sparkles started to form around it.  
  
Ukyo laughed mockingly. "You won't hurt us, Ranma. You don't hit girls, remember?" And with that she took a step forward. Shampoo and Kodachi did likewise.  
  
Kasumi had seen the entire exchange with anger. She knew Ranma hurt at being confronted by these girls. Even if they had been a constant bother, her husband considered each one of them as a friend and cared for their wellbeing. They were forcing him to chose between his family or them. The Todo woman knew the answer to that one without a second thought, and seeing Ranma power up to defend her was proof enough. "GET DOWN!" She yelled at Tofu and Nabiki as she herself jumped to the ground and covered herself.  
  
Tofu reacted in time because he felt the gathering of energy and knew something big was coming. It was the first time Nabiki actually saw Kasumi yell, so she hit the ground as soon as the words left her lips.  
  
The trio of angry fiancées saw as Ranma started to power up for a chi blast and dispersed. They knew Ranma would only be able to hit one of them with a Moko Takabisha, and that left two others to take care of Kasumi. They rushed forward trying to get past Ranma, completely ignoring Kasumi's warning. They jumped right into the pigtailed martial artist's attack.  
  
As soon as Ranma started gathering energy he knew there was no going back. He knew the consequences of releasing his potential, but realized it was the only way to put an end to the craziness. Kasumi could take care of herself, quite possibly against all three girls. But that wouldn't stop the trio. That never helped him before he left, and he was sure that wouldn't help him now.  
  
As the energy gathered in his hand, coming from deep within, he could feel the urges of his particular martial art. At first he had tried to suppress them, but not anymore. He had long ago learned to accept them as part of himself.  
  
Tofu watched entranced as Ranma lifted his right hand, completely covered by crackling energy, over his head.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist called out the name of the technique that he had only seen used by his master before him. He hit the ground mightily with his energized hand. "RAIGING STORM!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Cologne sat at her room in the Nekohanten. She was thinking of a way to save Shampoo from the punishment she would receive from the council for her failure. She couldn't really blame her great-granddaughter, Ranma proved to be untamable. Now all she could do was try to save Shampoo.  
  
Her head jerked to the side as she felt an insanely powerful chi. Seconds later she heard an explosion.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Mouse was returning from a delivery as he heard an explosion. He shrugged it off as he thought. *Probably another fight between Ranma and Ryoga.* He would have let it at that had it not been for the fact that he saw the old ghoul rush over the rooftops toward the general direction of the explosion.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Happosai happily ran ahead of an angry mob of girls behind. "WHAT A HOWL! WHAT A HOWL!" He yelled happily as he evaded various projectiles meant to slow him down. This was what he lived for.  
  
A sudden chi signature stopped him short, though. He turned in time to see a flash of light. *That bears some looking into it.* He thought seriously.  
  
He was about to get on his way when something stopped him. He wouldn't be going the check that out anytime soon.  
  
The Grand Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts forgot one insignificant little detail. An angry mob of girls chasing him never stopped to ask questions before beating him an inch from his life just because he suddenly stopped.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tofu shakily stood up. He had hit the wall of the Dojo and barely managed to stay conscious. "What happened?" He asked Kasumi as he saw her stand up as well.  
  
Kasumi shook her head to clear it and answered seriously. "Ranma unleashed his master's techniques."  
  
Tofu followed her gaze to where Ranma stood proudly. It wasn't the usual sight after he won a fight. In those times he emanated a sense of confidence and happiness that lured people to him. No, this was different. The Nerima doctor could feel Ranma's aura was filled with something he least expected from the youth he once knew. Evil. Pure unadulterated evil. He felt a chill run down his spine as Ranma laughed. It wasn't a nice kind of laugh either.  
  
A few feet from the pigtailed martial artist laid the unmoving forms of the three girls. They were all still breathing, though just barely. Their bodies were a bloody mess. Their features revealed nothing but pain. The terrain was completely massacred by the force of the blast. Tofu remembered it clearly.  
  
******************************  
  
Ranma stroke down with his right hand. "RAGING STORM!"  
  
The doctor could see as indeed a storm of energy emerged from the pigtailed martial artist's feet. All that cracking energy was released in a powerful upwards explosion that made a Moko Takabisha seem like the flame of incense burning. The cries of surprise and agony let out by Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo would follow him to his nightmares for years. The shock of seeing the explosion of energy was soon overtaken by the shock wave. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get a strong enough hold of the ground. He was sent flying back until he smashed against the Dojo wall, he didn't part his eyes from the origin. He could see Ranma straighten, not even winded from releasing such ridiculously huge amounts of energy.  
  
********************************  
  
Iori and Leona got out of the house as soon as they felt Ranma's technique. Yoko was safely cradled in Leona's arms as they looked at the sight. Kasumi and a strange man in a black gi were standing up. There were four girls unconscious on the floor. Three of them obviously directly caught by the blast. Ranma stood in the center of it all as he laughed just like his master. Evilly, that is.  
  
Iori smirked as he turned to Leona. "Trouble shouldn't be an obstacle for settling down. Todo seems to manage just fine." He said sarcastically.  
  
END PART 5  
  
Author's notes: I promised several people an update for this weekend, probably Sunday I said. What the hell? I decided to sit down and finish this chapter today. There was one small flashback (A joke of a flashback.) I hope next chapter I can finally start with those. Actually, most of the story is gonna be about Ranma's life in the other world. Sixteen years is a long time.  
  
Thanks to all those people that have given me support to continue writing. You are the ones that really wrote this chapter. I think I'll update TWTR next, since I'm halfway done with the next chapter. But who knows.  
  
See you later! 


	6. Part 6

Cologne hastily rushed through Nerima. For the normal people she was nothing but a blur if they even got to notice anything. As she jumped from roof-top to roof-top, the wind making her white hair flow behind her, her expression of surprise gradually turned somber. When she first felt the energy she feared a new challenger was here to fight Ranma. A challenger with a very powerful aura. But as she neared the source of that very energy, she started to recognize it as familiar until there was no doubt about it. *Ranma.*  
  
When Ranma confronted his mother, when he let his anger come to the surface that time, the Amazon Matriarch saw something in the man's eyes. A hidden potential that had never been there before. "Wrong." She whispered to herself as she jumped to a building across the street as if it was nothing. *It's always been there. He never used it, though.* And it was so. Ranma had always been a good natured boy. Too good. Countless enemies tried to kill him on a regular basis. Many of them were serious about it. Yet Ranma never once used more force than necessary to submit them. Cologne would have dealt with them in a lot harsher manner.  
  
Then there were Ranma's fiancées. It was obvious for the Matriarch that the boy had no interest in any of the girls aside from friendship. She had hoped Shampoo could win his heart. A hope that died shortly after Ranma learned the Amaguriken. She thought no Japanese male would be able to stand up to the Matriarch of the Amazons. She was wrong. Ranma learned the Amaguriken in little time and defeated her. He didn't win the fight, but defeated her either way.  
  
After that Cologne continued to help Shampoo out of curiosity. She wanted to see how far this male could go. And so it went, incredible feat after incredible feat. Always fighting impossible battles and coming out on top. In her three hundred years of life never had she seen such a thing. A boy that managed to defeat even the Musk Prince and the Phoenix God. It was a legend in the making.  
  
After all that, Cologne returned to Japan for some reason she couldn't understand then. She did now. Shampoo would never convince him to be her husband. He would never become an Amazon. But the Matriarch wanted to see how the youth that had so much promise turned out.  
  
After what happened to Ranma, the travel to that other world, he was changed. He became a man. No longer the naive boy that forgave and forgot, but a man that was both loving to his close ones and ruthless to his enemies. The proof of how loving he could be was when he comforted his wife. Though he was obviously suffering a great deal as well, he remained as strong as he could for her sake.  
  
As for the ruthless part, Cologne still remembered the way he glared at his mother. As she jumped over the last building she got further proof of Ranma's ruthlessness towards anything that threatened what he held dear. The Matriarch didn't have any trouble locating the broken form of her great granddaughter at Ranma's feet.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ranma continued laughing as he stood proudly over the broken forms of the would be attackers of his wife and daughter. He knew for a fact none of them were fatally wounded. He made sure the Raging Storm was weak enough not to kill them. As he heard their moans of pain he knew he should feel regret, but that was something he stopped feeling some time ago. Something his master eliminated during their training sessions over the years. Once a decision was made you had to enforce it and have no second thoughts about it.  
  
He turned all around. Tofu was eyeing him wearily, almost afraid. Nabiki was unconscious, most probably from the hit she took against the dojo wall. Iori and Leona stood straight looking at him calmly. What called Ranma's attention was the bundle of energy that was on Leona's arms. His daughter. He smiled tenderly as his eyes rested on the beautiful form of his daughter. So much like his dear Kasumi. Following that line of thought he turned to his wife of eleven years. Their gazes met as she walked to him. "Anata." She said as she stopped inches from him. Her eyes never leaving his.  
  
Ranma lowered his head and lifted her face with his right hand. His senses overloaded as he stared at the woman he swore to love for the rest of his life. He could feel her warm touch as she took his hand in hers. See a beauty that captivated him from the first time his eyes caught sight of her. The smell of her perspiration, which he found alluring. The sound of her even breathing, which gave him peace. He smirked. There was only one sense that needed to be satisfied.  
  
The others watched as Ranma and Kasumi stood in the middle of the three unconscious girls just looking at each other. Ranma's expression changed from that of a heartless man to the one of a loving husband in a matter of seconds. The atmosphere was entirely romantic by the time Ranma kissed Kasumi tenderly. Tofu blinked just to make sure they were in the same place. Sure enough, he still saw the fallen bodies of the three girls. Nabiki laid next to him. A red haired man and a blue haired woman stood at the frame of the door with a little girl. He was confused because the feeling of something wrong, of evil, was gone as fast as it had come. *But it was there nonetheless.* He thought as he scanned Ranma. Very deeply into his being, under different feelings and barriers of discipline, was a dark part of Ranma the doctor had never seen before. Maybe because he didn't know what to look for, maybe because it was dormant beyond even Ranma's access. Whatever the case, Tofu knew Ranma  
had a dark side to him. He had just witnessed it, and he feared it.  
  
Yoko giggled as she saw her parents kissing. It wasn't something unusual but it always made her happy to see them together.  
  
Iori smirked as the kiss intensified in passion. "If they continue like that having another baby won't take long." He was happy for his friends, of course. But he needed to keep appearances and treat this like if it was nothing.  
  
Leona let a small smile illuminate her features as Yoko disengaged herself from her and ran to her parents. For the little girl the significance of three bleeding girls on the floor was completely lost. She even let a small laugh out as Ranma lifted Yoko and zapped her on the nose with a little of his chi. The girl giggled happily at that.  
  
Tofu was entranced as Ranma played with the little girl. He was also amazed she didn't react negatively to the chi he used to zap her nose. The chi felt evil just as the attack he had used, yet he controlled it enough to only make it tickle.  
  
The present people would have continued watching the scene had it not been for a male cry that broke the mood. "SHAMPOO!" Mouse arrived short of breath as he had to strain to follow Cologne. His myopic eyes for once targeted Shampoo instead of something else. To say that what he saw enraged him would be an understatement.  
  
Everything started to pass in slow motion for the Matriarch of the Amazons. She saw Mouse charge recklessly towards his rival. It was obvious Mouse blamed Ranma for Shampoo's condition. It just so happened that this time he was right in blaming the pigtailed martial artist. Her attention then turned to Ranma as his expression once again changed to an evil smile. He effortlessly handed his daughter to Kasumi and threw her out of danger. She flew ten feet up with a surprised look on her face and then twisted in midair and landed safely on her feet by the side of the red-haired man. Kasumi's expression hardened when she saw another person was attacking her husband. Ranma ever so slowly turned to face Mouse, his eyes cold.  
  
Kasumi was startled to hear the male scream. Just as she was about to turn and see what it was all about she saw Ranma's expression and felt as he placed Yoko in her arms. The next thing she knew she was flying courtesy of the Shinkuu Nage. She twisted in midair and landed next to Iori when she caught sight of a Chinese boy charging Ranma. Her husband smirked and assumed his fighting stance.  
  
Mouse let loose with his usual chain attack as he came into range. He extended his arms forward, chains and knives came out of his sleeves directed to Ranma's form. Ranma jumped high to avoid being hit, which was what Mouse expected. The Amazon jumped to meet his rival in midair as he prepared a couple of swords.  
  
Ranma felt the urge to yawn at the idiocy of his opponent. Even in the old days midair combat was the specialty of his art. Now he wasn't so strong up here, but he had a few surprises for the fool who dared attack him. He concentrated briefly as he extended his arms to the sides. Energy crackled in his hands as Mouse came even closer.  
  
Mouse saw Ranma open his arms to prepare something. He didn't care as he thrust forward with a double slash.  
  
The two fighters met in midair after what appeared like an eternity. Just then Nabiki decided to regain consciousness and see Ranma looking down on a still rising Mouse. The Amazon was directing two swords to Ranma's neck and hip at the same time. Her eyes widened when she saw Ranma's hands flashing with energy. "SHIPPUU KEN!" Bellowed the pigtailed martial artist as he thrust his hands forward, focusing all the gathered energy into a chi blast that caught Mouse at point blank range. The force was so great that he started his ascent once again as Mouse plummeted down at an incredible speed.  
  
The myopic fighter couldn't believe Ranma had been able to deliver something so powerful in so little time. His mind didn't register when he crashed with the ground, so confused were his senses after the powerful blast.  
  
Ranma landed softly and assumed his fighting stance once again. Another lesson from his master had been to never lower his guard unless his opponent was dead. Mouse was starting to get up, that threw that theory out the window.  
  
Mouse focused his vision enough to see Shampoo's still form. By some miracle his glasses were still on his face after that attack. A miracle he could have done without. Mouse used up all his remaining strength to get up and continue trying to punish Ranma for this. He located the pigtailed martial artist and threw some more chains his way.  
  
Instead of jumping out of the way, Ranma decided to be a little more direct this time. He jumped forward with such strength that the floor where he had been standing cracked. Mouse watched in horror as Ranma flew towards him, leaving a trail of dust behind him. The fighter simply tilted his head to the side to miss being hit by the only chain truth to its mark. *This is going to hurt.* Was the Amazon's last thought before the pain started.  
  
Cologne and Tofu watched with wide eyes how Ranma closed the distance without once touching the ground, using only his initial jump giving him the impulse to advance horizontally. "JAEI KEN!" Yelled Ranma as he shoulder-rammed Mouse. The sound of cracking bones filled the air as the Amazon's ribs gave out under the immense pressure. Ranma wasn't finished though. He followed the ram with a powerful left upper that lifted Mouse by hitting him on the midsection. Mouse spitted out blood as soon as the blow landed. Ranma finished by swinging his right arm over his head. The audience could see as his fist crackled with the same energy he used for his special techniques. It hit Mouse in the back of the head, slamming him down. The Amazon made an attempt to get up out of reflex, only to have his face slammed down on the ground as Ranma delivered a powerful palm strike to the back of his head. He then grabbed his hair and lifted him with his right arm, delivered another punch to the  
midsection that made Mouse spit even more blood than before and followed by lifting the inert body and slamming him head first on the ground. Mouse exploded spectacularly in the color of Ranma's blue energy. The myopic fighter didn't get up after that.  
  
Seeing his rival had finally lost consciousness, Ranma crossed his arms. "Humph."  
  
Kasumi and Leona watched calmly as Ranma finished the fight. "He hasn't been this vicious since Yoko was born." Leona remarked.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Ranma's never this aggressive unless he uses his special techniques." She didn't feel the least bit intimidated by her husband. She had seen him fight full out before, and this was nothing compared to that.  
  
"Go, Otosan!" She cheered as she saw her father win another fight. For the little girl all that had happened was natural. Her father always fought the challengers to the dojo and she had seen a couple of fights. The fact that Ranma never fought with an intent to seriously hurt his opponents and now he did was completely lost on her. Her father was the best and that was it.  
  
Iori smirked at this turn of events. It seemed like Ranma had gotten stronger with time. The ease with which he used his techniques proved that, if not the strength of the attacks. *He was holding back all the time.* And he knew what he was thinking was true by personal experience. He unconsciously rubbed his left shoulder.  
  
Kasumi saw as Ranma looked at her, she nodded and he started to walk to the dojo, ignoring everything else. She noticed as Tofu and Cologne started to tend to the fallen ones, while Nabiki was asking Tofu all kinds of questions about what happened. She sighed. *What a mess.* Turning to Yoko she smiled and said. "You want to play with uncle Iori while I go to the dojo to clean up?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Yoko hated cleaning duty just as much as she did when she was younger.  
  
Yoko nodded happily as she extended her arms for Iori to carry her. Said man just turned an incredulous expression at Kasumi. "Nani?" It took him a few seconds, but when he realized the true intent behind it he smirked teasingly. "So you still get him out of it that way." He said mockingly.  
  
Leona thought about Iori's words and blushed at the implication. She looked at the shorter woman, who was doing an excellent job of controlling her own blushing cheeks. "It's the fastest way." She argued.  
  
Iori's smirk just widened as he took Yoko from her arms and lifted an eyebrow. "Right. And the most enjoyable." He laughed as he saw Kasumi blush a bright red. His laughter was stopped by a slap on the back of his head.  
  
"Leave her alone." Leona said trying to reign over her own embarrassment, and doing a remarkable job. Iori continued to chuckle less loudly, but continued either way. Kasumi decided she had made Ranma wait enough and rushed to the dojo. Leona turned back to Iori and accused. "Hentai." Though she didn't voice it as a bad thing.  
  
Iori shrugged. "Your point being?" And he turned around to enter the house, lifting Yoko so she could sit on his shoulders. Iori and Leona completely ignored the scene behind them where several people lay on the ground severely wounded. They acted as if it was a common occurrence.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nabiki watched as Cologne and Tofu started tending to the fallen girls. She didn't notice as Ranma and Kasumi entered the dojo, neither did she notice when Iori and Leona entered the house. She simply walked uncertainly towards Tofu. It had been a great surprise this day. *Ranma actually hurting girls in a fight.* And she shuddered as she noticed Ukyo's skin was still smoking from the attack. That had been minutes ago!  
  
Tofu let a sigh of relief escape his lips after checking on Mouse's unconscious form. Everyone here would need medical attention, but none was in any danger of dying. Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo were mostly shocked from the attack and sported several bruises that would hurt for weeks, but that was about it. The minor burns would disappear in a few days. Mouse was another story though. The boy had four broken ribs, a concussion, internal bleeding and his nose would need surgery.  
  
Tofu would have berated Ranma had it not been for the fact that the pigtailed martial artist didn't finish his attack as it was meant. He noticed that when Mouse was slammed over his head, Ranma's muscles strained to soften the blow. In Mouse's state that attack would have broken his neck and spine in several places. Ranma had been vicious like never before, but he still didn't do any permanent damage. He heard footsteps coming from behind and he stood up. Turning around he found the calm face of Cologne. "Where's Nabiki?" The doctor asked.  
  
The Matriarch answered without emotion. "She went inside to make some calls."  
  
"What's your opinion, elder?" Tofu asked as he turned to the dojo. He valued Cologne's opinion greatly. His experiences with her made him respect her as one does a master.  
  
Cologne answered turning to the dojo as well. "I don't know what to think of him. He's obviously in other level than the fighters here, but the energy he uses is not something I've felt before. Who knows what happened in that other world?"  
  
They both remained thinking about it as Nabiki returned and soon Sasuke and Kuno arrived. The kendoist spoke a few words with Nabiki and promised Kodachi wouldn't be a bother anymore.  
  
Konatsu arrived shortly after, looking about ready to kill Ranma when he noticed the state in which Ukyo was left. Nabiki told him in no uncertain terms that Mouse reacted the same way. When Konatsu saw the broken form of the Amazon he left quickly, convincing himself that if was for Ukyo-sama's health.  
  
Cologne pressed several shiatsu in Mouse and Shampoo that would make them remain unconscious until tomorrow. Between her and Tofu they could determine Mouse wasn't too badly injured and made sure his ribs were correctly set. The elder wanted to remain here to listen to Ranma's story.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Kasumi exited the dojo some time later, both covered in sweat. Nabiki thought they had been practicing to calm Ranma down. He always liked to do his katas to calm down before. Tofu and Cologne though, who could feel the emanations of energy from the married couple, knew what had really happened inside. A male that reached release spent a lot of chi after all. Ranma's chi was still very strong, but didn't retain that taint of evil anymore. It still lurked deep within, but it was obvious from Ranma's easy behavior that he had it restrained once again.  
  
The middle Tendo sister stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. "Explain." She barked out. She knew she might be overstepping her bounds, but needed to know what the hell had happened. Ranma had never before fought like this. *Hell. Even 'I' ended up unconscious after that attack.* She shuddered at that. Seeing an explosion before everything turned dark was an experience she could live without.  
  
Ranma, his hand still locked with Kasumi's, waved the other to placate his friend. "You will understand it better when you hear the full story." Nabiki sighed but relented, knowing it would be best if she understood all the facts. Ranma then turned his attention to Tofu and Cologne. "You are both welcome to listen in too, of course. I believe you both deserve an explanation of what has been happening."  
  
Tofu nodded gravely. "I want to know why it is that all the patients I've been receiving have serious injuries. Never before had that happened and we both know that never before is a few weeks ago." He was still unnerved about Ranma's sudden change in attitude when fighting, but right now the 'man' in front of him was like the friendly boy he met a couple of years ago. Only a little more sure of himself and his actions. As if to prove that fact Tofu looked down to see Ranma's and Kasumi's hands locked together. The thought of the pigtailed martial artist  
  
showing affection in public like that was unthinkable, yet here he was as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Oh yes! Tofu wanted to hear that explanation.  
  
Kasumi didn't waste any more time in inviting everyone in.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The tea was served by Kasumi as she sat down next to her husband. Yoko was upstairs after Kasumi put her to sleep. Even if she slept through most of the day Kasumi wanted her to sleep at night. Ranma supported her, knowing he would have liked to sleep that much in his younger years instead of being abused by Genma. Lack of sleep and food for years was not something he treasured in his memory.  
  
On the head of the table Ranma and Kasumi sat. On the other side were Iori and Leona, looking seriously forward. Tofu and Nabiki sat opposite to Cologne as they readied to hear Ranma's story. It was already getting dark, but none of them really cared. After the fight they all witnessed this afternoon the trio could ignore everything else for one night.  
  
All eyes rested on Ranma, the pigtailed martial artist took a sip of his tea and frowned. "What I'm about to tell you is not to be repeated. We may decide to tell this story to someone else, but that's not a decision you can make." Seeing Cologne and Tofu nod, he looked directly at Nabiki, who nodded after a couple of seconds.  
  
A purple light came from the other side of the table. Cologne, Tofu and Nabiki turned and were shocked to see Iori lighting a cigarette with a purple flame from his finger. The red-haired man smiled demeaningly and said. "Wait for the explanation. It's one hell of a story."  
  
Ranma shook his head at Iori's antiques. But then again, that was one of the reasons why he was such good friends with the insane Orochi warrior. Neither of them was normal by anyone's standards. It was a matter of fate that both of them were either loved or hated by every person they met. That the haters far outnumbered the lovers was something they had learned to live with.  
  
Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, Ranma started to speak the story of the past sixteen years of his life. Every word carrying feelings that assured his audience this was the entire truth as he believed it happened.  
  
END PART 6  
  
Author's notes: OK. If by the next chapter I haven't started with the flashbacks I'm gonna beg for someone to just shoot me.  
  
Anyway, after getting past the writer's block of LAB 3 I started to write. Lo and behold, another chapter out. It's kind of short as I'm doing lately, but it came out rather quickly, so that should cut me some slack.  
  
Sorry for no flashbacks yet, but I couldn't resist writing another fighting scene before entering the KOF universe. That way all of Ranma's usual rivals are taken care of. The main reason why they haven't really been fights but butcherings is that I don't think anyone of the Ranma universe stands a chance against a KOF participant. Sorry, that's just how I see things.  
  
Expect some 'real' fights in the next chapters.  
  
Anyway, see you in part 7! 


	7. Part 7

"I guess the first thing you should know is that at first I completely ignored what had happened. I had no idea I was in another world." Ranma said as he began his tale.  
  
****************************  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes. *Oh man!* He thought as he closed them again due to a huge headache. He tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness prevented him from even getting halfway there. He felt as the back of his head hit the cold floor and cringed as the pain increased tenfold. *What happened?* He asked himself in his mind. He was very much aware that even talking would be painful, so he refrained from it.  
  
For the moment Ranma was happy with remaining there and trying to remember how he ended up here. *Probably Akane and her damn mallet.* He thought in resignation. Deciding that it would probably be better if he let her cool down, he didn't try to get up until he was feeling better. *Must have hit something really hard.*  
  
As it was, Ranma remained only half conscious for several hours. He didn't feel anything threatening, so he didn't really care where he was as far as he could recover. He finally managed to open his eyes and focus on his surroundings without having to fight off a wave of nausea. *An alley.* Of all the places in the world to fall in it had to be a stinking alley. *At least I'm still male.* He thought as he made sure placing his hand over his chest.  
  
Ranma started to get up slowly and checked himself to make sure he was still in one piece. Anything that had been capable of making him lose consciousness like that had to be extremely strong. He decided it wasn't Akane's mallet after all. The tomboy wasn't even remotely strong enough to take seriously. He did all the flying around just for the show and to get away from her. Not that he hated the youngest Tendo, but she could be very hard to get along with. "More like impossible." He whispered and let a small smile appear on his lips as he noticed he was getting better by the minute. With that much worked out, Ranma decided to walk out of the alley and find his way back to the dojo.  
  
Five minutes later Ranma understood perfectly fine just how Ryoga must feel everyday. "Where the hell am I?" After walking around and not finding anything familiar he was starting to wonder what happened yet again. The last he remembered before waking up was being chased by everyone as usual and turning a corner. Then, absolutely nothing.  
  
He also noticed he ended up in a bad neighborhood. He could see several punks eyeing him dangerously. Not that he cared, really. He knew he could take care of himself. What bothered him was that he thought Nerima was free of such people. The martial artists in the area had made sure of that. This could only mean that he wasn't in Nerima, and that left the question Ryoga always asked himself. "Where on Earth am I now?" Ranma chuckled to himself as he whispered the question. Ryoga would have a heart attack if he knew Ranma was quoting him.  
  
Ranma continued walking aimlessly. The streets he was on were now completely deserted. He couldn't really find an explanation for it, they didn't seem any different than before. He was taken out of his thoughts as he heard a female scream not too far away. Ranma being Ranma had to do something. He started running.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lily was definitely not having a good day. The concept of bad day for most girls would pale in comparison to what Lily had been going through, though.  
  
She woke up early and went to school. Nothing out of the ordinary there. She then went shopping with some of her friends. It was turning to be a good day. Being kidnapped by a huge man was what made a difference. The last she saw before darkness took her was one of her friends clutching one of her arms, from which blood poured freely.  
  
And now here she was, being dragged through a part of town she didn't think she should know by someone that had a firm hold on the back of her blouse. She supposed she lost her shoes when she was being dragged, since she didn't have any of them on. Right then her brain caught to her train of thought. *What am I thinking? I was just kidnapped and the first thing that comes to my mind is losing my shoes?* She struggled to free herself, but to no avail.  
  
"Keep still and you won't get too hurt." A male voice warned. Lily couldn't avoid to hear the emphasis he placed on the words 'too hurt.' She ignored him and continued to struggle. "Dammit! I told you to hold still!" He bellowed as he smashed her against a wall. She cried out in surprise just before she hit the wall, the impact taking the air out from her lungs.  
  
This was the first good look she had of her kidnapper. Tall and Japanese with dyed hair. His eyes and features revealed nothing but a cruel smile as he stared down at her. "What do you want?" She asked fearfully as she tried to back away from him. Something in his insane eyes spoke volumes of his violent nature.  
  
Before the guy could answer they heard another voice coming from the side. "Get away from her." Ranma had turned a corner to find a girl scared like hell of a tall guy. He didn't even give him a second glance as his eyes scanned the girl for any injuries. Seeing none besides a little bump on her left temple he turned his attention to the guy, who by now was looking at him with a sneer.  
  
"Get lost, kid!" Said the man in a condescending tone. Though Ranma knew the guy wanted to fight. It was simply more important for him to take the girl away.  
  
Ranma assumed his usual fighting stance. He wasn't feeling at his best, but he figured he could take the guy on. "Make me." He cockily said.  
  
The man didn't wait another second and lunged at him. He opened up with a snap kick meant for Ranma's chin, which the pigtailed martial artist deftly sidestepped. He was about to counter when his eyes were filled with dirt. Cursing himself for being overconfident Ranma jumped away just in time to avoid a punch directed at his nose. He felt the move more than anything as he tried to clear his vision.  
  
The man smirked, seeing that this boy would maybe last a little longer than expected. He waited for the boy to attack. No fun if the fight ended so fast.  
  
Ranma rubbed his eyes and blinked, all the time making sure his opponent was away, until he could see clearly again. He assessed the man again and admitted to himself he had underestimated him. *Time to get serious.* Ranma decided. He didn't like fighting full out against anyone but this guy seemed to be good and the fight was to save a girl. Ranma jumped forward with a speed that surprised the other fighter and yelled out his technique. "KACHU TENCHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Delivering hundreds of blows in the blink of an eye.  
  
His eyes opened wide at not expecting the boy to be this good, the man just barely managed to cover his face with his arms. He felt as his body was pummeled with incredible speed.  
  
Ranma jumped upwards after the last punch and prepared to deliver a spin kick. But before he could land it he saw a black blur and felt a hard blow that sent him flying back. He twisted in midair and landed on his feet as he took a hand to his sore jaw. *That hurt.* He thought worriedly as he saw his opponent smirk even more evilly than before. *Oh, that's a nice thought. A guy as tough as Ryoga that hits even harder and is so fast I didn't even see the attack.* This would be a long fight. *Guess I really should go all out.* With that in mind he jumped forward once again.  
  
The man avoided the opening kick and lashed out with a huge knife in a horizontal slash. He saw surprised when the boy kicked the knife out of his hand and it imbedded itself on a wall.  
  
Just as Ranma recovered from the surprise of seeing that knife, he saw the guy tensing to lash out again. He instinctively dropped to the ground under another of the guy's incredibly fast attacks and used all the force in his arms and legs to propel himself up, head-butting the guy in the face. He pressed on with the Amaguriken to the ribcage and jumped back to recover his breath from the exertion. He wasn't used to fighting opponents as fast and strong as this guy.  
  
The man stumbled back and clutched at his nose. He knew the nose was broken from all the blood that poured from it. He also felt his chest was on fire as each breath sent waves of pain to his brain. He glared murderously at the insect in front of him and bellowed. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" He ran towards his opponent.  
  
Ranma saw the guy charging blindly and smirked inwardly. *Just like Ryoga.* He thought as he prepared to receive him with another Amaguriken. The pig usually got angry and then Ranma would take him out easily. "KACHU TENCHIN AMAGURIKEN!" To his surprise, his fists hit nothing but air. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock. He received a powerful upper to the jaw that sent him flying upwards. He nearly fainted from the strength behind the blow.  
  
The man jumped into an upper cut that caught the boy in the jaw, as they were both in the air he clutched his opponent's face with one hand and landed all his weight on it. They crashed with the ground over the boy's head, cracking the street, and he started to run, all the time pressing his hand down so that the boy's head never left the hard floor. He finished running and lifted the boy just to kick him against a wall, which cracked on impact.  
  
Lily had watched the entire fight with a mixture of shock and hope. The boy was obviously very strong and seemed to be winning the fight. That was, at least, until her kidnapper got pissed. She saw him pummel mercilessly on her would be rescuer and then kick him to crash against the wall next to her. He bent down and clutched at his chest. "Are you OK?" She asked as she placed a hand on his back.  
  
Ranma crashed with the wall and instinctively clutched his ribs. *Broken ribs? Check. One hell of a headache? Check. Labored breathing? Check.* A soft groan left his lips. He was used to receiving punishment in fights, but never like this. *This guy beat the crap out of me in a couple of attacks.* He heard the words of the girl he was trying to rescue and felt her hand on his back. Fighting against the dizziness he was feeling, he managed to croak out. "Run."  
  
Lily heard the word and was about to protest when she saw a soft glow emanated from his hands. She nodded and started running out of the alley as fast as she could. Though she didn't do it to escape. She needed to find help for her rescuer before he got himself killed.  
  
The man saw the girl run and was about to go after her when he noticed the boy getting up. "MOKO TAKABISHA!" His eyes widened at the sight. But they widened in anticipation. He delivered a clumsy upper to the chi blast and absorbed its energy before thrusting his hand forward and returning the favor with interest into a blood red energy attack. Ranma managed to barely jump out of the way and roll into a standing position. As he turned to his opponent he was shocked to find him only two inches away. *This is not good.* He thought.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Lily was running through the streets, trying to find a phone to call the police. So far she hadn't had any luck, and she knew time wasn't her ally.  
  
Just as she ran around a corner she bumped into a couple of guys and ended up falling on her bottom. "What have we here?" Asked one of them lecherously.  
  
She realized she had her legs open and her skirt up her knees and quickly covered her modesty. She was about to ask for help when she saw these two were probably from one of the gangs around. *Great, from one problem right into another.* "Do you know where I can find a phone?" She asked trying to suppress the nervousness from her voice.  
  
The guys looked at each other and laughed. "Forget about that and let's have some fun." One of them said as his eyes roamed her body in a way that made her want to throw up.  
  
Just as they were about to reach for her the sound of screeching tires called their attention to the side, where a black car had just stopped. Out of the passenger side got out a gaijin man wearing leather clothes. "Lily!" He called as he rushed to her side.  
  
"Brother!" Lily cried out in relief as she hugged onto him for dear life. Although she was trying to be strong she was still scared to death after the day's events.  
  
The gaijin turned to look at the two thugs. "Piss off."  
  
"Why you..." One of them started but trailed off as he heard a gun being loaded. He turned to his side and found two guys in black suits pointing guns at him.  
  
The two thugs were running as fast as they could in the blink of an eye.  
  
Lily ignored them as she turned to her brother. "Billy, please follow me." She said as she stood up.  
  
"What? Lily, we should get you out of here." Billy protested. Lily explained everything that had happened and told her brother about the boy who risked his life to save her. Billy's face turned grim as he heard her talk. By the time she finished he was looking angered like never before. He turned to one of the guys in black suits. "Get my sister out of here and call an ambulance from the car. Then call the boss and tell him what happened." The man nodded. Without another word Billy started running towards the alley where Lily came from, followed by the other man. Lily watched her brother go and hoped everything would be OK.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
He vomited blood as he tried to regain his footing. *This guy is good. He could probably take on the old ghoul and the pervert at the same time.* Ranma thought. This man had given him a beating that would have killed a normal person ten times over. No wasted move, no blow that made him lose consciousness. Everything he dished out was meant to inflict pain and prolong the suffering as long as possible.  
  
Getting rid of such thoughts, Ranma finally managed to stand on his shaky legs. He lifted his hands in front of him, trying to concentrate.  
  
The man smirked. He wasn't so angry anymore. Sure the hits he had received were painful, but he was actually thankful this boy could take so much punishment before dying. It was fun. "But all good things must come to an end." He said as he readied himself to finish the boy off.  
  
Ranma saw the man walking towards him casually again. He didn't fool himself thinking he was off-guard. During the last couple of minutes he had tried to use the Hi Ryu Shoten Ha. No such luck. He couldn't keep up the dodging long enough before he was pummeled to the ground yet again. Now he desperately tried to come up with a plan. Too bad he didn't get more time to do it.  
  
The man got into Ranma's defenses and punched him in the face with inhuman strength. He continued with a left punch to the midsection and finished lashing out in a blur once again. Ranma landed on his face, and try as he might, he couldn't get up this time.  
  
The man snorted and walked to the wall, where his knife was imbedded. He took the weapon out and turned towards Ranma with the intent to finish the boy's life once and for all. He blinked in surprise at seeing someone he knew obstructing his way. "I should kill you for this, Yamazaki." Billy said through clenched teeth.  
  
The bigger man chuckled. "But you won't because Geese wants me alive." He started advancing menacingly on the leather clad gaijin.  
  
The man in the black suit pointed his gun at Yamazaki. "Alive doesn't mean in one piece." Billy said in a tone that left no doubt about his feelings for Yamazaki. "Leave my sister out of this or I'll personally see to it that you lose both legs."  
  
Yamazaki chuckled some more, completely ignoring the man with the gun. "Tell Geese I want my money. Maybe what happened today will happen again if he doesn't pay me." He then turned around and walked away.  
  
Billy didn't part his eyes from him until he was out of sight. He then turned to the downed boy and kneeled by his side. "What a mess." He said in his British accent as they waited for the ambulance.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"You should rest. It was a long day." Billy insisted in the hospital room.  
  
Lily, who was sitting in a chair next to Ranma's bed, shook her head. "I have to thank him for saving me from that man." She turned back to the pigtailed martial artist, who had casts and bandages all over most of his body. Several machines were connected to him, keeping him alive after his near death. The huge blood loss and internal damage was so extensive that the doctors thought he wouldn't last more than an hour. They were wrong, for he was showing signs of improvement in his health at a rate that impressed them.  
  
Billy called his boss to inform him of the incident in detail. He was surprised when his boss asked about the kid's health. When asking about it he got a response that he should have expected. "I want any fighter that survives a bout with Yamazaki in my organization." Thinking back on it, that's pretty much how Billy was recruited in the first place. The boss also showed a lot of interest when told of Ranma's regenerative abilities.  
  
*Well, I guess he'll be one of us when he gets out of here.* Billy thought. In fact he was glad for it. He also wanted to thank the kid for standing up for his sister, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone.  
  
Billy asked Lily about the fight, and as she described the moves used his respect for the young martial artist continued to increase. Hearing the description he could tell Ranma would have probably won if not for Yamazaki's blood. Billy hadn't personally fought Yamazaki, but he knew his chances of winning against him were very slim at best. Billy arrived just in time to see Ranma get those last hits and try to stand up for more. That kind of determination should be respected.  
  
After a long silence while Billy pondered what his sister told him, Lily started to work on some flowers that were on the table next to the bed. Where she got them in so little time was beyond Billy.  
  
And following the usual luck Ranma carried with him wherever he was, Lily pinched her finger with a thorn. Crying out in surprise more than pain she accidentally turned the vase towards the unconscious form on the bed. Of course the vase was filled with water, and of course the water drenched Ranma. Lily was so surprised by what she saw that she fainted right on the spot, luckily falling away from anything that might hurt her.  
  
As he turned to the commotion, Billy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he stared zombified at the scene. He unconsciously picked up the phone and dialed a number in it. "Get me the boss." He said when the call was answered by a secretary.  
  
"This'll better be good." An angry man's voice was heard.  
  
Billy spoke clearly shaken. "Boss, I guess you should come and see this."  
  
The voice was cold as ice as it replied. "You can tell me over the phone, Billy."  
  
Billy shook his head, unaware that his boss couldn't see the gesture. "You won't believe it unless you see it. I don't believe it and I just saw it with my own eyes."  
  
There must have been something in Billy's voice that convinced the man, for after a few seconds he spoke again. "I'm on my way. And this will better be good." He warned even more coldly than before.  
  
Billy answered without noticing the way he was being addressed. "Believe me, you won't be disappointed." And with that he hung the receiver and continued to stare at the bed where moments before laid a young man, instead of the redhead that was there now.  
  
END PART 7  
  
Author's notes: Ranma's finally in the other world! And he got his ass kicked and handed back to him. Why? He always puts himself in danger to help others. I just thought sometime he would chew more than he could bite.  
  
If someone out there thinks I toned down Ranma's prowess, think again. His Moko Takabisha seems pretty much like Athena's Psycho Ball, a pretty weak attack if you ask me. The Hi Ryu Shoten Ha has the serious disadvantage that it depends on your opponent and moving into a spiral. If the spiral is broken... The Amaguriken is the only attack that seems to be of any use to me, and because of the focus in speed it seriously lacks in power. This are all my opinions, you're welcome to tell me what you think. It's just that I can't picture Ranma as a KOF character with his current abilities. He would be pretty pathetic in the game against Iori, Clark or Chris, just to name a few.  
  
Anyway, in next chapter we'll see how Ranma comes to know the man that will be his master. Also, Ranma's curse works for him for the first time, and he likes the idea.  
  
See you in part 8! 


	8. Part 8

Nabiki lifted an eyebrow as Ranma paused in his tale for everything to sink in. "Seems like you can't stay away from trouble even in another world." She sarcastically commented.  
  
Ranma looked at her and smiled. "You know me." And as if that explained everything to her he returned his attention to the story. "As it turned out, Yamazaki put me into a three week coma. During that time Billy did some research on me to find out who I was. Imagine his surprise when he couldn't find any records of my existence in either form." He said with a smirk. "Anyway, three years later..."  
  
"Hold it.!" Nabiki interrupted. She frowned as she pointed a finger at Ranma. "Three years later? Don't skip anything."  
  
Ranma sighed and a pained expression was evident in his face. Kasumi warmly took his hand and gave it a squeeze for support. Cologne, Tofu and Nabiki were all surprised by this reaction. Ranma composed himself and said seriously. "Those three years are still very painful to me even after all this time. I won't go over them in detail right now. If ever." The last part was said in a whisper. He tried to return to a more carefree tone, failing completely. "Besides, do you actually want to hear all of what I did for sixteen years? That could take quite a while."  
  
Tofu nodded. "At least summarize what happened, Ranma. Don't go into detail unless you think there is a need to explain something." So far the doctor had been calm and collected. The story sounded like something coming out of a fanfic writer's brain under the effects of alcohol, but Ranma's life could be like that.  
  
Ranma smiled at the doctor briefly and continued. "After I woke up I was confronted by a gaijin man. He wanted to know just who and what I was. To make a very long and sad story short, that man is my master. He took me in with the purpose to make me into a bodyguard or spy just like Billy. He was also the one that made me get over losing my parents."  
  
************************  
  
Ranma sat in the dojo brooding once again. He felt like crying but held back his tears. Just a few days ago he finally knew why he didn't recognize anything, or why Billy's research on him was pointless. He was in another world. He had somehow ended up in a different reality. He didn't know how it happened. He just knew it did.  
  
His depressed state didn't have anything to do with the fact that he had lost that fight with Yamazaki. Lily was saved from him, which was his objective. He felt he won that fight, even if he was the one to end up in the hospital. No. He felt defeated because he was trapped in another world, away from his mother and unable to satisfy his honor as a Saotome. Not that he wanted to marry Akane. In fact he didn't want to marry any of his fiancées. But he would dishonor himself if he didn't, and Ranma Saotome lived by his honor. His mother loved him because of his honor.  
  
So immersed in his own depressed thoughts was the pigtailed martial artist that he failed to notice another person walk to him. "What are you doing?" A serene male voice was heard.  
  
Ranma turned upwards to the man that had taken care of him. He knew he owed this man a great deal, and would pay him. He didn't want to become like his father. "I..." He started but was interrupted.  
  
"I'll tell you what you're doing. You're brooding like if your life was over." The older man accused still in a calm tone of voice.  
  
"And it's not?" Ranma asked lowering his gaze to the floor once again. The man's response didn't come as words this time. Ranma nearly blacked out from the force of the blow he received to the temple. Rolling on the floor he managed to assume a ready stance. "What did ya do that for?" He asked inching backwards. He had seen the man train once before and had no intention of getting killed.  
  
A sneer was his answer. "I'm giving you a reason to live."  
  
"What?" Ranma asked incredulous.  
  
"Either you fight or you die. I have no use for someone who doesn't want to stay alive." And with that he jumped forward into attack patterns designed to seriously maim the receiver.  
  
Ranma jumped over a kick that would've smashed his knee and ducked out of the way of a finger strike to the throat. He didn't have a chance to think about anything as he was frantically trying to avoid being turned into a pulp. As the seconds passed and turned into minutes, Ranma's breath started to come in gasps. He realized two things then. The man wasn't playing around and would probably continue until the pigtailed martial artist was no more. Second, he needed to fight back. Until now he had only been dodging, and only occasional blows had landed, but he couldn't dodge forever.  
  
The man allowed himself to smirk. It seemed like this was what Ranma needed after all. Battle raged in the boy's veins, and battle would get him out of his stupid depression. He was slightly surprised, and very amused, when Ranma finally decided to fight back. *And such a skillful attack too.* He thought. Had it been another fighter not as strong in defense the punch would have landed. As it was...  
  
Ranma sidestepped a palm strike and snaked into the man's defenses. He lashed out with a powerful right fist, intending to continue with a side-kick. He wasn't prepared to have his punch deflected. *Just like Happosai.* He thought. The old master of the Anything Goes only needed a flick of his wrist and most attacks passed right by him. This time, however, Ranma felt the air knocked out of his lungs. Just as he was about to get past his opponent, the man side-kicked him in the solar plexus, sending him flying back. He recovered just in time to back flip and jump out of the way of a palm strike that would have broken his ribs.  
  
"REPPUU KEN!" The man bellowed as he swept the air with his right arm and a blast of dark chi traveled on the ground towards Ranma. The pigtailed martial artist was so surprised that he failed to dodge and caught the brunt of the blast. The force of the attack made him fall to the ground face down.  
  
The man crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. *It was fun. The boy has potential.* He thought as he went through the fight in his mind. Such raw speed and a very quick mind. Ranma also possessed something a fighter in this world needed as much as breathing. Lust for battle. After the initial shock, Ranma ignored everything else but the fight. He was about to leave and tell someone to pick the boy up when said boy started to get up. "Didn't you have enough?" Asked the man mockingly.  
  
Ranma stood up and locked gazes with his opponent. This brought a gasp out of the older man's lips. Ranma's eyes were burning with rage, all other emotions forgotten. So great was the shock that he didn't even attempt to dodge out of the way of Ranma's attack. He received a palm strike to the midsection and out of instinct retaliated with a sweep kick. Both of them stood studying the other. Ranma continued to glare daggers at his opponent, but refrained from attacking until he recovered his breath.  
  
The man felt something trickle from his mouth and took a hand to wipe it off. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw it was blood. His blood. *I'll kill him!* Was his predominant thought. A small part of his mind wondered how it was possible he had been injured so severely. Sure, he didn't prepare for the attack, but he didn't expect this boy to be able to hurt him with one lousy attack.  
  
Had someone seen both fighters right then and there, he or she would have noticed their eyes were almost the same. As one they leapt at each other and fought for no other reason than fighting.  
  
The fight, though, was a losing battle for Ranma as he was pummeled with nearly everything in the man's arsenal except especial techniques. Those would ruin the fun, after all. As the fight continued Ranma's moves started to slow down due to the strain, even if his spirit raged as never before. Very soon bruises covered his body from both landed attacks and blocks to his arms and legs. He was about to collapse from the exertion when suddenly something came to him on instinct alone.  
  
The man smiled again. Even though he didn't come out of it unscathed, the fight was something he was really enjoying. This boy would fit in perfectly in his plans. Just as he prepared his finishing move, he was shocked when the boy jumped back and performed a move he shouldn't know. "REPPUU KEN!" He received the chi blast full on and was sent crashing back against a wall. As he hit it and slid down to his feet never did his eyes leave the form of the young man. The attack itself was something only another man alive had been able to copy from him, but something else was even more disturbing. He finally realized what called his attention from this boy, even when he tried to ignore the impulse.  
  
The rage and determination in his eyes. The general feel of the boy's aura. The battle lust. And finally, the attack used. This Ranma possessed the exact same drive he himself used. Negative emotions that could only be described as pure evil empowered this young man.  
  
He saw as Ranma stumbled a little and took advantage of it. He jumped forward and over the pigtailed martial artist so that his back was turned to him. He then swept his legs from under him and delivered a hammer blow on the youth's head that slammed him to the ground. His fist charged with energy to add to the impact. Ranma's eyes focused once more before rolling back. He finally lost consciousness.  
  
Breathing heavily, both from the fight and the shock, the man stared at the unconscious form before him. Without a thought he lifted the boy over his shoulder and started walking out of the dojo. "So, this Ranma is the one." He whispered to himself. He started laughing, and everyone that heard him shivered at the sound. They would be terrified if they knew why he was laughing.  
  
Geese Howard found his heir.  
  
**********************  
  
Nabiki stared at Ranma in disbelief. "He tried to kill you and you thank him for it?" She asked interrupting the long silence that followed when Ranma stopped narrating the encounter.  
  
Ranma looked at her seriously. "It was the only way I would react. Lily tried to lift my spirits for weeks with no results. The master, even if unknowingly, gave me back the desire to live." Nabiki didn't miss the way Ranma referred to this Geese person. Her father and Saotome-san always spoke with fear when referring to Happosai, but Ranma spoke of his master with respect and something that bordered on affection.  
  
Cologne took a sip of her tea and asked. "What happened next? Because I believe he started training you from that point on."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah. We daily beat each other with everything we got for the following years." Seeing the incredulous stares he continued. "Training with the master was a unique experience. He didn't teach me a technique by showing it, nor did we use any katas. In fact all the katas I know are from Kasumi's school." He said as if making a realization. He shook that off and resumed explaining. "He thought me every move I learned from him by using it on me."  
  
Cologne turned to all the others to study their feelings.  
  
Tofu and Nabiki were terrified. They couldn't believe Ranma would feel grateful to someone that did that to him, even with the pretext of teaching. Genma came to mind at that, though. But no, Ranma didn't respect Genma.  
  
The man named Iori looked at Ranma knowingly, as if he had endured the same thing.  
  
Leona was expressionless.  
  
Kasumi seemed to accept the things her husband endured, mainly because she knew it was done with good intentions. Geese's warped way of being good natured.  
  
Nabiki suddenly remembered something that happened in the dojo. "Ranma, you said you abandoned the Saotome name and the Anything Goes after three years. But here you accepted this person as your master. Why is that?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Nabiki, what I told isn't exactly the truth. But that is because not even I know what that is. I hardly remember anything from those three years aside from fighting for my life everyday. I know I became friends with Lily and Billy, but that's about it. I tried to fight the power I have, but don't remember when I stopped." He looked at down to the table. "Somewhere along my training I changed. I abandoned the Anything Goes and all my obligations as Ranma Saotome because Ranma Saotome died. And I'm not even sure when."  
  
Kasumi hugged Ranma trying to comfort him. She knew it had never been easy for her husband to accept any of this. She herself had trouble accepting him in the beginning.  
  
Iori cleared his throat. "Maybe it would be better if we continued with the story from the time of the tournament. That way you, Leona and myself can tell the story." Ranma nodded. The red-haired man smirked and started narrating. "The King of Fighters tournament was meant for the strongest of fighters to meet and decide who was the strongest. Ranma arrived to our world in 1997. The next King of Fighters was in 2001..."  
  
**************************  
  
The fighters were gathered in the center of the gigantic Coliseum. Spectators looking forward to the fights generally enjoyed themselves. Many familiar faces made their appearance as they greeted each other. But an air of nervousness could be felt within the ranks of the fighters.  
  
After the King of Fighters 97 tournament there was no host that wanted to hold the event anymore, so many thought that would be the end of it. But this year invitations arrived for everyone once again. The fact that invitations arrived wasn't what had everyone on edge. No. It was because the invitations were branded with the infamous 'R' once again.  
  
Everyone thought Rugal was dead, but the invitations had his personal signature on them.  
  
Suddenly a sepulchral silence spread through the crowds. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard, as everyone held their breath. That was because a man entered the arena. He kept his stride steady as he passed fighters without sparing a glance to any of them. He only stopped when he reached the platform that would hold the fights. It was decided that this year's tournament would hold all fights in a single place. The fighters didn't like the idea much. They didn't know if Rugal had packed the place with explosives like last time.  
  
Their attention was brought back to the present as Rugal Bernstein took a microphone and started talking. "Welcome, fighters and spectators. I thank you all for joining us today in this inauguration ceremony for the King of Fighters 2001." He paused in his speech as cheering overcame the stadium. "The fights will start tomorrow and will continue without a time limit until we have a champion." There were murmurs about this new rule for the tournament. It seemed like being saved by the bell wouldn't work anymore. Several of the fighters gulped nervously while the crowd went wild. No time limit meant fighting until there was a victor. Rugal once again waited for the crowd to quite down before continuing. "And now, let the participating teams be known." He said and the lights went out, leaving everyone in the dark.  
  
Another male voice was heard from the speakers. "Returning from victory and willing to defend their title, give a round of applause to the HERO TEAM!" Lights suddenly illuminated the members of said team as the crowd went wild. "Kyo Kusanagi!" Said fighter waved to the crowd and everyone went wild. "Benimaru Nikaido!" The girls shouted his name. "And replacing Goro Daimon we have Shingo Yabuki!" The crowd doesn't cheer as loud but Shingo doesn't seem to mind.  
  
The announcer waited for everyone to calm down and continued. "Next we have the FATAL FURY TEAM! Formed by Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi!" The trio waved to the crowd and received their fair share of applause.  
  
"Coming to show the power of their art we have the ART OF FIGHTING TEAM! Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia and Yuri Sakazaki!"  
  
"Coming all the way from Brazil, give a warm welcome to the IKARI TEAM! Leona, Ralf Jones and Clark Steel!" The three of them never let their eyes wander off Rugal.  
  
"From China we have the PSYCHO SOLDIER TEAM!" Cheers nearly as loud as the one of the Hero Team were heard. "Athena Asamiya!" She saluted everyone and the yelling increased even more. "Sie Kensou and Chin Gentsai!"  
  
"They don't need an introduction, you all know you love them! The WOMEN'S TEAM!" Male screams threaten to demolish the Coliseum. "Chizuru Kagura, King and Mai Shiranui!" Mai salutes, making interesting things with her breasts, while King simply sighs. Nearly every male in the crowd drools. Chizuru eyes Rugal critically, wondering what he's up to.  
  
"Now we present you the KIM TEAM! Kim Kaphwan, Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge!" Kim looks at Rugal sideways and narrows his eyes.  
  
"Returning after just one appearance, the '97 SPECIAL TEAM! Ryuji Yamazaki, Blue Mary and Billy Kane!" Strangely enough a section of the crowd starts cheering for Yamazaki.  
  
"Now we have the MIDDLE AGE TEAM! Heidern!" Heidern eyes Rugal through his only good eye with barely contained anger. "Takuma Sakazaki and Saisyu Kusanagi!" Saisyu glares at Rugal as he summons his Magatama to his hand.  
  
"Now we have the USA SPORTS TEAM! Heavy D, Lucky Glauber and Brian Battler!" Many people seem to have missed this team's appearance because a loud cheer is heard.  
  
"Next is the BOSS TEAM!" The crowd goes silent at this announcement. The fighters stare in disbelief as the lights fall on a corner of the Coliseum previously in shadows. "Geese Howard!" Terry and Andy clench their fists as they glare at the man. Takuma eyes him carefully. Geese smiles back at them. "Wolfgang Krauser!" Joe glares daggers at the man that nearly killed him once. Krauser ignores him as he stares at Terry with a smile. "Mr. Big!" Robert, Yuri and Ryo glare at the bold criminal leader.  
  
The announcer continues, seeing that no cheers will be coming for this team. "Last, but not least, we present you with the RUGAL TEAM!" The fighter's eyes widen. It seems like Rugal finally decided to fight them seriously and got himself a team. Hard enough it was with just him. "Rugal Bernstein!" He chuckles as nearly every fighter present glares daggers at him. "Iori Yagami!" Sharp intakes of breath are heard all over. Kyo nearly has a heart attack when he sees the red-haired fighter that was supposed to have died back in '97. Iori simply stared at Kyo and summons his purple Magatama with a sweet smile on his face. Everyone shudders at the sight. "Ranko Howard!" As the redheaded woman steps forward everyone stares. She is wearing an outfit that mimic's Geese's own and has her hair tied back in a pigtail. Her expression is unreadable. Murmurs all over about Geese having a daughter are heard.  
  
Rugal takes a look around. Besides the fighters entering to prove themselves there are also many vendettas and hatred. He enjoys watching such things, even in his own team. Iori glares at Kyo. Ranko, for some estrange reason, is looking at Yamazaki. He himself is waiting for his turn to tear a few heads off.  
  
This tournament is no longer only about winning. "Let the fighting begin."  
  
END PART 8  
  
Author's notes: I know. I completely ignored NESTS and all the cloning stuff. Sorry about that, but I got bored of that. Couldn't they find a more original way to add new characters? Whatever.  
  
Well, another chapter out. And now the fighting begins.  
  
See you in part 9! 


	9. Part 9

"Easy, girl." Rugal said with a smirk to his fuming teammate. Ranko still remained tense, prepared for anything. "Try to relax before the fights begin or you'll drain yourself." He was further amused by the murdering glare she gave him. "Fine, fine. Do whatever you want." He chuckled.  
  
Ranko humped and turned back to watching the platform where the fights would take place. She had decided to ignore the big fool since she met with him. Not that she didn't respect him as a fighter, she had proof of his strength, but she found the man repulsive from the moment his gaze wandered down to her body. The lecher would be dead already if it was her decision alone.  
  
Iori stood next to her, intent as well on the platform. "You'll get your shot at him." He said in his deep voice so only the red-haired girl would listen.  
  
"We both will." They both remained there in complete silence, waiting for the matches to begin. Iori himself was tense in anticipation, though he did a better job of hiding it than Ranko.  
  
Rugal sat back on a luxurious chair, being the sponsor sure had its benefits, and stared at their backs. *I must be seeing things.* He thought to himself. He knew Yagami was full of himself, and he suspected Ranko was the same way, yet both acted almost civil towards each other. Yagami had been a surprise addition to the team just three days ago, while Ranko had been introduced by Geese. Thinking back on it, Rugal wasn't sure he had heard Ranko's voice at all. And of course, never directed to him.  
  
Further thoughts were interrupted as the announcer's voice was heard once again. The time had finally come.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Up on the platform the announcer smiled at the great audience formed. The Coliseum was full, and he knew many more were watching the fights at home. This tournament held a lot more attention than its predecessors. "Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready to see some serious fighting!" Cheers erupted from everywhere, the crowd excited beyond belief. "The first match is about to begin. Remember the fights won't have a time limit, so we'll be having a winner. Give a warm welcome to the WOMEN'S TEAM!" The crowd, if possible, cheered even more as Mai, King and Chizuru made their way to the platform.  
  
"Good luck, Mai!" Andy called out. His wife gave him the 'V' sign as she stepped forward as the first participant for her team. Joe ruffled his friend's hair and teased him, which made Andy blush slightly. Terry just smiled at their antiques and turned his attention back to the platform.  
  
"And now, their opponents for this first match..." The announcer said dramatically. "...the BOSS TEAM!" As soon as the words left his lips, everyone stopped what they were doing to see with dread as Krauser, Geese and Big made their way to the fighting area. A cold chill ran down Andy's spine when he saw Krauser would be the first participant to go against his wife.  
  
When both participants were on the platform transparent walls of some reinforced material rose from the ground, completely enclosing the fighting area. Krauser smiled at this new facet of the tournament. No opponents would be running away from him.  
  
Mai smiled at Krauser's confident smirk. "Don't think this will be easy." She threatened as she assumed her fighting stance.  
  
Krauser chuckled as he stood straight. His massive body making him tower over the small ninja girl. "We will see, Shiranui Mai. We will see."  
  
The announcer waited till they had traded pleasantries to start the bout. "READY, GO!" And the crowd went wild as the King of Fighters Tournament 2001 started.  
  
Mai didn't waste any time in distancing herself from her opponent. She was well aware of Krauser's fighting prowess and knew she would have to be very careful. Just as she stopped retreating she noticed Krauser still had to make a move, as if he didn't consider her a serious threat. *Better that way.* Mai thought without feeling angry. She had learned through the years that having your opponent underestimate you wasn't a bad thing. Not by a long shot. "KACHOU SEN!" She cried as she threw one of her fans at her opponent, just to test the waters. She withdrew another one from the folds of her scant clothing and watched as her attack approached the Heir of Strolheim.  
  
Krauser smirked as he saw his opponent throw such a weak attack. He held himself from bragging because he knew she was just getting a measure of him. *At least she's an experienced fighter.* He thought as he grabbed the weapon from the air and crushed it in his right fist.  
  
They again squared off, none making a move to take the offensive. Krauser didn't want to finish with the fun too soon, while Mai tried to figure out what to do. One of Krauser's attacks was more than enough to kill a normal person. The crowd started becoming restless at the lack of action and made their opinion known.  
  
Krauser and Mai ignored them as they continued to study each other. Suddenly Krauser grinned as his right hand started glowing. "BLITZ BALL!" He called as he threw a huge chi ball at his opponent. He followed the attack with a high jump to cut her escape route. If she wouldn't provide any entertainment then so be it.  
  
Mai saw the attack coming and only one thought passed through her head. *DODGE!* She hastily obeyed her brain and jumped over the attack, only to receive a kick to the jaw for her efforts. She managed to roll with the fall, and safely away from the explosion of Krauser's chi blast. The transparent wall held the blast remarkably well and not even a scratch mark was visible.  
  
Mai jumped back and away from a fist that would have caught her on the temple and just as she was about to reach the ground rebounded on the wall, evading another of Krauser's devastating blows.  
  
Krauser smiled as Mai yet again managed to evade his attack. This time by rebounding off the wall. Just as he was recovering his balance he heard a voice behind him.  
  
Mai saw Krauser taking a fraction of a second too long to recover from his attack and took advantage of it. "MUSASABI NO MAI!" She defied every physical law as she stopped her momentum in midair and reversed her direction, charging with her fans forward and crashing onto Krauser's back.  
  
Krauser felt the blow and smiled. *I actually felt that.* He thought in amusement as he prepared to retaliate. It seemed like more and more fighters were becoming worthy of facing him. Not one of them could actually hope to win but a few, though. "BLITZ BALL!" He released his attack as soon as he turned around. To his surprise Mai was nowhere in sight.  
  
Mai saw Krauser's hand glowing once again and rolled on the floor just as her opponent turned around. She congratulated herself for not receiving such an attack from point blank range. "CHOU HISSATSU SHINOBI BACHI!"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Mai engulfed in flames charge at Krauser's back. The impact resounded all over the place as the huge man fell to the ground smoking.  
  
Mai took a step back and teased her opponent. "Hora, ganbatte!" Her smile fell from her face as Krauser effortlessly stood up, though.  
  
Krauser felt his body burn from the powerful attack and smiled to himself. He stood up, unminding of the protests of his body. "You have some potential there." He said as he stretched his back, a series of audible pops were heard. "But you still have a long way to go." And with that he charged.  
  
Mai barely had time to avoid the first couple of hits before she was mercilessly pummeled. She understood from the beginning she would need a great attack to take down Krauser, and she had landed such an attack. It wasn't enough.  
  
By the time Krauser was done Andy needed to be held back by his brother. Promises of pain reached Krauser, yet he paid them no heed. He was impressed that even as he held Mai by the throat she would still stare defiantly at him. He hadn't seen such spirit but in a few people. "You fought well." And with that he punched her into unconsciousness. Mai's battered form fell unmoving to the ground, save for the steady rhythm of her breathing.  
  
Krauser walked back to his corner, where his teammates waited for him, deep in thought. He had actually enjoyed that fight. He smiled, thinking back on what Geese had told him. It seemed like fighters around the world had indeed become stronger. He was looking forward to the rest of the fights, and most importantly, to facing opponents strong enough to defeat him.  
  
Mai was quickly taken to the infirmary, though the medics told everyone not to worry, her condition wasn't in any way dangerous. As King stepped forward, another fight started. Krauser fought with abilities just a little above those of his opponent, intent on enjoying the moment.  
  
Terry watched the fight as it progressed. He could see Krauser holding back, even though King managed to take him off-guard with some of her attacks. "He's stronger than before." Terry whispered.  
  
"What?" Joe asked, though he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Krauser's stronger than before." Terry said aloud. "Mai's attack would have seriously hurt one of us, yet Krauser shrugged it off. He's grown even more powerful over the years."  
  
Andy snorted. "So have we. I will be taking him down for what he did to Mai." He finished angrily.  
  
Terry didn't tell him Krauser was careful when defeating Mai. A glance at Joe told him as much. The kick boxer had fought that monster before, and he knew perfectly what he would do when defeating an opponent.  
  
Back on the platform Krauser was beginning to tire his opponent with his powerful attacks. King had to dodge most of them, and the strain was becoming evident in her slower moves. Though some of those were more a deception than anything else. The blonde woman was studying her opponent as they fought, and couldn't see a single opening. Not one she could take advantage of anyway.  
  
From Krauser's corner a voice could be heard yelling at the Heir of Strolheim. "Finish it already. We have more important things to do than play with little girls."  
  
Chizuru and King glared at Geese for that comment. He smirked back at them, daring them both to prove him wrong.  
  
Krauser thought about it and had to agree. *They'll be a great challenge with more training. Maybe they need a little incentive to get it.* With that he increased the speed and strength of his attacks.  
  
King was overwhelmed by the ferocious assault. Already tired from the fight, she lost in a matter of seconds.  
  
When it was Chizuru's turn she fared no better. She managed to land a couple of blows with her illusions, but nothing that even slowed down the powerful fighter. As soon as he got a hand of her style he finished the fight as well.  
  
The result of the fight. A slightly battered and burnt Wolfgang Krauser. Three very badly beaten girls.  
  
"Took you long enough." Geese commented as he started walking towards their assigned resting area.  
  
Mr. Big refrained from commenting on the fight. He knew he couldn't have done any better.  
  
*************************************  
  
"This Krauser guy sounds like a monster." Nabiki commented as Iori finished explaining the way the fight went.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Uncle Wolfgang sure knew how to fight." He said nodding to himself. He stopped and noticed the startled looks everyone was giving him. Everyone but Kasumi, that is. "What?"  
  
"Uncle Wolfgang?" More than one person asked.  
  
Ranma just shrugged and turned to Iori. "Let's skip the idiot's fight. No use remembering about that self-centered brat."  
  
Just as Iori nodded Cologne interrupted them. "What idiot?"  
  
Ranma looked at her. "Just someone that fought with his team and won the first round. He was almost as delusional as Kuno used to be about his skill."  
  
A massive groan was heard and the people from Nerima agreed to skip that part.  
  
Leona broke the silence for the first time that night and started. "The next fight included Ranma's team. I was amazed at seeing his skill for the first time."  
  
*******************************  
  
"That was an spectacular victory from the HERO TEAM! Give them a round of applause." The announcer said just as Sie Kensou was taken out of the platform, completely unconscious. The crowd was cheering for Kyo as he stepped away, even if he didn't fight at all. Shingo and Benimaru exchanged a glance and shrugged.  
  
After a couple of minutes the next fight was being announced. "For the third match today we have the 97' SPECIAL TEAM!" Cheering welcomed the entrance of Yamazaki to the fighting area. Most of the fighters were confused as to why he had so much support, since he was nothing but a sadistic bastard. "Their opponents for this fight are none others than the RUGAL TEAM!"  
  
As the fighters approached, Ranko spoke directly to Rugal for the first time. "He's mine." She said seriously.  
  
Rugal looked down at the small redhead and nodded. Even if he was blind he would have seen the hatred she had for the yakuza. "Have fun." He said with a smile. For some reason she couldn't understand, Ranko smiled back. Not a nice kind of smile, but a smile nonetheless. She nodded to him and received a pat on the shoulder by Iori as she got on the platform. Just as the walls started to raise her demeanor changed.  
  
Yamazaki smirked at the small redhead giving him a cold glare. He licked his lips as he wondered if her hair was redder than her blood. Maybe her eyes weren't blue, he would have to find out.  
  
Ranko stared at her opponent as she assumed her fighting stance. Her ire grew when she noticed the drool coming from his mouth. With impossible patience she waited for the fight to begin. "READY, GO!" And lunged forward at him.  
  
Yamazaki blinked at the speed his opponent had. That was a mistake as she got into his defenses and punched him in the jaw with an uppercut. *Pathetic.* He thought as hardly felt the blow. He raised his knee and connected with her midsection, sending her flying back.  
  
"She's toast." Joe said as he studied the way the fight went. This Ranko Howard was incredibly fast, maybe even faster than Chris, but she had no power behind her blows. Yamazaki, after the first couple of clashes, dropped all pretenses of defending and started mercilessly pummeling on the small redhead.  
  
Geese frowned at the way the fight went. "That stupid bitch." He growled. Krauser raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
Rugal remained expressionless. He had thought this girl would be a decent fighter, yet it seemed like he would be fighting Yamazaki in a matter of seconds.  
  
Iori smirked when he saw the one sided fight. *So that's her game.*  
  
Yamazaki's expression turned even more demented, if possible, as he heard the girl moan in pain. He had hardly felt her blows during the fight, and did most of the damage. Right now the girl was trying to stand up after receiving a kick to the jaw. His right hand tightened his grip on his knife. *Time to see your blood.* He thought as he advanced purposely towards the staggering redhead.  
  
Ranko saw Yamazaki coming and prepared herself. When Yamazaki took out his knife and slashed sideways she made her move. The yakuza was too concentrated on seeing her blood to notice her feet suddenly gaining strength and her stance shifting slightly.  
  
A yowl of pain filled the coliseum and was followed by winces of pain from every male present. Most reflexively took their hands over a certain part of the human anatomy. For Ranko had redirected Yamazaki's thrust, with incredible grace and strength, directly into his groin. The tall man's features revealed a mask of pure suffering as his body was drained of all its strength.  
  
Ranko impassively stared at him, at his eyes. Her blue orbs devoid of any sympathy she waited for his to focus enough on her, just to rejoice on his look when she viciously twisted the knife, causing more screams to leave his lips. "Do you like it?" She asked in an emotionless voice. "Feel what you've caused on so many people and die." She finished releasing her hold of the knife and taking a step back. Then, just as Yamazaki's knees hit the ground and he was toppling over, Ranko lashed out with a sideways palm strike that held all of her power, her hand cackling with dark energy.  
  
The sound of broken bones was heard as the small redhead caved in the big man's sternum, breaking nearly every rib and puncturing several internal organs, particularly the heart. The crowd watched in horror as Yamazaki limply fell back and choked on his own blood. His expression shocked that such a little girl could kill him so viciously, yet showing so little emotion. He had one last conscious thought before passing out forever. *I'm in love.*  
  
Ranko humped and turned around, walking to her corner to wait for the next bout. The paramedics arrived almost instantly, but it was futile. They took Yamazaki out of the Coliseum in a black plastic bag.  
  
To say everyone was shocked would be the master of all understatements. The fighters stared wide eyed at the red-headed girl wondering how such a cute looking beauty could be so vicious.  
  
Geese stood up, anger evident on his features. "Stupid girl! I told you not to kill him!" He yelled at her, shocking everyone. Geese was usually more collected than that.  
  
Ranko looked at the crime-lord and snorted. "So what?"  
  
Krauser smirked. "Quite a daughter you have there, brother. I like her already." The expression on Geese's face after that comment was priceless.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Back on the '97 team corner Mary turned to Billy. "I can't believe it!" She said in shock. Even if she dealt with some of the worst kind of criminals, she still couldn't help but shiver at the look on Ranko's eyes when she twisted that knife.  
  
Billy shrugged. "Sooner or later someone would've killed that bastard. I'm just sorry it wasn't me." He said as he casually stepped forward, ready to face Yamazaki's executioner. As he advanced he gave a few practice swings with his pole.  
  
Mary eyed Billy critically, wondering why he seemed so calm about fighting Ranko Howard. *Maybe they know each other.* Her brain offered. She was still in shock after Yamazaki's demise, so she wasn't really thinking straight.  
  
That's how every other person reacted, more or less. They slowly began to make the connection that Billy, being Geese's personal bodyguard, would personally know Ranko.  
  
Incredibly as the fighters stood forward to continue with the tournament, the section of the crowd that had been cheering for Yamazaki started calling out Ranko's name instead.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Nice touch." Rugal said with a smirk to the small redhead as they waited for the next match to begin. He was quite surprised with the way she handled the fight, though she must have known Yamazaki's style of fighting from before to be so confident in risking everything during that knife attack. That question would be answered later.  
  
Ranko nodded to Rugal. "Arigato." She answered. Maybe the guy wasn't such an asshole after all. Maybe.  
  
Iori chuckled as Ranko stood next to him. "His expression was priceless."  
  
Ranko smiled. "I'm done, now's your turn." She said turning her eyes towards the Hero Team. Iori followed her gaze and nodded with an evil smile, that would make Satan piss his pants, on his face.  
  
She easily got on the platform to face against Billy.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Terry sat back as he studied 'Ranko.' *She doesn't show any signs of being even tired. That can only mean the beating she received was nothing to her.* His eyes turned to Geese Howard. *You trained her well, Geese.*  
  
He ignored Andy's and Joe's ranting on how they needed to stop her. Even if he still was angry with Geese, Terry's revenge was over. Now he only wanted to grow through the fights, to set a new limit only to surpass it. *Just like you, my friend. What would the others say if they knew there's one person who completely defeated me?*  
  
Putting all those thoughts aside, Terry Bogard prepared himself to face incredibly strong opponents. This tournament had just become more interesting.  
  
END PART 9  
  
Author's notes: What can I say? Expect more fighting in the next chapter. The fights are just starting, and some vendettas are going to be solved. Just maybe not in the way you think.  
  
See you in part 10! 


	10. Part 10

Billy stood in front of the deceptively little and seemingly harmless Ranko Howard. He smirked as she bowed to him and bowed back. The announcer was saying something but the polemaster ignored him, ignored everything but his opponent. "I still remember the first time we fought." He said as he fell back in his fighting stance, his pole ready in front of him.  
  
Ranko matched Billy's smirk as she fell into her own stance, seemingly strong and without much mobility. "I've grown stronger since then." She stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"READY, GO!" The announcer cried out.  
  
Billy wasted no time in delivering a wide horizontal swipe with his weapon. Ranko just had to duck her head to avoid it, the attack meant mostly to test just how fast Ranko's reflexes were. Billy nodded in approval. "I know you're stronger, but that doesn't mean I'll just give up." It was his turn to dodge to the side as Ranko delivered a front kick.  
  
Seeing that Billy effortlessly evaded her attack she had to wonder how much he was holding back on their first fight. "Don't worry. I won't beat you up too badly. Lily would never let me live it down if you got more hurt than necessary."  
  
Right then and there they both stopped smiling and motionlessly started examining each other. The crowd started to protest at the lack of fighting but they ignored them and slowly started to walk in a wide circle.  
  
Ranko knew she had to enter Billy's defenses to be effective. His pole gave him a huge reach advantage but once she managed to get past it she was sure she could overpower her friend. Billy would probably try to keep her at a distance since he was intimately familiar with Geese's fighting style, which was incredibly powerful in close quarters.  
  
Sensing that Billy wouldn't make the first move Ranko decided to attack. She shot forward incredibly fast and seemed to vanish before reappearing in front of Billy, her right fist cocked back to start an attack.  
  
Billy was shocked at seeing Ranko suddenly appear inches from him. He reacted on instinct alone as he saw the punch coming to his jaw and let himself fall back and away from the attack. Before he touched the ground, though, he used his pole to launch himself skywards leading with his feet. He caught Ranko in the jaw and she was sent flying back.  
  
Ranko felt the burning pain on her jaw and opened her eyes just in time to see Billy coming down at her with a kick. Having no leverage in the air all she could do was prepare herself for the blow, which took the air out of her lungs. She managed to roll away from Billy as he smashed his weapon down trying to finish her off. The stone floor cracked slightly with the might behind the strike.  
  
Billy pressed his advantage as best as he could, giving Ranko no chance to recover from his attack. He knew she only needed a second or two to win the fight. He extended his pole forward trying to break her nose and that way limit her vision. He was shocked at what happened.  
  
Ranko saw the attack coming and assumed Atemi Nage Rasen, one of the defensive stances of Geese's style. She redirected the attack, pulling hard on Billy's weapon, and while holding the pole with her right hand she smashed it with her left elbow in the middle segment, breaking it in a shower of splinters.  
  
Billy was left with only half of his weapon. He turned his gaze to see Ranko brake the other half in two more pieces and throw them aside. Billy took a step back and gulped, he was a decent fighter in hand to hand fighting, but no challenge for the participants of the tournament.  
  
Having the advantage Ranko didn't waste any time in charging in. Billy tried to defend himself with what was left of his pole but on the first combination he lost his grip on it. Out of desperation he went for a sweep, trying to gain some breathing room. Ranko jumped over the sweep but landed earlier than he expected, her feet planting themselves on his exposed leg. He winced in pain and grabbed her leg for a throw, then everything turned black.  
  
Ranko was careful not to land on Billy's knee. She smiled when she felt Billy take a strong hold of her left leg. Before he could manage to apply any real strength to his throw the redhead smashed a fist crackling with energy on either side of Billy's head. He went out like a light and fell on his back.  
  
Ranko heard the crowd cheering wildly for her but ignored it. She turned around and walked back to her corner, wondering just how angry Lily would be with her for beating up her brother. Even if it wasn't anything serious Lily wouldn't see it that way.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Terry looked at the redhead with growing respect. "Geese trained her well." He said. By now Andy had been calmed down since Mai was already with him. She didn't take more than a few minutes to regain consciousness even if Krauser did a serious number on her.  
  
Joe turned to his friend and nodded. "She's not even breathing hard after the first two rounds. Do you think Mary'll be able to beat her?"  
  
Terry shrugged and turned to see Mary stepping on the platform. "I don't know. Mary is a better fighter than Billy, but we don't know what this Ranko is really capable of. She's faster than any of us, but that's all I've been able to see so far." He frowned, thinking back to the previous fight. Ranko started losing the match, but eventually got the upper hand and knocked Billy out. He needed to see more to be sure, but he suspected Geese's 'daughter' studied her opponent's style and then exploited its weaknesses.  
  
Andy, Joe and Mai loudly cheered for Mary while Terry just gave her the thumbs up and a smile. Mary winked back and turned to face her opponent.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The Rugal Team didn't exchange a word and Ranko stepped forward for the third time. She studied the blonde in front of her and decided she was facing an experienced fighter. It seemed like everyone in the King of Fighters Tournament was either extremely powerful or extremely skilled. Or both.  
  
Mary watched as Ranko walked into the platform. She had seen the way she dealt with Yamasaki and understood it had been for personal reasons. The redhead was too familiar with Yamasaki's style of fighting to be her first fight with the Yakuza. She then took on Billy destroying his weapon and any advantage coming with it. Ranko was not someone to take lightly and she prepared herself for anything.  
  
The announcer didn't think he needed to say a word since the crowd was completely wild. He simply started the fight. "READY, GO!" And he smiled as the crowd got even louder. This was the most audience they had had in the entire history of the tournament, so why would he need to waste his breath if the crowd was already wild?  
  
Mary and Ranko remained motionless for a few seconds, continuing to look for possible weaknesses. The blonde studied Ranko's stance closely, noticing it was very slightly different from Geese's. Her stance was a little more relaxed, though to the untrained eye it was the same as her father's. Ranko's face was expressionless while her blue eyes revealed the burning desire to fight. Mary knew people who had those same eyes, in fact she was one of them, and knew she wasn't facing an ordinary opponent.  
  
Ranko focused her eyes on Mary's own as if she was trying to read into her very soul. *Is every fighter in this tournament a warrior?* She asked herself with wonder and excitement. So far she had met many of the fighters, and they all shared a passion for fighting that was rare to come across. So many people like that in the same place was astounding.  
  
Mary decided to take the offensive. She had seen how Ranko was always the one to start her fights with incredible speed and didn't want any surprises. Taking two quick steps forward she launched a kick to the redhead's midsection.  
  
Ranko blocked the kick and following jab with ease and barely managed to evade a slide by jumping high in the air. *That was good. She nearly got me with it.*  
  
Mary recovered from her slide and turned to see Ranko land softly and turn around to face her. She was a little surprised Ranko managed to jump over her slide, but then remembered Ranko's speed and decided to be more careful. *Wait a minute, I haven't seen anyone attack Ranko from above.* She was very careful to keep her thoughts hidden from her expression, Ranko's eyes were still on her own and she didn't want to give away her intentions..  
  
Ranko started advancing on the blonde. *If she won't attack any more I'll finish this.* She was surprised when Mary suddenly jumped up and went for a flying kick. Pleasantly surprised.  
  
Mary knew she had made a mistake when Ranko smirked evilly. Her suspicions were further confirmed when Ranko assumed another defensive stance and blocked the kick with more strength than she should be able to have with her small body. With a twist of her wrist Mary was sent flying back spiraling and landed badly on her head, the spiraling making it impossible to roll with the fall. She managed to roll away from Ranko just as a hand smashed down where her head was. *Now what?* She desperately asked herself. She knew she had no chance of winning against Rugal and Iori after Ranko, but she didn't want to lose to the redhead after she had fought both Billy and Yamasaki. As Ranko took a step forward she took a step back, her mind going over all she knew of Geese's fighting style and looking for possible weaknesses. She couldn't take another step before Ranko was already on her attacking from everywhere at the same time. She did her best to defend herself while her mind continued  
working on her dilemma.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Terry frowned at the way the fight progressed. "She's fighting seriously now." He whispered to himself.  
  
Next to him Joe, Andy and Mai nodded. This fight was a lot different from the one against Billy. Mary hadn't been able to score a hit yet and she was a very balanced fighter.  
  
Terry couldn't help but think back to his fight with Geese. By all rights he should have lost yet he somehow managed to come out on top. Geese was a superb fighter and it seemed like his daughter was no slouch herself. Mary was very good, but Ranko was better. It seemed like Geese, and now Ranko as well, were indeed superior fighters like Geese boasted. Even if they didn't fully understand the principles of the school they had mastered their own version, not based on being one with nature. He was looking forward to facing either of them.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ranko was impressed with the blonde's fighting skills. She'd managed to keep a solid defense for over five minutes of constant onslaught. She'd taken a few hits, but nothing serious.  
  
Mary's muscles were burning in pain as she continued to fend against what seemed like a girl with eight arms and legs. The fact that each blow had enough power to kill a normal person didn't help matters either. It wasn't like Ranko's arms and legs blurred, but wherever Mary thought there would be an opening another of Ranko's attacks was coming. She couldn't remember seeing a fighter with such a fluid style before. A style that she was starting to fear. She'd recognized several Atemi stances in Ranko's form that were very powerful counter-moves to different attacks. Mary even had to pull back her punches a few times in order to avoid getting into a trap. So far she had been on the receiving end of nearly everything Ranko threw. The redhead wasted no move and continued to systematically wear down her defenses, it was just a matter of time before Mary lost due to the exertion.  
  
But the blonde finally had come across a plan. As she ducked one of Ranko's kicks she prepared herself to gamble everything into one move. She had noticed that when Ranko used the Atemi Nage Rasen it was a reflex. She would exploit it for all it was worth.  
  
Out of instinct she suddenly jumped up and saw as Ranko reflexively went into Atemi Nage Rasen. The shock on the redhead's blue eyes when she landed in front of her without throwing an attack was all the indication she needed to know she had her chance to get back into the fight.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"She fell for it." Iori commented casually.  
  
Rugal nodded. "Mary Ryan's next attack will be painful."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mary jumped and as she was going up locked her ankles on either side of Ranko's neck, bringing her up as well. She twisted in midair taking Ranko down on her head against the floor. A resounding crack was heard, followed by silence, as everyone saw Ranko's body fall limply after being smashed down by Mary's special technique.  
  
Mary rolled back and studied the redhead carefully. She knew because of Ranko's chi level that the fight was far from over.  
  
For a moment it seemed as if Mary had won the fight, but after a couple of seconds Ranko started to move again. She got up slowly and rubbed her neck. "That was a great move." She complimented with a small smile. Mary couldn't help but smile back and Ranko continued. "But now I have to use one of my own special techniques to get even." And with that she blurred forward.  
  
Mary prepared one of her own counter-moves, remembering back to how Ranko attacked Billy in the same way. She couldn't hope to see the incoming attack, but gambled on it coming to her jaw. She assumed her counter-stance and hoped she was right about this one.  
  
Everyone gasped as they saw Ranko reappear behind Mary. They were expecting for her to attack directly again, yet the redhead had somehow managed to end up behind the blonde fighter. When her right hand started crackling with dark energy a sinking feeling set in everyone's stomachs. *She can't know THAT move!* Was a thought that coursed through more than one mind.  
  
Mary felt the energy buildup coming from behind and understood her mistake. She didn't expect for Ranko to use the same tactic she had fallen against. Now she was virtually defenseless to whatever Ranko planned to do. She paled when Ranko called out her attack. This was going to REALLY HURT!  
  
Ranko started building up energy even as she was still approaching her opponent. She would have smiled at seeing Mary's counter-stance if it wasn't for the fact that she needed all her concentration on what she was doing. The move she was about to use was very draining while she needed to keep chi powering her legs unless she wanted them to brake under the incredible strain she was putting them through. It had taken her a while to increase her running speed to her current level, and even then it drained her to keep it even for a couple of seconds. Now running around someone and preparing one of her strongest techniques at the same time was taking up all of her concentration.  
  
She stopped inches from Blue Mary's back, her fist ready to deliver the powerful attack. She raised it and slammed it down on the floor. "RAGING STORM!" Even if her voice had less power than Geese's own, the effect of the technique was the same. A literal storm of energy rose from the point were she struck down, showering her surroundings with destructive energy. Mary was caught in the blast and propelled against one of the transparent walls. She crashed there and the cracking of bones was quite audible for everyone. Even if she had been conscious after Ranko's attack, which she was not, she would have been knocked out against the wall. She rebounded off the wall and dropped to the ground limply, landing in a heap and with several broken bones.  
  
The announcer, shocked that such a cute little girl could do something like that, remained silent for a few seconds and finally spoke through the sound system. "Winner: Ranko Howard of the Rugal Team! The Rugal Team will fight in the next round." The crowd went wild and started chanting the redhead's name as she waited patiently for the walls to be lowered.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Rugal smirked as the little redhead walked past him without acknowledging his presence, Iori silently walking by her side. "Quite a show you gave, girl." He commented casually as he followed. "Though you took your time. You could've finished the fights earlier if you really tried." He teased, knowing she had only been serious when she finished Mary off.  
  
Ranko stopped and turned to glare at him once again. Her blue eyes burning with such intensity that Rugal was taken aback and despite himself gulped nervously. He was confident in his own abilities to beat the young redhead, yet her eyes were very unnerving. Ranko turned around and resumed walking away. Rugal could see a faint smirk on Iori's face as the man turned to follow his teammate. The organizer of the tournament couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Ranko's behavior had turned even more vicious than before after her fight with Mary. Shaking his head he decided to keep a close eye on her during the tournament. He didn't put it past Geese to team him up with an assassin to get rid of him, even if they were on good terms. *I would do it myself.* He thought just as he returned to his resting area.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Iori smirked at seeing Rugal's face. He had reacted more or less the same way the first time he saw the change after Ranko used one of her special techniques. That little lapse had cost him severely. He sure was glad to be of Orochi blood, he healed faster that way.  
  
"Mary's a good fighter." Ranko suddenly said. They had reached the rest area and Rugal had gone over to his chair to watch. He was out of earshot with the roar of the crowds as the next fight started.  
  
The Middle Age Team was facing the Art of Fighting Team. It seemed like Takuma Sakasaki gave his daughter Yuri some lessons in karate during the first round. While Yuri was faster and had good form Takuma's form was much better and his experience proved to be too much for the youngest Sakasaki.  
  
Iori didn't part his gaze from the fight. "She is. Even if her power level isn't up to par with some of us she makes up for it with a very balanced fighting style and some really damaging moves."  
  
Ranko massaged the back of her neck with her left hand. "Tell me about it." She whispered. Her tone of voice was cold, but Iori was used to it. "This tournament is becoming interesting. I'm eager to fight more opponents to see how good they are."  
  
Iori nodded. "Just let us have some of the fun too. You didn't have to fight all three of them." He said with a smirk, which disappeared as he seriously asked. "By the way, how's your ankle? You must have strained it in your fight with Blue Mary."  
  
"It hurts a little, but nothing serious." She suddenly smiled teasingly, though her eyes still retained that evil light. "What, are you worried about me?"  
  
Iori smirked back demeaningly. "Not at all. I just want you to be in perfect health after we finish this tournament. I want that rematch to be fair."  
  
Ranko only rolled her eyes and resumed watching the fight. Takuma was now fighting Robert Garcia and doing a remarkable job. Even though Robert was good he couldn't get the upper hand on his sensei. The fight was much more even than the one with Yuri, though.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Terry, Andy, Joe and Mai were outside the infirmary waiting for a report on Mary's condition. As soon as the fight was over she was taken in and not a word had left the room. "I can't believe Geese would actually teach that to his daughter!" Andy said. "He didn't want there to be anyone as strong as he was."  
  
"Andy." Mai whispered as she placed an arm around his waist. He was somewhat calmed by the gesture and turned to look at Terry. The eldest Bogard was leaning on the wall, his expression unreadable.  
  
The others gave him worried glances. They all knew he cared for Mary a great deal, even if he did his best to avoid any kind of romantic involvement with her.  
  
It was ironic in some estrange way. Geese Howard killed Terry's father and first love in front of his very eyes. Now Geese's daughter put Terry's love, even if he vehemently denied it, in critical condition.  
  
They all hoped Mary would make it. They all liked her as a good friend and neither thought Terry would survive if anything happened to her. He was strong, but the old wound couldn't be reopened without being lethal.  
  
Joe sat down on a chair and went over the fight in his mind. He remembered every move Ranko made and came to the conclusion that she was a little different from Geese. She fought a little more offensively, maybe because she didn't have the strength to be blocking as much as him. Her speed was incredible, but her attacks weren't as strong as Geese's. Maybe the differences existed because of Ranko's gender. She had adjusted her style of fighting to be more efficient with her body.  
  
Joe frowned when another doubt reached his mind. *How can one so young be so skilled?* She definitely needed to be extremely skilled to make the changes to Geese's fighting style. Joe snorted at the thought of Geese Howard creating a variant just for her. *You're a mystery, Ranko Howard.* He thought as he turned back to Terry. *A mystery that won't live long if Mary dies.*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Wolfgang Krauser watched in amusement as Geese did his best to conceal his anger. His half-brother seemed to be perfectly calm, but he knew better. "You trained her well. She seems to definitely have control over your most powerful technique." His smile widened when he noticed Geese's eyebrow twitch. He was sure he hit a sore spot. "I wonder, what else did you teach her?"  
  
Geese's expression suddenly turned into a wide smile. The same smile he had after killing Jeff Bogard. He still was angry at her for killing Yamazaki, but the fight with Mary had washed out most of his anger.  
  
Krauser recognized Geese's emotion not to be anger, but something else he didn't believe possible. "What are you smiling about?" He asked wondering if he was wrong. Geese couldn't be feeling the way he looked.  
  
Geese turned to his half-brother just as Takuma finished off Robert. "I didn't teach her that technique." He said with that same smile. "I only used it on her once."  
  
Krauser remained motionless for a couple of seconds, then he blinked and stared at Geese some more. "What?" He asked dumbly.  
  
Geese turned back to the fighting. Ryo Sakasaki was overpowering his father. It seemed like Takuma was feeling the strain of facing his third opponent in a row. "She learned that technique from having it used on her only once. It's the first time I see it from this point of view, though."  
  
Krauser recovered from the shock and turned to the fight as well. "I wonder if she would fight me. She seems to have a lot of potential."  
  
Geese nodded. "I started training her because I sensed something in her. She's just like me." Long silence as they both looked towards the fight but didn't really see it, their thoughts on other things.  
  
"She's also your heir." The bigger man stated. The silence that followed was answer enough for him. With that he started thinking on his own life. Maybe it was time that he found a heir himself. Of course his heir would be his own son, so that meant he needed to find a woman strong enough to give birth to the next Heir of Strolheim. It would also have to be a woman he could love. Even if his father was a heartless bastard while he lived, Wolfgang wanted his child to have a loving family, something he never had. He didn't come to this conclusion easily, but through years of seriously thinking about his life. Now the complicated part was finding that woman.  
  
Geese thought about how much Ranma had improved in his training. It had taken years, but it was much less time than he expected. Ranma had passed his final test learning the Raging Storm. Geese didn't want to admit it, but he was proud of the boy. He was a worthy heir. A man who would carry his legacy.  
  
Neither noticed the fight coming to an end. Ryo Sakasaki couldn't keep up with Heidern's speed and reach advantage. They were both too immersed in their own thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Terry looked up when the door finally opened. Andy and Mai turned their heads in unison. Joe stood up and locked his gaze on the doctor.  
  
The man stood there for a moment and then spoke.  
  
END PART 10  
  
Author's notes: Cliffhanger? Sure. I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself, this seemed like a good place to end it.  
  
The fights continue and some of the characters start to have more active roles.  
  
How many of you saw this coming? Krauser wanting to have not only a son, but a family? Hey, if you know the guy's story it makes sense. Geese proud of Ranma? Every man wants to leave a mark. Ranma will be his legacy in the martial arts.  
  
If you're wondering when Kasumi Todo will appear, you'll have to wait until after the tournament. Sorry but that was needed to explain Ranma's behavior and relation to the other fighters.  
  
See you in Part 11! 


	11. Part 11

The doctor opened the door and was met with his patient's friends. He could see the concern on their faces as soon as they all turned to him. In a calm voice he informed them of Mary's condition. "We've managed to stabilize the patient. She has some broken bones and minor internal bleeding. She won't recover consciousness for a few hours due to the exertion of the fight, but she should be fine when she wakes up. " He loved the expressions of relief whenever he gave good news. It made all his hard work worthwhile to see gratitude towards him, even if they rarely voiced it.  
  
Terry took a step forward. "Doctor. May I see her?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she need's to rest. I can't allow anyone to disturb her."  
  
Terry didn't relent. "Just for a minute to see she's okay. Please, doctor. I need to see her." He wasn't used to pleading. In fact he wasn't used to asking things of others at all, but this time he felt the need to.  
  
"Are you her boyfriend?"  
  
Terry hesitated, conflicting emotions clashing in a war for dominance, but finally nodded. "Yeah." Andy, Joe and Mai were shocked. It was the first time Terry admitted his feelings for Mary.  
  
The doctor smiled and stepped aside. "Just make it quick. You have a fight to attend to." He said as he allowed the eldest Bogard to step in.  
  
Terry entered the room, leaving his friends and brother behind in the hallway. They looked at each other and small a smile formed on their faces. It had come at a great cost, but it seemed like Terry had recovered a part of himself absent for years.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
"WINNER!" The announcer cried after the incredible fight.  
  
The crowds cheered wildly as the Lonely Wolf finished with the last member of the Kim Team. Joe took care of Choi but was smashed down by a furious Chang. Andy made it to Kim but was surprised with the man's new technique and was also beaten. In the final round Terry faced against Kim, but this wasn't the Terry everyone was used to in the King of Fighters Tournament. The eldest Bogard fought like a possessed man, taking out Kim with an spectacular show of skill and power. Mai, Andy and Joe stared in shock, remembering the last time Terry actually fought wielding such incredible power. The fight with the god of war. That could only mean he had achieved peace with himself and the Earth, the highest tenet of his school.  
  
Terry put on his cap and waved to the crowd. He then walked to the downed Kim and offered him a hand. "Good fight, Kim." He said smiling. He had always enjoyed fighting, more than anything else, but now it was even better. He felt alive. He had truly accepted his feelings for Mary, accepting himself and letting the past rest.  
  
Kim shook his head and took the offered hand. He unsteadily got up to his feet. "You've gotten a lot stronger, Terry. Seems like I didn't train nearly enough." Terry's Burn Knuckle was a lot stronger than before. He was actually surrounded by an aura of power, making the attack even more dangerous than it already was. He patted the blonde man on the back. "Congratulations." With that they both walked out of the platform.  
  
The announcer started working the crowd for the next and final match of the day. He couldn't believe the power behind all the fighters, and was eager to see tomorrow's matches.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"He's much more powerful than before." Krauser observed as he saw the only man ever to defeat him walk away. His blood boiled in anticipation. After being defeated by Terry that first time he had trained harder than ever before, the knowledge that there was a challenge out there returning life to his dark existence. And now this... He couldn't wait to fight Terry once again, to feel the sweet pain of combat all over again as he tried to crush the eldest Bogard.  
  
Geese frowned. *Terry Bogard. You've become strong.* He thought darkly. He himself had improved more than he had ever imagined possible before. *Who would've thought training the girl would have this little side effect.* But even then he wasn't sure he could easily defeat the Lonely Wolf. The fight would be an interesting event, if it ever took place that is.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Iori had watched the fight with disinterest. He could tell from the beginning the Fatal Fury Team would win the fight without much trouble. Ranko sat by his side with her eyes closed. In the short time he had known her they had become something like friends, if Iori could be said to have any friends at all. He had seen her enter some kind of meditative trance after every single time she used her special techniques. He already knew about Ranko's little issue with water. *Or should I say Ranma's?* He knew Ranma was a man. Even when female he thought of her as a man, ignoring completely the fact that she was the cutest girl in the Tournament. *A trap.* He knew anyone dumb enough to fall for her cuteness before a fight would be beaten to near death within seconds. He himself had paid a high price for his arrogance concerning Geese's 'daughter' and vowed never to be so overconfident again.  
  
The next participants were called and the fighting begun. The crowd was really enjoying this tournament, even if some of the fights had been completely one-sided.  
  
Iori smirked as the fighting started in the platform. That blue-haired woman, Leona, was giving that idiot boxer a beating he would only wish on Kyo. She was simply too fast and skilled for him, as well as cold and ruthless. He could feel the Orochi power flow from her as she fought, in his eyes, with a majestic grace. He always kept a close eye on her since he found out she was of Orochi blood, but that wasn't the real reason he did. In 1998 they had a long talk, she wanted to know more about how to control the Orochi power. He helped her as they trained together for a couple of weeks. Iori still couldn't figure out how they ended up sleeping together, nor why did they part ways after it happened. From then on they would occasionally meet, whenever her duty and his training didn't get in the way, and spend time together. He would deny it if asked about it, but he knew he had a steady girlfriend in the soldier.  
  
And now here they were in the place they first met. And they would probably fight each other in the next round, too. Iori didn't have much luck when searching for his final fight with Kyo, but when it came to Leona they had met even by accident.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The music played in the bar as people enjoyed a little relaxation after the day's events. It wasn't everyday that you faced against the best fighters in the world. Even though there was a feeling of camaraderie among these people, who shared a passion for fighting, there was a visible tension between them.  
  
There was a group of people that sat in a corner of the bar that no one dared approach. Every single fighter could feel the power emanating from the people there, power tainted with darkness and the stench of blood.  
  
Geese Howard, Wolfgang Krauser, Mr. Big, Rugal Bernstein, Iori Yagami, Billy Kane and Ranko Howard. They all had people with reasons to hate them, even the new face among them.  
  
Terry, the one with most reasons to be angry at Ranko, wasn't here tonight. He managed to convince the doctor to remain by Mary's side, so it didn't surprise anyone that the Lonely Wolf was missing.  
  
Even the barest smile among that dark group sent shivers down the spine of anyone watching. For that smile could mean one of many horrible things they planned on.  
  
Nearly every fighter in the room had some kind of vendetta with one of the people sitting on the corner table. Some even with more than one. But they all refrained from making a scene, the rules of the Tournament were quite explicit when it came to fights out of the platform. Even if they didn't care about the rules, none wanted to bring on him or herself the wrath of those seven. Even Ranko, the newest of the group, had viciously killed Yamazaki and put Mary in intensive care.  
  
But they all tried to ignore them and relax. They turned to talk among themselves about what they had done during the years that passed between tournaments.  
  
Geese glared at the red-haired girl in front of him. "I told you I wanted Yamazaki alive, girl. He still had his uses for me."  
  
Ranko glared back. "Served the bastard right! You seem to forget he kidnapped Lily again and beat the shit out of her before we could stop him. He was just lucky to escape before I put my hands on him."  
  
Geese didn't need to see Billy to know he shared Ranko's feelings on the matter, in fact he was surprised Billy didn't attack Yamazaki before the fights. *Maybe they planned it that way.* His glare slowly turned into a smirk. "You should know me better by now, girl. Yamazaki still had things to do before I repaid him for his services." Everyone knew what kind of payment Geese had in mind.  
  
Ranko nodded, knowing Geese would never betray one of them, his subordinates, if they didn't betray him first. He had a twisted sense of honor, but it was honor nonetheless. "I won't say I'm sorry about it. He deserved it." Her tone of voice was more subdued, but it still was far from apologetic.  
  
Geese nodded, knowing he wouldn't get much more out of his student. He turned to Rugal, who was sipping from a cup of an insanely expensive wine. "Did you arrange the fights like you said you would?" This picked everyone's attention and they all turned to the host of the Tournament.  
  
Rugal smiled. "Of course I did. Though we shouldn't talk about this here." He casually commented even if he knew no one was near enough to overhear. "I won't talk more about it, but I think some of you will like the matches taking place tomorrow. That's as far as I can arrange the fights without anyone getting suspicious."  
  
Billy snorted at that. "As if you cared about that." This brought a laugh from everyone.  
  
Their mirth brought nervous glances from everyone else in the bar but they either didn't notice or didn't care. One of them caught the eyes of someone outside the group on him and nodded. "If you'll excuse me." He got up and left. The others continued talking about inconsequential stuff. Sharing tales of assassinations and other illegal operations.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
She stepped out of the bar, the cold breeze not bothering her in the slightest. She was used to harsher conditions and even if it did bother her she would simply ignore it like she did with almost everything.  
  
Taking a few steps she stopped next to a man gazing up towards the moon. She stood there, silently looking up, waiting for him to break the silence.  
  
Eventually, after a long time, he did. "Jealous?"  
  
She kept her eyes away from him. "No. I know you're not involved with her."  
  
"And why is that?" Genuine curiosity tinted his voice as he turned to face her, staring at the moonlight reflecting on her skin.  
  
She closed her eyes and a small trace of a smile illuminated her features. "She's too cute. I don't think you'd like someone like that."  
  
He chuckled. "You're right. I loathe cuteness." He reached up with his hand and turned her face to stare directly at his. "Beauty on the other hand..." And he trailed off as he kissed her gently. She returned the kiss with a passion she only felt with him. They broke the kiss and turned back up with their arms around each other in a loving embrace.  
  
Someone hidden in the shadows narrowed his eye and turned around to walk away. He didn't need to see more, things were as clear as the sky in which the crescent moon shone that night.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
She got bored as soon as the Master and his 'friends' started talking about 'business' and boasting about their empires. Iori had gone outside before that and she noticed Leona missing, so where he was wasn't a big mystery. So what did she do? She wordlessly got up and headed to a secluded part of the bar. The others didn't follow, didn't even question her, and that was fine with her current mood. Whenever she wasn't fighting she just didn't feel right. She didn't want to die anymore, but she didn't know what to do either.  
  
She sat on a stool and didn't have to wait long for the bartender to attend her, a tall blonde man with the smile of someone who liked what he saw and intended to do something about it. "Tea." She quietly said, wondering why it was that every single guy she met hit on her. When he asked her to repeat herself she directed him such a glare that he nearly pissed his pants and stumbled over to comply. Her features weren't all that frightening, some even dared say her frowns made her look even more cute. She chuckled, remembering what she did to Iori the last and only time he dared tell her that. What was frightening about her was probably the intensity of the hatred in her eyes, the feel of her battle aura even if it wasn't visible, and the hidden promise of pain to whoever crossed her. It was her nature, her true calling, even if she didn't let the darkness control her actions. It was like wielding a blade. The power doesn't make it good or evil, the hand that wields it does.  
  
Once upon a time she attracted people with her positive aura. Those days were long over as that person no longer existed. *And where does that leave me?* She didn't know the direction her life would take, and frankly she didn't care. Plans for the future did nothing but hurt her when they were destroyed. The bartender nervously put a cup of steaming tea in front of her and remained there, visibly shaking. She took the cup to her lips and relished in the taste of the burning liquid. "Arigato." She said in a calm tone of voice, putting the cup down and staring at the ripples formed by the movement. The bartender sighed in relief and walked away a little calmer, even if it was still obvious he was wary of her. She hardly noticed.  
  
Almost an hour passed like that. She was already starting her fourth cup of tea when something interrupted her. "Ranko Howard." A male voice called from behind her. She could tell whoever it was wasn't happy just by the harsh tone of his voice. She slowly turned over her shoulder and saw who it was. He was Terry Bogard's younger brother, she couldn't remember his name right now. By his side stood the girl that managed to land those attacks on Krauser, looking upset, even if not as much as her male companion.  
  
"Nani?" She asked calmly. She already knew why they were upset but wasn't in the mood to apologize. Not that she ever was in that mood.  
  
"You got a little over-enthusiastic with your fights." Andy said with a scowl.  
  
Ranko turned back to her tea. "Leave me alone."  
  
Mai was angered by the dismissal but remained silent. Her husband didn't have such qualms. "I'm talking to you." He angrily said placing a hand on Ranko's shoulder and forcibly turning her to face him.  
  
"Andy!" Mai reprimanded. Even if Ranko had fought so viciously he shouldn't take things this far.  
  
Ranko looked down at the offending hand on her shoulder and back at Andy's eyes. "Take your hand off before you lose it." She growled.  
  
Andy's reaction was to tighten his hold on her shoulder. His anger at her was growing since he found out who her father was. What she did to Mary, and therefor Terry, only made that feeling intensify tenfold. "I suggest you let go of her, Bogard." They all turned to see Wolfgang Krauser, a serious expression on his face, tower over them. "There will be time for your infantile behavior later."  
  
The youngest Bogard gave the Emperor of Darkness a dirty look. He still didn't forget the beating he gave his wife. "Please restrain yourself, Bogard-san." Chizuru Kagura said as she stood next to Mai. "This is not the time nor the place." Her voice carried a command with it that stopped whatever Andy was about to do. He released his hold of Ranko and turned all around, noticing he was the center of attention. He took Mai's hand in his and led his wife out of the bar, his features still frozen in anger. Chizuru sighed, glad that the fight was avoided.  
  
Krauser smiled at the priestess and nodded to her. "I must thank you, Kagura-san. I don't think that boy would've stopped his tirade before I was forced to kill him." She nodded back, a serious expression on her face, and walked away. Krauser followed her with his eyes until she stopped next to King. He then sat on the stool next to Ranko's.  
  
Ranko took another sip of tea. "I didn't need your help." And she meant it. She could feel the youngest Bogard was powerful in his own right, but not enough to seriously threaten her. His type of power resembled her own too much, but he lacked the control needed to effectively wield such energy. She herself had still a long way before she could match Geese in that department. The man controlled nature to his will, and there lied his power. Ranko knew she would reach that same control, it was just a matter of time.  
  
"I know, girl." Krauser said casually, marveling at the feel he got from the young woman. To be so young and already wield such power, and such control over that very same power. He had considered Geese's style to be a waste. The crime lord didn't have complete control over his power and that was a serious weakness. But when he saw Geese a few weeks ago the man was changed, he had achieved the needed control and his power had increased frighteningly. He knew that if he hadn't been training to face Terry Bogard again, Geese would be the strongest of them both. Even now he wasn't sure who was the strongest.  
  
And so they remained silently sharing their drinks for the rest of the evening. The recent confrontation already forgotten by both of them.  
  
**********************************  
  
"And that was the first day of the tournament." Ranma said as he watched Nabiki yawn for the umpteenth time. It had been hours since they begun, and many more were ahead if they wanted to finish this. "Do you want us to take a break?"  
  
Tofu stretched his back and spoke for everyone, knowing they felt the same way. "A short break would be nice. I really need to check on the injured ones to see if they're alright." Truth be told, he wanted time to assimilate what had just been said. He couldn't believe what Ranma was telling them. The way he described his behavior he was a ruthless fighter and assassin. Those things just didn't match with his concept of Ranma as a person. They didn't even match with the man sitting next to him, he seemed so much like the Ranma he knew.  
  
Cologne, who guessed the real reasons behind Tofu's desire to go outside, nodded. "I'll go with you. My old bones need a little walk and I could use the fresh air." In so saying so she hopped on her staff, nodded to everyone and started outside. Tofu was close behind.  
  
Kasumi stood up after they left. "I'll prepare some more tea. Could you help me with it, Nabiki?"  
  
The middle Tendo sister nodded as she got up and stretched. "Yeah. I need something to wake me up, too." They both left for the kitchen, Leona silently followed shortly after.  
  
Iori leaned back and smirked. "I noticed you didn't tell them about how we met."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Can you blame me for it?"  
  
"I guess not. I don't really like that memory much myself."  
  
******************************  
  
The dark alley was silent as he walked away from the beaten up thugs. They were a nice distraction after another fruitless search for his lifelong rival. The rumors about Kyo attending this night club were just that, nothing but rumors.  
  
He took two more steps before stopping when he felt the presence of someone watching him from the shadows. Not in a good mood after wasting the entire evening on some worthless trash, he turned towards his assailant and frostily asked. "What do you want?"  
  
As an answer, the person walked towards him. "I challenge you." A soprano voice was heard. His mouth formed a demeaning smirk as he regarded the short redhead trying to seem intimidating and failing miserably.  
  
He chuckled and removed his bangs from his eyes. "Do you?"  
  
She assumed a fighting stance a few feet from him. "Iori Yagami, I'll beat you to the ground."  
  
His demeanor changed at hearing his name. His eyes quickly scanned her fighting stance, but found nothing spectacular about it. In fact there were several openings he could exploit from his current position. Remembering back one month to the other girl challenging him to stop him from killing Kyo he decided this must be a repeat of that day. *I won't kill her. I'll just teach her a lesson.* He wouldn't usually fight such a harmless looking girl, but he couldn't just drop a challenge, and even less so if it came from someone fighting for Kusanagi. He fell back into his usual fighting stance, though more relaxed. "Sugu raku ni shite yaru." This could prove to be amusing.  
  
Not.  
  
Before he could blink the girl was already into his defenses delivering a devastating palm strike to his unguarded ribs. He could actually hear the sound of cracking bone as she prepared another attack, this time her fist crackling with dark energy that made his skin crawl. He ignored the burning pain in his chest as he sidestepped the attack and tried to punch her in the face with his left hand. She trapped his left arm and without letting go kicked him on his already abused ribs. The strength behind the kick was enough to nearly rip his arm off.  
  
Once again ignoring the pain he concentrated his energies in his left hand. Purple flames covered the form of the small redhead as the explosion of fire sent her flying back and onto her back. The exchange having cost Iori the use of his left arm, which hung uselessly by his side, and several broken ribs. The combined pain of his injuries and the summoning of his Magatama no Orochi left him winded. He could usually ignore the pain his cursed blood put him through every time he called forth his tainted flames. Even if he couldn't bare that pain he used the flames to prove himself his strength. But right now he wished that pain didn't come.  
  
He watched as the girl flipped to her feet and assumed her fighting stance again. He cursed himself for a fool for not noticing it sooner. Her clothes and stance mimicked Geese Howard's perfectly. He wasn't facing one of Kyo's fans and, for once, wished that he was.  
  
She charged him again. This time he was more prepared for her speed, and even then he had trouble following her movement. She made a mistake in assuming his weakened state would hinder his performance and attacked in the same way she did before. Iori kicked low with all his might and was rewarded with impacting her in her left leg. That gave him enough time to block her attack and, using only his right arm, reached down to her midsection. He dug his fingers deep into her skin and slashed upwards, spraying her blood from four deep cuts traveling up to her chest. Most of the blood managed to land on him as he saw her fall back once again, leaving a trail of red.  
  
He stumbled back as the girl once again stood up, but this time slowly and favoring her left leg. It was obvious he managed to hurt her, but not enough to finish the fight. Blood flowed freely from the wounds in her chest as her cold eyes locked with Iori's. "That was good." Iori could feel a huge gathering of energy. "But not good enough."  
  
He knew in his current state he wouldn't be able to dodge, and blocking something that powerful didn't sit well with him. He decided to rush forward and finish her off before she finished 'him' off. He prepared to deliver one of his stronger attacks, not sure if he could perform it with only one arm. He didn't get a chance to find out. He berated himself before falling into unconsciousness. *YOU IDIOT! You know she fights like Geese and you forget THAT MOVE!*  
  
"RAGING STORM!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Iori nodded. "Indeed. It wasn't one of my best moments."  
  
Ranma snorted. "You bitched for weeks about having lost to a 'little girl' until I showed my curse to you."  
  
"Yeah, that too." Iori admitted. "But after that we became allies if not friends. Since then we've always been able to depend on each other."  
  
Chuckling, the pigtailed martial artist nodded. "Who would've thought that the 'Evil Ones' would become like a big, happy family? Even Rugal got upset when someone bothered one of the group." They shared a laugh at that. Ranma sobered after a few seconds. "I wonder if they made it."  
  
"Maybe they did."  
  
"At least one of them did."  
  
Iori raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I didn't before because I hadn't accessed my power. But I felt him today."  
  
"Did you tell Kasumi already?" Iori asked. Receiving a nod he smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you were busy with other things."  
  
Ranma kept a straight face, even if his cheeks had a definitely red hue. "You know very well I tell her everything."  
  
The red-haired man took out another cigarette. "And how do you think the others will react?"  
  
"I don't know." He turned up to stare at the ceiling. "We'll find out tomorrow when he arrives. He wasn't that far away and I'm sure he felt me as well."  
  
"Things are sure gonna become interesting." Iori said as he light his cigarette.  
  
END PART 11  
  
Author's Notes: Someone from the KoF world survived besides the ones staying in the Todo Dojo. How many more could have survived? Why? And most importantly, how will they react in this new world?  
  
I'll be working on the LAB story lines next. I've already got some scenes written for them. Sorry if the chapters start coming a bit slower, my school schedule doesn't leave much time for writing. But don't worry, I won't be letting any of the stories die.  
  
See you in PART 12! 


	12. Part 12

Tofu and Cologne entered the room once they were sure the wounded weren't in any danger. In fact they were healing very well with the shiatsu that the doctor pressed on each of them, considering the injuries they both received.  
  
Tofu was in deep thought about what he had heard so far. He was sure Ranma had attained a great deal of control over his power, so much that he could revert from his aggressive state to being the Ranma he knew, if a bit more mature. There were stories about martial artists that tried powerful techniques based on evil power, most of those martial artists were consumed by that power. At the very least, the evil energy would change the person, making him/her a creature with only destruction as a purpose. *Yet the evil I felt from Ranma was too strong.* Tofu was sure Ranma's training with these Geese Howard person was only partly responsible for the feel of his aura. With that in mind, he sat down next to the others, eager to learn more about the pigtailed martial artist's life.  
  
Cologne, more knowledgeable in the ways of chi than Tofu, suspected Ranma's aura earlier that day was only the tip of the iceberg. Ranma's body didn't strain nearly as much as it should if it was going at full power, neither did his chi feel weaker right now than it was when he returned from the other world. She also noticed Kasumi's expression when her husband was fighting. *She wasn't impressed at all.* That could only mean Ranma was capable of much more. And if her assumptions were correct, so were Iori, Leona and Kasumi. It seemed like that other world had many fighters so strong that made Herb look like a weakling. With that in mind she decided to do all in her power to avoid making Ranma angry with the Amazons. The explosion of evil power from a few hours ago was still fresh in her memory, and she trembled at the thought of what the pigtailed martial artist could do to the Amazon village.  
  
Nabiki was doing her best to remain as expressionless as possible. What she had heard so far went entirely against the Ranma she thought she knew. She also suspected the story would take a turn for the worst. But she wanted to hear all of it, mainly to know how it was that Ranma became the man that was sitting there, telling everyone about the years he spent away from Nerima.  
  
Once they were all sitting again Ranma cleared his throat and continued explaining the events of the next day of the tournament.  
  
****************************  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as the announcer made his way to the side of the platform. Everyone was expectant to see today's fights, which promised to be great considering the ease with which the teams passed to the next round.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the second day of the King of Fighters Tournament!" Cheers even louder than before threatened to crumble down the place. "For today's first match, I'm glad to introduce... THE HERO TEAM!!!"  
  
As the fighters made their way to the platform waving to the crowd, the announcer smiled at the reaction he was receiving. Kyo's popularity had grown enormously since the last tournament, almost to the point that a sponsor wasn't needed. Maybe the next tournament could be made without needing someone like Rugal to back it up.  
  
Shingo Yabuki jumped up to the platform, readying himself to start with the day's activities. He was confident in making it to the finals now that he had a team, especially next to Kyo-sensei. It was understandable that he gulped nervously when he saw who his first opponent would be.  
  
The announcer saw the other team was ready and turned back to the crowd. "And now, fighting against the champions, we have THE RUGAL TEAM!!!" At this announcement people started murmuring to each other and suddenly broke into cheers again, expecting a great fight. One good portion of the crowd was cheering for Ranko as she ignored them and stepped up to face against Kyo Kusanagi's student.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
As the protective wall raised from the edges of the platform the fighters studied each other.  
  
Ranko, being new to the tournament, could only guess what Shingo was really capable of. In his first fight he barely had to touch his opponent to send him flying back. That meant this guy packed a punch. She decided to fight defensively until she got a good feel of his fighting style.  
  
Shingo assessed the small redhead in front of him. He'd witnessed what she was capable of yesterday, taking down an entire team as if they were nothing, and knew she wasn't to be underestimated under any circumstances. He smiled at her trying to break the tension in the air, which was starting to get uncomfortable. "Good luck."  
  
Ranko blinked at that, trying to figure out if it was some kind of trick. Stretching out her senses she felt nothing but honesty coming from the man. In fact she hadn't felt such a good-natured aura since Kasumi Tendo. *And he's a fighter?* Squinting her eyes she looked deep into his own, as if trying to read the deepest recesses of his soul. Her eyes widened a little. *Not a fighter. A warrior.* She couldn't believe someone with a good heart that could rival the eldest Tendo sister's to have what is needed to be a warrior.  
  
Shingo was starting to get nervous at the examination, feeling as if she was stripping him with her gaze. The series of expressions on her cute features did nothing to reassure him, so he was shocked when she abandoned her stance and took a step forward.  
  
"You too." She said with a smile as she extended her hand forward for a shake. Shingo shakily took it and smiled nervously, sweating nervously at the sight of the redhead smiling at him. Her expression suddenly turned stony again as she stepped back. "Fight me for real or I'll really hurt you."  
  
Shingo scratched the back of his head nervously, images of the beautiful girl forever engraved in his heart. He assumed a ready stance and the pleasantries were over.  
  
"READY. GO!" The now impatient announcer said as he wanted the fights to begin.  
  
Ranko tensed slightly as Shingo charged with a punch that came incredibly fast. She was faster and able to get out of the way in time, but she didn't launch an attack of her own just yet. *That was good.* She thought as Shingo recovered almost instantly and attacked once again, this time she too was able to avoid the fist. This went on for some seconds of intense speed in the platform. She suddenly frowned as she avoided a kick to the head and jumped back from a shoulder charge. Something had changed in the attitude Shingo had from the beginning of the fight, and she was angered by it.  
  
Shingo watched mesmerized as Ranko was able to avoid his every attack with fluid grace. He attacked once again, knowing she would eventually tire of all that fast dodging.  
  
Ranko saw the punch coming, but this time she didn't dodge out of the way.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Everyone watching the fight, fighters and spectators alike, sweatdropped heavily as Shingo's punch connected squarely on Ranko's jaw, only to have no effect, as Ranko's shorter arm found an opening in his defenses and caught him in the midsection with a powerful palm strike that drove all the air out of his lungs and forced him to double over. Just as he was recovering, Ranko head-butted him and finished with a sidekick that sent him flying back against the transparent wall.  
  
Kyo's student slid down to the floor and landed in a heap as he blinked at all the little hearts and muttered something about being in love. It was then that consciousness mercifully left him.  
  
Kyo just shook his head at the outcome of the match. "Shingo, you idiot."  
  
Ranko stuck her tongue at the unconscious fighter and turned around to return to her corner. "Baka." This only made more sweatdrops appear on everyone's heads, no one having expected that kind of reaction from the person who mercilessly killed Yamasaki.  
  
The announcer took a few seconds to recover from the shock. Finally, he mumbled. "Winner." He still couldn't believe one of the participants to the tournament would act like a teenager upon seeing a cute face.  
  
Rugal, who was staring stupidly at the approaching Ranko, asked. "She does this often?"  
  
Iori remained expressionless as he answered. "Only when you either call her cute or don't take her seriously in a fight." In fact, the insane Orochi warrior was internally laughing his ass off at the reaction Ranko's behavior brought out of everyone. Actually, he couldn't remember a time when a fighter in the tournament pulled his punches at all. He decided it must have something to do with his friend.  
  
No one else dared say a word as Benimaru stepped up as the next fighter. He was a little disappointed at noticing she didn't have any kind of reaction to his good looks. In fact she looked bored as he stepped forward and did his best to show off his great body.  
  
"READY. GO!"  
  
There are those who say speed is a very important attribute of a fighter. Both Ranko and Benimaru are firm believers of that, and as a result they each charged each other at incredible speeds.  
  
To the untrained eye the fighters were simply running around each other in a complicated dance, while the others could see Ranko and Benimaru were actually exchanging attacks in an amazing display of skill and speed that not many people could hope to ever match.  
  
As soon as he stepped on the platform he knew he had to take the girl seriously. Shingo, even if he looked fine when he was taken to the infirmary, had a couple of broken ribs. He couldn't really blame the girl, Shingo 'was' and idiot, but he didn't intend to lose and look bad in front of all the ladies. As he exchanged blows with the evasive redhead his respect for her started to increase. He still couldn't land a single attack and had to actually strain to keep up with her. He felt the fight would be even till he started using his special techniques. He was too good for her.  
  
Ranko was bored by the blonde buy's attitude, but she had to admit he was somewhat of a decent fighter. He was keeping up with her speed and even forcing her to remain mostly concentrating on her defense. Not that it was a bad thing, she could keep it up for hours. *The master made sure of that.* She thought with a smirk as she remembered her long training sessions with the crime lord.  
  
Right now, Ranko was carefully studying Benimaru's fighting style. She didn't have a chance to get more of a hang on it before the man upped the ante.  
  
Benimaru decided to test the waters and threw a punch in the general direction of Ranko's body. It was hard as hell trying to hit her, but what if he attacked a larger area? "RAIJIN KEN!" A sphere of lightning expanded from his fist.  
  
Ranko felt the energy buildup just in time to duck under the attack. She congratulated herself on not using one of the Atemi to capture the attack, which was energy based. Just as she was about to counter she received a kick to the jaw so fast she didn't even see it coming. The strength behind the kick wasn't anything to sneeze at either, she was thrown several feet back and had trouble rolling with the fall as she tried to reorient herself.  
  
Benimaru blinked in shock at what happened. Ranko was fast enough to avoid his Raijin Ken and recovered from his Iai Geri as if it was a normal hit. *What is she?* He knew there were fighters out there that could rival him, but he never expected for such a young girl to be able to fight him so evenly. He was certain the tactic he just used wouldn't work the next time.  
  
Ranko eyed Benimaru with some respect after that stunt he pulled. Had it not been for her senses she would probably be defeated right now. Avoiding that electric punch gave her enough time to recover and form a strategy. *He probably overwhelms his opponents with his speed.* She thought with a smirk forming on her features. Speed alone wouldn't work against her.  
  
Benimaru involuntarily gulped when he saw Ranko smirk maliciously. The darkness in her blue eyes was very unsettling. He then started feeling as Ranko gathered energy. It seemed like she would follow his steps in going to the next level.  
  
"REPPUU KEN!" She swept her right arm forward and a wave of dark energy traveled towards her opponent, who jumped over it instead of trying to block. *Perfect.* Ranko jumped after him.  
  
Benimaru gave out a startled gasp when Ranko appeared in front of him, followed by three palm strikes to his midsection that sent him flying back towards the corner of the platform. He grunted when he landed and opened his eyes just in time to see Ranko, still in midair, gathering more energy in her hands. He rolled forward in the last possible moment, avoiding the blast by mere inches and taking advantage of the explosion to propel himself forward even faster.  
  
Ranko cursed under her breath when Benimaru rolled to safety. She intended to finish the fight right there. *Oh well.* The guy was giving it his all, so she should too.  
  
The fighters clashed once again. This time the speed was the same, the difference being flashes of both lightning and dark chi around them as they played the game of the cat and the mouse. None was sure who was which.  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as the fight continued. It had started out slow, but right now the uses of special techniques were spectacular and the winner would probably be decided in the next few seconds.  
  
The fighters saw with interest as both Benimaru, a veteran to the tournament, and Ranko, a new face, fought with increasing levels of intensity. Benimaru had improved over the years, while everyone was astounded Ranko could fight so well. If things continued as they were she could actually win the fight!  
  
Then something that changed the course of the round happened. Benimaru overextended himself in a left hook. Ranko snaked into his defenses, took him by the hair with her right hand, and smashed his face with her knee. A crunching noise was heard as the man's nose gave away and blood started pouring freely. An enraged scream followed that.  
  
The force of the sudden explosion of lightning threw Ranko back. "YOU BITCH!" The blonde fighter bellowed as he could tell she had dared taint his beauty. With a speed not seen before in the fight, nor in any of the previous tournaments, Benimaru rushed to Ranko's side and took her up by the shoulders. Just as she was about to retaliate he let loose with his attack, fully intent on making her pay.  
  
Ranko felt her world explode in pain as she was electrocuted, several close speakers blowing up because of the voltage. An anguished scream left her lips as her body contorted with the coursing energy. Smoke started to fizzle from her body as Benimaru kept pouring energy into her.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"STOP IT, BENIMARU! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER!" Kyo yelled from the sidelines. He knew his friend wasn't a killer, and that he would regret taking a life so callously.  
  
On the other side of the platform Rugal was impressed Ranko had lasted so long while Iori watched everything impassively.  
  
Geese frowned at the display from his seat. He knew the girl would be able to pull it off, but she should have finished the fool much faster than this.  
  
Krauser watched in interest as his half-brother's daughter stopped screaming and an energy buildup was felt from her, even more evil than before.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ranko reached deep within, knowing that if she didn't she would die right here. As she opened her eyes, she could see Benimaru laughing like a maniac, ordering her to die. The energy was there, and all she had to do was take it. With it, she called forth the power of the Earth, controlling it with her will. Geese was better at it, but she could still do it.  
  
As more and more of her energy was gathered she started recovering the use of her body. What seemed like hours to her hadn't been but a minute. With great effort she raised her right arm, pressing the palm of her hand on Benimaru's face. "REPPUU KEN!"  
  
The blast was much more intense than her earlier one, with much more destructive energy gathered in it. Benimaru's body was thrown back in a spray of blood and gore and he slammed into the platform's wall face-first. His face was nothing more than a bloody mess.  
  
Ranko sank to her right knee taking deep breaths. That had taken a lot out of her. She stared with cold eyes at a few blood drops marring the floor. She didn't really know what happened next, only that she suddenly found herself facing an angry Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
Kyo stared angrily at Geese's daughter. He had been horrified to see Benimaru as he was carried away. His face was unrecognizable. Even if Ranko had done it to save her life, she still destroyed his friend. Benimaru wouldn't remain sane seeing himself like that, like a monster.  
  
Ranko returned the glare with her own, she knew who she was facing, and she knew what to do. She had planned ahead for this particular fight, in fact.  
  
Kyo barely heard the announcer give the go and he was upon his opponent. He was surprised when she fell back in flames with his first attack. *What the...?* He couldn't think of a reason for this to happen besides the fact that Benimaru nearly killed her. *But the energy I felt from her was too strong.* He was genuinely confused as he stared at the downed form of Ranko Howard, her clothing charred from both the electricity and the magatama.  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as Kyo once again defeated evil. They couldn't think of Ranko any other way after the way she was ending all of her fights, particularly Benimaru's.  
  
Kyo approached his downed opponent. He had to admit, on a closer look, that she looked really cute and harmless. Some would even dare call her beautiful. "Quite impressive." He said to himself as he looked up to the crowd and waved with a smile. *She's very strong to have defeated Benimaru. For someone so young that's quite a feat.  
  
"Shut up." Kyo turned instantly to see the annoyed glare on Ranko's face as she effortlessly got up. He couldn't help take a look down her cleavage when she stood up and blushed at realizing she was wearing nothing underneath, and that she had great assets. Ranko saw this, but decided to ignore it coming from someone that didn't deserve her attention. She turned around to leave, but was stopped by his voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She would've ignored it had it not been for the seriousness in there. She stopped and turned to face him. "Why what?"  
  
The crowd went silent as the two fighters stared at each other, even if the words couldn't be heard by anyone besides those two, everyone knew the seriousness of the discussion and respectfully remained silent.  
  
Kyo didn't let her dark aura and eyes affect him. "Why did you drop the fight?"  
  
Ranko turned to the side and eyed him sideways. "Why do you think I dropped the fight?"  
  
Kyo didn't buy it. "You took out Yamasaki's team on your own and were strong enough to continue fighting after defeating Benimaru, yet you drop with my first blow. Why? And why did you hurt the others so badly?" His anger at the last question was evident to everyone seeing him, just because of the shaking of his shoulders.  
  
Ranko closed her eyes and smirked. She then turned around to face Kyo once again and opened her blue orbs, smile fading to be replaced with a serious expression. "You consider yourself a warrior?"  
  
Kyo was taken aback by the question, but didn't hesitate in answering. "Yes, I do."  
  
"How would you feel if someone didn't take you seriously in a fight?" Kyo considered back to his fights with Goenitz and Rugal, and could tell she was right. It annoyed him to no end that others wouldn't take him seriously. Seeing that he understood Ranko continued. "Exactly. You friend Shingo didn't fight me seriously, so I taught him a lesson."  
  
"What about Mary and Benimaru, then? They fought you evenly with all they had and you still nearly killed them." Kyo growled out clenching his fists tightly.  
  
Ranko's behavior remained unwavering as she answered. "Mary Ryan fought like a true warrior. We fought, I won. I don't think anything short of near- death would've stopped her. As for your blonde friend, he fought well. Too bad in the end he lost it and tried to kill me." With that she turned around and took a step away.  
  
"It would've been better for him if you just killed him." Kyo muttered.  
  
Ranko didn't turn as she remarked. "Who said I wanted to be merciful. Those who try to kill me are my enemies." Her voice was cold as ice. She then resumed walking away.  
  
"She's a monster." Kyo whispered to himself as he thought over what she had said. His eyes widened in sudden realization. "Wait, you never answered my question."  
  
Ranko stopped midway from her corner and turned only her head. She smiled cutely at him. "Why did I let you win? I wanted it to be a fair fight. Have fun."  
  
Kyo mulled over what was said, not really understanding what she meant by 'fair fight.' It dawned on him with a sense of dread as he saw Ranko reach her corner and pat a man on the shoulder. "Have fun." She repeated to him.  
  
Kyo saw as the man smirked viciously and started walking towards the center of the platform. Everything about the man screamed 'danger' while his cold, piercing eyes promised death. There was only one thought going on in his head as he suddenly found himself face to face with his opponent. *Oh shit!*  
  
Iori Yagami was the next fighter.  
  
  
  
END PART 12  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I know, I know. It took me forever to update and once I do it is a short chapter. I'm sorry about that, but I had school to worry about, besides preparing myself for my Taiji exam these last two weeks. Good news is that I passed and am now allowed by my instructor to teach.  
  
Anyway, how did you like the chapter? In the next part we see Iori finally get a clean shot at Kyo, and the consequences that brings to Ranko. It did end up in a cliffhanger, but I wanted to give you guys something before the death threats started coming my way. Expect part 13 to be done in a week, two at the most.  
  
See you in Part 13! 


	13. Part 13

The outside world dimmed until it wasn't there anymore. As the transparent walls rose from the floor, the universe became the space where those who were enemies would solve their differences for good. Two men destined centuries back to fight stared at each other.  
  
"You finally got what you wanted, Yagami." One of them spoke with bitterness in his voice. Even if he knew family history as well as his ancestors, he still didn't like the idea of fighting his rival. Not like this.  
  
Grinning maliciously, Iori stared at his nemesis with his cold eyes. "Indeed." His deep voice full of determination and lust for blood. He finally, after years of fruitlessly searching for this chance, got to fight Kusanagi without outside interference. His blood boiled in ecstasy.  
  
"And what will happen after we're done?" Kyo asked in contempt. If he was forced to fight Yagami he would give it his all, just as he did before with the others. He was Kyo Kusanagi, and he wouldn't lose.  
  
Iori took his hands out of his pockets and clenched his fists; popping noises were heard as he did. "There well be no after for you, Kusanagi." He fell back into his usual stance, gently swaying back and forth as he waited for the signal to start the fight. As far as he was concerned it wasn't the moment to talk, but to act.  
  
Kyo nodded a little reluctantly. He knew for sure now, if not before, that Yagami wouldn't play around. The thought of actually fighting to the death with someone for personal reasons didn't appeal to him. Back when he fought Rugal, Goenitz and Orochi he was fighting to protect others. But this was the first fight he would enter with the intent to kill for himself. *There's no going back.* He thought to himself as he too fell into his combat stance.  
  
The Yagami and Kusanagi heirs, fighters of the greatest caliber in any time period, charged at each other in an unspoken agreement. The time for words passed way before either of them was born. The time to finish this, one way or another, was now.  
  
Iori knew Kyo's strongest point were his punches, which he covered in magatama. He himself wasn't bad in that aspect, but his attacks tended to be in the form of claws that rendered flesh and bone alike. So as he approached his enemy he kept close attention to Kyo's fists, knowing that if they started glowing, even very faintly, he needed to act.  
  
Kyo studied Iori's form as they both ran at each other. He knew the Yagami style was extremely powerful, mainly because it wasn't completely defined. The fighters of the Yagami line always fought out of an instinct, almost animal in nature, they possessed in their blood from before the pact with the Orochi. Kyo's father once said Iori was way better than his father ever was, and quite possibly he was the strongest fighter in Yagami history. Kyo didn't doubt that, but he knew a Yagami would never be able to defeat a Kusanagi.  
  
"KURAE!" Kyo's right fist was engulfed in fire as he punched forward and towards Iori's body. He didn't need to hit Iori in a specific place. The magatama would do the rest of the job, though if his punch connected solidly it wouldn't upset him.  
  
Iori's eyes narrowed the moment he saw Kyo's right hand start to glow. *Now.* He managed to duck under Kyo's attack and countered with one of his own, though his hands didn't have his signature purple fire. His right fist connected solidly with Kyo's jaw, making the later take a step back. He followed it up with a left upper, making Kyo take another step back. Then Iori jumped forward and locked his fists together for an overhead blow.  
  
Kyo cursed as he felt Iori's attacks connecting. He knew he had underestimated his rival as the pain shot through his jaw. He managed to stay on his feet even after the second punch, which was even stronger than the first, and prepared to counter Iori's move. He had seen it before, and knew of a weakness. As Iori closed in on him, the young Kusanagi clenched his right fist tightly and started concentrating. He jumped upwards, letting Iori's blow connect with his shoulder but letting his chi take the impact. "ORIYA!" He twisted as he raised, hitting Iori's body with the back of his right fist. The Yagami warrior fell back covered in magatama as Kyo landed and smirked. *I'm still the best.*  
  
Iori cursed the blasted Kusanagi when he saw him perform his flaming uppercut. The satisfaction he expected to feel when connecting was quickly turned to displeasure at being covered in the searing flames of the crimson magatama. Iori rolled with the fall and glared at his smirking opponent. He didn't bother with words to wipe it off his face. Death would.  
  
Kyo saw as Iori recovered from his attack as usual, meaning it seemed as if he didn't even feel it. He knew the Yagamis had an insanely powerful constitution, being greatly enhanced by the power granted to them by the Orochi. But that was also their undoing. Their tainted magatama wasn't good enough to face against the power of the pure magatama. He charged again.  
  
*Fool.* Iori thought as Kyo attacked in the same matter as before. The same tactic wouldn't work twice on him. Before Kyo finished cocking his arm back to strike Iori was already on him. The purple-haired man slammed his hand hard on Kyo's face with enough force to take Kusanagi off his feet and slammed him down, cracking the stone of the floor. "SHINE!" He concentrated and called forth his heritage. The intense pain that accompanied the use of his magatama was ignored as usual, now even more so because his enemy was burning in purple agony.  
  
Kyo felt his world explode in purple and every pore of his body scream in pain as the Orochi fire washed over him. He jumped back and to his feet, ignoring the protests of his body, since he knew Iori wouldn't hesitate to strike him the dead blow while he was down.  
  
Iori didn't lose any time and charged again, for the first time in the match starting an exchange of blows. He quickly forced Kyo on the defensive with powerful blows that came even faster than before. *Guess all that training with Ranma paid off.* He thought in amusement as Kyo was unable to launch an offensive of his own.  
  
Ever since Iori had lost that fight to 'Ranko' he trained harder than ever before, most of the time with the pigtailed martial artist. Fighting such a fast opponent with an impossibly strong defense was good practice to put pressure on the other fighter. Iori smirked as he saw Kyo grimace in pain as a few blows did get past his defenses.  
  
Kyo frantically fought back as best he could. Yagami had improved beyond anything he thought possible. He was faster and stronger than before, and also had a better technique. His mind also reminded him it was the first time Iori managed a clean shot at him, without having to fight someone else before that. Now that they exchanged blows, and he was on the receiving end of most of them, he was trying to come up with a plan to survive. The problem was Iori had seen each and every one of his special techniques, as well as the fact that Iori's special techniques were faster in coming out. So far the fight had been on a normal level, with little fire being thrown at each other. That had to change if Kyo wanted to win.  
  
Iori didn't relent in his furious assault, feeling Kusanagi's arms and legs start to give way under the pressure he pressed with even more power behind every blow. As he continued pressing on, his mind wandered back to his life, to all the suffering he had sustained to be where he was now. An image of his bastard of a father callously breaking his arm during a training session flashed before his eyes. The bastard was very well burning in hell as far as Iori was concerned. He had made everything possible to make Iori's life hell. He trained the young Yagami to near-death and in the process insulted everything he held dear even as a child. He killed Iori's mother in front of the child's eyes because she was making him soft by treating his injuries. He made sure Iori had no friends at all, only knowing hate and lust for Kusanagi blood. The man, if he could be called that, made sure Iori was nothing more than a Kusanagi killing machine.  
  
Iori cursed the bastard even more, because he succeeded. Iori could tell his father succeeded in making his son into one of the finest fighters ever, ruthless to the point he didn't care about taking a life in a fight and skilled enough to have no obstacle in front of him. Iori hated violence when it didn't have a reason to be. He hated it because he himself was a violent bastard. And he hated Kyo because he was the reason for everything that went wrong in his life.  
  
Iori grunted a little as Kyo managed to slip a kick to his unguarded ribs. He countered the attack by letting his elbow drop on the offending leg before Kyo retrieved it. *Humph. I'll finish him off. Then I can start my life again. A real life.* The image of a blue-haired woman appeared in his mind. A woman he was willing to try and love, even if he didn't really know what love was. With more determination than before, he increased the power behind his blows tenfold, his usually cold eyes burning with a determination born out of hate and love.  
  
Kyo was still trying to build a solid defense as Iori continued hammering him with blows too strong to be true. He caught sight of the red-haired man's eyes and for the first time he saw something other than cold indifference in them. The young Kusanagi could see emotions burning brightly in those eyes, emotions all directed to one purpose, his death. He couldn't allow that, too many people depended on him for protection.  
  
At first Kyo started defending himself waiting for Iori to wear himself out. Right now Kyo knew his enemy wouldn't be tiring anytime soon, but he would. With a growing sense of desperation he started looking for something to do before Iori started connecting more than occasional blows. *But what?* He didn't have time to form a plan when pain flared from his left arm.  
  
Iori, getting impatient with the lack of progress, let one of Kyo's punches through his guard on purpose. Grunting as the punch packed more power than he thought, the Orochi warrior brought his right hand to take a hold of Kyo's forearm. With the strength acquired from countless hours of crushing stones with his bare hands, Iori dug his fingers deep into Kusanagi flesh and nearly tore the limb apart with a powerful shove down. A spray of blood and a scream of pain was his reward as Kyo jumped back holding his now useless arm. Even if the bone wasn't broken, the muscle was ripped to uselessness. Kusanagi wouldn't be using that arm during the rest of this fight. *And his life.* His mind added.  
  
Kyo desperately tried to move his arm, to at least clench his hand into a fist. He couldn't will his fingers to move. Making a great effort to ignore the pain he turned back to Yagami, who wiped his hand over his chest leaving four crimson lines across his chest. This turn of events definitely wasn't good. *It's now or never.* Kyo already knew he needed to finish Yagami in one strong move or he wouldn't live to see the next day. Iori was simply too well prepared for this fight. Kyo Kusanagi would give it his all now, creating an attack that was strong enough to kill a god.  
  
Iori saw the fire burn in Kyo's eyes just before Kusanagi's body started emanating huge quantities of burning chi. He nodded as he stood straight and lifted his right hand to nearly chest level. A small purple flame erupted from the palm of that hand. *Arigato, Kusanagi.* He wanted to destroy his enemy, but he wanted a true fight only a warrior would give. Kyo knew he was outmatched and still fought on, and that was something Iori could respect. Had they not been destined to fight to the death, both could have been friends.  
  
Kyo groaned as he willed his power to flow for his best technique. His left arm hung uselessly to his side, but it wasn't needed.  
  
Iori roared in agony as he continued collecting energy for his technique. A technique he would use for the first time in this fight, since even preparing it before training with Ranma was too painful to remain conscious. His roar could be taken for a war cry, but those who knew the true nature of the purple magatama knew its great price. The power was greater than that of the normal magatama, but that power came with a price, the user would feel himself burn from the inside as he summoned the power. Right now Iori was preparing to launch a HUGE blast of purple fire, so it took everything he had to remain conscious.  
  
As one, both fighters let loose with their final attack. Kyo crying out incoherently as he launched his Orochinagi at Iori. The later launched a fireball through the floor with a bellow. "SHINE!!!"  
  
The attacks both connected since one was going through the floor. Iori burst in crimson flames, while Kyo was burned by purple fire. They both left out a cry of anguish, though Iori's sounded weaker than the one he left out in preparation for his attack. As if refusing to die, the flames continued to burn the fighters for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Iori's world was pain. He could feel the heat eat at him from both the inside and outside. His eyes closed shut he fell to his knees, too weak to remain standing.  
  
Kyo's world was pain. He could feel the power of the Orochi fire as it ate at him. He closed his eyes changing his vision from purple to black. He closed his eyes as he felt himself falling.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ranko took a step forward, her features forming a worried frown. Both fighters were still covered in flames, and she could feel why. They were still powering their attacks in a war of wills. Whoever couldn't keep pumping energy into his attack would die.  
  
The entire crowd was watching in silent horror at something they did not dare believe. Their hero, the great Kyo Kusanagi, was fighting for his life against that blasted Yagami. In fact his cries of pain could be heard all over the place. As one, they slowly started chanting Kyo's name, giving the guy their support.  
  
The fighters watched in shock as the fight for survival continued. There was no going back now.  
  
One of the flaming figures suddenly stood up, albeit slowly and shakily. With stumbling steps it made its way to the other and an arm shot forward with murderous intent. The cries were silenced and followed by a short gurgle before an ominous silence permeated the area. The flames, both purple and crimson died out almost instantly.  
  
The angry crowd broke the silence as they cursed Iori Yagami.  
  
Standing in the center of the platform, the smoking man looked down at his bloodied hand, still holding the windpipe of his enemy. His shoulders started shaking and he chuckled in his hand, trying to stop his mirth. He failed as he laughed louder and clutched his forehead, then it turned into a full-scale roar of laughs. Finishing his mirth he looked up to the sky, which was strangely clouding up. "BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" And he continued laughing.  
  
This only caused the crowd to become even more agitated, and the security had a tough time containing them. Back down the fighters were all shaking with uncontrolled fury at the man that killed Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
Ignoring it all, Iori continued in his mind. *Burn in hell, father. I've defeated you, making true what you found impossible. Kusanagi is no more, and so is your influence on me. I'm finally free.* His knees suddenly buckled and he felt himself falling again. Only this time he felt someone taking hold of him. He knew who it was from the feel of her aura, and reminded himself to thank her when he woke up. His last thought before everything turned dark was about never using that damn technique again, it was too tiring.  
  
*******************************  
  
"After that I don't know how people managed to turn things around and blamed Ranko for Kyo's dead." Iori finished as he took one last puff from his cigarette.  
  
"Maybe because I let you a clean shot at him, knowing you would kill him." Ranma said calmly.  
  
Kasumi nodded absentmindedly. "That might be so." By Iori's side, Leona didn't speak at all, her expression completely unreadable.  
  
Nabiki and Tofu stared in disbelief at the casual acceptance everyone had about Kyo Kusanagi's demise. The story was quite bad, going so far as to say Iori and Ranko were the bad guys there. In fact they were, no question about it.  
  
"Why did you help him?" Nabiki asked Ranma, her voice was a little shaky as she turned to regard the red-haired man. The coldness in his eyes was not something that reassured her.  
  
Ranma remained calm as he answered. "The Yagami and Kusanagi clans took part in a blood feud for more than six hundred years. I simply put an end to it. I didn't know who would win that fight."  
  
Iori nodded. "The others didn't understand that. They preferred the suffering to continue if it meant their precious boy wasn't in any real danger. He took all the credit for defeating the Orochi, even if it was a team effort to kill it. I can't say I did this for a reason other than killing Kyo, I hated him. But his death in a way stopped a blood feud that had been going on for far too many years, in the process killing many innocents."  
  
Cologne nodded in understanding, even though she inwardly thought the Japanese to be stupid. The fact that Ranma helped Iori fight this Kyo in a fair match only showed that he already felt the Orochi warrior was his friend.  
  
Ranma suddenly changed the subject. "I believe we should stop here for today."  
  
Nabiki protested before the others had a chance to speak. "No way, Ranma. You haven't even told us how you met Kasumi, or what happened after that tournament." She wasn't a fool. She knew more must have happened for Ranma to be the way he was. If not he would be a ruthless killer right now, like he was back in that tournament.  
  
Ranma chuckled and shook his head. "I met Kasumi quite a while after the tournament, Nabiki. In fact I met her after I returned from a long training trip in the mountains of China. Don't worry, though. You'll hear all of it." He stood up and offered a hand to Kasumi, who took it and stood up. "It's just getting rather late and someone just arrived."  
  
Kasumi turned to her husband with an amused expression. "So soon? Seems like he couldn't wait to see you."  
  
Ranma smiled back and placed an arm around her waist. "Must be because he wanted a roof over his head. It seems like we'll be having another guest for a while."  
  
Kasumi leaned against her husband. "Yoko will love to see him again, too."  
  
"Who're you talking about?" Tofu asked the couple as he, too, stood up. The others soon followed.  
  
Before Kasumi could answer a knock was heard on the front door. Kasumi and Ranma walked to answer and the others followed curiously. Only Iori and Leona remained sitting on the table. "He's gonna give them quite a shock." Iori commented.  
  
"Indeed." Leona answered with a small smile.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Nabiki didn't notice Tofu and Cologne stop behind her as she walked to the door. The Amazon and doctor could feel someone with a strong aura behind that door. An aura feeling as evil if not more so than Ranma's own. They unconsciously prepared themselves for a fight.  
  
Kasumi opened the door, and a blonde man stood in the doorway. His eyes made Nabiki gulp and stand back a step. They held the same viciousness Ranma's own held when he fought Mousse. His aura was awfully similar to Ranma's as well, making everyone but Kasumi and Ranma uncomfortable.  
  
Nabiki felt faint when she heard Ranma refer to the man in a respectful tone.  
  
Ranma bowed slightly and greeted the man, who smirked in response. "Master."  
  
The Immortal Geese Howard was alive.  
  
  
  
END PART 13  
  
Author's notes: Short but out in a week. That should make up for it.  
  
Anyway, how did you like it? Geese Howard is still alive, and now we know what happened to Kyo Kusanagi and why people hated Ranko so much back in the KoF world.  
  
Next chapter should deal with Geese and some questions people have for him. We also see the way Kasumi and her 'father-in-law' interact, and Yoko is really happy to see her grandfather again.  
  
See you in part 14! 


	14. Part 14

Geese stood straight as his heir bowed to him. "Hello, girl." He said with a smirk. He couldn't help but let a small amount of relief show in his voice as he saw Kasumi standing next to Ranma.  
  
Tofu and Nabiki exchanged a glance at seeing Ranma be called a girl and doing nothing about it. In fact he smiled as he straightened and motioned for the blonde man to step in.  
  
They did a quick study of the man. He was 1.83 meters tall with a strong build. His short blonde hair was combed back and he wore an expensive looking suit, though the suit seemed a bit worn out. The expression on his face reminded them of a predator, his eyes burning with the same light Ranma's had after releasing the Raging Storm. His stance, even if relaxed, made Cologne and Tofu wary of the man. He was confident, almost to the point of arrogance, but they had the feeling he could back it up.  
  
Kasumi smiled as she invited Geese into the house. "It's good to see you in good health, Howard-san."  
  
Chuckling, Geese entered the house. "I've told you a hundred times to call me Geese, Kasumi."  
  
"Hai, Howard-san." She said in a teasing tone of voice.  
  
Geese sighed and turned to Ranma. "Would you mind terribly if I killed your wife?"  
  
Ranma smirked, knowing Geese would rather be a good guy than hurt anyone in his family. The pigtailed man's expression sobered then as he asked. "What to you know about the others?"  
  
Geese shook his head. "Aside from my son and my wife I haven't seen anyone else. I was actually out on business when I felt you use your chi."  
  
Kasumi shook her head as she saw Geese was carrying a briefcase. "Not even two weeks on this world and you're already doing something illegal."  
  
Nabiki finally got out of her shock and inquired. "What's so illegal about carrying a briefcase around?" As soon as the words left her mouth she felt stupid. This was Geese Howard they were talking about. Even if Ranma had spoken very little about him it was enough to get a general idea of his 'business.'  
  
Geese smirked as he studied Nabiki. He could tell she was a smart one, just a little shaken right now. "Nothing, if the briefcase is filled with papers instead of cocaine." He then turned his attention to Tofu and Cologne, his eyes centered on the old Amazon for a moment and then he turned back to Ranma. "I take it this is your home world?"  
  
Ranma nodded and grinned. "We don't have to worry about someone coming into the house to kill you, do we?" It had happened more than once in the other world and Ranma knew his master wouldn't change.  
  
Geese chuckled. "Don't worry. I got it from some Yakuza that found themselves suddenly lacking life. There were no witnesses." The casualness with which he spoke of taking lives, even the ones of the hated Yakuza, made Nabiki, Tofu and Cologne very uncomfortable.  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes at the study the man did of her. She didn't know why, but she had the urge to hurt him for it. Not that she would ever try such a thing against someone that radiated an aura strong enough to make Herb's look like a beginner's in chi control. If anything Ranma had made a severe understatement when he talked about his master's power. That other world must truly be an interesting place if the few fighters she had met from it were any indication.  
  
Kasumi invited everyone to return to the dining room, to which Cologne, Tofu and Nabiki said they had to go. They knew there would be no more story- telling for the rest of the night and they all had things to do in the morning. That and the fact that Geese's presence was sending chills down their spines. Even Cologne, the more experienced of the lot, felt at unease around Ranma's master.  
  
Cologne activated Shampoo's and Mousse's Jusenkyo curses and left with the small animals in her hands. She promised to return to hear the rest of the story. Tofu offered to walk Nabiki home and they also left the Todo grounds. Nabiki told Ranma she would be back tomorrow after school. There was no way she was letting him off that easy; she'd get the whole story.  
  
"Would you like to stay here, Howard-san? There's plenty of space, though we'll need to build more rooms if people keep showing up like today." Kasumi said with a smile. She didn't know if her parents were alive and she didn't dare hope for fear of learning otherwise, but seeing her friends again when she thought they were gone was doing wonders for her mood.  
  
Geese raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Ranma, who smiled and kept his mouth shut as he entered the dinning room. Geese raised an eyebrow at seeing Iori and Leona waiting for them. "Howard." The red-haired man greeted.  
  
Geese nodded as he sat down. "Yagami."  
  
Kasumi poured her 'father-in-law' some tea and placed her hand on Ranma's. "This makes eight of us who survived." She said.  
  
Leona turned to Geese. "That means your family survived as well." After receiving a nod in response she continued. "Then we must expect for more people to have survived."  
  
Geese smirked as an idea popped into his head. "And I know just the way to find out who." *And at the same time rebuild my empire. I wonder, if what Ranma said about this Nabiki girl is true then...* He trailed off, already making plans that made him smile evilly. Not that he smiled any other way either.  
  
Iori smirked. "And of course, being the asshole you are, you won't tell us till the last possible moment." He chuckled when he saw Geese shrug his shoulders.  
  
The fighters in general shared a good laugh. It was good having a reunion like this after the months they had spent without seeing each other. They started talking about the things they'd done during their short stay in this world. During some point in the conversation Geese got out a cell phone and dialed a number. He spoke a few words no one was able to overhear and hung up.  
  
Iori and Leona excused themselves for the night. They had traveled the entire day and they were finally showing signs of fatigue. Kasumi left with them to show them their room and then to check on Yoko.  
  
That left Geese and Ranma still sitting on the table. They shared a comfortable silence for several minutes. Ranma finally broke the silence. "I take it you called 'Okasan' so she came over?"  
  
Geese smirked at Ranma's nickname for his wife. She took it the wrong way the first time and gave Ranma a sound beating for even hinting on her age. After that she always laughed it off as her 'daughter's' twisted sense of humor. "Indeed. I didn't call her before because I didn't know what I would find."  
  
Ranma nodded somberly. "You were expecting me to be dangerous."  
  
The older man humped. "If Kasumi and Yoko weren't with you right now, you'd be nothing more than a murdering beast." He took a sip of his tea and admitted. "I know I wouldn't be any different if my family wasn't with me."  
  
"We're pathetic, aren't we? The strongest and 'most evil' fighters of the world admitting to weakness." Ranma said jokingly.  
  
Both 'evil' men chuckled at that. "I wouldn't have it any other way. That weakness you speak of actually makes us strive to become stronger. When was the last time you slacked off in your training?" Asked Geese rhetorically. He knew Ranma would rather starve to death than skip on his training.  
  
Ranma smirked as he got up. "I'm looking forward to starting our sparring sessions again. If you're planning what I think you are then we're gonna need the practice."  
  
Geese smirked as he saw the pigtailed martial artist excuse himself to go check on Kasumi and Yoko. *When did I get so soft? I remember a time when I would've killed someone for even suggesting my need to get stronger.* He dismissed it as something that came with age and made his way to the front door. He could feel his wife and son were almost here. *Tomorrow is going to be one interesting day.*  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"ROCKY!" The childish scream of delight filled the room as Yoko hugged Geese's twelve-year-old son. Her features made the adults in the room smile as the happiness she emanated flooded the room.  
  
Rock Howard scowled at the little girl and tried to pry her off, though he didn't try very hard. "I've told you not to call me Rocky. My name is Rock, squirt." He was actually glad to see his little friend and could put up with the annoyance.  
  
Geese shook his head and commented casually. "Irreverent just like her mother. Both of them need a spanking."  
  
"I'll see to it. It should be fun." Ranma said jokingly. He suddenly found himself a she when a glass of cold water was emptied over her head. She realized with dread that her foot in mouth disease had gotten her in trouble once again.  
  
Ranma turned ever so slowly and could see Kasumi was holding the empty glass. "Hentai." She accused as she turned around and entered the kitchen. She was glad she was able to hold her smile till she was out of sight. *That should keep Ranma on his toes.*  
  
Ranma saw her wife exit the room and quickly followed. "Kasumi." She called, and to everyone in the room it sounded apologetic almost to the point of begging.  
  
Iori chuckled. "He's in for it now. I wonder who will spank who." This brought a laugh from the adults and drew confused looks from the two kids.  
  
Rock suddenly turned to Iori. "Sensei, can we do some training?"  
  
Geese sighed as Iori looked at him questioningly. He nodded to the red- haired man and saw as Iori, Leona, Rock and Yoko all made their way to the dojo. That left him alone with his wife, who placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. I know Rock can't tap into my techniques anyway, not like Ranma does. Besides, he needs to control his blood and Iori is the perfect person to teach him that."  
  
She shuddered at that. "Indeed. I remember what Iori did to Vice and me when he lost control in the Riot of Blood. I remember it too clearly." Had it not been for Hopper she would've died because of the blood loss alone. She still didn't quite forgive him for that, but he was somewhat of a friend now and she understood he wasn't in control during that time. "It wasn't something I like thinking about, but if Yagami can teach our son how to control those urges then it's worth it."  
  
Geese nodded. He wasn't upset because Rock looked up to another. *If the boy kept pestering me I'm not sure I could contain myself from beating the crap out of him. It worked with Ranma.* To him, Rock was being pampered. The boy had only been knocked unconscious when training with either Ranma or Geese, and after that he didn't want to train with them. Iori and Leona were more careful even if Rock did sport some bruises later on. That would make the boy soft and later, when he had to fight in a live or death situation, probably incapable of facing a real opponent.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Geese Howard." His wife said sternly. "And if you think I'll let you beat my son black and purple you've got another thing coming. He might decide to train harder in a few years, but you're not forcing him into your training." It still amazed her, even after being married to him, the concept Geese had of training. From the entire group the only other two people that thought alike were Wolfgang and Ranma. Iori did fight and train himself like a raving lunatic, but when it came to training others he was gentler. Even Rugal declined some of the more violent sparring sessions, besides the fact that he trained no one but himself.  
  
Geese smirked. "I won't have to wait long, Mature. Even if Rock doesn't have as much drive as Ranma he's still a warrior. He will come to Ranma and me and we will turn him into a true warrior."  
  
Mature grinned at Geese's boast. "You're so modest I'm not sure why I married you at all."  
  
Without hesitation Geese casually said. "Because of the sex." Of course he didn't mention they had other reasons now after years of marriage, even if none of them would admit to one of them being love. But in the beginning that was the main reason to get married.  
  
Mature's eyes turned mischievous as she placed her arms around his neck. "Maybe you need to remind me. I'm starting to feel the urge to get a divorce." She pecked him on the lips with a light kiss.  
  
Geese chuckled as he circled her with his arms. "You do that and I'll kill you."  
  
Someone clearing his throat brought them out of their little interaction. "Sorry to interrupt, but there seems to be a couple of challengers to the dojo waiting outside." Iori said with a smirk that was insulting just because of existing.  
  
Mature and Geese were used to it so they didn't pay it any attention. "Shouldn't Ranma take care of that?" Asked Geese. "I don't want to waste my time with a bunch of losers whom will get their butts handed back to them." Indeed. He was waiting for Nabiki to arrive from school to corner her on talking about this little district. If all Ranma said was true, then the girl would know just about all he needed to know to start operations.  
  
"They want it to be a five-on-five fight." The red-haired man said with a smirk.  
  
"Really?" Geese asked matching Iori's expression. Seeing Ranma beat the crap out of amateurs was boring after a while, but actually participating had a lot of appeal.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi entered the room and Iori informed them of what was going on. Very quickly Iori and Mature were left alone in the room, the others having left to change clothes. The blonde woman turned to Iori and asked. "Should I call an ambulance?"  
  
Iori raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you cared about people."  
  
She remained perfectly calm. "I don't. But I don't think Geese can get away with maiming someone like he used to." She stood up and made for the phone on the other room. As an afterthought she added something as she exited the room. "Yet."  
  
Iori simply chuckled and returned to the dojo.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Kasumi entered the dojo to find everyone already there. The children were sitting with Mature as the others prepared themselves for the 'fights.'  
  
On the opposite side of the dojo stood five men wearing karate GIs. Ranma assessed them quickly and found them to be on a decent level of skill. He raised an eyebrow. *That says a lot for a single dojo. They might not be much, but they're good for this world's standards.*  
  
Kasumi stepped forward. "Gentlemen, I was told you wanted to challenge this dojo." She said politely.  
  
One of them, apparently the one with the highest rank, looked at Kasumi as if she was nothing and then turned to Geese. "You the one in charge here, old man?"  
  
Ranma, who didn't take well to the dismissal, scowled dangerously at the dead fool and started forward, only to be stopped by Kasumi. He nodded to her and stepped back, yet his eyes never left the leader of the challengers.  
  
Kasumi sighed and turned back to the group, who didn't miss the exchange. "Are you challenging the dojo for its sign?"  
  
The guys looked at each other and finally the leader spoke to the little woman. "We don't care about a sign, lady. We are on a training journey and if we have anything to learn from you we'll stay around after we beat you."  
  
Ranma shook his head and hid a small smile. That sounded a lot like his training trip with Genma. Of course, these guys didn't have a chance in hell of winning the fight even five to one, but it would be fun to watch their expressions after they got their butts kicked.  
  
"We noticed only three of you seem to practice your school. The challenge was made for five-on-five matches. The side to get three out of five victories wins." The same guy said. "You don't have enough people."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "You're right, but our students still aren't ready for real combat. Since you're not here for the sign would you mind if two of our friends participated?"  
  
The challengers looked at each other and seemed to think about it for a few seconds. In silent agreement the man stepped forward. "The terms are acceptable. I'm Hajime Kojiro and I'll be your first opponent." He finished and fell into a kempo stance emphasizing offense.  
  
*Direct and to the point. I could get to like this guy.* Ranma said as he stepped forward. *After I beat the crap out of him, of course.* He fell into his battle stance and waited for the others to give them fighting room. Since the challenge wasn't against the dojo things could be a little less formal. "I'm Todo Ranma. Whenever you're ready."  
  
Kojiro didn't waste any time and jumped forward to deliver a quick jab- cross combination. He was surprised when Ranma not only blocked both, but also managed to land a sidekick on his midsection that hurt like hell. He doubled over but had the common sense to jump back to get some breathing room. *This guy's strong!* He thought as he recovered. The kick would leave a bruise but wasn't really anything to worry about.  
  
Ranma patiently waited for his opponent to recover. "You shouldn't neglect your defenses when attacking." He commented.  
  
Kojiro nodded and assumed his stance again. He decided to approach more carefully now, studying his opponent's stance for any weaknesses. He could find several openings, but they were probably just there on purpose. Several attacks were thrown to test those weak spots, and he found each and every one blocked perfectly and followed by a powerful counter that made him think he was fighting his master as a white belt again. He stopped advancing and moved from offense to defense. *Let's see if he's as good attacking as defending. There's no chance I'm winning like this.*  
  
By now Ranma was getting bored. When he saw Kojiro assume a defensive stance he decided to finish things. In the blink of an eye he was inside the defenses of a very startled Kojiro. Two quick punches to the face and an axe kick that landed on his shoulder were enough to have the challenger seeing all the pretty stars.  
  
The next three fights went in pretty much the same way. Kasumi, Iori and Leona tested their opponents and then quickly and efficiently finished the fights with little effort.  
  
Geese finished his opponent a little more violently.  
  
"DID YOU HAVE TO BRAKE BOTH HIS ARMS?!" Kasumi all but yelled on his face. Geese had delivered a palm strike with enough strength that when his opponent blocked with his arms they were both broken, together with a couple of bruised ribs.  
  
The four challengers left standing were glaring daggers at the man. Geese gave off a relaxed sigh. "I did find it very therapeutic. Maybe we should do this more often."  
  
Leona and Mature rolled their eyes. Kasumi sputtered and continued glaring at Geese. Iori and Ranma simply chuckled. Rock stared at his father with respect from his seat. Yoko was busy laughing at the faces her mother was doing when talking to grandpa.  
  
The four guys heard the man's comment and found it to be very unnerving. When Mature informed then that an ambulance should be arriving shortly they took their friend and left, never taking their eyes off Geese.  
  
Geese got tired of being verbally assaulted by Kasumi and turned to Ranma. "Enough! Girl, get over here. I need a real workout."  
  
Kasumi blinked when Geese was suddenly no longer in front of her. Instead of him there was Ranma winking at her as he recovered from a punch. "Try not to break anything." Kasumi said in a tired tone of voice and Ranma smiled.  
  
"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" Geese bellowed as he got up and charged Ranma with a wicked combination that sent the other man reeling back in pain.  
  
Everyone left Geese and Ranma fighting it off in the dojo. It had been fun to watch the first couple of years, but those two never got tired of it.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hours later Nabiki arrived and heard the sounds of fighting coming from the dojo. She found it weird but went over to check it out.  
  
If she ever doubted what Ranma said about him and Geese fighting it out until one dropped she was convinced otherwise instantly. She arrived to the sight of Geese punching Ranma in the face with enough force to make him turn, blood spraying from the pigtailed man's mouth and all over Nabiki.  
  
She left out a small cry of surprise and attracted their attention. Ranma, bloodied like she'd never seen him before, smiled at her with red teeth. "Hi Nabiki!" He turned back to Geese and delivered a front-kick that made the older man spit out blood. Growling the pair continued beating the crap out of each other with a savagery she couldn't believe.  
  
Nabiki had been around martial artists all her life, so she was very good at recognizing skill when she saw it. Geese and Ranma were the most skillful fighters she had ever seen in her life. Considering their style was not flashy like others, especially the Anything Goes, that said a lot.  
  
Maybe Ranma wasn't the young fighter that fought incredibly strong opponents anymore. But she put good odds on this new Ranma beating the crap out of those same opponents.  
  
Not able to stomach some of the things the fighters were doing to each other she decided to go see if Kasumi was in the house. *I thought Ranma had changed.* She thought thinking of the calm Ranma from the past week. An image of a grinning and bloodied Ranma filled her thoughts. *I was wrong. He got worse.*  
  
  
  
END PART 14 


	15. Part 15

"Tadaima." Nabiki greeted as she entered the house. She closed the door behind her and took her shoes off.  
  
"Konichiwa, Nabiki." Kasumi greeted as she walked into the room. "How was your day at school?" She asked pleasantly. Then she saw the blood staining the student's uniform. "What happened?" She asked as she hurriedly ushered the middle Tendo sister in and checked for any injuries.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes. "I heard the sounds of fighting coming from the dojo."  
  
Kasumi gave out a sigh of relief and nodded. "I'll get you something to wear while I wash your uniform."  
  
Nabiki thought about it and nodded. "Let me go with you."  
  
Kasumi gave Nabiki a robe she could wear, though it was a little small on her, and they both made their way out where Kasumi started working on washing off the bloodstains. "Where's everybody?" Nabiki asked after she got tired of the silence.  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Mature took Rock and Yoko out to get some ice cream. Even if she denies it she really likes to pamper children. Iori and Leona went out to buy some clothes."  
  
Nabiki nodded and yawned. She was still tired from staying up so late yesterday. Even after she arrived to the Tendo dojo she couldn't go to sleep thinking about all that was covered the previous night and all the questions that rose. Tendo Nabiki was a very curious person by nature, and she wouldn't rest until she had all the answers she wanted. "Kasumi, how did you meet Ranma?"  
  
Kasumi paused a moment to think about it and sighed happily. "You probably won't believe me, but the first time I saw him I wanted to kill him."  
  
"Really?" Nabiki asked dryly. *Has everyone that's met Ranma wanted to kill him?* She asked herself.  
  
Kasumi didn't notice Nabiki's tone of voice and nodded as she smiled at the memory. "I had returned from a training trip, intent on finally avenging my dojo's honor against one man. He was a friend's brother and had defeated my father for some information..." She trailed off and shook her head. "Anyway, when I arrived and issued the challenge Ranma was there since he was friends with Ryo. Yuri, my friend, had a big crush on Ranma and so was obviously in the dojo as well."  
  
"So what happened?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Kasumi frowned. "Ryo beat me, just barely, but beat me either way. As I was about to get up I saw a hand offered to me. At first I thought it was Yuri, but looking up I lost myself in a pair of blue-gray eyes."  
  
Nabiki chuckled. "That sounds like Ranma alright."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "I took his hand and he pulled me up." She pouted. "And then the big jerk goes and opens his big mouth."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "What did he tell you? Something about women being weak, I take it?"  
  
The black-haired woman shook her head. "By then he had learned not to underestimate women. What he said was 'You almost had him. Had you trained harder you would've won.'"  
  
Nabiki looked confused. "And you got angry over that?"  
  
Kasumi smiled as she stood up, Nabiki's uniform in her hands. "I had trained intensively for years, not even contacting my family and friends, to win that fight. I guess after losing any word would've made me angry." She said as she hung the wet uniform. "You will have to wait for a few hours for that to dry."  
  
Nabiki nodded as she followed her host. "What happened then?"  
  
"Ranma followed after me and eventually managed to cheer me up. Yuri wasn't very happy about his interest in me but since we were friends she helped as well. After that Yuri, Ranma, Ryo and me started hanging out together. It turned into a competition to earn Ranma's affections."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Just as it did here. So when did he finally admit to being in love with you?"  
  
Kasumi's expression turned sad at that, startling Nabiki. "After almost a year of fighting over him against Yuri and another girl something happened. Yuri was kidnapped by a practitioner of a very powerful form of karate, an evil man that had trained Ranma when he went looking for the fighter that defeated Iori. That monster wanted to turn Ranma into another thing like himself, someone that let his negative emotions rule over his actions and consume his soul." A tear made its way down her cheek. "We went after him and the bastard forced Ranma to fight him or he would kill Yuri. When Ranma didn't lose control over himself during the fight the man killed Yuri, Ryo went berserk and attacked him, but was knocked down easily. It was then that it happened. The demon threatened with killing me as well and Ranma gave himself to his evil side."  
  
Nabiki patted the woman on the back and waited for her to continue. It was obvious the memories were hurting her, but since they were here and Ranma wasn't that bad then they had somehow gotten out of it.  
  
Kasumi hugged herself and continued. "I was frightened by what happened next. Ranma's power was so dark I wanted to crawl into a corner and die. The demon gloated that he had succeeded, but Ranma argued back before performing the most devastating attack I have ever seen. The bastard that killed Yuri was killed instantly, and his soul sealed in hell for eternal suffering. After that Ranma turned to me and for a moment I thought he would attack me as well." She closed her eyes and shuddered. "I can still see him like that. Only once after that incident did he ever use that power again. His eyes were glowing blood red as he stared at me. I felt like he was stripping me of my soul by the evil emanating from his gaze. He walked towards me, ever so slowly that it seemed like an eternity. He eventually reached me and I tried to move, to run away from him, but my legs wouldn't respond."  
  
Nabiki was starting to get worried. Kasumi was reliving that moment and her entire body was shaking in fear. Even after more than a decade since it happened she was still deeply affected by it. Probably a wound that would never heal.  
  
Kasumi let out a long sigh and relaxed a little. "When he saw my reaction to him his expression turned sad. I could see his shoulders slumping as he turned around. I could tell, deep in my heart, that if I let him go then and there I would never see him again. I fought down the fear he caused in me with the fear of losing him and reached out with my hand." She opened her eyes, which were glazed over but clearing gradually as she spoke. "After that fight, after losing so much, he admitted to me that there never was a competition to begin with. That from the moment he saw me he knew I was the one." She chuckled without mirth. "I should have known that from before. I was the only one to know of his curse, or of his relation with Geese. He trusted me like he trusted no other, yet my jealousy blinded me from noticing it." She turned started walking into the house with Nabiki close behind. "Our friendship with Ryo was strained when we started seriously dating after Yuri's death. When we married and it was revealed that Ranma and Ranko Howard were one and the same Ryo promised to kill Ranma, accusing him of letting his sister die."  
  
They entered the kitchen and Kasumi filled the kettle with water to prepare some tea. "Ranma really has a way of making enemies." Nabiki said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Kasumi absently nodded, still badly shaken from her trip down memory lane. "Nearly everyone we knew went after Ranma's blood in our wedding, when Geese's relationship with Ranma and Ranko was known. It was incredible that the friends Ranma and me made during our time dating were all somehow related to the King of Fighters tournament. I was disowned by my father that day."  
  
"What? I thought you were born in the Todo clan." Nabiki said confused.  
  
"I was. And after a couple of years something happened that convinced my father Ranma wasn't the monster he thought him to be. He accepted me back and, since I was the only heir to the family style, Ranma took the Todo name."  
  
Nabiki shook her head at that. "And I thought Ranma's life was interesting here in Nerima." She said in wonder.  
  
Kasumi smiled faintly. "You live through a lot in your life. That particular part of our lives was very hectic and, had it not been for Krauser-san, we wouldn't have come out as well as we did. After Yoko was born we settled down and lived in my family dojo, the most exciting events being the challenges from dojo raiders and people still after Ranma's blood."  
  
They both saw Geese enter the house and head to the bathroom. He was grumbling to himself and favoring his left side slightly. Nabiki turned back to Kasumi, who was by now serving them both tea. "If you ever want to talk about this again, I'm here." She wasn't very good at giving support, but the smile Kasumi gave her after her comment told her she said the right thing.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was currently cleaning the blood from the floorboards. It was easier when done while it was still fresh and he needed to slowly cool down or he would be stiff like a board the next day. This fight had taken longer than he expected and Geese worked him up pretty well. They restricted themselves to normal moves and, as usual since their fight in the King of Fighters Tournament, the fight ended in a draw.  
  
He was still sweating from the exertion of the fight as he fought a particularly large stain. He was taken out of his task when he felt a presence enter the dojo. He straightened as he saw on his ankles, his back to the entrance of the dojo. "What do you want, Tendo-san?" He asked. His tone of voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't friendly either.  
  
"I want to talk to you, Ranma." A male voice was heard. A male voice that sounded commanding, as if the man felt he had the right to demand things of him.  
  
Ranma stood up and turned around, his eyes boring into Tendo Soun's own. The Tendo patriarch was taken aback by the state Ranma was in. The pigtailed martial artist's face had several cuts that were still bleeding and some bruises that seemed rather painful. His white top was stained crimson and completely wet with sweat. "Let me get my wife, she's the head of this dojo." He said emphasizing the 'wife' part.  
  
Soun frowned at Ranma's words. "I came to see 'you' for a man-to-man talk."  
  
Ranma snorted. "You hardly qualify as a man in my book, Tendo-san." He said condescendingly.  
  
Soun's fists clenched as he glared daggers at Ranma for the insult. "How dare you!" He said with barely contained fury. The beginning telltales of his Demon-head attack already forming.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist smirked. "Tell me one reason why I should respect you. A cowardly shadow of a man that abandons his family to fend for themselves when they need him the most."  
  
Soun clenched his teeth and restrained from physically attacking the man he still considered a boy without a backbone. He was angered the most because the accusation had the stench of truth in it. "And who are you to judge me?" He demanded. "A reckless boy that cares for no one but himself. A rurouni that has stained the honor of two families with his thoughtless actions."  
  
"What are you talking about? Saotome Genma is the one that made all those agreements in the Saotome name, not me."  
  
Soun smiled condescendingly back at Ranma. "It doesn't matter. You are the one that has the obligation to fulfill those agreements. You are the one forced to marry one of my daughters to unite the schools of Anything Goes."  
  
Ranma snorted again. "To take over the schools, you mean. As far as I know there's not a suitable heir for the Tendo Ryuu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's too convenient, don't you think? You lack a proper heir, which is entirely your fault for not training Akane at all even in the basics of the Anything Goes, but when she married me I would take over an already dead school in a dojo used by one person. And not even seriously."  
  
Soun had enough and released his most dreaded attack. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BABY!!! ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!!" He was mildly disturbed when Ranma didn't react at all to his Demon-head attack.  
  
Ranma looked bored at Soun but either way answered. "I'm only telling the truth. Now calm down or I will kick you out of this dojo." He said coldly.  
  
Soun growled at this but did as he was told. He needed to convince Ranma of doing the right thing. "Have you no honor?" He asked knowing the boy would take the bait instantly. He was surprised when Ranma chuckled. "What?"  
  
"Honor? Even after you all but ignored all the other engagements Genma made, which stained both the Saotome and Tendo honor, you speak of honor?"  
  
The Tendo patriarch protested at that. "Our agreement is the only one that has any validity."  
  
Ranma sighed and shook his head. "Why bother?" He muttered to himself, then looked up and saw blind determination in Soun's eyes. The man was dead set on seeing his plans come true. The pigtailed martial artist cleared his throat and said. "Look, Tendo-san. I love my wife and daughter above anything else. I'll do anything, and I mean 'anything', for them. If 'honor' demands that I leave them then screw honor. I was already cast out of the Saotome clan so your claim on me has no meaning. Even if it did my answer would be the same." He said as if explaining to a four year old. "Accept the fact that I won't marry any of your daughters." He was angry with the man for trying to force him away from his family, but was also tired of the meaningless fighting and wanted some peace.  
  
Soun's jaw tightened. "You will marry Akane." He said. "Your honourless actions in marrying that woman and fathering that girl don't matter. You 'will' do what is right or..."  
  
Ranma glared at the Tendo patriarch. "Is that a threat?" Soun remained silent and Ranma growled out. "Look, Tendo-san. I've gone easy on you since you did put up with me when I stayed at your house. But if you even think of harming Kasumi or Yoko I will kill you."  
  
Sound sneered. "Is that a threat?" He mockingly mimicked Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist shook his head. "I don't make threats." He then pointed towards the exit. "Leave. You are no longer welcome here and should you ever set foot on these grounds again you will regret it."  
  
Soun had a condescending smile on his face as he turned around. "You 'will' marry Akane." He said as he walked out of the dojo.  
  
Ranma was left seething in rage. Only because of Nabiki did he refrain from beating some sense into Soun. He turned back to the bloodstains on the floor and flared his battle aura. He needed to work off the anger his meeting with Soun generated.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kasumi suddenly turned to the dojo, her expression turning to anger as she saw Soun walk out of their property.  
  
Nabiki saw her father and turned to Kasumi. "I'm sorry."  
  
The black-haired woman shook her head. "Don't apologize for his actions. You've done nothing but help us and we are the ones who should apologize for the friction this situation must cost you at home."  
  
Nabiki waved it off. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. They have to learn the world doesn't revolve around little princess Akane and their samurai world."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "I have to go with my husband. Do you mind being left alone?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Go ahead."  
  
Kasumi made her way to the dojo, leaving Nabiki to sit back and go over what Ranma's wife told her, as well as what must have happened between Soun and Ranma. She was startled out of her thoughts by a male voice behind her. "So you are Nabiki."  
  
  
  
END PART 15  
  
  
  
Author's notes: A decidedly short chapter, and late as hell! Sorry about the long wait. I cut this chapter here to post something and let you guys know I'm still alive.  
  
Real life has been hell for the past month, but it seems like it will ease up a little, giving me actual free time to write. Also, I've been working on other projects with my free time, which you should be seeing later. I've got a fic I'm not sure whether to make a one-shot or not. If I do it requires some more time to be ready, if not then I should be posting several chapters in a row. You tell me.  
  
Also, this chapter was intentionally written to leave a question out there.  
  
Who was the man that trained Ranma and killed Yuri?  
  
Well, that should do it. See you in Part 16! 


	16. Part 16

Nabiki turned around to find herself looking at Geese Howard. Even if the man could be considered old, from what Ranma told her about his age, he didn't look over fifty. In fact he seemed to be younger than her father. She roamed his body with her eyes. *And strong enough to brake him in two.*  
  
Doing her best to keep her Ice Queen facade she answered. "And what if I am?"  
  
Geese smirked when he heard Nabiki's answer. *This is a calculating one.* He regarded her carefully, noticing little things others less experienced would miss. "I have a business proposition for you."  
  
"Just like that?" Nabiki asked, a little surprised at the forwardness of this man.  
  
The blonde man walked forward and sat down next to her. "There's no use in beating around the bush, girl. You know who I am and what I do."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "I'm not getting my hands dirty with anything like drugs or guns."  
  
"Then I'll have to interest you with something else. Tell me, are you into gambling?" When he saw Nabiki's eyes narrow hungrily he mentally patted himself on the back. It seemed like he judged her right. She was also very ambitious.  
  
A few hours later Mature returned with the children. Upon seeing Geese and a very excited Nabiki working on some papers she rolled her eyes and decided not to get involved. Her husband would tell her what to do when the planning was complete.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"'NO!!!'" An enraged Shampoo yelled in mandarin as she smashed her bonbori on a table, crushing it beyond usefulness. She had just been informed by Cologne that she should stop her pursuit of Ranma.  
  
Both Shampoo and Mousse had spent most of the time since the attack recovering in bed. Cologne waited till her great granddaughter was back on her feet to drop the little bomb. The results were as she expected. "Are you done acting like a spoiled brat?" Cologne asked calmly.  
  
Shampoo turned her burning eyes on the elder and she growled. "'Ranma is my husband. Not that stupid outsider's.'"  
  
Cologne sighed. "'Great granddaughter, please act your age.'" She said sternly in mandarin so Shampoo would get every word. "'By our own laws Ranma is out of your reach. The fact that you attacked Kasumi, already knowing they were married and with a daughter, is to be punished and you know it.'"  
  
Shampoo calmed somewhat knowing acting like this with an elder, even if it was her own flesh and blood, would only cause trouble for her. "'But the laws don't consider someone escaping from us to another world.'" In fact Amazon law was such that obstacles were for killing, unless the male wanted to remain with his already formed family. In such a case the Amazons would respect the outsider woman's family. "'He hasn't been married to that woman long enough for the laws to apply.'" *Not in our world.* She added to herself.  
  
Cologne shook her head. Being young was full of such good things, yet at the same time the inexperience and recklessness one could live without. "'I've already sent a letter to the council of elders informing them of this sudden change of events. I request of them to disallow Ranma's obligations to you.'"  
  
The young Amazon's eyes flared at that. "'WHY?!'" She demanded.  
  
The elder snorted. "'You saw it yourself, child. Ranma will react badly to any threat on his family.'"  
  
"'He's just a stupid male. He doesn't know what he wants.'" Shampoo impertinently spat. She was shocked when Cologne slapped her. Something that hadn't happened in her entire life. Tears threatened to burst from her eyes as she glared at the woman that had raised her. Even if she had been harshly reprimanded before, the significance of a slap far outweighed even the most physical of punishments.  
  
"'Have you learned nothing from our stay here in Japan? Are you so willing to let the village's prejudices blind you?'" Cologne was one of the few women in the village that understood some males were not inferior but, rather, superior fighters. Ranma was the prime example of this. "'You've seen what Ranma is capable of many times. This last one he almost killed Mousse and took care of you three girls with ridiculous ease. You know very well Ranma isn't stupid, and even if he was he's too dangerous to risk angering.'"  
  
Shampoo averted her gaze from Cologne's and said bitterly. "'You can't stop me from going after her.'"  
  
Cologne's shoulders slumped. "'You're right, great granddaughter. I can't order you to stop what you're doing.'" Amazon law was so complicated. Since attacking Kasumi didn't directly affect the tribe, yet at the same time it did, no elder could order an Amazon warrior to stop from such a course. A council decision was needed for that, and that would take weeks. Cologne returned her attention to the young Amazon. "'I won't help you with this, Shampoo. In fact I strongly suggest you don't go after Ranma's wife, unless your life has little worth to you. As soon as the council answers my letter we'll be returning to China.'" With that she made her way up the stairs, feeling as old as she really was. When she heard the door open she sighed. It seemed like Shampoo wanted to learn things the hard way. *Let's just hope she lives enough to learn from this mistake.*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Happosai took a puff from his pipe as Soun and Genma continued to play shogi. They were paying little attention to the game since their plans to force Ranma into marrying Akane were more important. The old master felt like snorting at some of the things they were coming up with. If the power he felt that day was indeed Ranma's then those two fools had a snowball's chance in hell of succeeding. *Especially since Nabiki seems to be on the boy's side.* He thought.  
  
"That won't work, Tendo. Nodoka said she disowned Ranma, remember?" Genma said tiredly. Even if he really wanted to get his son to stop acting like an honor less dog and marry Akane, Soun was adamant on pushing Ranma through honor.  
  
Soun shook his head. "Your son will see reason, old friend. Especially after we publish his honor less actions. That shall destroy the 'Todo' Dojo." The Tendo patriarch was also very angry that such a new dojo had so many students, while his own was empty. Of course he ignored the fact that the Tendo Dojo had no students because of his incompetence at teaching after his wife passed away.  
  
Genma refrained from arguing the point. *It may not help, but it won't hurt either.*  
  
That particular moment was chosen by Akane to enter the room. She didn't posses her usual smile or attitude, though. Soun felt both pain and anger at seeing his daughter just a shadow of what she was no more than a week ago.  
  
Instead of the confident, nearly arrogant, girl he was used to, Akane was a fragile person that broke down easily. The blow to her confidence as a martial artist being responsible for it. The other times she had lost at martial arts she could convince herself into thinking that her opponent must have cheated somehow, that she wasn't ready. This time as much as she tried, she couldn't escape from reality. Todo Kasumi beat her fair and square, and the worst part was that she did it without much effort. Nabiki made sure to explain how the fight went on, every detail cruelly evident.  
  
What made her suffer the most was that Ranma wasn't there to rescue her. Instead he stood with that other woman.  
  
She sat down carefully, aware of her injuries, and turned to Happosai. Surprisingly the old master had refrained from groping her since she got hurt. "What have you decided about Ranma quitting Anything Goes?" She asked.  
  
That got both the parents' attention, as Happosai was their hope of bringing Ranma back. The old master noticed this but decided not to comment. Instead he answered the youngest Tendo's question. "I don't know yet, Akane-chan. Even if he didn't ask for my permission I understand his reasons for abandoning the school. As for taking away my precious Ranma- chan's bosom, that will be punished!" He said with crocodile tears in his eyes.  
  
Akane turned her head away in disgust and the three men in the room had hope that she would recover from this. It would just take time for her to recover her strength.  
  
Happosai remained silent after that. *There's no way I'm getting on Ranma's bad side again.* When he felt that aura he thought he recognized something about it. Realizing it was Ranma's, thanks to Nabiki, was a shock he wasn't prepared for. The old master had encountered only one other person with an aura like that. It was one of the few fights where he was genuinely scared, and he didn't look forward to reliving the experience.  
  
Genma and Soun continued playing shogi with Akane watching intently. Happosai decided to leave on one of his panty raids, none noticed as he made his way out.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"He must pay for what he did to my family." Kasumi said sternly, her eyes never softening in the slightest.  
  
After taking a sip of tea, Saotome Nodoka sighed. "There's nothing I can do, Kasumi-chan. Ranma has taken another name, and he's no longer bound by the contract." She turned to the side to wipe away a tear. "In fact he wants nothing to do with me."  
  
Kasumi placed a hand on Nodoka's shoulder, the older woman smiled in gratitude for the support. "Aunty, there has to be something you can do."  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear. Todo-san has no connections to me." She smiled faintly. "Even if it hurt me like nothing ever could or will, I'm proud of him. He stood up to everyone for his family." Tears started flowing from her eyes. "Isn't it wonderful? My son is so manly..." She bawled before hiding her face with her hands, sobs wracking her body. She finally had what she so desired, and it was destroying her. Life was so full of ironies.  
  
Kasumi's features darkened. How could Ranma do this to his own mother?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Ryoga Hibiki bellowed as he got trouble picking up his pack. His injuries had seriously slowed him down in his travels, making it even harder for him to find the Tendo Dojo.  
  
But he would pay. Oh yes. Ranma would pay for this, for all his suffering. He was the one that made him fight that red-haired man, another person Ryoga planned on killing as soon as he could train himself enough. And for that to happen he first needed to heal.  
  
Wincing in pain as he settled his pack on his shoulders, Ryoga started limping away from his camping site. A dark green aura surrounding him.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Very well, I'll be waiting for you." She said and then hung the phone. With a heavy sigh she scanned her left arm, painful burns still on it, but with no risk of infection anymore. She winced as she stood up and neared her grill, the heat still very uncomfortable. "What'll be, sugar?" She asked as another costumer arrived.  
  
Kuoji Ukyo recovered from the attack only to return to her work. Most of all to keep her mind off of what happened. She'd had nightmares since that day. Even during the day she shuddered just by remembering how it felt to be blasted with such dark energy. And whenever she closed her eyes she could see Ranma's burning blue-gray orbs, promising death. Before blacking out she managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes, and she wished she never did.  
  
"Ran-chan." She whispered as she finished with the okonomiyaki and handed it to the client. She knew she really screwed up. Ranma had always been very forgiving, but attacking someone he cared for was out of the question. How could she be stupid enough to attack his wife and daughter?  
  
Yet the answer was simple. She loved him. She loved him more than anything else. And that love had blinded her judgment.  
  
Now that she thought about it, she didn't know how Shampoo was able to convince her to kill Ranma's wife and daughter. She felt repulsed by what she planned to do, and yet it was too late to take it back.  
  
With another heavy sigh she turned to Konatsu, who was busily working in cleaning the boots. The ninja told her what happened to Mousse after he attacked Ranma. *The blind idiot was stupid enough to attack Ranma when Kasumi and Yoko were with him.* Oh yes, Ukyo knew the names of Ranma's wife and daughter. She had caught a conversation between two students at Furinkan that seemed to be training at the Todo Dojo.  
  
Now all she could do was wait for her father to arrive. He didn't like hearing the latest news concerning her pursuit of Ranma.  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts as Shampoo rushed into her restaurant. Ukyo studied the Amazon and was a little jealous to notice she was mostly healed. *Probably something to do with Cologne, but part of it must come from her training.* Ukyo thought.  
  
Shampoo caught sight of Ukyo and went over to the grill. "We need talk." She said.  
  
"Good to see you too, sugar." Ukyo said sarcastically.  
  
Shampoo either missed it or ignored it. "Need do something about obstacle."  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "You're on your own, Shampoo. I'm not going after Ran- chan like that again." *I don't want him to kill me.*  
  
The Amazon frowned. "Spatula-girl afraid? Remove obstacle, then deal with Aireen." She said forcefully.  
  
The okonomiyaki chef noticed some trepidation in Shampoo's eyes and knew something was up. "Sorry, sugar. This is where I draw the line." Something was definitely up since Shampoo heard that and just stomped out of the Uchan's. Ukyo knew she made the right choice, yet at the same time felt like she was giving up. She hoped her father could help, but somehow she doubted he would make much of a difference.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ranma smiled as Daisuke got the move right. He didn't really know why the boy had never taken up martial arts before. He was a natural.  
  
Turning to the rest of the class as they worked he had to wonder. *Many people here have a lot of potential. Why didn't they train seriously before?* It was weird, especially since this was Nerima.  
  
Putting that in the back of his mind he resumed guiding the students through the motions of a beginner's kata.  
  
Kasumi stood in the back, silently studying each and every student and trying to determine which part of the Todo Ryuu Kobojutsu would be most beneficial to them. Nearly everyone had promise for the defensive side, which was fine by her. The offensive side could be quite brutal, though the defensive one was not much better.  
  
She saw as Ranma went though the motions of the kata and couldn't help but stare at him lovingly. Of all the things that attracted her to him in the first place, his passion for martial arts was right on top. After getting to know him better she really fell in love with the man, who could be so thoughtful and was such a protective parent, yet his devotion for martial arts was still pretty high up there. It didn't surprise her in the slightest, since she shared that same love for the Art, it was just something she always found curious about them as a couple. Even if they did spar and train together, never had they had a serious fight. She didn't fool herself into thinking she could beat him, she wasn't that blind, but she was glad they hadn't. She knew she wouldn't be able to try to seriously harm Ranma, and he absolutely refused to hit her with anything more than a pulled punch.  
  
"You got it bad, sensei." A teasing female voice said to the side, startling Kasumi out of her thoughts. She turned to see one of the girls smirking knowingly at her.  
  
Kasumi did her best to hide the blush and frowned. "You should be paying attention to class, Hasagawa-san. Do fifty pushups and then resume training."  
  
The girl shrugged and started doing the pushups. Kasumi stood by her side till she finished and then the girl resumed following Ranma's moves.  
  
Many of the students were taking the training very well, even though they still finished dragging their feet out of the dojo. The time would come when they would be ready to start taking the challengers by themselves, even start attending competitions. But that was still far away.  
  
Class continued on for another hour before it came to an end. The students were generally relaxed as they went home.  
  
Being left alone, Kasumi walked to Ranma and hugged his side. "Anata?" She asked, knowing something was bothering him. Quite possibly it was Tendo Soun's visit.  
  
Ranma placed his right arm around Kasumi's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "I'm fine, Kasumi. Just thinking about what to do with the Tendos and other fiancées."  
  
"There's nothing they can legally do, anata."  
  
The pigtailed man nodded. "I know, but that won't stop them. I don't you to live constantly harassed by them."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "I knew how my life would be when I married you. I have never regretted my decision, not even for a second, and never will. I love you."  
  
Ranma leaned to the side and kissed his wife. "I love you, too." He said once they broke the kiss. "But even if you accept things as they are, I don't want Yoko to grow up surrounded by chaos."  
  
Kasumi pouted. "You know very well she'll become a fighter. She can't become anything else being surrounded by our friends and family." They had never pressured Yoko to train, but Kasumi had found her daughter several times in the dojo, trying to mimic what she saw her parents doing. Even if the little girl was doing it in such a roundabout way, the time would come when she was old enough to start seriously training. And Kasumi had no doubt she would ask her parents to train her seriously.  
  
Ranma broke the embrace and took Kasumi's hand. As he led her out of the dojo and into the house he said. "Even if she does decide to become a fighter, I want it to be her choice." Since he was little he had been forced into martial arts. It was his life, and had he been given a choice he was sure he would've taken that path, but the fact remained that he was never given the choice. He wanted his daughter to have it.  
  
"What will you do then?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Ranma smirked. "You already know. We confront the rivals and fiancées. If the master is planning what I think he is, then we'll have the perfect opportunity to settle things once and for all."  
  
"You're looking forward to it."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. "And you aren't?"  
  
Kasumi was saved from answering by a little bundle of energy. She released Ranma's hand to tenderly hug Yoko, who had ice cream staining her dress. She mock-glared at Mature, who stood by the door. "You know chocolate is very hard to wash off."  
  
"That's Yoko's favorite flavor." The blonde woman replied casually before entering the house.  
  
Ranma laughed at that and entered the house, followed by his wife and daughter.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The scene only made an spectator burn in fury. The figure that was crouching on a roof across the street straightened and turned around. The time to attack was yet to come, but it would come.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"I see you two got along with each other." Ranma commented as he saw the mess of papers the table was right now.  
  
Geese smirked. "This girl has great potential."  
  
Nabiki smirked back at the praise. From the first five minutes she and Geese had an understanding. "We were just finishing with the plans. The preparations should take a couple of months, but it's worth it."  
  
Kasumi sighed and turned to Geese. "You obviously didn't lose any time, Howard-san. Please try to refrain from turning her into a criminal." Geese snorted at that.  
  
Just then Iori and Leona entered the room, shopping bags held in their hands. Seeing that everyone was present Geese raised a piece of paper for everyone to see. Several eyebrows went up, and even Nabiki could feel the anticipation and excitement circulating in the room.  
  
The paper had a logo in it, carefully worked on by both Geese and Nabiki.  
  
' T H E K I N G O F F I G H T E R S T O U R N A M E N T '  
  
END PART 16  
  
Author's notes: Lots of character development here. Mostly for those who complained that this was turning into another all-fight-no-story fic. This fic does have a story, even if fighting is the biggest part of it.  
  
What to expect next? The tournament will happen, and guess who will enter it to fight Kasumi without Ranma interfering.  
  
See you in part 17! 


	17. Part 17

A Japanese karate practitioner blocks a kick and delivers an elbow strike to his opponent, a huge muai Thai fighter. The other man's body spins on itself as it goes limp and falls to the ground.  
  
The scene changes and a boxer is seen jabbing twice at his opponent, a Korean man, before delivering a devastating uppercut that that sends him flying back to crash on his back, a trail of blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
Another change of scene shows a young woman dressed in black leather land a two-handed palm strike to a man's midsection. As he doubles over she finishes him off with a snap kick. His teeth are seen flying out of his mouth even as his eyes start to glaze over.  
  
The screen fades to black slowly and a dot of light appears in the middle of it. Then there is a zoom in and the dot reveals itself to be a logo that covers the entire screen.  
  
'T H E K I N G O F F I G H T E R S T O U R N A M E N T'  
  
Nabiki turned off the TV set and smiled to herself. Only a week had gone by and they had already started with the publicity for the tournament. Geese really knew what he was doing and since they joined their resources for this project it would be ready in no time.  
  
"Maybe I should enter this tournament." Akane said from her sister's side. The entire family save for Kasumi was in the room. "It seems like a good way to prove my skills." She said with determination.  
  
Nabiki just shook her head. Both Genma and Soun had spent the entire week feeding Akane with lies about her skills, but she had to admit Akane had recovered from her loss and had started training again. She wasn't as arrogant as before losing to Kasumi, but if the fathers continued with what they were doing her little sister would be.  
  
Soun nodded. "Indeed, Akane-chan. You'll get the chance to prove yourself as a fighter and show the world the power of the Anything Goes." He didn't part his gaze from the shogi board, though. Genma was paying close attention to his movements.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Just remember you can't sign in for that tournament. You have to be invited to attend." And she had no intention of sending an invitation to her sister. *There's no way I'm letting her face some of the fighters out there.* Together with Geese she had spent a good deal of her resources locating fighters all over the world and sending the invitations. She was shocked when she discovered what some of those fighters were capable of.  
  
"I'm sure Akane-chan will get an invitation." Kasumi said as she entered the room. "Wouldn't you agree, Nabiki?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Nabiki knew well enough that wasn't a question. *How did she find out?* "We'll see." She said making it a point to lock gazes with her older sister.  
  
Akane, Genma and Soun stared strangely at the interaction between the siblings. It almost seemed like they knew something and weren't telling.  
  
Genma turned back to the game. "I would suggest you start looking for teammates, Akane-chan. It seems like they're introducing a team battle system for the tournament."  
  
Genma's words brought the others out of their thoughts. Akane seemed to consider the option for a moment and frowned. "I don't have any friends that would be able to enter with me."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "What about Kuno-chan? He's really improved in these past few weeks."  
  
Akane grimaced. Even though it was nice not to have to fight off the guy she would never feel comfortable around him. "I pass." She said.  
  
"The tournament isn't due for another month and a half. I'm sure you'll find someone." Kasumi said as she entered the kitchen to continue working on dinner.  
  
Nabiki just shook her head. If anyone in the dojo could join the tournament it would be Genma. He was a master of Anything Goes and, unlike Soun, had kept up his training even if Ranma no longer lived here. *I have to give it to him. He's a lazy ass most of the time, but he takes training very seriously.*  
  
Nabiki got up and headed to her room. She needed to get ready for tonight's meeting. Organizing this tournament was fun, but it was also a lot of work.  
  
Akane decided to go to the dojo for a little training, convinced that she needed to hone her skills for the tournament.  
  
The adults remained in the room, absorbed in the game.  
  
Or at least one of them did. The other was thinking how to use this tournament to his advantage.  
  
-----  
  
He knocked on the door hard, revealing his current mood. As he retrieved his hand he turned to down to his side. His eyes met with the nervous expression on his daughter's face. "You should calm down." He said as he let her know just how disappointed he was on her. "I'll take care of what you couldn't."  
  
Before she could protest the door opened. They both instantly studied the person who answered their rather rude call. "Yes?" The woman asked in a calm voice. Tall, stern and strong looking with blue hair.  
  
The man blinked a couple of times before answering. "We're here to see Saotome Ranma."  
  
The woman didn't react at all to his demanding tone of voice. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone here who goes by that name." She started to close the door and looked at the man hard when he stopped her.  
  
"I was told he goes by the name of Todo Ranma." He said.  
  
"Please let him in, Leona." A female voice was heard from inside.  
  
Leona opened the door and stepped aside, silently inviting the visitors to enter the house. They both entered and made their way to the living room, where they found a redheaded woman sitting by the table. A little girl sat on her lap, playing with some water paint on a piece of paper. The redhead seemed to be very interested in what the girl was painting. "Kuonji-san." She greeted without taking her eyes off what Yoko was doing. "Please, take a seat."  
  
Ukyo and her father both seated themselves by the table. Leona did likewise, but she sat to the side not to interfere in the discussion. Ukyo gazed sadly at the little girl as she happily played with the paint. *She should have been mine.* She thought wistfully, and knowing full well that even if there had been a chance of getting Ranma from Kasumi, which wasn't likely at all, she blew it when she helped Shampoo to attack his daughter as well. "Ranchan..."  
  
Ranma looked up at Ukyo with an expression the chef had never seen before on her face. It was the facial expression that made Ranko Howard feared in the other world. Her eyes were cold as she stared dispassionately at her former friend. "Please don't call me that again. You lost that right when you placed in danger both my wife and daughter."  
  
Ukyo looked away, unable to stand the redhead's blue-gray eyes boring into hers.  
  
Kuonji Haruka stared hard at the redheaded woman in front of him. He found it hard to believe that she was Ranma, but Ukyo had explained the curse quite thoroughly. "My daughter informed me that you got married behind her back, ignoring the agreement of honor made between me and your father."  
  
If Ranma was bothered by the accusation she gave no sign of it. With a gentle smile she leaned and whispered in Yoko's ear. "Can you go to the kitchen and ask mommy to get some hot water? You can also show your drawing to her."  
  
The little girl was ecstatic at that and rushed out of the room, the painting in hand. Ukyo stifled a sob at seeing the picture. Even if a little girl drew it it was still quite clear to her. It was a picture of Ranma and Kasumi holding hands.  
  
Ranma's smile vanished as soon as Yoko left the room to be replaced by her cold demeanor. She met Haruka's gaze as she answered the accusation. "The young man engaged to your daughter was Saotome Genma's son, Kuonji-san."  
  
Haruka slammed a fist on the table. "Don't play games with me, boy."  
  
Ranma frowned at that. "What do you want me to do? To leave my family so I can marry a girl half my age?" The pigtailed martial artist wouldn't beat around the bush. She knew what Haruka wanted her to do.  
  
"When you abandoned her you took her womanhood with you!"  
  
"I was only six at the time. And don't try to put the blame on me, you should be after Genma. He's the one you made the deal with." Ranma said, trying to avoid the confrontation she knew was coming. Even if she didn't want Ukyo to be anywhere near her she still didn't want to hurt her further.  
  
Haruka snorted. "You were the one promised for my daughter, not him."  
  
"That makes a lot of sense." Ranma said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you dare mock me, boy?" Haruka asked as his face flushed with anger.  
  
Ranma glared at the chef, taking him aback with the coldness of her aura. "I would suggest you don't call me boy again. I'm a man and it's cost me too much to become one."  
  
Haruka sneered at Ranma, even if his instinct was telling him to not push the girl further he ignored it and let his anger guide him. "You hardly seem like a man to me. You're even less of a man after your honor less actions with my daughter. First you abandoned her and now you betray her after leading her on for so long. No, you are not a man at all."  
  
"Father!" Ukyo protested.  
  
Ranma silenced her with a wave of her hand. She stared at the man in front of her expressionlessly. "If I'm not a man then where does that leave you?"  
  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
  
Ranma continued in an emotionless tone of voice, her eyes piercing Haruka's very soul. "You accuse me of not being a man for abandoning your daughter when I was too young to understand things, yet you abandoned her as well. You stripped her of her womanhood and set her on a path for revenge because you knew you were too weak to succeed."  
  
"HOW DARE..." Haruka bellowed as he stood up in a rage.  
  
Ranma interrupted him in the same tone of voice, not once raising it in volume. "You engaged your daughter to me because you wanted a strong man to take care of her. I can respect that even if it was foolish of you to trust Genma. But when things didn't go your way you put everything on Ukyo's shoulders instead of taking care of it like the man you accuse me of not being." The redhead continued even as she felt Kasumi stop by the door, Yoko hugging her mother's leg. "I have a daughter, and I have no intention of abandoning either her or her mother."  
  
Ukyo by now had tears flowing from her eyes. She could do nothing but listen as her father continued verbally attacking Ranma. The redhead kept her cool as she answered to the accusations with words that made the male chef even angrier.  
  
"I believe that's enough." Kasumi said firmly as she stepped fully into the room and stood next to her still sitting husband. The black-haired woman stared up at Ukyo's father. "You said what you came to say and you got your answer. Please leave."  
  
Haruka glared at Kasumi. "You are the one responsible for this. You took away my daughter's chance of settling this matter peacefully."  
  
Ranma jumped to her feet and glared at Haruka. "You want to start a blood feud, Kuonji-san? I'll finish it right here and now." If the man even thought of placing either Kasumi or Yoko in any kind of danger he was as good as dead.  
  
Ukyo was startled at Ranma's words. "Ranma!" That was an open threat, and if she knew something about Ranma it was that he kept his word regardless of what others said.  
  
Haruka tried to keep the redhead's gaze but couldn't. Something in her eyes told him she was deadly serious on this matter. "Would you kill my daughter as well?" He challenged, trying to salvage some of his dignity since he knew he lost the battle of wills.  
  
Ranma snorted. "There would be no need. You did a pretty good job of it when you registered her officially as a boy."  
  
Kasumi nodded and tried to return the discussion to civil levels. "The most we can offer is allowing her into the Todo clan registered as our daughter." She looked at Ukyo. "If you are set on getting rid of your daughter then we'll take her from your hands."  
  
Ukyo's eyes widened at Kasumi's words. Her expression then turned to anger as she thought she was being offered that out of pity. Before she could protest, however, her father beat her to it. "Don't play games, woman. Ranma is marrying my daughter."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed. "She was actually trying to make amends even if we don't need to. There's no way for you to force me into marrying your daughter."  
  
"But the agreement..."  
  
"Was made with Saotome Genma concerning a Saotome Ranma." Kasumi said as she placed a hand on her daughter's head. There was a certain tone of finality in her voice.  
  
Haruka narrowed his eyes and calmed down. "I see. Then you leave me no choice." He pointed a finger at Ranma. "I challenge you, Saotome Ranma. Should I win you'll marry my daughter."  
  
The redhead lazily looked up at the man. "I refuse your challenge."  
  
"What?!" Haruka asked in disbelief. "Have you so little honor that you would refuse a formal challenge?"  
  
Ranma stood up with a grace that made the man momentarily rethink his chances of winning such a challenge. "For starters that challenge was made against someone that no longer exists. Even if you rephrased it I would still refuse such a challenge. I won't place honor over my family."  
  
Haruka's face flushed in anger once again, but this time it was worse than the others. His fists clenched and unclenched spasmodically as he glared daggers at the redhead.  
  
Ukyo stood by her father's side, her attention on Kasumi. *She's somehow affected Ranchan. There's no way he would value anything more than his honor.*  
  
Ranma sighed when she noticed the man would stubbornly refuse to see reality. *I guess I'm somehow cursed to meet such people.* She thought thinking back to her meeting with Soun. "I musk ask you to leave, Kuonji- san. You're obviously not going to back down and therefore you're no longer welcome in Todo grounds."  
  
"This is not over." Haruka said as he turned on his heels and stormed out of the house. Ukyo followed him, avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
  
Ranma saw the man leave and sighed. "I know."  
  
-----  
  
The Nekohanten was nearly empty after the dinner rush was over. That left Cologne alone in the kitchen, since Shampoo bolted from the place as soon as she was no longer needed. Mousse was still recovering from the beating he received, not that he would remain in the restaurant when the purple- haired Amazon was somewhere else.  
  
The elder was having some tea as she attended the few customers coming in. "And I was enjoying the peace and quite so much." She said regretfully as she felt the presence entering the restaurant.  
  
Surprisingly the usual shouts of shock and anger were missing as a small figure made it into the kitchen. Cologne blinked a couple of times at meeting with a sight she hadn't seen for a very long time. "Hello, Cologne." Happosai, grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of martial arts greeted seriously.  
  
The elder of the Amazons chuckled inwardly while on the outside she was as stern as usual. *I should've known he would act like this when he found out.* "What do you want, Happi?"  
  
The grandmaster snorted. "Please refrain from playing around with me, Cologne. You know very well why I'm here." He said as he sat down next to her. He nodded his thanks as she served him a cup of tea and took out his pipe. "What happened to the boy, Cologne?"  
  
She nodded, knowing that even Happosai could take things seriously once every hundred years. "I take it you felt his aura?"  
  
"As well as heard a lot of what happened from my students."  
  
Cologne raised an eyebrow. "Did you know that Nabiki is well aware of everything that's happening there?"  
  
Happosai gave her an annoyed look. "I couldn't meet her price."  
  
Cologne chuckled, which annoyed him even more. "I see. What do you want to know?"  
  
"What caused all of this? Ranma shouldn't have changed that much, even if he was in another world."  
  
The Amazon nodded. "After he got to that other world he met a man by the name of Geese Howard, who he calls his master by the way, and was helped out of depression by him."  
  
Happosai took a puff of his pipe. *So that's the other dark presence I'm feeling.* "Do you know anything of the people he came back with?"  
  
Cologne shook her head. "You know very well how our dealings are, Happi?"  
  
The old master just shook his head and snorted. For some time now they had come to an understanding. Whenever they had to, or rather Happosai had to, act serious they would exchange information. One question each, and they were to speak truthfully. "Very well, ask away."  
  
The Amazon elder thought carefully for a moment. "Why the sudden interest in Ranma and his companions? You wouldn't come to me if you weren't desperate for information."  
  
Hapossai's features darkened. "I once fought a man with an aura similar to what Ranma and another among his companions have. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Now. What do you know of the people that came with him?"  
  
"Ranma's wife and daughter are with him. Kasumi is a fighter, though I haven't seen her fight yet, while his daughter is only five. A man named Iori and a woman named Leona also come from that other world. If my senses are correct they're strong fighters not to be messed with. Then there is Ranma's master Geese, who is probably who you're feeling. His wife and son are here as well." Cologne informed him concisely, then asked. "What will you do with your school now that your heir has escaped your grasp?"  
  
The old pervert sighed as he closed his eyes. "I will continue training Natsume and Kurumi. Aside from Ranma they're the only ones with the discipline and skill required to take over my school. Losing Ranma is hard, but I had planned for it." With that he kept the silence for a couple of minutes. He broke it to ask his next question. "What color of panties are you wearing?"  
  
Cologne glared daggers at the grinning grandmaster. She had to answer. *You'll pay for this.* Why was it that he couldn't remain serious for more than five minutes?  
  
-----  
  
The next morning Akane and Nabiki walked to school together. Since the later didn't need to engage in her usual moneymaking activities she just kept informed of everything that happened. That also allowed her to arrive a little later, just before the bell.  
  
Akane walked by her sister's side, thinking over her conversation with Kasumi last night. She stole glances of her sister as they walked, wondering if she should confront her with what she discovered last night while the middle Tendo was out on business.  
  
"What is it, Akane?" Nabiki asked in amusement. Did her sister really think she wouldn't notice her obvious interest?  
  
Akane jolted and lowered her face, a little embarrassed at being caught staring like that. Of course, it was the opportunity she was looking for. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't I tell you what?"  
  
Akane grit her teeth and turned with a glare at her sister. "That you have been helping Ranma and his slut. That you knew the hussy was a good fighter before I challenged her."  
  
The accusations didn't even make Nabiki flinch. She just stared calmly at her sibling. "I didn't know Kasumi was such a good fighter. In fact I didn't know she was a fighter before I saw the dojo." She turned her attention to the front. "As for why I helped Ranma, I guess he deserved someone on his side for once. Regardless of how you feel what happened wasn't his fault."  
  
"Wasn't his fault?!" Akane exclaimed in disbelief. "That pervert just up and leaves and adds another hussy to his harem and you say 'it's not his fault'? And then he lets her humiliate me."  
  
Nabiki stopped and turned a hard look on her sister. "First of all 'you' are the only one responsible for challenging Kasumi and losing. And how soon you forget. You were partly responsible for sending Ranma to that other world, where he fell in love and started a family because he thought he would never return."  
  
Akane crossed her arms over her chest and snorted. "Just shows you how much of a pervert he was all along. I knew he couldn't be trusted."  
  
Nabiki's eyes flashed in anger at that comment. "Are you so stupid that you actually believe that?" She ignored Akane's protest at the insult. "Look, I'm sorry. It doesn't really matter anymore, since Ranma's no longer your fiancé." She said with her features softening.  
  
Akane stopped short at that and turned away. "Who'd want to marry that pervert anyway?"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes and resumed walking. "Just remember he has no ties to us anymore. Don't let daddy and Saotome-san convince you otherwise."  
  
Akane caught up to her sister and matched her pace. "You are the one organizing the tournament." She said, changing the subject.  
  
The middle Tendo sister knew where this was going. "I'm not giving you an invitation, Akane. The tournament is only for experienced fighters, and even if you're good you lack the experience."  
  
Nabiki accepted the fact that Akane was good at fighting. It was just her bad luck to be a member of a group of people that took martial arts to the next level. Even if she was the worst of the group, she was still very good compared to others, though her pride needed to go if she was to keep improving in the Art. That and she would need to start training more seriously.  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes. "How am I to get that 'experience' if you won't let me?"  
  
Nabiki eyed her younger sister through the corner of her eye. "This tournament is not for you to play at being a martial artist, Akane. For me it's business. For the fighters it's a chance to meet the strongest fighters of the world in battle." The school was visible now. They could see students getting in. "We sent Herb an invitation."  
  
"WHAT?!" Akane asked in disbelief.  
  
"He is a strong fighter, just like some others we've located so far." Nabiki asked one last question before leaving Akane behind. "What do you think your chances are against someone like Herb?"  
  
The youngest Tendo stood staring at her sister's back in shock for a few seconds. *Herb?* She still couldn't believe they would look for someone like the Musk Prince.  
  
"Akane." Sayuri greeted as she approached her friend.  
  
This brought the Tendo girl out of her shock. She turned to her friend and smiled, trying her best to fight down the doubt Nabiki put in her mind. "Hi, Sayuri." She then turned around them, but found someone missing. "Where's Yuka?" Sayuri and Yuka always walked together to school.  
  
The other girl made a face at the question. "She's walking to school with Daisuke now."  
  
"What?" Akane asked in surprise. "But I thought she always walked with you."  
  
Sayuri nodded. "Yeah. But now Daisuke is tagging along. I just don't feel comfortable with him around."  
  
The Tendo girl's eyes narrowed. "What is that pervert doing to Yuka?" Without waiting for an answer she turned to the street. Sure enough she could see Daisuke and Yuka walking towards the school. Even if she couldn't make out what they were saying she could clearly see both her friend and Daisuke had smiles on their faces.  
  
Sayuri looked with distaste at them as well. She couldn't believe Yuka wouldn't say a thing when she left her alone with Daisuke. When she noticed Akane's eyes narrowing dangerously she took a step back. *Oh no.* She thought, wondering if Daisuke could take hits like Ranma usually did. Somehow she doubted it. Even if she didn't want Daisuke anywhere near one of her best friends she didn't want him in the hospital either.  
  
Akane stormed towards the approaching teenagers. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded as soon as she was a few steps from them, her eyes boring holes on the boy.  
  
Daisuke turned to Akane with a confused expression. *Why's she angry with me?* He thought as he stared at Ranma's former fiancée.  
  
Yuka stared at Akane incredulously. "Akane-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Akane ignored her friend and used a hand to push Daisuke back. He had to step back to keep his balance. "Stay away from her, you pervert!" The youngest Tendo demanded.  
  
"Akane!" Yuka exclaimed when she saw the confrontation about to take place. Instead of turning around and running like she expected, Daisuke kept his ground.  
  
"That's not for you to decide, Tendo." Daisuke said. He was getting angry as well because of Akane's accusation. "You have no right to chose Yuka's friends for her."  
  
"I have every right to defend her from a pervert like you." Akane growled out. She cocked her fist back in a threatening manner, knowing he would back out.  
  
Only that he didn't. Instead Daisuke motioned for Yuka to move aside before assuming a ready stance. "Dai, no!" Yuka cried as she took his arm.  
  
"GET OFF HER!" Akane bellowed as she launched her attack.  
  
It would be giving Akane to little credit to say she was going to hit Yuka. In fact her punch was going nowhere near her, and the girl probably would only see Daisuke get hit in the face. Akane, even if angered beyond reason, was better trained than some thought.  
  
But Daisuke didn't see it that way. To him Akane's attack meant he had to protect the girl holding his arm. He pushed her aside as gently as he could, and did his best to dodge to the side. The result had Yuka tripping over he own feet and falling on her behind, and Daisuke just barely avoiding Akane's fist, which would've knocked him out.  
  
"Why you!" Upon noticing Daisuke dodging and Yuka on the floor Akane came to the conclusion that the boy used her to get away from her attack. She renewed her assault, this time without Yuka in the way.  
  
"Akane-chan!" Sayuri cried.  
  
"Stop it!" Yuka cried as well, trying to regain her feet.  
  
Daisuke blocked the first three attacks. In fact he was even able to land a solid kick to Akane's side. Of course, it should be known that the boy had only been training for a small amount of time. He had nowhere near his sensei's strength or skill.  
  
Akane took the hit and grunted, but she trapped his leg and swept his other one from under him. Daisuke fell on his back hard, hitting the back of his head with the pavement. His instincts took over and he tried to get up, but he didn't realize where his opponent was.  
  
By now the entire school was looking at the fight, many of them worried for the boy's continued health since Akane only got this angry with Kuno or Ranma. And Daisuke sure as hell wouldn't be able to survive a hit like those two. Nabiki was running to stop the fight, knowing her sister wouldn't listen to anyone until her anger was fully vented.  
  
Akane saw as the boy rolled over and tried to stand. The movement placed him in front of her, his back at the same height she placed the cinder blocks before breaking them. She cocked her fist back, ready to deliver the blow that would finish the fight. She didn't care that one of her punches would probably cripple the boy for life. She was too angry to think reasonably, much less care. She was winning the fight, something that hadn't happened for so long.  
  
Yuka saw what her friend was doing and rushed forward, trying to get Daisuke out of the way.  
  
Nabiki reached her sister and tackled her from behind. She didn't stop Akane from delivering the blow, but she did make her lose her balance and robed much of the strength behind it.  
  
Daisuke felt someone suddenly push him to the side, then cried out from the agonizing pain on his back.  
  
The blow, instead of landing on his spine, hit a little to the right. The blow was strong, but not so much that it would cause permanent damage.  
  
Yuka hugged the writhing in pain Daisuke protectively, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Akane struggled and Nabiki found herself suddenly landing on her posterior, not having the strength to keep her sister from further attacking.  
  
It wasn't needed, though. As soon as Akane saw Daisuke incapacitated her attention returned to protecting Yuka, taking her away from the pervert. She knelt next to her friend, a smile on her face. "Yuka-chan..." She said as she reached for her friend's arm.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yuka screeched as she tried to move away, dragging the injured boy with her. She wasn't making much progress, but either way kept up her efforts. Especially when she felt Daisuke go limp on her arms.  
  
Akane reacted as if she had been slapped. "Yuka-chan..." She whispered. "I'm only trying to protect you."  
  
Yuka shook her head, closing her eyes as she hugged Daisuke's unconscious form even tighter.  
  
"Akane!" The voice of her older sister finally registered and Akane turned to regard her. No sooner had she turned when she felt a slap on her face. Nabiki glared angrily at her. "What the hell are you doing? You could've crippled him!"  
  
"He deserved it! He was being a pervert!" Akane retorted angrily. She didn't really believe her own words, but her anger wouldn't let her back down from a confrontation. *I won. I'm not the one in the wrong here.*  
  
"Kuno-sempai..." The sisters heard to the side. They both turned from their discussion to see Kuno of all people lifting Daisuke over his shoulder. Yuka still had a hold of Daisuke's arm.  
  
Kuno Tatewaki stared down at the girl and smiled faintly. "Worry not, fair maiden. I'll take him to see a doctor."  
  
"I'm going, too." Yuka said as she sniffled. Kuno just looked at her and nodded. He then turned to Akane. "Tendo Akane."  
  
Said girl glared at him. "What do you want, Kuno?"  
  
"You should learn to control your emotions."  
  
Akane sneered. "As if 'you' are in a position to talk."  
  
"I deserve that." Kuno admitted before turning and walking away, Daisuke draped over his shoulder.  
  
Yuka just looked once more at Akane with an unreadable look before following the upper classman. "Yuka, wait." Akane called, but if Yuka heard her she gave no indication of doing so.  
  
The heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes turned to her sister. She would find out why her sister had interfered in her fight. In fact she was almost convinced Nabiki had something to do with how things went.  
  
Only that Nabiki was already walking into the school, not once looking back. It was then that Akane noticed the looks she was receiving from the rest of the student body. They all looked at her with disappointed expressions on their faces. Then, as if by common accord, they all turned and started entering the school. "What did I do?" She whispered, then turned to Sayuri. "Sayuri-chan, why is everybody acting like this?"  
  
Sayuri bit her lip and placed a comforting hand on Akane's shoulder. "Akane- chan."  
  
END PART 17  
  
Author's notes: The King of Fighters Tournament is on the way. More and more problems are brewing for Ranma and his family. And how will he react when he finds out what happened to one of his students? Wait for the next chapter and find out. 


	18. Part 18

They burst in the clinic in a hurry, quickly scanning the waiting room and seeing both Kuno and Yuka were still there.  
  
As soon as the kendoist and the girl saw the new arrivals they stood up from the couch and regarded them. "Todo." Kuno greeted somberly. Yuka remained silent but nodded in greeting to the newly arrived couple.  
  
She was nervous at seeing Ranma and the changes he had gone through. Even if some of her friends had told her all about it, she had refrained from associating with the pigtailed martial artist in order to stand by Akane on this. She knew he was older and married, but aside from that she knew little else. She studied the woman with Ranma and wondered how such a little woman could possibly beat Akane with such brutality. That particular thought brought her back to the present situation and she winced. Akane had been more than brutal with Daisuke.  
  
Ranma nodded to the kendoist. "How is he?"  
  
As soon as they arrived Kuno called the Todo Dojo to inform of what happened. He was aware that Ranma was the boy's sensei and figured he had a right to know. "The good doctor is still inside with him."  
  
"Have you called his parents?" Kasumi asked.  
  
The kendoist nodded. "His mother should be here shortly. I called her just before I did you." He smiled a little. "You probably only beat her to this place because of your training."  
  
Seeing Kuno crack a joke the Todos relaxed slightly. Kuno was an experienced fighter, even if he had been delusional most of his life, and knew how to judge an injury when he saw it. If he wasn't too concerned they could assume it wasn't something permanent.  
  
"I'm sorry." A female voice whispered just loud enough for them to hear. They turned to Yuka, who was looking at the floor. "Akane beat him up because of me."  
  
Ranma looked at the girl strangely. How could she be behind Akane's temper tantrum? Kasumi looked similarly confused. It was Kuno who broke the uncomfortable silence after her statement. "I believe you are unfair to yourself." When the girl turned up to look at him he continued. "Tendo Akane had no right to involve herself in the matter. It was her the one who intruded in your affairs and also the one who started the fight."  
  
Yuka still didn't seem convinced but she let the matter drop. After that she, with some help from Kuno, told Ranma and Kasumi how things happened. She paled when Kuno described the last attack, not having realized it was meant to cripple Daisuke. She paled further when she caught sight of Ranma's face. She had come to know the boy, at least superficially, and for him to have an expressionless face was a new. That and the fact that his eyes hardened considerably.  
  
Ranma turned his gaze to Kasumi, who met it and nodded to him. They both knew what had to be done.  
  
Just as Yuka was about to say something the door to the room opened, allowing in a distressed middle aged woman. When she noticed the other people in the room she rushed to them. "Where's my son?" She asked in a voice shaking with fear.  
  
It took five minutes to calm the woman down. Kuno assured her that the doctor was currently taking care of her son, which helped calm her enough to be told what happened.  
  
Ranma clenched his fists tightly during the retelling. Even if he had heard the exact same words not ten minutes ago he still felt enraged about what happened to his friend and student. Kasumi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he took in his own and squeezed gently.  
  
When Yuka finished speaking she bowed low to Daisuke's mother. "Please, forgive me for what happened to your son."  
  
The woman, now calmer since she knew her boy wasn't in danger, sighed. *So all this happened because my little boy is interested in a girl.* She looked down at Yuka and smiled faintly. *At least he has good taste.* With that she placed a hand on Yuka's shoulder. "You shouldn't apologize for something that isn't your fault, dear."  
  
"But..." The girl protested as she straightened.  
  
Kasumi interrupted her before she could continue. "Just let it go. No one here blames you for what happened." She finished with a smile.  
  
Daisuke's mother turned to Ranma. "My son told me you are his sensei in the martial arts."  
  
Ranma nodded seriously. "I am. And you can be certain that I won't allow this to go unpunished."  
  
Just then Tofu entered the room. Everyone bombarded him with questions about Daisuke's health and he inwardly chuckled. It happened so often that, even if he didn't understand what everybody was asking at the same time, he knew what the questions were. He regarded the only woman he didn't know in the room, supposing it was Daisuke's mother. "The boy should recover nicely in a couple of weeks. He's got a minor concussion and quite a bruise on the left side of his back, but no permanent damage was done."  
  
Several sighs of relief could be heard. The women made their way into the room, leaving Ranma, Tofu and Kuno behind. The doctor turned to Ranma with a grim expression on his face. "I take it you already know who did this?"  
  
Ranma nodded somberly. "You knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"It saddens me to know that by my actions I harmed Tendo Akane this much." Kuno said with a heavy sigh.  
  
Ranma patted the kendoist on the back. "We all have to share the blame for this one."  
  
With nothing else to say they made their way to Daisuke's room.  
  
-----  
  
"I still don't understand." Akane said with her head resting on her hands. She had spent all the time in her classes wondering why Yuka wouldn't see reason. It was perfectly clear Daisuke only got what he deserved, so why was everybody acting as if she was the one in the wrong?  
  
Now that she was sitting under a tree having lunch, Sayuri by her side, she continued to wonder about the morning's events. Even Hinako-sensei reprimanded her on her behavior, she took Daisuke's side even if the pervert got what he deserved.  
  
As Akane continued to brood over the way the world was being unfair to her, specially after she won and proved herself right as always, Sayuri stared at her friend with sad eyes. She knew Akane had jumped the gun a little this time, but didn't have the heart to confront her with it. She was her friend, and friends supported each other.  
  
They both turned when Nabiki's voice was heard. "You really screwed up, sis." The middle Tendo sister said with a somber expression on her face.  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes at the tone of voice her sister used. "What do you want, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki just turned to see all the other students, who were giving Akane nervous glances. Some of them, Nabiki recognized them as Ranma's other students, were even glaring at her younger sister. "I just wanted you to realize what a big grave you dug for yourself."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, Nabiki? Shouldn't you be helping your sister instead of enjoying it?" Sayuri asked in defiance, and inwardly smiled when Akane backed her up.  
  
Nabiki snorted. "I'm not helping someone who doesn't want to help herself. It's not profitable." She then turned to Sayuri and the younger girl shifted nervously when remembering just who she was dealing with. "Besides, Sayuri-chan, I'm not enjoying the way my little sister condemned the Dojo."  
  
At the mention of her Dojo Akane perked up instantly, her planned retort dying in her lips. "What about the Dojo?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head theatrically and reached into her pocket. "Kuno-chan brought this with him from Tofu's." She said as she took out a neatly folded piece of paper and gave it to her sister. "He also told me one just like this was addressed to daddy and should already be in his hands."  
  
Akane took the letter from her sister's hand and unfolded it with trembling hands. For Nabiki to give this to her without charging meant it was serious. Her eyes widened when she understood the contents.  
  
Sayuri watched nervously as Akane first seemed to become afraid. Then, as usual, that fear was replaced by anger. So much that her battle aura became visible around her.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" The youngest Tendo demanded as she crumbled the letter in her hands. Her tone of voice demanded an answer as she glared up and into her sister's eyes.  
  
Nabiki bit down the urge to yell at her sister. *She still can't see it?* She thought incredulously to herself. Putting as much ice in her voice as possible she answered. "It means, dear sister, that Ranma challenged the Dojo for its sign."  
  
Sayuri paled at the implications. "He can't."  
  
Nabiki turned to her and Sayuri cringed from the look directed her way. "And why not? Akane did challenge Kasumi for the Todo Dojo's sign."  
  
"But that was different." Sayuri protested weakly. She shut up when Nabiki just raised an eyebrow, challenging her to elaborate.  
  
They both turned to Akane when the paper in her hands was ripped apart. "THAT PERVERTED JERK!" She bellowed, attracting the attention from everybody in the schoolyard. She jumped to her feet and turned a murderous glare at her sister. "And you're doing nothing about it!" She accused.  
  
Nabiki glared right back. Many who were watching felt faint at seeing the Ice Queen actually look angry. "Grow up, princess! You brought this upon yourself."  
  
Akane grew even angrier at her sister's words. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me. In attacking Daisuke not only did you ask for trouble with the Todos, you also proved you lack any self-control at all. You..." She was interrupted by pain flaring in her midsection.  
  
"Akane-chan!" Sayuri cried in surprise at seeing her friend punch Nabiki to shut her up. *Not that she didn't deserve it.* She thought with a little sense of pleasure at seeing Nabiki, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High, finally getting what she deserved.  
  
Nabiki, having abandoned training in martial arts more than a decade ago, doubled over and fell to her knees. She clutched her stomach as she felt Akane take a hold of her shirt and lift her to her feet.  
  
Akane glared at the girl she held by the collar of her shirt. "Now what were you saying?" She asked in a mocking tone.  
  
Nabiki fought down the tears that threatened to flow out of her eyes, both from physical and emotional pain, and glared at her sister. In between coughs she managed to blurt out a remark that made Akane blow her top. "You just proved me right."  
  
Akane stared incredulously at her sister. What was she talking about? The one in agonizing pain was Nabiki, so Akane was obviously right. She won the fight, right? Anger returned and she punched her sister in the jaw, sending her sprawling to the ground.  
  
Nabiki's world was spinning as she fought to remain awake. She knew she made a stupid mistake. There was no way she could defend herself from an irate Akane. Words were always strong enough before, but they would be no good now. Her sister was beyond words, beyond threats. All she could do was cling to consciousness. Even if it was tempting to just let go she wouldn't give the little princess the satisfaction.  
  
"Leave her alone!" One of Nabiki's subordinates yelled as she stood protectively in front of her boss, who was struggling to get up with little success. The fear in her face was evident, but she couldn't let Akane further hurt Nabiki.  
  
Akane was unaffected by the interruption, but it served as a trigger for the others to act as well.  
  
"Stay away from her, Tendo." One member of the kendo club said as he stepped forward, followed by his friends.  
  
"Back off, Akane." One of the girls ordered as she joined the group protecting Nabiki. She was followed by all of Ranma's students.  
  
In a matter of seconds Akane was facing a crowd. Many amongst it had reasons to be angry with the middle Tendo sister, but none of them could let something like this happen.  
  
Akane fell back into a stance. She had once taken on a crowd of boys and won, she could do it again. She would prove she was right and it didn't matter who she had to hurt to do so.  
  
"HALT!" Kuno roared as he stepped between Akane and the crowd. His eyes were hard as steel as he stared at Akane. "Is your pride so important that you would strike against your own flesh?" He asked in an accusing tone of voice. But he not only accused Akane, he also accused himself for his part in the youngest Tendo's behavior.  
  
Akane glared at Kuno, all her rage finding a focus to vent on. "You have no right to talk, Kuno."  
  
The boy nodded. "Quite true." He admitted without hesitation but didn't move out of the way. "I would suggest though, that instead of wasting energy now you prepare for tonight's events."  
  
Akane looked confused for a moment, but then realization struck. "What?"  
  
"I understand Ranma will be visiting your Dojo tonight. Especially after he finds out about this little incident." The kendoist said as he motioned for Nabiki, who had managed to assume a sitting position with the help of one of the girls.  
  
Akane looked all around her at the crowd of students. Most of them were regarding her with fear and some even with disgust. Since she couldn't come up with a comeback for Kuno's words she decided to take his advice. She seemed to become even angrier than before, if that's possible, turned on her heels and ran out the school grounds towards the Dojo.  
  
She also didn't want the other students to see her cry. *Can't they see this is all Ranma's fault?* She asked herself as her vision blurred slightly.  
  
"Akane-chan, wait!" Sayuri cried out as she rushed after her friend.  
  
The rest of the students looked at each other and wondered how things could come to this.  
  
Kuno ignored this as he made his way to Nabiki. He easily lifted her in his arms and started walking towards the nurse's office. Nabiki's subordinates quickly followed after them. The rest of the student body just dispersed, many of them making plans to be at the Tendo Dojo tonight.  
  
Nabiki smirked at Kuno as the boy carried her. "You stood up for me." She said calmly, to which Kuno only nodded. "Without your bokken." Another nod. "My sister could've beaten you into a hamburger, you know?" When Kuno once again nodded seriously she smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Kuno-chan." She whispered for only him to hear.  
  
Even if Nabiki tried to make light of the situation, she was hurting badly from it. She successfully managed to put up a convincing front, but behind it she felt like crying. Today she had confronted her little sister, and it was the first real fight they had. She knew things would never be the same between them, and that hurt. Tendo Nabiki cared for her family, and it enraged her to see what Akane had turned into. So much that she lost control of herself and, even though she knew her little sister would react badly, said some very mean things. They were true, but for Akane to have them rubbed on her face it was too much.  
  
Kuno resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment about him dragging Nabiki to the nurse's office. Even if she was very good at hiding it, she must be hurt from the confrontation. *And it's only the beginning.* He thought sourly. There was no doubt in his mind that after tonight the rest of her family would resent her for helping Ranma. He could only wonder why the girl in his arms was helping the pigtailed martial artist. She was smart enough to know the consequences.  
  
With that they entered the school building, leaving behind a field where a battle more than physical took place.  
  
-----  
  
Cologne raised an eyebrow when she, checking the mail, recognized a symbol she'd been seeing a lot lately. *An interesting offer.* She thought as she placed the letter down. It seemed like she would have another request for the council of elders once the messenger arrived.  
  
-----  
  
"Where's Nabiki?" Soun asked his youngest daughter after she finished telling him what happened at school. To say that he was angered would be an understatement.  
  
Of course it probably had something to do with Akane telling her side of the story, not mentioning that the boy molesting her friend was only walking with her, and that Nabiki stopped her from crippling him instead of siding with him. Sound would be angry either way that his daughter came home in tears, but not knowing all the facts made him angrier.  
  
Through it all Sayuri silently sat next to Akane, giving her friend support. She didn't try to correct Akane's story, since she believed it mostly to be true. To her Daisuke was molesting Yuka, taking her away from her friends, while Akane attacked the boy as she always attacked Ranma. Maybe she got carried away, but protecting her friends was always important to Akane. The pigtailed pervert always got up for more after Akane's attacks, right? Why should it be any different with another pervert?  
  
Let it be known that Sayuri had little to no knowledge about martial arts. Had she recognized Akane's last attack for what it was she would probably be trying to help her friend calm down and see reason.  
  
Akane answered her father's question with a frown. "She's probably with that pervert and his hussy."  
  
Soun's features darkened. That Ranma challenged his wishes and went so far as to seek to destroy the Dojo was bad enough. That he also dragged Nabiki into his schemes was unforgivable. He turned to Genma. "Your son has to pay for this, Saotome."  
  
Genma nodded. "We'll get our chance tonight, Tendo. Tonight we'll unite the schools." He said seriously. The determination in his eyes told Soun his old friend had a plan in mind.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Sayuri exclaimed, earning the attention of everyone in the room. "Even after all he's done you still try to make Akane marry that perverted freak?!"  
  
"Sayuri-chan." Akane whispered, grateful for her friend's support. It was that, in fact, that kept her going today instead of turning into a sobbing mess.  
  
Genma turned to his youngest daughter's friend. "Don't worry, girl. After I'm done with the boy he'll be an obedient husband to Akane." His eyes flashed with anger. "He's dishonored the Saotome name enough with his foolish actions."  
  
After that Genma started explaining his plan to the others.  
  
In the kitchen Kasumi rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it. Not that it surprised her, though. Genma and her father always came up with the stupidest of plans.  
  
Even if it didn't work it would still hurt Ranma and his family, though. The eldest Tendo sister decided she'd go along with it. Ranma was destroying her family. She'd just be returning the favor.  
  
-----  
  
Saotome Nodoka walked home after shopping for groceries. Her steps were those of a defeated woman, one that had nothing else to live for. All she could think about was how she lost her only son. *But not my honor.* Honor. It was the only thing that kept her going for those ten years, and it seemed like it would have to be what kept her alive now. Love was obviously not for her to enjoy. Cologne and Kasumi often went to her house to try and cheer her up, and she thanked them dearly for it, but their efforts were useless in the long run. Her son was lost to her.  
  
So immersed was she in her own depression that when she turned the corner she didn't notice the man until she crashed into him. Thankfully he was fast enough to stop her from falling or dropping her bags. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He asked in a deep voice.  
  
Nodoka looked up and was startled to see a tall man with red hair looking down at her as if he knew her. "It was my fault." She said.  
  
He only nodded and let go before walking past her. A tall blue-haired woman that stared at her expressionlessly followed him.  
  
Nodoka turned and gasped when she saw the rest of the group walking with the man she just bumped into. *Ranma.* The small redhead was easily recognizable even if she had her back turned. The pigtailed martial artist was walking down the street with Kasumi by her side. The others Nodoka didn't recognize, but they were obviously with her son as well. *Not my son. Not anymore.* She reminded herself and her shoulders slumped. She stared wistfully at her child's back before making her way home, her steps even heavier than before.  
  
-----  
  
Everyone in the Tendo Dojo sat silently around the table in the dining room. It was already dark outside, and so they waited for Ranma to arrive as patiently as they could. Nabiki didn't return home after school, but that was to be expected after what happened. Happosai hadn't been around for the entire day, something his disciples were grateful about for the old pervert could ruin everything. Besides the fact that they would give anything to get rid of him.  
  
Not a word was exchanged, as they had already planned out everything, and they enjoyed the quiet before the storm. Preparations were complete and the sign was already inside the dojo.  
  
The silence was broken by the ominous sound of someone banging hard on the Dojo's back door. "I'm here to challenge the dojo!" Came the female cry, which everyone recognized came from Ranma's cursed form.  
  
Soun and Genma locked gazes and nodded before getting to their feet. Kasumi quietly followed suit, her facial expression as calm as ever. Akane stood up uncertainly, Ranma's voice carried nothing but ice, but a hand on her shoulder reassured her and she silently thanked Sayuri for being there. The girl called home earlier that day and remained by Akane's side all the time.  
  
They all walked to the Dojo and Soun proceeded to open the back door. It wasn't a surprise for them to see the small redhead waiting outside. Even if Ranma's cursed form looked old enough to pass for Nodoka's sister everyone in Nerima was used to weird things happening.  
  
What the Tendos and their guests didn't expect was for Ranma to bring so many people with him. Next to Ranma stood Kasumi, Geese, Iori and Leona. Two steps behind many of Ranma's students were present, their faces showing their expectation for the upcoming challenge. Soun frowned as he looked down at Ranma. "Who's challenging this Dojo?"  
  
Ranko didn't feel the least bit intimidated by Soun's grave behavior. She locked gazes with him as she spoke calmly. "I, Ranko Howard, have come to challenge this Dojo. Should I win I'll take your sign."  
  
Everyone but Ranko's companions from the other world was surprised to hear Ranma refer to himself by that name.  
  
After recovering from the surprise Soun motioned for Ranma to enter. He glared pointedly at Kasumi as she followed her husband in. The black-haired woman ignored him.  
  
Geese, Iori and Leona entered the building silently. The students would watch from outside, since the Dojo wasn't big enough to hold them all in.  
  
As the combatants prepared themselves for the match, Geese Howard locked gazes with Saotome Genma. He smirked when the other man couldn't keep his gaze. *So that's Ranma's birth father.* He thought. *He's a good fighter, but nowhere close enough to our level.*  
  
Genma looked away from the blonde man. His eyes reminded him of Ranma's own in the Todo Dojo. He also wanted to make sure that everything was ready one last time. So many people in the room could complicate his plan.  
  
Kasumi Tendo stood by one wall of the Dojo with Akane and Sayuri. On the opposite wall Geese, Iori, Leona and Kasumi Todo waited for the match to take place.  
  
As both fighters faced each other Genma approached to signal the start of the fight. Soun and Ranko felt comfortable enough with the silence that seemed to permeate the Dojo, so neither planned on breaking it by speaking.  
  
From his position Geese frowned. The Tendos seemed to be expectant of something. It surely couldn't be of winning the match. Soun defeating Ranko simply wasn't an option. *Something's wrong.* He though as he scanned his surroundings with his eyes.  
  
Besides some training equipment nothing seemed amiss. The Dojo sign sat on one corner of the room, since the Tendos obviously took it off its place for the challenge.  
  
So why did Geese get the feeling that something bad was about to happen?  
  
Back in the center of the room Genma regarded the combatants. "This fight is for the sign of the Tendo Dojo. It won't end until someone can't continue fighting."  
  
Soun nodded seriously. Genma then turned to his son and glared at her. She didn't look at him as she nodded too. "Hajime!" Genma cried as he jumped back, giving the fighters room for the match to take place.  
  
The Tendo patriarch fell into a defensive stance instantly. His movements seemed a little awkward for any competent fighter watching. He was obviously out of practice.  
  
Ranko just stood calmly, her body relaxed as she stared at the many holes in the defense of her opponent. She didn't understand why Soun decided to take the challenge himself. Even if he was more skilled Akane had a better chance of actually landing a blow.  
  
As they continued to stare at each other Soun decided to apply one of the prime tenets of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. "Why didn't you bring your bastard with you? Afraid she'll watch you lose?" He insulted his opponent in an attempt to make her lose her temper.  
  
Ranko smirked darkly at the taunt, having recognized it for what it was and not letting it affect her. "It was her time to go to bed. I wouldn't let her lose any sleep over someone as pathetic as you." Two could play the same game.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why do you insist on bringing further dishonor to yourself?" Soun asked as he took a step to the side, slowly starting to circle his opponent.  
  
Ranko remained unmoving, only her eyes followed Soun's movements. "I already told you I don't care about honor if it means hurting my family. As to why I'm doing this I think it should be quite obvious. Your daughter attacked one of the Todo Dojo's students with the intent to cripple. Luckily Daisuke will recover, but I can't let someone like you to continue teaching fighting techniques without the proper control required to form a martial artist." She said as her eyes narrowed.  
  
Akane sputtered at the redhead's words. All that stopped her from intervening in the fight was her sister's hand on her shoulder. That and the fact that she knew she'd have her chance to get even with the pigtailed martial artist. If Genma's plan succeeded the pervert would be at her mercy. He would surely apologize for all his insults. Now she had to decide if she wanted to forgive him.  
  
In the meantime Soun was shaking with rage. Plan or no plan he would teach this upstart a lesson.  
  
Ranko got tired of having Soun glare at her. She simply concentrated and lifted her hand in front of her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a fight.  
  
Soun's eyes widened when he saw Ranma's hand crackle with dark energy. He rushed the redhead, trying to disrupt whatever she was preparing. He was too slow.  
  
"Reppuu Ken." Ranko whispered as she unleashed the violent wave technique on Soun. The man flew back to crash against the Dojo wall and land on an undignified hip on the floor. He was still conscious, but it was obvious he wouldn't be getting up in a while. "I win." She announced, effectively breaking the silence that followed her attack since almost everyone was too shocked to react.  
  
Akane stared at Ranma in shock. How could he do this to her father. How could he attack Soun with a chi blast. "You cheated!" She protested when Ranma declared his victory.  
  
Ranko turned to Akane calmly. "How did I cheat?"  
  
"You used a chi blast. This was supposed to be a fight." The youngest Tendo protested.  
  
Ranko raised an eyebrow. "Chi blasts are a part of martial arts." The redhead said coldly. After that she ignored Akane as she walked to take the sign.  
  
Akane was about to protest when she heard her sister whisper something in her ear. "Remember the plan, Akane-chan." This shocked the youngest Tendo, since she didn't think Kasumi knew about the plan. And if she did she expected for her sister to go against it.  
  
Geese frowned when he saw the expectant look on Genma's face. Now he knew something was definitely up.  
  
Kasumi Todo sighed when she saw her husband about to take the sign. She knew they needed to do it, but it still felt wrong to take a family's tradition away.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Ranko's scream of terror, followed by the sound of the sign falling from her shaking hands, made everyone turn to her.  
  
"TAKE IT AWAY FROM HER!" Geese bellowed as he rushed towards his heir. The others were frozen in shock, not having expected something like this to happen.  
  
When Ranko took the sign she saw a box behind it. Out of it came a scared white cat that crashed against her in an attempt to escape. The redhead fell back and backpedaled, trying to get away from the creature. But her cries only served to further scare the animal, which froze in place and reflexively took out its claws.  
  
Geese was about to reach Ranko when he felt something impact with his side. He was sent sprawling to the ground, since his focus was entirely on taking the cat away from the terrified redhead, only to turn and see Genma recovering from a kick. *That idiot.* He thought as he got up.  
  
It took a few seconds for Iori, Leona and Kasumi to react. They quickly rushed Ranko as well, and this time it was obvious Genma wouldn't be able to land a surprise attack.  
  
The only problem was that feeling the claws pierce her skin took Ranko over the edge of her sanity.  
  
Kasumi cursed when she saw Ranko go still under the cat, which took the chance to run away and out the door. She should've reacted sooner.  
  
Geese glared daggers at Genma, who was currently grinning. *If we survive this I'm killing him.*  
  
Genma and Soun mentally cheered at seeing their plan work. Now all they had to do was wait.  
  
Akane watched as Ranma turned over and stood on all fours. Genma had been quite explicit about what she had to do. She had to beat Kasumi Todo to the pigtailed martial artist. The eldest Saotome thought Ranma would show its affection for Akane, as usual, and in doing so his so called wife would see where Ranma's real love was. After the traumatic events of the past couple of weeks Akane didn't know any better than to trust Genma.  
  
Iori, Leona and Kasumi stopped running when they saw Ranko turn inhuman eyes towards them. The red-haired man summed it up pretty well with just two words. "Oh shit!"  
  
Kasumi turned to the students that were watching everything from outside, her expression clearly one of fear. "Get out of here!" She yelled. "Get away as fast as you can!" They didn't know what was going on, but to actually see Kasumi scared was enough for them to obey. They would find out what happened tomorrow. They all turned on their heels and ran for it.  
  
Akane didn't waste any time and, ignoring everyone else, made her way to Ranma.  
  
Genma smirked when he saw Ranma turn to Akane, who was calling to him. His smirk vanished when Ranma snarled at the girl and his fingers dug deep scratches on the floorboards.  
  
"Get away from her!" Kasumi cried as she started running towards Akane.  
  
Iori and Leona took advantage of Ranko's distraction with the Tendo girl to try and sneak up on her. Maybe with a surprise attack they could take her down. Leona attacked from the side while Iori approached form behind.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane called uncertainly.  
  
Ranko suddenly jumped over a sweep. She didn't even need to see it to know it was coming. Before she could land she felt someone impact with her from behind. Strong hands took a hold of her wrists and held them above her head as the attacker lifted her off the ground. She roared in rage as she resisted with all her might.  
  
Iori growled when he felt his arms strain beyond their limits to hold the dangerous claws at bay. Even in his advantageous positions he knew the possessed fighter's strength was beyond his prowess. "Leona!" He called out as the woman in his arms started trashing violently, deep gashes forming on the wooden floor from her hint legs.  
  
The blue-haired woman wasted no time in rushing in. She landed a powerful knee blow to the redhead's midsection.  
  
Iori felt the blow and grunted to keep standing, careful not to lose his grip on Ranko's wrists.  
  
As Leona continued to beat on the redhead Akane took a step forward. "Stop!" Kasumi ordered as she obstructed the youngest Tendo's way.  
  
"They're beating him up!" Akane cried as she tried to circle around the shorter woman, but to no avail.  
  
Kasumi shook her head vehemently. It was obvious from the expression on her face that she didn't enjoy the spectacle either. "It's the only way. If they don't submit her she'll kill all of you." Kasumi said seriously.  
  
"What's she talking about?!" Genma demanded as he turned to Geese, who was waiting expectantly to jump in should Ranko manage to free herself. It didn't appear that she would, for her struggles were already weakening from all the blows Leona was landing on her, but with the Nekoken you never knew. "What have you done to my son?!"  
  
Geese snarled without taking his attention from the beating. "You idiot! The Nekoken uses chi to power up the cat state and the girl has access to enormous quantities of dark chi. Your stupid scheme turned her into a murderous monster."  
  
Genma could only turn in horror to see Ranma receive a blow to her face. She struggled with a ferocity he hadn't seen before, but with her current leverage her struggles were futile.  
  
It was then that Leona took a step back to prepare a powerful kick. She hoped it would be enough to knock Ranko out. If it wasn't she didn't know what would. As it turned out she didn't get an answer. Ranko managed to block the kick with one of her legs, while using the other to take a hold of the offending leg with her chi claws.  
  
Leona had to stifle a scream of pain when the chi claws cut deeply into her flesh, which was made worse when she felt a tug that threatened to rip her leg apart.  
  
Ranko pulled Leona towards her and used both her legs to push the woman off herself, in the process also cutting deep into the woman's flesh before making Iori lose his balance and fall back.  
  
When Iori saw Leona flying away as he fell back he called forth his blood to burn the irate woman in his arms with the Orochi Magatama. He prepared himself for the blow, particularly to keep a hold of Ranko's wrists for Geese to finish the redhead off. When he felt his back touching the ground his world exploded in pain.  
  
Ranko growled in pain when she felt the searing pain of the accursed Magatama, yet she didn't let it defeat her as she slammed her head back when she felt Iori touching the ground. As a result she smashed his head through the floorboards and against the solid ground bellow, breaking his nose and stunning him enough to release his grip on her arms.  
  
She back flipped and took a hold of his wrists. With a mighty pull she sent him flying away from her.  
  
Leona crashed with the Dojo wall, having the air knocked out of her, and cracked it. She fell to her knees and clutched at the wounds on her leg and chest in pain. When she heard the distinct sound of Iori's flames in use and the sickening sound of breaking bone she looked up. The last thing she saw was Iori flying towards her at high speed.  
  
Geese winced when Iori crashed into Leona, and then both crashed through the wall and didn't stop until they hit the stone outer wall. It collapsed on top of them. *They're out.* He thought grimly as he prepared himself to face against the growling Ranko. When he turned to the side Genma was nowhere to be seen. Soun was being tended by one of his daughters, who watched Ranma in a weird combination of fear, disgust and... desire?  
  
"Ranma, stop it!" Akane commanded as she pushed Kasumi away. The other woman had been too distracted by the sudden defeat of her friends to put up a good defense. She found herself losing her footing.  
  
*Oh no!* Both Geese and Kasumi thought at the same time.  
  
Ranko leaped at Akane with clear intentions of killing her. No one hurt the animal's mate.  
  
Akane saw the chi claws appear and froze in place. She couldn't believe it, but the evidence was here. Even if she denied it even to herself, she still held a small hope that Ranma loved her. That everything would turn back to the way it was before. So shocked was she by the revelation that she didn't try to put up any kind of defense, not that it would do any good.  
  
"AKANE!!!" Kasumi Tendo cried as she saw the claws come dangerously close. An image of Akane cut to pieces appeared in her horrified mind.  
  
A scream of pain was heard in the Dojo, but it wasn't Akane's voice. Time seemed to stop then.  
  
Kasumi and Soun stared at the result of their plan with disbelief.  
  
Geese's blood boiled. He promised Saotome Genma would pay for this.  
  
Akane stared in shock at the blood. For a martial artist she hadn't seen a lot of it in her life.  
  
Kasumi fought back the tears of pain and smiled at her husband, who was currently licking the four gashes on her side. When Kasumi pushed Akane out of the way, and in the process endangered herself, Ranko managed to stop her attack enough not to cut her mate into pieces. Four deep cuts were the result, though.  
  
Not many things could actually calm Ranko down when in the Nekoken, but having hurt her mate snapped her out of her rage. As she licked the wounds she didn't part her eyes from Kasumi's own. There was an apology there.  
  
The others could see a bond between the wounded woman and the human cat. A bond that even insanity couldn't brake.  
  
It was then that Akane's heart shattered completely. She realized she didn't stand a chance.  
  
END PART 18  
  
Author's notes: I always wondered why Ranma's neko-self was always playful. This is my guess on it. It has to do with the chi of the person. Since Ranma's was full of confidence and positive emotions before, now it's dark. The result being an angered animal. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	19. Part 19

"Ranma..." Akane whispered, her voice revealing just how hurt she was. All she could see was her fiancé, a man that had given away everything for her, openly showing his love for another woman. And love it was. The cat wasn't acting like it did once with her, being playful and affectionate.  
  
Now the cat, Ranma, was acting in a serious manner. Concern and shame could be seen in the small redhead's inhuman eyes. And above all an emotion Akane so wished to see directed her way.  
  
Love.  
  
She didn't try to stop the tears. In fact she welcomed them instead of falling back into the anger that was her shield against the monster that haunted her so. A monster called reality. For the first time since she could remember she refused her anger and let her other emotions take over.  
  
Kasumi Tendo's eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw her little sister break down and cry. She turned her gaze to Ranma and his wife. Those two were responsible for this. Nabiki had betrayed her own family. Akane would never be the same now. Soun was publicly humiliated and lost his right to teach the Anything Goes. The Dojo she grew up in, her family's legacy, was taken away by the women currently staining the wooden floor with their presence.  
  
The eldest Tendo daughter stood up, leaving her father to recover alone, and silently walked to the sign of the Tendo Dojo. She picked it off the ground and turned to the blonde man that came with the pigtailed martial artist. She could recognize the authority in the man, so she addressed him even if he made her sick to her stomach. "Leave." She commanded as she threw the sign at the man in a show of disgust. "Never again step on Tendo grounds." She then turned to Kasumi. "Or stain them with your filthy blood."  
  
The insult made Ranma's wife angry. Her bleeding wounds were the result of saving Akane's life after the Tendos used an honor less plan, and instead of the faintest gratitude she was insulted. Tendo Soun pressured Ranma to leave her by questioning his honor. And it was his family, except for Nabiki, that lacked all semblance of honor.  
  
With a groan she stood up, pain flaring from her side, and used her right arm to support herself on Ranko. The redhead wouldn't allow a single soul close to her except for Yoko, and maybe Mature. Out of all the people Ranko knew, in the cat state the only ones she didn't attack were Kasumi, Lily, Mature and the children. That would be difficult since her wounds needed attention. Fighting down the nausea standing up produced, Kasumi looked at the eldest Tendo sister with a calm expression on her face. "Don't worry, Tendo-san. We won't darken your house anymore." With that said she started limping towards the exit.  
  
On her way out she turned to Geese and nodded. She needed to get Ranko to the house as soon as possible. The older man would take care of Iori and Leona. Geese let her go, knowing nothing would come even close to harming her with Ranko in the Nekoken.  
  
The blonde man, who so far had been silent, chuckled in Tendo Kasumi's face. To him her indignation and dark looks was nothing more than empty threats. His mirth only increased when he saw her expression darken even more. "Keep it up, girl. You're not the first one to go against us, and you won't be the first one to survive either." With that said he took the sign and started walking to the pile of rubble where Iori and Leona laid. It wouldn't be fun carrying them back to the house, but they sure as hell wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.  
  
"Wait!" Soun's voice was heard as he struggled to get up. Geese turned to him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the weakling wanted. To his surprise Soun succeeded in his attempt to get up, although unsteadily. The Tendo patriarch glared at the blonde man. "Tell Nabiki that she's no longer welcome in my house."  
  
Geese's expression sobered instantly. "You would do that to your daughter over something only you are at fault?" He asked rhetorically. "The girl was right. You have no right to talk about honor or even call yourself a man."  
  
Soun flushed with anger. "She's not my daughter! No daughter of mine would behave so dishonorably!"  
  
Geese smirked in a patronizing kind of way that only served to further enrage Soun. "Let me get this straight. You accuse her of being dishonorable because she doesn't support her family in their 'honorable' quest to separate a man from his wife and daughter?" He snorted before turning to walk out. "I guess the girl was only partially right, then. You're not a man. You don't even deserve to be called a human being." And without turning he lifted the sign and continued. "If you want it back you'll have to enter the King of Fighters Tournament. It'll be part of the prize for the first place."  
  
And after that he ignored the protests and insults coming from both Kasumi and Soun, as well as the sobs from the little spoiled brat. He reached the wall and examined the damage done to Iori and Leona. *They're going to hurt for a while.* He thought before picking them up and placing them over his shoulders. He was strong enough to carry their combined weight without much trouble, but keeping their limp bodies in place was the real challenge.  
  
-----  
  
When Geese finally arrived to the house, an hour after the incident, he entered the living room and dropped both Leona and Iori on the floor. He needed to find his wife, since she was the more experienced with treating wounds. Iori wasn't too badly hurt, he'd just wake up with one hell of a headache, but Leona had lost a lot of blood even with the fact that he tied Iori's jacket around her wounded leg. Orochi blood or not she needed help to heal properly.  
  
He ignored Nabiki, someone he had to talk to later, and walked down the hall. As he did so he noticed the drops of blood on the floor. They still weren't dry, which spoke volumes to him about the seriousness of Kasumi's wounds. It took her a long time to reach the house. He cursed Saotome Genma and the Tendos once again for their foolishness. Their plan was idiotic at best, and as a result three people close to him were badly wounded. They would surely pay. He was looking forward to the tournament, hoping to face Genma and Soun in the battlefield so he could rip their limbs off one at a time.  
  
He finally reached the door to Ranma and Kasumi's room and instead of knocking just opened the door and walked in. This earned him a scowl from his wife, who was bandaging Kasumi's torso. For this, of course, the later had to be topless. It was sheer luck that the black-haired woman had her back to the door. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Mature hissed acidly.  
  
Geese ignored her tone of voice as he scanned the room for his heir. Sure enough he found her curled in a ball around a sleeping Yoko in one corner of the room. The redhead stared at him for a moment. When she decided he wasn't a threat, and as long as he didn't approach her mate or kitten he wasn't, she relaxed slightly. "How is she?" Geese asked concerning Kasumi when he saw Ranko was fine.  
  
Mature placed a hand on a dozing Kasumi's shoulder to steady her before continuing to tighten the bandage. She wasn't surprised the younger woman didn't notice Geese's presence. When she arrived she was barely able to keep from collapsing. "She lost a lot of blood. Thankfully the wounds didn't reach the bone." When she was done she laid Kasumi on the futon for her to rest better. She was mostly asleep anyway. After that she took the medical kit, something she used far too often for her tastes, and followed her husband out of the room. From what Kasumi told her Leona and Iori would need her attention as well.  
  
Inside the room the cat dragged her kitten next to her mate and curled next to them. After the nice lady finished healing her mate she finally allowed herself to relax completely, falling in a dreamless sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki saw Geese enter the house and drop the unconscious forms of Iori and Leona. She was about to open her mouth to ask about what happened when he looked at her and walked off.  
  
Usually Tendo Nabiki would follow and find out some answers, but after the morning's confrontation with her sister she had little desire to push her luck. Especially after Ranma nearly jumped her when she tried to help Kasumi. There was something about the cat state now that made a chill run down her spine.  
  
So here she was. Alone in a room with two unconscious, and badly beaten, fighters that could each take out the entire Tendo household without breaking a sweat. She didn't even want to touch them for fear of aggravating their injuries, which seemed like they were inflicted by an animal. *Or rather by a human that thought he was an animal.* She thought.  
  
She ran a hand over the bruise she had on her jaw and considered how much it would hurt if it was Ranma and not Akane that punched her. *He could probably rip my head off with a single punch.* The thought was not very reassuring. She really needed to thank Mature for shoving her out of the room before Ranma attacked her.  
  
"We need to talk, Nabiki." Geese said as he entered the room. Mature walked past her husband and knelt next to Leona, whose injuries were more serious. She didn't seem to be paying attention to them, but Nabiki knew she was always very aware of her surroundings.  
  
The middle Tendo sister didn't let Geese's tone of voice intimidate her. She suspected things were going to be bad for her. "Talk, then." She said as casually as she could.  
  
Geese nodded as he knelt down on the floor and assumed a comfortable position. He told her all that happened in the Tendo Dojo, leaving out nothing.  
  
As the story progressed Nabiki's features turned from calm to anger. Particularly when Geese told her of the Tendos' plot to get Ranko. She couldn't believe her older sister would be so callous with someone that saved Akane. But when Geese finished his tale, including Nabiki's banishment, the girl turned livid.  
  
At first it was in shock, but that quickly led to an emotion her younger sister was well acquainted with. Anger. "HOW DARE HE?!!!" She screeched as she jumped to her feet. She ignored the painful protests of her abused body and used that very same pain to further fuel and focus her anger. After the initial outburst Nabiki's anger turned into a focused rage. Her mind working as fast as possible looking at the situation from every angle.  
  
Geese wasn't surprised at the sudden change in the girl's mood. As a matter of fact, he expected it. In someone like her, loyal to the point of stupidity, a betrayal had a very strong effect. After financially supporting her family for so long, a time when she had to forgo her own desires, being backstabbed like this was simply too much.  
  
The crime lord kept to himself as Nabiki started pacing around the room, the pain of her injuries forgotten for the time being. Mature occasionally gazed at her as she tended to Leona's leg, which needed the most attention. She could partially understand what Nabiki was going through, but not as well as her husband could.  
  
Finally, after five minutes of silence, Nabiki turned to Geese with her unemotional mask back on her face. "What are you doing with that?" She asked pointing at the sign of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Geese shrugged. "It'll be part of the first prize in the tournament. If I win I'll burn it in front of that weakling you call a father."  
  
Nabiki frowned but remained silent. Geese couldn't tell the reason why she was angry. Probably because she wanted the sign destroyed and he was giving a chance for her father to take it back. Maybe it was the fact that Geese insulted Soun, though that was very doubtful. Could it be that Nabiki didn't want her family to enter the tournament and get killed in one of the first fights? Only Nabiki could tell.  
  
Taking deep breaths to calm herself Nabiki sat next to Mature. She winced when she caught a glimpse of Leona's leg. The blue-haired woman wouldn't see action for a while with that wound. "Are you entering the tournament with Ranma and Iori?" Leona and Kasumi would need some time to heal from their current wounds.  
  
Geese chuckled. "I'm not forming a team with the girl. We have a lot more fun fighting each other."  
  
Mature rolled her eyes. "You mean beating each other to death."  
  
Nabiki pressed on, ignoring Mature's barb. "Then who will be your teammates?"  
  
Geese just gave her a smirk she recognized instantly. It was the very same she used when someone asked for information she wouldn't share. "Wait and see, girl. Wait and see."  
  
"Will you tell the others of the fighters we've found so far?" Nabiki asked, changing the subject to distract herself from what happened at the Tendo Dojo. "If some of them are from your world they might be interested."  
  
Mature raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Geese. "You've found others?"  
  
Geese snorted. "Of course. I'd be a fool if I thought we were the only ones to make it." He turned to his wife. "But I'll let it be a surprise."  
  
"Will you win?" Nabiki asked seriously. She knew Geese winning was probably the only chance she got at getting her hands on the sign of the Tendo Dojo. He owed her big, after all. That sign was more hers than it was Akane's or Soun's. While they had done nothing to keep the house afloat Nabiki had supported it with her resources. Resources that cost her a lot.  
  
Geese sobered instantly at the question. He regarded Nabiki as he shook his head. "Not a chance in hell."  
  
"What?" Nabiki blinked in surprise. Geese was very confident in his own strength. For him to admit not having a chance to win...  
  
Mature instantly made the connection in her mind. "I take it 'he' is here?" Seeing her husband nod she returned to bandaging Leona's leg. Nabiki couldn't tell if the older woman was happy or upset at the information.  
  
"Don't let anyone else know. As soon as they see him they'll know we are all going to lose. But if they know before the tournament they might form the teams to specifically fight against him." Geese warned.  
  
Mature nodded, knowing her husband was right. The tournament would lose much of the challenge if one or two teams were too strong.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Nabiki asked.  
  
She didn't press any further when silence was the only answer she got.  
  
-----  
  
Mature was having tea early in the morning. So far she was the only one up, even though she was the last to go to sleep last night. She had decided to let everyone sleep in. Even her husband needed to rest after yesterday's events. She knew first-hand how draining it was to face against Ranma in the nekoken, even if you didn't actually engage the beast in combat. Everyone around the irate cat would tense in response to the dark aura she emitted, and the constant strain was like actually fighting to the limit.  
  
It was fortunate that Ranko came home last night already calm. Mature would've been too tired to take care of Iori and Leona if she didn't. The only ones that didn't react that way were Kasumi and Yoko, but that was to be expected.  
  
As she took another sip of her tea she considered what her husband told Nabiki yesterday. The girl was pretty much done with the Tendo name. Soun's declaration was as close to the banishment from the clan as it could get. What would she do now? Ranma and Kasumi would obviously try to get Nabiki adopted into the Todo clan. The girl had done so much it was the least they could do. But would Nabiki accept?  
  
"Good morning." Came a female voice from behind her.  
  
Far from being startled, she expected her to wake up before all the others, she started filling another cup of tea. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Ranko walked past her and flopped down unceremoniously on the floor. She took the cup of tea and stared at the steaming liquid. "How badly did I hurt them this time?" She asked without meeting Mature's eyes.  
  
The blonde woman sighed. "You can't keep blaming yourself every time this happens, Ranma. You know very well you're not in control when you enter the feral state."  
  
The small redhead shrugged. "Still hurt them, though. So how bad?" She already knew even Kasumi ended up hurt this time, which added greatly to her guilt, but knew her wife would recover and have only small scars to remind her of the episode. She'd made sure of that before leaving the room with the still sleeping Kasumi and Yoko.  
  
"Iori's nose is broken and he has a concussion. He should fully recover in a couple of days." Mature said calmly. "Leona has deep cuts on her torso and several of her ribs are badly bruised. Her leg was in such a bad shape she'd be crippled for life if not for the Orochi blood in her veins."  
  
Ranko finally took a sip of her tea. "What about the master? And how did Kasumi end up wounded?"  
  
The blonde answered without pause. "Geese didn't have to fight to submit you this time. As for Kasumi she got hurt saving one of the Tendos. Akane, I believe. No one else was hurt."  
  
"Thanks, mother." Ranko said with a sigh.  
  
Mature narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "Don't mention it, daughter." Seeing the redhead flinch was very satisfying. "Now I want you to forget that nonsense about all of it being your fault. As you can see no one was permanently hurt. Don't make me beat the guilt out of you." She threatened.  
  
Ranko smiled faintly. "Yes, mother." Somehow Mature always found a way to cheer her up. Sure, she'd once in a while beat the redhead, but it was all in good fun. The reason why the cat didn't attack Mature was that she had never hurt Ranma the way it counted for him. Emotionally.  
  
Mature let a small smile grace her lips. "Irreverent child. Help me with breakfast, daughter. There will be a lot of hungry people waking up in about an hour."  
  
Ranko's smile widened at that.  
  
-----  
  
He groaned as he sat up on his futon. He had to use his hands to steady himself, for the entire room seemed to be moving. *What happened?* He asked himself, wondering just who it was that he fought this time. Whenever he woke up like this he got carried away in a sparring match.  
  
A moan from the side told him he wasn't alone in his suffering. "Leona?" He asked and instantly regretted it. The sound of his own voice made him all too aware of a splitting headache.  
  
She hurt. Plain and simple she hurt. The fire of pain burned from her leg and chest. She answered the call of her lover with another moan as she tried to sit up. It was a hard thing to do, but she eventually managed to do it. When she turned to Iori she had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things. His face was one big bruise centered about his nose. She looked down to herself to find she was naked save for her panties. Bloody bandages covered her chest and leg. Oh well, at least the bleeding seemed to have stopped during the night.  
  
Iori was similarly entranced on the state of Leona's injuries. So much that he almost missed her whispered words. "The nekoken." Then it all came crashing back at him. He remembered almost having submitted Ranko when she managed to disable both of them.  
  
"At least we're here." He whispered as he started to get up.  
  
-----  
  
"You will have to take care of the classes until Kasumi recovers." Mature said as both worked in the kitchen.  
  
"I kinda figured that out." Ranko sourly answered. "So how did Nabiki take what happened?" She was sure the girl waited up for them to return, even if Tofu strongly recommended that she rest to recover from the blows Akane landed.  
  
"She was shocked at first, especially after Geese told her Soun all but disowned her. But once she recovered her bearings she got angry."  
  
Ranko blinked in shock at the news. "He disowned her?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "That bastard! How dare he do that to Nabiki?! Especially after all she's done to keep 'his' house afloat."  
  
Mature nodded. "That was Nabiki's reaction as well. When she asked about the sign of the Tendo Dojo I believe it was because she wanted it destroyed."  
  
"Whatever happened to the sign?" Ranko asked, still trying to calm herself and failing. *How can that sorry excuse of a man do such a thing to Nabiki?!*  
  
"My husband has included it in the first prize for the tournament." Mature answered calmly. "He also gave the Tendos an invitation."  
  
Ranko didn't have to be a genius to know why Geese did such a thing. He wanted a chance at them for what they did. "Well, it seems like we'll be entering the tournament, mother."  
  
The statement made Mature blink. "We?"  
  
Ranko nodded. "Kasumi and Leona won't recover in time for the tournament. The master already said he had his team ready. That only leaves you, Iori and me." She finished with a smirk.  
  
"No." Mature whispered as she shook her head. "Oh no!" She said more forcefully. "There's no way you're making me team up with Yagami again. I remember quite clearly what happened last time I did." She started backing away as Ranko approached her. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Please!" Ranko whined cutely as she hugged the blonde woman tightly. "Please, mommy! Can you join our team?" *There's no way I'm letting that sign go to anyone's hands but Nabiki's. She deserves it more than anyone else.* She thought as she continued to act cute and convince her 'mother' to help. She didn't really mind acting like this with Mature, since it was an effective way of annoying the hell out of the older woman. Besides the fact that she usually got what she wanted this way. Who would've thought that Mature had such a soft spot for her?  
  
The blonde woman tried futilely to break the hug. She didn't try that hard, really, as the affectionate smile on her lips confirmed. It still amazed her that her husband's heir had such a profound effect on her. Not even her son could act like this and get what he wanted, yet Ranma always managed it. "I don't know." She tried, still struggling weakly but knowing the battle was already over.  
  
Ranko inwardly smirked. *I got you.* She blinked and opened her eyes wide, if possible appearing even cuter than before. It was really quite surprising a woman her age could still act the part. "Please!" She whined again.  
  
"Alright! Just cut it out, daughter." She was relieved when Ranko finally let go, though she could see the warm look the redhead was directing her way didn't go away immediately. They would usually only act this way when no one was looking, both would be too embarrassed if anyone else saw them acting as real mother and daughter. She shook her head to clear her mind. "You owe me." She said at long last. "Now go see if everyone's awake. Breakfast should be ready soon."  
  
Ranko nodded. "Thanks, mom." She said casually as she kissed the blonde woman on the cheek. As soon as her actions registered in her mind she froze, wondering what possessed her to do such a thing. "Sorry." She said hurriedly as she rushed out of the kitchen. *WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!*  
  
Mature was left frozen in place. Unbelieving of what Ranko just did as she touched her cheek with her hand.  
  
END PART 19  
  
Author's notes: The aftermath of the battle has brought some interesting consequences. Two of the fighters won't be ready in time for the tournament, so a new team is formed. What's happening between Ranko and Mature? And just who is Geese talking about when he refers to 'him'? 


	20. Part 20

"I feel like shit." Iori muttered under his breath as he fought the nausea and placed a hand on the wall to keep standing. If only the room could stop spinning for a minute he would be able to carry Leona to the dining room.  
  
Leona sighed when she saw Iori fight to get his sense of equilibrium back. Something that would be very difficult, if not impossible, with the blow to the head he took yesterday. "Iori, don't push yourself." She said calmly as she watched the redheaded man turn an incredulous look her way.  
  
"What?" He asked, not sure if he was hearing correctly.  
  
"I said don't push yourself." The blue-haired woman repeated. "After the beating Ranma gave us we need to rest to recover."  
  
Iori sighed in defeat. He knew Leona was right, as much as it hurt his pride. He would recover a lot faster than Leona, due to his wounds being less serious, but it would still take a few days. "I'm hungry." He complained.  
  
"I can help you with that." A female voice was heard from outside, easily recognizable as Ranko's. "Can I come in?"  
  
Leona smirked at Iori. "Come on in." She said, not bothering to cover herself in the slightest. She didn't care much about modesty, even less in her injured state.  
  
When Ranko opened the door she quickly examined the two people inside. Her eyes quickly traced the wounds on both his friends. After seeing Iori would recover soon she turned to the other woman in the room. She paid little mind to the fact that Leona was only covered by her panties and some bandages, instead she focused her attention on all the bloody and bruised flesh. "Oh man!" She groaned. Even if Mature told her about it, seeing the damage she inflicted on one of her best friends made her feel guilty. Not able to keep looking at the result of her insanity, the small redhead turned around. "I'll get you a bathrobe before taking you to the dining room." With that said she was gone.  
  
Leona gave Iori a knowing look. Ranko's eyes didn't linger on her assets for a single moment. "You should know better." She accused trying to erase Iori's scowl from his features.  
  
The red-haired man snorted. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he knew Ranma had no eyes whatsoever for anyone but Kasumi. Having the body of an attractive woman sort of took away the mystery of female flesh, and Ranma's sense of loyalty was so strong he would rather have his heart ripped out than even think of betraying his wife.  
  
All too son Ranko was back with a large bathrobe. She helped Leona put it on before lifting the blue-haired woman in her arms. Iori smirked at the comical sight of the small redhead carrying a woman that towered over her with ease. "Wait here. I'll be back to help you as well." The pigtailed martial artist said seriously.  
  
Iori snorted again when he was left alone, but either way remained where he was. The sooner he got better the sooner he could kick Ranma's ass.  
  
-----  
  
"I'm sorry." Ranko apologized to the blue-haired woman as she carried her.  
  
"What for?" Leona asked back. "You have no control when you go into the Nekoken."  
  
The redhead sighed. "I should have expected something like that from Genma." She admitted. "I was so immersed in humiliating Soun that I didn't pay attention. You got hurt because of that."  
  
Leona dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "What are friends for?" Friends. She couldn't claim having lots of those, but the few she had she could trust her life on.  
  
Ranko wasn't satisfied with that. She was already thinking of a way to make it up to Leona. The blue-haired woman knew this, but did nothing. Ranko needed to appease her conscience.  
  
"Good morning." Mature greeted as they entered the dining room. "I see your wounds continued bleeding." She said pointing at the bandages on Leona's leg, which were tainted red.  
  
Leona thanked Ranko when the redhead put her down and went to help Iori. She then turned to Mature. "I'm not bleeding anymore."  
  
Mature nodded, having expected such from her. "Just be sure not to place too much strain on your leg." She sighed. "And of course participating in the tournament this year is not an option."  
  
Leona sighed as well. "I know that." She didn't like the idea of not participating in the tournament, but there was little she could do about it.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki groaned as she sat up in her futon. It wasn't that she was getting up too early, but that she barely slept at all. After yesterday she doubted she'd have untroubled sleep for a while. She turned to her side and saw her roommate wasn't in the room. *Probably wasn't here the entire night.* Nabiki thought, remembering what Mature told her about how protective Ranma was of Kasumi and Yoko while in the Nekoken. He probably didn't let them out of his sight.  
  
It had been decided, after Kuno brought her to the Todo Dojo, that she would stay in Yoko's room. The little girl was ecstatic about her 'Aunt Biki' staying with her. "I wish I could be that enthusiastic." The middle Tendo sister whispered as she got up and stretched her back.  
  
She winced slightly and clutched her stomach. "Akane wasn't pulling her punches yesterday. Must've been really angry." With that she walked out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
She caught sight of Ranma, in female form, helping Iori take a sit at the table. Leona was already there. From what she'd seen of their injuries yesterday it was an impressive feat to see them up already. "Good morning." She greeted as she entered the room.  
  
Leona and Iori just nodded to her. Ranko smiled. "Did you sleep well, Nabiki?"  
  
The teenager slumped down unceremoniously. "No."  
  
Mature turned to the small redhead. "Go fetch Kasumi and Yoko. I'll handle my husband and son."  
  
"Yes, mom." The redhead mocked as she left to do as she was told. Mature rolled her eyes and followed, leaving the others alone.  
  
After they finished breakfast everyone went about their own business.  
  
Geese and Nabiki didn't waste any time and continued to work on the tournament, which consisted mostly of making calls to their contacts and finding more fighters to send invitations to. It was a good way for Nabiki to forget about what happened yesterday. Tofu diagnosed she needed rest to recover from the blows she received, so she didn't have to worry about school for a couple of days.  
  
Yoko pestered Mature about getting ice cream for a good fifteen minutes until the blonde relented. Rock tagged along since there was nothing to do around the house. The woman was seriously considering, as much as she enjoyed their presence, registering the children for school so she could have some time to herself.  
  
Iori and Leona excused themselves and returned to their room.  
  
Out in the backyard a discussion was taking place. "You should be resting." Ranma said sternly. He changed to his male form sometime during breakfast.  
  
Kasumi, who sat in a lotus position, just smiled at her husband's concern. "I'm resting, anata. I promise I won't strain myself, but let me stay by your side."  
  
Ranma's stern demeanor vanished when his wife gave him a pleading look. As much as he wanted to put his foot down he knew there was no way to convince Kasumi about going to rest in their room.  
  
Kasumi's smile widened when she saw her husband's resolve go away. She decided not to press her luck and remain silent to watch the pigtailed martial artist go over his katas.  
  
Ranma sighed and assumed a ready stance to begin going through his motions. He was glad not to be alone right now. Yesterday's event shook him badly, and had it not been for Kasumi he would've killed many people, starting with Akane. His wife's presence, even if right now it would be better if she went inside, was a necessity to him.  
  
Kasumi watched as Ranma flowed through the katas of her school with the usual grace and power inherent to him. Her father once told her Ranma had the potential to become the greatest practitioner of their school, but there was one thing holding him back.  
  
Ranma slammed his foot down on the ground and executed a forward palm strike.  
  
It was his natural aggressiveness in fighting. The Todo Ryuu Kobojutsu required for its practitioners to be calm and use their opponent's strength against them. The pigtailed martial artist was usually the one on the offensive in all his fights. His sheer speed gave him an advantage in taking the initiative.  
  
Two blocks led to led to a front kick that was followed by an elbow smash.  
  
Kasumi's eyes caught a sudden movement to her side and she turned her attention to see who was trying to sneak up on them.  
  
She caught traces of black hair as the person tried to hide behind the dojo building. Kasumi didn't get up from her position, but did keep a close eye to identify the person spying on them.  
  
Ranma continued his kata without noticing any of this.  
  
-----  
  
Akane fought down the urge to run at almost being caught. She clutched her chest with her hand and did her best to control her agitated breathing.  
  
When she caught sight of Ranma going through a kata she couldn't help but stare. It was such a simple one, nothing really compared to the ones of the Anything Goes. But when performed by Ranma it became something else. The pigtailed martial artist took a simple kata and transformed it into a master's one, with a grace and power she could remember all too clearly in her mind's eye. She was always jealous of how easily the Art came to him, of how clumsy he made her feel.  
  
She was lucky to hide behind the dojo before Kasumi turned in her direction. Now if she could just control her damn breathing. She chanced a second look a few minutes later, and was abashed when she saw Kasumi staring directly at her. She expected the older woman to cry in indignation, or at the very least glare at her, but all Ranma's wife did was turn her attention from her to Ranma.  
  
Akane was left staring stupidly at a woman that should be angry with her, just as she was.  
  
-----  
  
Kasumi sighed inwardly when she discovered their uninvited guest was none other than Tendo Akane. She averted her gaze to look at Ranma again and let her mind wander. Why wasn't she as angry with Akane as she was with Soun and Genma? She was trying to take Ranma away from her, just as those two, and even then all she could feel was some sort of empathy.  
  
Sure, Akane had shown she was undisciplined and let her anger control her actions a little too much, but from what Ranma had told her she was hardly at fault. It was all she knew from growing up with a man that pampered her to the point that even a fiancé was a gift for her. The dojo, instead of a legacy she had to earn, was a prize for being the only daughter with a passing interest in the Art.  
  
She kept staring blankly at the general direction Ranma performed his Art, her mind asking questions and finding no answers. She knew Akane was there, but it didn't seem like the youngest Tendo desired a confrontation. She could do without one today.  
  
-----  
  
Mature smiled as she saw Yoko dive into her ice cream with a vengeance. *So much like her father.* She thought wondering if she was the only one, besides Kasumi, aware of Ranma's sweet tooth.  
  
They were at an ice cream parlor a few blocks from the house, one that they visited very frequently at Yoko's insistence. Mature could easily ignore Yoko's pleading looks, but her whining got on her nerves and she always gave in. Her son always tagged along, of course. Geese teased her every chance he got for pampering the children, something he'd never do.  
  
The blonde woman had to admit Geese was right, he was a much sterner parent than she was.  
  
"Not hungry, mom?" Rock asked innocently, giving her sundae a hungry look.  
  
Mature smiled at her son as she took a spun to her mouth. After making a big deal of enjoying the flavor she answered the question directed at her. "I'm just enjoying it, dear. You should learn to do the same." Her smile turned to a smirk when she saw him pout.  
  
Yoko didn't notice the exchange as she continued to eat, somehow able to stain her dress with chocolate but avoid any other flavor.  
  
The woman smiled when she noticed Kasumi would have to wash that particular dress again to get the stain out. She took pity on her son and gave him what remained of her sundae, not that she was really hungry in the first place. As he dove into it with gusto she turned to look out the window.  
  
As fate would have it she caught sight of three people that instantly called her attention, two adults and a ten year old. *They're here?* She asked herself with wide eyes as she traced their advance down the opposite sidewalk. It seemed by the way they walked that, as usual, they didn't have a destination in mind. She continued to look at them until they vanished around a corner.  
  
With a sigh she leaned back on her seat. *It seems like Geese was right. None of us is winning the tournament this year.* She thought as she turned her attention back to the children. "Ready to go?"  
  
-----  
  
Shampoo stopped when she caught sight of the little girl stealing her Aireen away from her. She'd been wandering the streets surrounding the Todo Dojo looking for a chance to do something before her great-grandmother told her they had to leave back to China.  
  
She hid around a corner and saw the little girl that claimed to be Ranma's daughter walking happily next to a blonde boy. A blonde middle-aged woman walked behind them. Shampoo hardly spared the boy and woman a second glance, her entire attention focused on the little girl and knowing this was her best chance to get one of the obstacles out of the way.  
  
-----  
  
"Get down!" Mature yelled as she pushed both her son and Yoko out of harm's way. Some girl had appeared out of nowhere waving a sword and tried to cleave the little girl in half. She pushed her son away as well just to be safe and jumped away from the return strike of the sword, which was meant for her. She didn't quite make it as she had a long gash down her left forearm. "Rock, take Yoko to the house!" Mature cried as she charged at the purple haired teenager before she could attack the children again. It was obvious they were the girl's intended targets.  
  
"Mom!" Rock cried as he saw the blood on his mother's left arm. But his call went unheeded as Mature was already too intent on the fight. He decided to get some help for his mother. "Come on!" He said taking Yoko's hand and running down the street towards the house. Even though Yoko wanted to stay she couldn't fight off her companion, who dragged her off ignoring her protests.  
  
Shampoo cursed under her breath as her prey ran away. An attempt at pursuit cost her the sword in her hand as Mature took the chance to kick her hard in the ribs and, using her momentum, spin on herself to kick at the sword's hilt. The bladed weapon was sent flying away from the fighters.  
  
Mature jumped back once her opponent was unarmed. and casually started swaying her hips to her sides. Granted, it was an unusual fighting stance, but it took most of her opponents off guard in its effectiveness.  
  
Shampoo turned to regard the woman that stopped her from reaching half her goal. She snarled when she noticed the arrogant smirk on her face. "Outsider get out of Shampoo's way!"  
  
Mature didn't even flinch at the menacing tone in the Amazon's command. She ignored it altogether as she waited for her already angry opponent to attack in rage. Then she would make her move.  
  
Shampoo didn't disappoint her.  
  
-----  
  
Cologne sighed as she heard the front door opening again. Without Shampoo to help around the restaurant it was becoming quite hard to attend all the customers. Mousse was here still, but his limited sight and moves, due to his wounds, made him less than adequate for the job.  
  
She poggoed out of the kitchen and smiled in pleasant surprise when, instead of seeing more customers, her eyes met three Amazon warriors. "'Greetings, elder.'" One of them said in Chinese as she stepped forward and respectfully handed her a letter from inside her tunic.  
  
The old woman took said letter and smiled at the messenger. "It's good to see you, children." She greeted back making it a point to speak in Japanese, which elicited smiles from the faces of the three Amazons. With a smile still on her face Cologne opened the letter and started reading the Council's answer to her request. Her smile didn't drop.  
  
-----  
  
"RANMA!!!" Rock's voice could be heard crying from outside the house. The cry had the effect of breaking Ranma out of his kata-induced trance. Both Kasumi and Akane turned sharply in the direction the cry came from.  
  
"Rock!" Ranma yelled back as he jumped over the outer wall.  
  
Kasumi remained where she was, worried sick about the children but knowing that if a confrontation took place she'd be an obstacle for Ranma right now. She sighed deeply, knowing her little girl couldn't be in better hands, but at the same time depressed that she couldn't be there for her.  
  
Akane stepped into full view of the older woman and gave her an unemotional gaze. Now that Ranma wasn't here she could deal with the woman who stole him away.  
  
-----  
  
Cologne was about to say something to the newcomers when she suddenly felt a spike of power coming in the direction of the Todo Dojo. A feeling of dread filled her as she rushed out of the restaurant in the direction where the power was coming from.  
  
The three others looked at each other and followed the elder out the door and onto the rooftops.  
  
-----  
  
Shampoo spit blood as she struggled to regain her feet. An arduous task after the incredibly short and brutal fight. She should have known something was wrong after the first exchange, the woman showed great skill in disarming her and that kick to the ribs hurt a lot. Even then she didn't let the fact that she was in trouble set in until she was slammed through a wall. "Worse part is laugh. Remind of crazy-girl." She muttered as she straightened to stare defiantly at her opponent, who aside from that first wound to her arm was untouched.  
  
Mature had to recognize the tenacity of the Amazon. Many would chose to remain down after the savage beating she'd been dealt, but she refused to surrender. Blood flowed freely from deep wounds on Shampoo's body, the result of Mature's chi blades connecting with their objective. When she slammed Shampoo against and through the wall she could feel several ribs giving in under the pressure. It was a miracle the girl could keep a standing position.  
  
Shampoo blinked several times to clear her vision. The dark spots were starting to become annoying. "Shampoo... no give... up." She said defiantly as she raised her hands to assumed a somewhat shaky fighting stance.  
  
"I would probably take it easy on anyone else." Mature said casually as she started walking forward, not bothering to be cautious. "But you attacked my son and granddaughter." She'd gotten used to Yoko calling her grandma.  
  
Shampoo threw a punch with all her remaining strength. It was met by Mature's open palm, which captured it effortlessly. The blonde narrowed her eyes as she started to apply pressure to the offending fist.  
  
The Amazon stifled a scream of pain as she felt the bones in her hand pop out of place before braking. She wouldn't give this woman the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Shampoo managed to release her now crushed hand before receiving another kick to the ribs. This time she couldn't hold in the whimper of pain as she felt fire consume her chest.  
  
Mature stared emotionlessly at the now broken girl at her feet. She gave no mind to the people staring at the fight, neither to the ones begging her to stop. As far as she was concerned the girl had tried to kill one of the children. Mercy was not an option. She was about to deliver the finishing strike when Ranma's voice was heard.  
  
"STOP!" Ranma cried as he caught a look of the situation. Not for a single moment did he doubt the outcome of the fight. What he came for was to prevent Mature from killing Shampoo, and in the process making an enemy of the entire Amazon village. It was obvious Cologne wanted to avoid a conflict as well, so it was a good call that she would take care of Shampoo for what she had just tried to do.  
  
Mature turned to the pigtailed martial artist. "You wouldn't stop. Why should I?"  
  
Ranma made his way to her side and stared down at the barely conscious Shampoo. "She's not worth it. If you kill her now we'll have to fight an entire village of warriors."  
  
Mature raised en eyebrow at that. "Do you think they could actually win?" She sounded amused at the mere idea of losing.  
  
Shampoo growled from her position on the ground at the insult, which turned out to be a bad idea. Mature kicked her in the jaw for good measure, knocking her out.  
  
Ranma didn't even flinch at the kick. "No, but we should avoid the trouble. Even if we'd win in the end I don't want to risk Yoko's safety."  
  
Mature paused at this and considered Ranma's words. *He's right. They might not be strong enough to beat us, but they could harm the children. We can't be everywhere at the same time.* Coming to that conclusion she kicked Shampoo's inert body in the ribs one more time. "What should we do with her?"  
  
"I might be of some assistance in that." An aged female voice sounded from the side. Both Ranma and Mature turned to see Cologne approaching them on her staff, three Chinese women behind her.  
  
The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at the sight that Cologne presented. "And you are?"  
  
"She's Cologne." Ranma said for the woman before turning to Cologne with a serious expression on his face. "What will you do about Shampoo, old ghoul?"  
  
The three females narrowed their eyes at the way Ranma addressed their elder, but she motioned for them to remain calm. "The council has decreed you're off limits for the Amazons, child. You and your kin are safe from our laws the same way an ally would be." When Ranma didn't question her about that she continued. "Shampoo is to return to the village since she has become lax on her training. It'll be years before she can leave again."  
  
Ranma nodded. "That'll do. I don't want to kill her."  
  
Cologne smirked. "Then we agree on something, child. We don't want you to kill her either." With that said she turned her attention to Mature's arm.  
  
The blonde shook her head with a smile. "Don't bother. This flesh wound will be gone in a week at most." Her eyes studied the three Amazons behind the old woman. "I take it they are the ones entering the tournament?"  
  
"Our very best from the youngest generations." The Amazon elder said as she turned to the three women, who were following the conversation with some trouble due to the language. "They're recipient to all of our martial arts knowledge."  
  
Ranma shrugged and turned around to walk away. Mature followed suit. As he walked the pigtailed man spoke over his shoulder. "See you around, ghoul."  
  
Cologne chuckled at the way steam seemed to come out of her three newest charges' ears. *That's Ranma for you.* She thought in amusement, knowing better than to let his comments get to her.  
  
Shaking her head she turned down to Shampoo's bleeding form. The girl would live, that much she could tell, but it would be a while before she was in any shape to fight.  
  
END PART 20  
  
Author's notes: Another chapter out. The next one will serve to tie the rest of the loose ends and prepare things for the tournament. Akane will have a confrontation with the injured Kasumi, while we find out what the Kuonjis are up to. 


	21. Part 21

Todo Kasumi remained calm as the uninvited guest closed in on her. She knew in her current state she'd have a really hard time defending herself should the youngest Tendo try anything aggressive, but so far she hadn't see any sings that it would be the case. "Good morning, Tendo-san." She greeted politely. As she waited for a response she heard Rock and Yoko rush into the house. The injured woman couldn't hide the relief she felt at knowing her daughter was safe.  
  
Akane studied her opponent carefully as she approached. The woman responsible for Ranma leaving her. The woman responsible for her family's disgrace. The woman that took her legacy. She didn't care it was Ranma who issued the challenge, she was certain Kasumi was behind it. "I want the sign back." She said in a barely controlled voice.  
  
Kasumi sighed deeply at the teenager's rather rude request. "Howard-san told you already, Tendo-san. To win it back you have to win first place in the tournament. There's nothing I can do about it, I didn't make the challenge and my husband agrees with his master."  
  
Akane visibly flinched when Kasumi called Ranma 'husband.' Her fists clenched by her sides and through gritted teeth she growled a retort. "I don't care what that pervert does. I want what is mine back!"  
  
Kasumi blinked at the sudden mood swing. *Seems like I misjudged the situation. She might want a confrontation after all.* Thought the surprised woman, not having witnessed Akane's emotional instability before. "Your father accepted the challenge for the dojo's sign."  
  
"I don't care!" Akane yelled as she glared at the small woman in front of her. "You take everything that's mine away from me! First you took that pervert, and now my dojo sign. I want them back! Give them back!" She ordered menacingly raising her fists.  
  
Kasumi was completely shocked at the demands coming from Akane's lips. *She actually believes all that!* She thought appalled. The hope that Akane would learn she didn't own Ranma, especially after last night, was crushed with the sight of the young Tendo demanding to have her toy back into her hands. Kasumi felt her own anger growing, something that hardly ever happened, at Akane's audacity. "I already told you, Tendo-san. Ranma is not mine, nor is he anyone else's." She slowly stood up, careful to hide the fact that her side was killing her. "Ranma is his own person. That he chooses to share his life with me makes me happier than anything else, but that's his decision to make. Not mine, and specially not yours." She finished forcefully, and prepared to counter an attack for her every word only seemed to make Akane's anger grow.  
  
Akane's blood boiled at the words Kasumi threw in her face. *She doesn't know what she's talking about. Ranma has fought many times for me. He even 'killed' for me! It's high time I fought for him.* She told herself, for the first time since she met Ranma doing something for him instead of herself. Before she protected her property when fighting over Ranma. But now, even if misguided, she fought for someone else.  
  
Kasumi narrowed her eyes and assumed her fighting stance.  
  
"AKANE!" Nabiki yelled as she stormed out of the house towards her younger sister. All the yelling Akane did was hard to miss, and both Geese and Nabiki knew Kasumi was alone in the yard. Alone and injured with a person that held great animosity towards her. The middle Tendo sister sighed in relief when Akane turned to regard her, which gave Kasumi the chance to back up a little even if she looked like she wanted to teach Akane another lesson.  
  
Kasumi only backed away from Akane because she caught sight of Yoko running tearfully towards her. Her mother instincts overrode the anger she held towards the teenager. She backed away so that Yoko wasn't close enough to Akane. The young Tendo was so angry she could lash out at anyone without even realizing it.  
  
"Nabiki." Akane said after recognizing her sister through the haze of anger that filled her vision. Then her features returned to a scowl as she remembered whose side Nabiki was on. "What do you want?" She growled out.  
  
Nabiki stopped just a few feet from her sister, her eyes boring holes on the younger girl. "Shouldn't you be in school? What are you doing here, Akane?"  
  
"I came to take back what is mine!" Akane yelled back at her sister. "I came to get Ranma back with me as he's done before!"  
  
"That's just the point, Akane!" Nabiki yelled back. She usually didn't lose control like that, but yesterday's events were still fresh in her mind and body. She unconsciously rubbed her cheek as she glared at her sister. "Ranma-kun isn't your property. The sooner you understand that the sooner you'll be able to get over him." Before Akane could retort to that she continued. "He's a married man, sis. A married man with a daughter to look after. Do you really think he would give that up to be with you? Don't you understand Ranma-kun at all?"  
  
Akane took a step back at Nabiki's questions, an expression of shocked realization on her face. As much anger as she held towards Ranma for all the things he'd done to her she still wanted him by her side. Nabiki's words made the youngest Tendo think about something she'd been trying to block from her conscious mind since the incident. If anything Ranma was a loyal man. He'd proven that staying by her side even with Shampoo and Ukyo throwing themselves at him. But now that loyalty wasn't directed towards her. That very same loyalty that brought him to kill the phoenix, even if the self-proclaimed god was many times more powerful than the pigtailed martial artist, was now with two women.  
  
A wife. A daughter.  
  
Nabiki did have a point. Ranma would never betray them. He killed Saffron for his unwanted fiancée. What would he do for his wife and daughter?  
  
Nabiki watched with no small amount of hope as Akane calmed down and fell deep in thought, obviously mulling over the questions asked. *Come on, sis. You can't continue like this. Wake up.* She thought as she nervously waited for a reaction from Akane, her previous anger drained now that she saw a small ray of hope.  
  
Kasumi comforted Yoko as she stared at the confrontation between the Tendo sisters. She was on her knees again, thankful that her daughter had the strength of a five-year-old. Any more force on the hug would reopen her wounds.  
  
Akane's eyes suddenly regained their focus and she looked up sharply at her sister.  
  
-----  
  
"He's here, isn't he?" Ranma asked seriously as they made their way back to the house.  
  
Mature didn't react at all to the question. "Who is?"  
  
The pigtailed man chuckled in amusement. "Don't play around, mother. You know I of all people can tell."  
  
The blonde woman shook her head and smiled. Ranma was indeed the best suited to feel if 'he' was around or not. *They share that frighteningly monstrous power, after all.* She thought to herself before answering. "You're right. He's here, daughter." It was very satisfying to see Ranma stumble in shock at the way she referred to him. And her amusement only increased when the pigtailed man turned to glare at her. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"That's not funny and you know it." Ranma said as he recovered.  
  
"Isn't it?" Geese's wife asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ranma sighed in exasperation. *Great! She's in a teasing mood.* With another glare directed her way he resumed walking calmly towards the dojo and tried to get the subject back on track. "Does the master know?"  
  
Mature nodded. "Are you reconsidering my place in your team?"  
  
Ranma thought silently for a moment on that and shook his head. "Nah." Mature blinked in confusion and he elaborated. "Kasumi and Leona, even if they'll be in good shape, won't be in top form for the tournament. You don't have a team, and I'm guessing you want to participate this year."  
  
"And what would give you that idea?" Mature asked in genuine curiosity, though she knew part of the answer.  
  
Ranma smirked. "You can't fool me. I saw the expression on your face after the fight with Shampoo." He said pointing a finger at her. "You can't deny the fact of fighting again, even after this long, makes you feel excited."  
  
Mature blinked as she stared at the man in front of her. She really wanted to laugh in his face and tell him he was completely wrong. There was only one slight problem with trying to do that. He wasn't. She hadn't fought a serious battle just for the sake of fighting in years, but the excitement of matching her prowess against another's, even one as inferior to her as that purple haired Amazon, called to her. She wasn't the most passionate of warriors, certainly not in her husband's league, but she was a warrior nonetheless. It was her calling.  
  
Ranma's smirk widened when he got his answer through her silence. "Better start training more seriously, mom. You'll be needing it."  
  
Mature glared at the smirking man. "Care to back up your words, 'daughter'?" She growled out, and she only got more annoyed when instead of missing a step Ranma smirked even more infuriatingly.  
  
"Try me, old woman." Ranma challenged.  
  
-----  
  
A pale-faced Ukyo slumped against a wall. "Mother?" She whispered the question in disbelief.  
  
The chef was out on an errand when she caught sight of Ranma walking down the street with a gaijin woman. She didn't know who the woman was, but by seeing them engage in conversation she could tell they were far from strangers. Ukyo followed them from a safe distance and managed to catch the last part of their conversation. They weren't making any efforts to keep it private.  
  
She was shocked when she found out Shampoo fought the blonde, and judging from the bloodied sleeve got a shot in. That was the only injury apparent on the woman, though. She didn't want to think about it, but if the Amazon did indeed attack this woman the later should sport more injuries. *Unless she won.* Came the alarming thought. Shampoo was a better fighter than Ukyo herself was.  
  
After that Ukyo heard something about a tournament. *No doubt that new one they've been announcing.* The thing had the stench of Nabiki everywhere, and the okonomiyaki chef knew coincidence didn't exist around Ranma.  
  
That wasn't what shocked her, though. What did was hearing Ranma call the woman an affectionate 'mom'. And even more shocking was to hear the woman call Ranma 'daughter'. She didn't follow when Ranma rushed down the street with the woman in hot pursuit. "The King of Fighters Tournament." She said out loud, wondering about the significance of said tournament.  
  
-----  
  
The chef smiled darkly when he finished reading the letter. "You will marry my daughter yet, boy." He growled out as he held the invitation with the infamous 'R' in his left hand. He needed to prepare things for this tournament.  
  
-----  
  
Akane glared at her sister. "I don't care!" She screamed as she raised her fists to face the problem the only way she'd ever learned how. "He can still see his daughter, but Ranma will be my husband!"  
  
Before either Kasumi or Nabiki could angrily retort at that, another voice was heard from the side.  
  
"You seem to have a learning deficiency, girl." Geese said with a serious expression on his face. "What my heir can and cannot do is his business, not yours."  
  
"This is none of your business!" Akane screamed at him. She was intimidated by the man's behavior, but her own hurt pride as a martial artist prevented her from seeing the signs of someone that was barely containing himself back.  
  
Geese didn't waste any more of his breath with the heir to the Tendo school of Anything Goes. Rather he moved.  
  
Both Kasumi and Nabiki opened their mouths to prevent Geese from killing Akane. One blow from him would rip off her head. They paused and closed them when they saw what the man did, though.  
  
"Let me go!" Akane angrily bellowed as Geese applied more force to the hold he had on her arm, which was painfully held behind her back. "You pervert! Leave me alone!" She continued screaming as Ranma's master forced her to walk towards the front gate. She struggled as fiercely as the pain would allow her to, but to Geese all those efforts meant nothing.  
  
Kasumi returned her attention to her still crying, but a lot calmer, daughter and hugged her back. As angry as she was with Akane she didn't like what Geese was doing to the young girl. He was humiliating her, trying to destroy the fight left in her. Geese was quite capable of destroying a person both physically and emotionally. He was aiming for the later right now, a fate worse than the former.  
  
Nabiki just stared at the form of her sister for the time it took for her to be thrown out of the Todo compound. *Damn idiot!* She didn't know who the insult was directed at.  
  
-----  
  
Geese reached the outer gate and sighed in annoyance at the little brat that was screaming obscenities at him. Not many people could really make him angry, but this stupid little girl somehow managed it in less than five minutes. He casually shoved the girl away, releasing his hold of her arm. As he did, though, he kicked her feet with his right leg.  
  
Akane found herself landing awkwardly on the ground. She rolled as best she could with the fall and winced in pain as her still tender ribs voiced their protest at the treatment. She jumped to her feet and turned to glare daggers at the man to humiliate her like this, a visible aura of anger surrounding her body.  
  
Geese stared dispassionately at the girl and her lack of discipline. "Don't even think about it, brat. Attack me and I'll kill you just like I'm going to kill that fool Saotome."  
  
Akane's aura winked out as she stared in shock at the ease with which Geese spoke of killing. The coldness in his voice was enough to penetrate her anger, her only emotional defense. "What?" She whispered.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you?" Geese snorted in an insulting manner. "I'm not one of your stupid little friends. Mess with me and I'll destroy you."  
  
Akane would usually raise up to the challenge, but she could read it in the man's eyes. He wanted her to do it. He wanted the excuse to follow through with his threat. She wasn't standing in front of Shampoo or Ukyo. Hell, not even Kodachi would be able to kill someone. They were not killers, even if the Amazon would protest to that. But Geese Howard, the man staring down at her right now, would be quite happy about soaking his hands with her blood.  
  
Geese noticed the hesitation in Akane's demeanor and smirked arrogantly. "That's right. Weaklings like you have nothing to do against us." He said and inwardly laughed at the hatred burning in her eyes at the remark. She didn't move though. "Do you have any idea what you were about to do, girl? Have you got the slightest idea of how close you came to total destruction?" Seeing she didn't he shrugged and turned around. Before he left her alone, though, he gave her something to think about. "Should we find you in the tournament we won't kill you." With that said he walked inside, leaving a confused girl staring at his retreating back. *Just beat you into a bloody pulp.*  
  
-----  
  
Ukyo entered her restaurant with her shoulders slumped. Seeing Ranma, the man she wanted for herself, so different from what she remembered was still unsettling. Her Ranchan would never hit a girl, and would fall to pieces whenever one of the girls after him shed a tear. That Ranma was gone. The pigtailed martial artist she saw today didn't hesitate in severely injuring the girls after his affections. Granted, they were trying to kill his wife and daughter, but before the incident he would try his best not to hurt anyone. Now it seemed that he only cared about his family.  
  
"Ukyo." A male voice brought her out of her musings and she turned up to see her father sitting by the grill. "We need to talk." He said at length and motioned for her to take a sit.  
  
*How dare he?* She inwardly raged. It was her restaurant, the fruit of her labor, and he already acted as if he owned the place. She held back that anger and let it out in a long-suffering sigh as she complied.  
  
After she was sitting next to him the man started. "I received an invitation for the tournament, today."  
  
She instantly perked up at that. "You did?" She asked, remembering how Ranma spoke of participating in such tournament. When she saw her father nod with a smile she shared it with him.  
  
"That idiot boy sent us a letter with the invitation. Says if we want to settle things we should do it in the tournament." Ukyo's father said as he handed her the letter.  
  
She recognized Ranma's handwriting instantly. It seemed like even growing up in another world didn't change the fact that he had nearly unrecognizable handwriting. She understood the message of the letter nonetheless, and frowned. "But it says here that unless we have three members for the team we can't participate. And even if we do it says nothing about Ranchan marrying me."  
  
The man snorted. "So what? If we do prove we can take them all out that boy won't be able to resist us." He paused and looked directly at her. "I'll call my brother to join our team."  
  
Ukyo suddenly remembered what had just happened outside. It seemed like that gaijin woman Ranma was talking to took out Shampoo with little trouble. The pigtailed martial artist took the three girls out with a single move. The girl shared her thoughts with her father, to which he frowned in thought. "I see." He said once she was finished. "He's indeed quite a prize for you, and once you own his loyalty he'll be the husband you deserve."  
  
"But how can we face them?" Ukyo asked as she lowered her gaze to the floor. "If they're all that powerful we won't make it past the first round, much less defeat them all."  
  
He didn't answer his daughter's question. Instead of that he stood up and looked down at her solemnly. "Pack what you need for a training trip. It's high time you learn the true power behind our school."  
  
Ukyo just stared stupidly at the retreating back of the man she called father. *True power?*  
  
-----  
  
Akane watched as Ranma entered the gate of his house, an older woman close on his heels and screaming at him to stop and take what he deserved. She could sympathize with the feeling, Ranma was a jerk most of the time.  
  
With a sigh she started her way home. She didn't want to face Ranma like this, ashamed of being scared off by that gaijin man. *But I'll show him.* She thought to herself with determination. *He wants to fight in the tournament. I'll give him a fight and show Ranma once and for all I'm a martial artist too.*  
  
END CHAPTER 21  
  
Author's notes: I better leave it here before I screw it up any more. The players for the tournament are now all ready to face the challenges to come. Even more hints were dropped about the 'he' Geese and Ranma have been referring to. For those who still haven't made the connection, you'll see his appearance in the next chapter, which will take place in the tournament. Old and new faces will meet to fight it out. 


	22. Part 22

The Sun was about to set, turning the waters of the ocean into a raging inferno of crimson fire about to swallow the majestic sphere. The sound of the waves only added to the effect as they relentlessly crashed against the cliff that rose high above them.  
  
On top of said cliff a human construction could be seen projecting long shadows. Movement could be detected from said construction, revealing the fact that some of the fighters had already arrived.  
  
The three figures that walked towards said direction stopped to regard the magnificent sight.  
  
"Geese still has a taste for the dramatic, I see." Iori commented, his eyes reflecting the light of the setting Sun.  
  
Mature snorted but didn't contradict the red-haired man.  
  
Standing in between them, Ranma fixed his gaze on the moving figures. "It seems like some people have already started to arrive."  
  
"I'm almost certain all the teams will arrive tonight." Mature smirked as she started walking. "Let's join them. I'm curious to know who our opponents will be."  
  
Ranma and Iori smirked as well and followed Geese Howard's wife up the cliff.  
  
-----  
  
"How much longer before your heir arrives, Geese?"  
  
Geese Howard smirked as he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't even try to hide his good mood. From the look of things the tournament would be a complete success. Knowing his empire would be reborn in this new world, with the support of his associates, had him very pleased. "It shouldn't be too long now. Knowing my wife they'll be here tonight."  
  
"I still can't grow accustomed to the idea that you actually took the time to start a family." Another man said from across the table, which elicited a snort from the blonde crime lord.  
  
They currently sat in a terrace that overlooked the entire place, giving them a good view of all the fighters that had arrived already. So far they weren't disappointed. This world's fighters were weaker than them, yet showed great potential. In a few years they'd probably reach a level close enough to the one of their world. They just needed to know there was someone stronger out there.  
  
Geese's smile suddenly widened as he turned to look down the path that leads to this place. Just as his senses told him, he instantly caught sight of three figures making their way up the hill.  
  
The other two men turned as well, following Geese's gaze. "There are five teams here already. How many did you invite to this tournament?"  
  
Geese turned back to his teammate and smirked. "There will be twelve teams this year."  
  
"A rather small number. I take it you had trouble finding worthwhile opponents?"  
  
And so the conversation between Geese and his teammates continued.  
  
-----  
  
When they reached their destination Ranma ignored his master's aura to study the fighters already here. Iori and Mature did likewise, wondering what they would be facing in the following days.  
  
"Bogard." Iori muttered as he looked at the American fighter, who was standing across the room speaking with other familiar faces.  
  
Ranma groaned when he recognized Yabuki Shingo. The guy had been a real pain in the neck until everybody found out Ranko Howard and Todo Ranma were the same person. After that he became an addition to the long list of people out for his blood.  
  
And it seemed like he was in Bogard's team. *Just perfect.* He thought in annoyance.  
  
Terry and Shingo were talking quietly to each other in a corner of the room, a Japanese woman with them. Every once in a while Terry would steal glances from Geese, but his demeanor wasn't at all aggressive.  
  
The trio noticed the new arrival, but aside from Shingo leveling a glare at Ranma nothing happened. "He still likes you." Mature quipped from the side.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Ranma muttered as he studied the remaining two teams.  
  
"The Amazons are already here." The pigtailed martial artist said. "Wonder what kind of techniques they'll spring on us."  
  
Mature snorted. "If they're anything like the girl that attacked Yoko then we shouldn't worry."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "If they were sent by Cologne we should be careful. They might not be able to beat us, but the Amazons sure have a way to come up with interesting techniques." He rolled his eyes when Mature all but ignored him.  
  
Iori gazed at the last team, which was huddled in a dark corner. *Never met them before.* Not surprising since he was from another world. He dismissed them and turned to see Geese was smirking down at them from the terrace, Wolfgang Krauser and Rugal Bernstein by his side.  
  
Ranma and Mature were quick to notice the same thing. "Now we know why the master said he had his team ready." Ranma said as he started for the terrace, Iori and Mature close behind.  
  
The three men stood up and pleasantries were exchanged. Even if they didn't know some of the others would be alive they knew each other well enough not to make a big deal out of it.  
  
Ranma and Rugal glared at each other before shaking hands. "I can't say I'm glad to see you're alive." The pigtailed man said.  
  
Rugal just smirked in return. "My sentiments exactly, girl." His smirk widened when he heard Ranma growl. The only person that could safely call Ranma that was Geese. Rugal's use of the nickname had caused countless fights between the two men that seemed to hate each other's guts.  
  
Iori ignored the exchange, it happened every single time those two met, and turned to Krauser. "I take it your family is well?"  
  
The German noble nodded. "Indeed. We have yet to know what happened, but it seems like most of us managed to survive."  
  
This seemed to bring Ranma and Rugal out of their staring match, the older man turning to Geese. "Just how many of us are here, Geese? Your silence on the matter is starting to become irritating."  
  
The blonde man, who took a moment to kiss his wife while the others met, sat down at the table and motioned for the others to do so as well. When they were all comfortable he answered Rugal's question. "The few fighters I managed to locate from our world were all invited to the tournament. Even if some won't participate, most of them will be here." His eyes turned to regard Terry Bogard, who as if feeling the gaze turned to meet Geese's eyes. "Take Mary Bogard for example. She was invited but won't participate."  
  
Ranma perked up at that. "She's not participating? What happened to her?" He'd had his fair share of fights with Mary, and respected her as a good fighter and a passionate warrior.  
  
Geese smirked. "Terry Bogard happened to her." When he noticed the confused glances directed his way he smirked and elaborated. "She's waiting for her third child, so is unable to participate in the tournament."  
  
Krauser crossed his arms over his massive chest. "It's a shame. One less worthwhile opponent to face."  
  
"Don't worry about it, uncle. We'll make up for it." Ranma said with a confident smirk. Krauser chuckled in amusement, but didn't argue the point.  
  
And so night fell over the cliff. As the group continued talking the other teams arrived.  
  
It amused Rugal to no end that the following three teams all glared at Ranma when they caught sight of him. Of course, the teams arriving had more than enough reasons to be angry with the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
First were Akane, Genma and Soun. Then came Ukyo with her father and another grown man. The third team to arrive did so by air. Ranma needed to have a word with Nabiki about this one. The Phoenix people, lead by Kiima, all arrived and glared daggers at him. It was obvious they didn't come to fight to win the tournament.  
  
The only reason none of the teams attacked Ranma on sight was the aura of danger that emanated from the group of people. None of the new arrivals knew this, of course. They convinced themselves they didn't want to attack Ranma yet, when in reality it was their instinct of self-preservation that stopped them from charging ahead with their revenge.  
  
The night progressed and yet two other teams arrived. Ranma was the only person who recognized Herb, Mint and Lime. The Musk Prince nodded respectfully to him before leading his men outside. *Probably wants to keep those two out of trouble.* The pigtailed man thought in amusement, knowing Mint and Lime would make fools out of themselves in the presence of any woman.  
  
The second team was known to all of them, though. "Billy!" Ranma greeted cheerfully as he caught sight of Billy, Vice and Chizuru.  
  
Very soon nine people sat around the table, which barely had enough space for everyone. Several conversations took place amongst the fighters as they waited for the last two teams to arrive.  
  
-----  
  
"Now is not the time, Tendo." Genma said seriously as he placed a hand over his friend's shoulder to restrain him. "We first need to get back your sign. Then we can think about taking the boy."  
  
Soun didn't stop glaring at Ranma, who was currently laughing at something some gaijin said. "Your son has cost me a lot, Saotome. He must pay for all he's brought down on my family."  
  
The situation of the Tendo Dojo was bad. Since Soun disowned Nabiki they'd had to sell a lot of things to keep food on the table. The Tendo patriarch blamed it all on Ranma, of course. It was him, after all, that should've taken over the dojo. Instead of that he betrayed Akane, turned his back on honor and disgraced the sacred halls of training of the Tendo legacy.  
  
Akane ignored her father and Genma and turned to see Ranma talking animatedly with a blonde man. *She isn't here.* She thought angrily, having made sure Todo Kasumi was nowhere to be found. She wanted to fight Ranma's wife again, and show both her and Ranma what she was capable of. Thanks to her sister she'd be able to do it. Her hand unconsciously moved to touch her backpack, where she had the means to show Ranma what a mistake he'd done.  
  
Unlike her father, who was convinced Ranma was the only person to blame here, Akane placed the blame on Ranma's wife. She was certain that once she showed to the world just how superior to that Todo woman she was Ranma would come to his senses. Genma and Soun had convinced her, with some help from Kasumi, that she needed to fight all out for her fiancé.  
  
-----  
  
"What's the rush, Akira?" A man with a battle spatula tied to his back said to Ukyo's father. "We'll face them in the fights tomorrow, there's nothing we can do about it right now."  
  
Ukyo looked at her uncle with obvious respect. He displayed a lot more self- control than her father. *And he's a hell of a better fighter too.* She thought with a faint smile. She'd never seen her family art used in such an effective manner before meeting her father's younger brother. The man was a like a force of nature.  
  
Kuonji Akira sighed and turned to regard his brother for a moment. "You're right as usual, Jubei." He turned to see Ranma again. "Tomorrow." He whispered.  
  
-----  
  
"So where's everybody, Geese?" Vice asked. "Aside from us fighters there's no one else."  
  
"Indeed. How do you intend to make a profit if there are no spectators?" Krauser queried.  
  
Geese smirked as he motioned towards the platform that would hold the fights. It was located nearly at the edge of the cliff. "This place is only for us fighters. And the doctors when they arrive tomorrow in the morning." He added as an afterthought. "I've seen to it that several secret cameras are placed to capture all the fights from different angles."  
  
"Why not have an audience, boss?" Billy asked curiously. "You would've made a better profit that way."  
  
Geese chuckled. "I would've. But we'll get enough from all the betting around the world. Nabiki has seen to that." Ranma smirked at the reference to Nabiki. She did have a way to set betting pools. Geese turned serious as he looked at each fighter directly in the eye. "This tournament won't be like the others. There won't be an audience we fight for." His eyes burned with an inner fire that was transmitted to the others as he got more excited, his heart beating faster as if he was facing an implacable opponent. "This time we fight for ourselves, to quench the thirst for battle we all share." He motioned for the platform once again, and this time the others found a lot more meaning in the gesture. "This time we come as warriors. The outside world will have no meaning once we step into that platform. Those who can't understand the true meaning behind this tournament are doomed to fail. This fight isn't about vengeance or about gaining power." He slammed his fist on the table, making everyone downstairs look at him and hear his next words. "This fight is only for warriors to test themselves against each other. Skill against skill. Strength against strength. Each and every confrontation will be fought as if it was the last. We're not here to win a tournament. That's a pathetic excuse." He clenched his fist in front of his face, his eyes focused on it. "We're here to fight."  
  
Geese's final words had two meanings.  
  
To those who didn't understand it sounded like he was simply repeating itself. He was stating something they already knew.  
  
To those who understood the true meaning behind those words, it was enough to make their blood boil in anticipation. The wait for morning would be a long one.  
  
-----  
  
"Nice speech." Rugal said mockingly after a few minutes of silent contemplation. Everyone knew it was only to keep appearances, though. All the fighters in the terrace were touched by Geese's message. "That almost sounds like the philosophy of 'you know who.'" The reference was not lost on anyone and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can't deny I've been a little influenced by 'him.'" Geese chuckled.  
  
Ranma and Mature smirked but kept silent. *Let it be a surprise.* They both thought.  
  
"So he's alive, then?" Chizuru wondered pensively. As if on cue they all suddenly turned towards the path leading up the cliff. "I guess that answers my question. He's still too far away to be seen, but there's no mistake about it."  
  
"I really hope we don't have to face him in the first round." Billy groaned, remembering that's exactly what happened in last year's tournament. *Facing them at full strength is not something I want to do again.* He thought with a shudder.  
  
-----  
  
"Do you feel that?" Shingo asked Terry, knowing full well he did. They were all currently looking down the path, having felt the monstrously strong chi that was approaching. His wife stood by his side, her expression unreadable as she waited for the man she both admired and hated the most.  
  
Terry nodded with a smile on his lips. "He's here." He was glad his friend was alive.  
  
-----  
  
Five minutes later everyone was looking towards the approaching three figures. Even those who didn't have their chi senses fully developed felt the aura's approach.  
  
A man, a woman and a child. The aura they all felt at first was obviously coming from him, yet when they set their senses on the woman they were all surprised to find such a strong chi. They only missed it before because his aura overlapped hers by an enormous margin.  
  
The trio walked into the building and headed towards Terry.  
  
As they walked the man looked up and his eyes locked with another's. Blue met with red. There was a silent exchange between them that everybody else missed before they broke eye contact.  
  
They were both glad to know the other was alive, since they didn't carry the burden alone.  
  
-----  
  
The last team arrived an hour later. Ranma wasn't surprised to see Ryoga was a member of said team, but he did raise an eyebrow in surprise when he saw he teamed up with Pantyhose Taro and Kumon Ryu.  
  
Once all the teams were present Geese welcomed them all and urged them to get some sleep in the rooms assigned for them.  
  
Even the fighters who held a grudge with Ranma agreed that some rest was in order for tomorrow's activities.  
  
The night passed uneventfully.  
  
-----  
  
"This box here has twelve numbers in it." Geese said as he placed his hand over a wooden box with an opening on the cover. "One for each team."  
  
It was barely six in the morning and a cold breeze could be felt on the cliff. All the teams were currently standing next to the platform, with Geese standing next to a small table on which said box was placed.  
  
The fighters were all dressed in their fighting clothes, ready to battle.  
  
It didn't go unnoticed by Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo that Akane was wearing the Densetsu no Doogi. Ryoga would never go against Akane in any way, while Ranma simply didn't care. Ukyo gave Akane a frown, which Akane returned fiercely as if daring her to say anything. The chef was about to when Geese continued and their attention was brought back to the front.  
  
"Let's make this quick so we can begin the tournament. The rules are very simple." The blonde man said. "Each team will send a fighter forward and they will fight it out until one of them loses. Then another fighter will take the loser's place and so on. The team that wins the match, by defeating all three fighters of the other team, advances to the next round. You lose only by being knocked out or being forced out of the platform." He didn't really like the rule about being knocked out of the platform, but Nabiki had insisted that it would add some kind of challenge to the fights. "Is everything clear?" Seeing only nods he smirked. "Then let's get started. The first team is the Shingo Team."  
  
Shingo nodded and stepped forward. He put his hand inside the box and retrieved a piece of paper. "Number four." He read.  
  
"You participate in the second match. Next is the Kane Team."  
  
Billy stepped forth and picked a number as well. "Number six."  
  
"Third match. Now we have the Dragon Team."  
  
Ryoga picked the number and handed it to Geese, who frowned and read it aloud. "Number twelve. You'll fight in the sixth match." Ryoga turned to glare at Ranma and Iori before silently returning to his place with his teammates.  
  
Iori smiled darkly in return. *I've already shown you your place, pig. I'll gladly do it again.*  
  
Ranma just groaned as he felt the raw hostility coming his way. He really had to wonder if this tournament would solve his problems or only make them worse.  
  
"Next is the Phoenix Team."  
  
Kiima spared a glare at Ranma before stepping forward and retrieving a piece of paper as well. "Eleven." She said as she turned to regard Ryoga. She'd have to go over him to get to Ranma. She didn't know Ryoga was mirroring her thoughts exactly.  
  
"Wandering Team, step forward." Geese said, already knowing who would. He couldn't help but smile inwardly at seeing a little girl of about ten enthusiastically run up to the box and stand on her tiptoes to reach inside. She smiled and gave him the folded piece of paper.  
  
The fighters who didn't know the little girl or her parents looked at each other and wondered how such a little thing could be allowed to participate in the tournament. *She could be seriously hurt.* More than one person thought.  
  
"Number seven, will participate in the fourth match." He said gravely. When the little girl returned to her parents' side he looked up to the others. "The Rage Team."  
  
A tall and very muscled man stepped forward and his hand barely fit in the hole to retrieve the number. "Number ten." He said in a deep voice as he looked at the remaining team, obviously wondering which one would be his first obstacle.  
  
"Will participate in the fifth match. Now we have the Kuonji Team."  
  
Ukyo stepped forward and put her hand inside the box to pick a number. She retrieved a piece of paper and unfolded it. "Number one." She read aloud.  
  
Geese nodded. "First match. One member of the Boss Team." He said to Rugal and Krauser, since he couldn't pick his team's number right now.  
  
Rugal walked casually forward and picked the number in the same manner. He smirked cruelly at Ukyo, Akira and Jubei and showed them the little piece of paper. A big number two was easily read on it.  
  
Ukyo and Akira stared defiantly back, while Jubei had a look of extreme concentration on his face as he stared at his tall opponent-to-be.  
  
"Amazon Team." Geese called out. One of the women picked the number and handed it to him. "Number nine. You will face the Rage Team in the fifth match." He said pointing at the members of said team.  
  
The Amazon stared at them for a moment before dismissing them and going back to her team.  
  
Geese chuckled when he heard the muscled man from the Rage Team growl angrily at the casual dismissal. "Very well. Now we need one member for the Anything Goes Team." He said the name with obvious humor in his voice, which elicited an angry scowl from Genma and twin growls from Akane and Soun.  
  
Akane glared defiantly at Geese and picked out a number. "Number eight!" She threw the piece of paper at him, her anger obvious to everyone.  
  
The youngest Tendo expected Geese to get angry at the challenge, but instead of that he only smiled in a demean way at her. "Will face the Wandering Team in the fourth match." *And lose in a most humiliating way.* He added to himself. Without waiting for Akane to leave he read the name of the next team, eliciting another glare from the girl. "The Musk Team, step up."  
  
Herb did so and picked number eleven, making it so his team would face the Shingo Team in the second match and the Yagami and Kane Teams would clash in the third match. Billy nervously looked at Ranma and Iori, wondering which one of the two would hurt him the most. It wouldn't matter in the end, since he would give it his all to win, but every encounter he'd had against those two after Ranma completed his training with Geese had ended up with him in a hospital bed.  
  
The fighters looked at each other and the tension among them grew. Adrenaline rushed through their veins as chi charged the air.  
  
"The order of the matches is chosen. Now all of you get ready." Geese announced in a loud voice, then finished in a whisper. "Because the fighting is about to begin."  
  
END PART 22  
  
Author's notes: The first King of Fighters Tournament in this world is about to begin. The fighters are ready, the platform is waiting and the matches are chosen.  
  
I selected the order of the matches throwing a twelve-sided die. I ran the risk of having a final match that would be too easy for one of the teams, but it turned out it's not going to be that way. 


	23. Part 23

Ukyo took a few practice swings with her battle spatula as she readied herself to fight her first opponent. Her mind was focused on the task ahead of her, on winning this fight so she could face against Ranma. She knew he'd be able to defeat his opponents and she'd face him. *But what then?* She wondered. Her father wanted her to marry the pigtailed martial artist regardless of her feelings.  
  
The girl turned to her teammates and she could see the fierce scowl on her father's face. He was determined to have her marry Genma's son, regardless of the consequences.  
  
Next to Haruka stood Jubei, the younger of the two brothers, with a calm expression on his face. His demeanor was so radically different from her father's that she had trouble picturing them as relatives, much less brothers. Jubei practiced the family art as well, but he wasn't the heir of the style. *Though he's the most skilled of them both.* She thought remembering how surprised she was at seeing the true potential of a martial art that she loved with all her heart, but had considered it to be less effective than others like the Anything Goes. *And I've never seen him angry.* Haruka's daughter said to herself. Even if the fights got out of hand he would keep a cool head on his shoulders and win in the end, much like Ranma did.  
  
*Enough of that.* Ukyo snapped at herself after noticing that her thoughts trailed to Ranma once again. *I'll deal with Ranma in our match.* Shaking her head she turned to regard her opponent, who was cracking his knuckles with a smirk on his face. The blonde man was tall, easily towering over her, and probably weighted twice as much as she did. *Too bad for him.* She thought with a small smile as she wondered just how slow he would move. "I'm Kuonji Ukyo." She said as she assumed a fighting stance. "Good luck."  
  
The man snorted in a dismissive matter as he fell into his battle stance, he stood straight with most of his weight on his right leg. "Rugal Bernstein." He said.  
  
The fighters as a whole stood in silence as the first match of the tournament begun. What would lead to many more fights was just started.  
  
At an unspoken signal both Ukyo and Rugal moved. The former took out a small spatula and threw it at her opponent to test his reflexes. The later rushed forward and completely ignored the small weapon as it cut into his chest.  
  
Ukyo's eyes widened in shock when what happened registered in her mind. Rugal was already inside her defenses and she had yet to recover from her throw. She never expected for someone to simply ignore her attack, much less move so fast she couldn't recover in time.  
  
Rugal ignored the pain caused by the thrown weapon and reached forward with his left hand. With it he took a firm hold of Ukyo's head and, just before she could react, used his superior strength to pull her down.  
  
Ukyo's world exploded in pain when Rugal smashed a knee into her nose, easily breaking it with the violence behind the attack. She staggered back, the world spinning out of control through a red haze, and therefore wasn't ready to defend herself from her opponent's follow-up.  
  
Rugal cocked a fist back and with all his might threw a punch with his entire body's momentum, utterly demolishing Ukyo's jaw and throwing her back and out of the platform.  
  
The girl landed in an unconscious heap, her blood-covered face obscured by her brown hair.  
  
The silence that followed as Rugal removed the small spatula from his chest was deafening, only to be interrupted as he threw the small weapon away and it clattered on the floor. "Pathetic."  
  
-----  
  
"Ukyo!" Akane cried as she saw the chef brutally beaten, her face covered in blood. Ignoring everyone else she ran to her rival's side and knelt next to her. Even if they weren't the closes of friends they'd helped each other over the time they knew each other. She removed chestnut hair to reveal two nasty bruises forming. One on and around the nose, the other on the left side of her jaw. She was still breathing, which was a relief in itself after seeing that monster nearly cave her face in, but needed a doctor.  
  
"Get away from my daughter." An angry male voice was heard and Akane looked up to regard Kuonji Haruka glaring at her.  
  
Akane glared right back, not at all intimidated. "She needs help."  
  
"That's what the doctors are here for, girl." Haruka growled out. He knew who the girl in front of him was, and he had every intention of dealing with her before the tournament was over. The last comment wasn't meant to be said out loud, though.  
  
"What?" Akane jumped to her feet and stared at Ukyo's father defiantly, daring him to even attempt anything.  
  
"That is enough." A commanding voice stated and they both turned to see Geese standing a few feet away. "Save it for the fights."  
  
Akane turned all around and saw everyone was staring at both Haruka and her strangely. She humped and walked to rejoin her team, but not before leveling one last glare at Haruka and making sure the medical team was already attending Ukyo.  
  
Geese chuckled when he saw Haruka barely contain himself from attacking Akane. *Too bad he won't get a shot at the little girl. It could become interesting.* He thought as he returned to his side of the platform.  
  
Jubei ignored all that happened and stared at Rugal seriously. *He's unbelievably strong. Ukyo can take some punishment and he took her down with little effort.* Haruka's younger brother knew Rugal held back, otherwise his niece would be dead instead of only unconscious.  
  
Rugal felt something and turned to find the girl's teammate staring intently at him. He smirked slightly when he assessed the man. *It seems like this might be a challenge. At the very least he'll put up a decent fight.*  
  
The staring match ended when Haruka jumped to the platform, an angry scowl marring his features. "Haruka, wait!" Jubei called out, intent on fighting instead of his brother.  
  
"Save it, Jubei!" The eldest brother snapped. "We need to get done with this fight, there's more important things to do than waste time like Ukyo did."  
  
Jubei glared at his brother's back. How could Haruka be so callous? Ukyo was hurt and all he could do was blame her for losing to a better fighter? "But..."  
  
"I said SAVE IT!" Haruka bellowed as he whipped his spatula in front of him, assuming the same battle stance Ukyo used just minutes prior.  
  
The youngest of the Kuonji brothers was taken aback. Haruka never spoke to him like that. But instead of getting angry he got worried. As angry as his brother was he would make many mistakes in a fight. He turned his eyes back to regard Rugal again. *And that man doesn't need more than one to finish this.*  
  
-----  
  
Ranma watched the entire exchange with a scowl on his face. *That idiot!* He thought angrily. As a father he couldn't fathom how someone could so easily dismiss his own daughter like that. The fact that it was Ukyo just made it worse. Even if Ranma made it quite clear that he didn't want to see her again he still felt she deserved better. He was glad Rugal would be Haruka's opponent. He would beat the man up without a hint of compassion.  
  
By his side the others watched the exchange with interest. None of them were emotionally involved like Ranma, but they all recognized a weakness in the Kuonji and Anything Goes teams. At least in Haruka and Akane. The both of them were highly emotional, something that if well exploited meant an easy victory.  
  
-----  
  
Rugal chuckled. The man in front of him was so angry he was barely controlling himself from attacking recklessly. *This is going to be too easy.* He thought to himself.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Haruka demanded angrily.  
  
The blonde fighter smirked mockingly. "Your stupidity in thinking you can defeat me."  
  
Rugal got the response he wanted. Instead of talking further, Haruka launched himself at his opponent.  
  
-----  
  
On the sidelines Jubei winced when he heard Rugal's words. *A reckless attack.* He thought, inwardly congratulating Rugal for his victory even before they exchanged a single blow.  
  
-----  
  
Haruka lashed out with a downward slash, the air screaming in protest as his battle spatula approached the infuriating blonde fighter.  
  
Rugal stepped to the side, almost casually avoiding the clumsy attack. He ducked under the return slash, his smirk widening as he could already smell victory.  
  
Haruka growled when he noticed the mocking smile on his opponent's face and delivered a third strike, but this time the result was different. Instead of dodging again, Rugal lashed out with a hand and caught the spatula near the handle with an iron grip. Haruka's eyes widened as he pulled with all his strength, but found his efforts wasted when the air was forced out of his lungs. He lost his grip on his main weapon and rolled on the ground to land in a crouching position, his left hand clutching the spot where Rugal kicked him.  
  
Rugal chuckled as he threw the silly weapon outside the platform. "I've faced many opponents during my life. You've been the easiest fight I've had yet."  
  
"What?!" Haruka snapped angrily as he jumped to his feet.  
  
The blonde man continued as if he didn't hear the question. "Your emotions were so out of control before the fight started that you'd have lost even if I didn't egg you on. I don't know what you're so angry about, but that anger made you lose the fight even before it started." He rushed forward and before Haruka could so much as blink he was sent flying out of the platform. He landed close to the spot Ukyo did before the medical staff took her away. *I doubt he'll learn anything form what I said, but let it sink in as he's unconscious.*  
  
The fighters remained silent. All of them, even the more stubborn, realized Rugal was trying to make a point out of the fight against Haruka.  
  
Krauser and Rugal exchanged glances and the German noble nodded to his teammate.  
  
Rugal wanted all the fighters to focus on the fight instead of their personal goals. He humiliated Haruka as a way to get his point across, that if any of them was out of focus he or she would be easily dealt with.  
  
-----  
  
Jubei watched with a sigh as the medical staff took Haruka's beaten form away. *He's out after two blows.* He thought as he turned to Rugal again, and this time appraised the huge man as more than a simple fighter. He realized just then and there, as he turned all around to regard the rest of the participants, that most of the fighters knew what if meant to dedicate oneself to the fight. Some were still obviously unfocused, particularly the woman with the wings and the man with the moustache and the black gi on. But even they could see what Rugal wanted to prove.  
  
The youngest of the Kuonji brothers jumped to the platform and regarded Rugal with even more respect than before. "Kuonji Jubei." He presented himself as he cracked his neck a few times and fell into a loose stance, his own battle spatula at the ready.  
  
He knew he was badly outmatched. He also knew he'd most likely leave the platform in a stretcher.  
  
He couldn't help himself. He smiled excitedly at the prospect of fighting an opponent that outclassed him by such a wide margin.  
  
-----  
  
Rugal raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Jubei's smile. It was the very same one most of them sported when facing against 'him.' He inwardly chuckled at the thought. *We outclass the fighters of this world just as he outclasses us.* He could relate with Jubei right now. As much as he hated the man he always looked forward to facing against him again. Too bad tournaments were only once a year. During the tournament was the only time he fought just for the pleasure of fighting. Every other time he was after something.  
  
Shaking himself out of those thoughts he smirked again and assumed a fighting stance. "Rugal Bernstein. Remember that name."  
  
Jubei's eyes narrowed. "I will." And with that he launched his attack.  
  
Rugal barely had enough time to raise his left arm to block, the downward slash coming much faster than with his previous opponents. Jubei had closed the distance between them incredibly fast and attacked in the same manner Haruka did, but there was a difference. The attack came much faster, and the man didn't completely drop his defenses to land it.  
  
Jubei jumped back and out of the way of a sidekick. He landed easily into his stance. *He's strong.* He was taken out of his thoughts as he suddenly found himself on the defensive. The first attack he blocked told him in no uncertain terms he wouldn't be able to hold his ground. He quickly jumped back and tried to avoid as many blows as he could, only blocking when there was no other choice.  
  
Rugal was slowly increasing the tempo of his attacks as a way to test his opponent's skill. So far he wasn't disappointed. He chased after Jubei with simple punches and kicks, not wanting to start using his special techniques yet. The fight was still on a pure physical level, better to let it stay that way.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma was impressed. He didn't expect for someone from this world outside of Herb to be able to hold his own against Rugal. Sure, everyone had a lot of potential, but most of it was still dormant. *He'd be able to fight me before I left this world.* Jubei, unlike Ukyo, seemed to be a better all around fighter. His childhood friend was good, but relied too much on her tools to fight for her. Jubei, on the other hand, seemed to implement his battle spatula into his way of fighting.  
  
His eyes widened slightly when he caught the sight of blood.  
  
-----  
  
Rugal jumped back and stared at his right forearm. It was a small cut, but his opponent had gotten first blood nonetheless. He narrowed his eyes and turned to regard the chef. In his left hand he held a small spatula, much like the one the girl had attacked him with. Only that instead of launching it he used it on close-quarters.  
  
Jubei took deep breaths to try and recover from the fast-paced fight. He was forced to take out a second weapon to defend himself, since some of Rugal's blows were starting to get through his battle spatula. He didn't want to reveal the fact that he usually fought with two weapons so early in the tournament, but if he didn't do something he'd be out of the fight. "You're very strong." He praised trying to sound confident and relaxed. Hopefully that would earn him some more precious seconds of rest.  
  
Rugal smirked, having seen through the man, but didn't attack. He wanted to see what else this man could do before he defeated him. "You're not too weak."  
  
Jubei chuckled at the taunt. "But I've noticed something about your fighting style."  
  
"Oh?" Rugal raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious.  
  
Jubei tensed as he assumed a lower stance. "You haven't left the ground yet!" And with that Haruka's brother jumped several feet up and reached into his clothes.  
  
Rugal looked up and his eyes widened when he saw dozens of small glowing objects falling towards him. *Damn it* He cursed inwardly as he crossed his arms in front of him to protect himself. He couldn't take the risk of jumping to evade the approaching objects. It could be a trap and Jubei would be waiting to kick him outside the platform.  
  
-----  
  
Everyone saw as Rugal was bombarded with small bombs that decimated the area where he was standing. The fighters from Nerima recognized them as flour bombs, but something was different about them. It was the use of chi to charge them and make them more destructive.  
  
Genma's eyes widened as he thanked whatever Kami was listening that he deceived Haruka instead of Jubei. He was certain he could take Ukyo's father down easily, but seeing the skill Jubei displayed he wasn't so certain about victory. *Maybe with the forbidden techniques.*  
  
-----  
  
When the explosions were over Rugal angrily lowered his arms and looked all around for signs of his opponent. *That HURT!!!* He angrily bellowed inside his head as he waited for the dust cloud to dissipate. He wasn't expecting a blow to the back of his knees, though.  
  
Jubei took advantage of the dust cloud to rush in and attack before his opponent could see him. Those bombs, even if powerful, where nowhere near enough to drop someone as strong as Rugal seemed to be. *Got you.* He thought when he felt his battle spatula hit someone and heart a grunt. Spinning on himself he added his momentum to a blow with the handle of the spatula, striking Rugal in the back between the shoulder blades. It was a hit meant to paralyze the arms.  
  
Rugal rolled with the fall and just barely avoided falling from the platform and down the cliff. He winced when he tried to move his right arm. He turned his attention to Jubei, who was walking towards him with that damn spatula. "You'll pay for that." He promised as he stood to his full height.  
  
Jubei eyes his opponent carefully and noticed the way he seemed to lean over his right side. *Obviously from that last attack.* He thought as he wondered what to use now. A sudden burst of energy shocked him.  
  
-----  
  
Krauser was pleasantry surprised to see the match had lasted so long. Since coming to this world he hadn't seen a decent fighter. But now in this tournament a complete stranger was giving Rugal Bernstein a good fight. He wondered who else from among the unknown fighters would surprise him again, and if he would be the one to face him.  
  
-----  
  
Rugal flexed his back and threw a few punches to the air just to make sure his arms were fully functional. Once he charged his chi he felt all the small jolts of pain he felt vanish as he let his life energy flow and empower him. Cracking his knuckles he gave Jubei a look of respect. "Train hard for next year." Was all he said before he rushed in for the kill.  
  
After that it took only two minutes for Rugal to beat Jubei into unconsciousness. As fast and tricky as the Kuonji man was he was no match for Rugal's special techniques.  
  
"GENOCIDE CUTTER!"  
  
Jubei's unconscious and beaten form landed in the middle of the platform. Rugal chuckled and started walking towards his corner. He really enjoyed the fight.  
  
-----  
  
"What do you mean the fourth match is next?" Akane demanded after Geese told them to enter the platform.  
  
The blonde man sighed as Genma and Soun backed the girl up. He pointed towards a board. "As you can see the matches are divided into two blocks. Matches one, two and three are part of the first block while the others are in the second one. The fights must alternate between blocks." He explained like he would to a five-year-old.  
  
This didn't calm Akane, Soun and Genma down, but they all turned to regard Krauser as he approached. "What seems to be the problem? Even if the order of the matches isn't what you expect you still have to fight." He turned towards the platform, a small smile gracing his features. "Besides, your first opponent is ready and waiting."  
  
Up on the platform stood the ten-year-old girl. She was stretching for the upcoming match with an enthusiastic smile on her face.  
  
Soun and Genma were intimidated by the huge man. Geese looked strong and dangerous, but Krauser's mere sight spoke of power. When they turned towards the little girl and what they assumed were her parents they decided it would be safer to just play along.  
  
Akane turned towards the girl and her features softened. *I can't believe I'm supposed to fight that little girl.* Hopefully she'd be able to defeat her without hurting her. She smiled when she jumped to the platform with ease. "Hi, my name is Akane." She greeted the little girl with a friendly smile and offered her hand.  
  
"Hi!" The girl said as she reached forward to shake Akane's hand. "I'm Kimi." She said with obvious pride.  
  
-----  
  
A soft smile appeared on Ranma's face when he saw Akane and Kimi exchange greetings. It reminded him of his first meeting with the youngest Tendo. That went bad when she found out he was a boy, but he could hardly fault her for that. Knowing all the trouble she was going through at school it was understandable.  
  
Hopefully Akane wouldn't react the same way she did in that first sparring match. Kimi's parents wouldn't take lightly to someone trying to really hurt their daughter. Even if she usually participated in the tournaments with her parents the little girl was still that, a little girl. She didn't understand some of her opponents fought to hurt instead of enjoy a good match.  
  
-----  
  
Akane bowed slightly to her opponent and assumed a relaxed stance. She smiled again when Kimi mimicked her before falling into what appeared to be a hybrid stance between Karate and Wu-shu. She raised an eyebrow and further studied the little girl.  
  
At first glance she appeared to be Japanese, but on closer inspection she was obviously only half-Japanese. Turning towards the girl's teammates she found that the woman was Chinese. That only confirmed her assumption that they were Kimi's parents. She decided to finish this fight as quickly as possible to have a talk with the girl's parents. *How can they risk their daughter? She could really get hurt fighting like this.*  
  
With that in mind Akane moved.  
  
Kimi found herself being thrown over Akane's shoulder before she could react. Her eyes widened, since by the way Akane walked she didn't appear to be someone so swift on her feet.  
  
Akane, recovering from her throw, watched with some shame as Kimi flew towards the edge of the platform. The girl would hit the ground and roll outside. She'd probably have a small bruise after this, but it would fade in a couple of days.  
  
When Kimi flipped in midair and landed lightly on her feet just inches from the edge Akane's jaw dropped. That was something she expected from Ranma, not a little girl.  
  
Kimi turned seriously towards Akane and rushed the still surprised girl.  
  
Akane found herself sidestepping a kick and jumped back from a sweep. Both attacks were perfectly executed and she knew that if it wasn't for the Densetsu no Doogi she'd be on the floor now, instead of charging the girl to start exchanging blows. *She's very good!* She thought frantically as most of her attacks were avoided.  
  
-----  
  
Geese turned to Ranma as the fight continued, with Kimi losing ground as she continued on dodging. She didn't have the endurance to block so many blows. "That Tendo girl isn't that fast. What's going on, girl?"  
  
Ranma continued watching the fight as he answered. "Akane is wearing the Densetsu no Doogi. That thing brings out her true potential as if she trained seriously for decades."  
  
Geese turned back to the fight and noticed Kimi was being cornered by an increasingly more frustrated Akane. Very soon the girl would have nowhere to dodge. "Serves the cheating bitch right." He sneered. "This tournament isn't for false warriors." Even if Kimi didn't manage to defeat her, something Geese hoped she would, then her parents would. It was ironic that Akane would face against the strongest team in her first match.  
  
Ranma didn't like the way Geese referred to Akane, but he couldn't find it in his heart to argue the point. Using that magical thing was, indeed, cheating.  
  
-----  
  
Akane let a small smile form on her lips as she cornered the elusive child. They way she danced around her attacks, even if she was forced to block a lot of them, reminded her of Ranma when all he did was dodge instead of taking her seriously. With a battle cry she let loose with a front kick that would send Kimi flying out of the platform even if she blocked. There was nowhere else to go but outside.  
  
That was why she could never match the old Ranma in martial arts. It was the way she placed limitations to herself and others on what could be done to win a fight. Akane didn't expect for Kimi to escape by jumping up and over her. The little girl was cornered alright, but she was thinking in three dimensions instead of just two.  
  
Kimi landed on her feet and back flipped to gain some more breathing room. Akane was very strong and all that dodging and blocking was tiring her out. She knew she had the skill advantage, but she was outclassed in speed and strength. Her escape from the corner gave her an idea, though. When Akane came charging in again she decided to see if her assumption was correct.  
  
Akane turned in disbelief to stare at the little girl as she landed from her jump and gracefully executed a perfect back flip. A little voice in her head was telling her she wasn't good enough to defeat a little girl, even cheating like she was, but she crushed it almost as soon as it appeared and rushed towards Kimi with the intent to win the fight. Even if Kimi was good she was still a child. Akane was the best martial artist in Nerima, more so now that she was wearing the Densetsu no Doogi. She'd show Ranma... She'd show everyone that not taking Tendo Akane seriously was a mistake!  
  
-----  
  
Soun frowned at the spectacle. "What's the meaning of this?" He muttered as Akane again failed to land a blow on the elusive girl, who kept on doing acrobatic stunts all around the platform. "Has the magic from the Doogi worn off?" He asked no one in particular. The fight should've been easy, instead of that Akane was having trouble even tagging that impure child.  
  
By his side Genma frowned as well. *If this girl is good enough to take out Akane right now...* He turned to the girl's teammates. *...then those two must be very skilled.* Saotome Genma might be many things, but he was also the martial artist that trained his son to be the best of his generation. He knew the girl's parents must be very good, and since Soun was all but useless in a real fight it seemed like he would have to defeat all three opponents. *Something I might not be able to do.*  
  
Without resorting to the forbidden techniques, that is. He'd come to this tournament with the idea of using them to bring Ranma back under his control. He never expected to have to use them on a child, though.  
  
-----  
  
"STAND STILL!!! DAMN YOU!!!" Akane bellowed as Kimi once again jumped out of range, landing gracefully into her battle stance. Akane was breathing heavily, not out of exhaustion but out of rage. Turning around she could see Kimi stare at her in confusion.  
  
"Why would I let you hit me? This is a fight." The girl said.  
  
As it turned out it was the wrong thing to say. With a battle cry Akane charged again, but this time she jumped to meet Kimi in midair.  
  
The little girl's strategy so far had been to stay out of range, only landing one or two attacks before jumping away. She wasn't surprised when Akane met her in midair, but she was indeed surprised to see Akane's skill almost disappear once her feet left the ground.  
  
In truth the Densetsu no Doogi brought out the potential of martial artists. But that potential was nothing more than an enhancement of the skills the person already possessed. Akane was a very good martial artist, but the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts was not an aerial one. So that's why she found herself outmatched so badly that Kimi landed several attacks.  
  
Both landed on their feet, but Akane landed outside the platform. She stared at her feet silently, too shocked to be angry. "I lost?" She whispered.  
  
-----  
  
Kimi approached the other girl and smiled brightly at her. "That was a lot of fun. You're very good." And with that she extended her hand towards Akane.  
  
The Tendo girl took the hand out of shock. She stared at the small form of the child and wondered how one so young could be this good.  
  
The little girl let go of Akane's hand and rushed excitedly to her mother's side. "Did you see that, mommy? She's very strong!"  
  
As the girl continued excitedly talking to her mother Akane turned around and walked towards her father. On the way she heard a conversation that further shocked her world.  
  
-----  
  
Shingo shook his head and sighed. "Man! I can't believe she's only ten. She's a lot better than last year."  
  
Terry smiled. "What can you expect, though? She knows nothing but being on the road with her parents, always training for the next challenge." He knew many would consider that kind of life to be unacceptable. He himself couldn't live like that since he settled down.  
  
-----  
  
Those few words not meant for her made Akane miss everything else as she walked away from the platform and towards the building. She had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
That was why she missed the way Genma defeated Kimi, in the process enraging everyone watching.  
  
-----  
  
Her blood boiled as she saw her daughter walk towards her with her usual cheerfulness, not realizing just how close she came to being cut in half. Seeing that man, Saotome Genma, throw an attack meant to kill at her daughter as a distraction to kick her out of the platform was too much for anyone.  
  
She took a step forward but stopped when she felt a hand take hold of her shoulder. "Let me do this." She said already knowing he wouldn't relent. When he didn't remove his hand she was the one to relent. With a sigh she turned to gaze at his burning red eyes. "Try not to kill him, love." She knew how much control he had over his emotions, yet it was their daughter who almost got killed.  
  
He nodded silently and stepped forward and up to the platform, with Genma waiting already in a ready stance.  
  
The woman left behind suddenly found herself hugged around the waist and smiled down at her daughter. "You did well, Kimi-chan." She praised.  
  
She then turned to see Saotome Genma face against the strongest fighter of all time. The only person she knew with the potential to become even better was their daughter, but for that to happen a lot of time and training was still needed. And even then it wasn't a sure thing.  
  
He was just that strong.  
  
-----  
  
Genma studied the man walking towards him carefully. His steps were sure and his muscled frame spoke of power. Red eyes stared hard at him, but he didn't let that intimidate him. He'd seen far more scary things in his life. He saw the man assume a fighting stance and cup his hands to his side. *The same tactic should work.* He thought as he prepared another vacuum blade.  
  
The man stared hard at Genma as he concentrated to gather a small amount of chi into his hands. Too much would kill Genma.  
  
Ranma's biological father cocked his right hand back, ready to deliver an attack and follow it to hit the man out of the platform. He was sure he'd dodge after recognizing just how lethal his techniques were.  
  
Their gis suddenly fluttered with the wind, a signal for the fight to begin.  
  
"KIJIN RAISHUUDAN!!!"  
  
"HADOKEN!!!"  
  
End Part 23  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this chapter definitely answers the question about who 'he' is. And the mother of his daughter as well. If you're wondering about the order of the matches and the thing about the blocks, think about it. There are 12 teams, so there's no way they all fight in all the elimination rounds. Two teams will have a chance to rest during the second round.  
  
Anyway, with this done I'm back to working on the other fics. I'll work on whatever comes easier right now. Who knows? I could write the next chapter of this one first. 


	24. Part 24

A scream of pain resounded on the cliff, silenced by the explosion that quickly followed. Blood splattered on the cold marble floor of the fighting platform, somehow seeming unreal to those who knew just who was fighting.  
  
"RYU!" Kimi's mother cried out and jumped onto the platform, quickly making her way to the bleeding fighter in the black gi. She couldn't believe her man would simply ignore Genma's killing technique to deliver his own chi blast. Then again... The woman reached the bleeding martial artist and, ignoring his unspoken protest, opened his gi top to reveal a deep bleeding wound on his midsection. Any other person would've been cut in half by the vacuum blade. "We have to take care of this wound." She said and looked up into his red eyes. The anger was still there, as usual, yet she could see it was somewhat satisfied after the one-move fight. "Kimi-chan." She called out. Sure enough the little girl was by her side in an instant, which brought a smile to her features. "Be a dear and take your father to a doctor." She turned to the shocked form of Tendo Soun and continued. "I'll join you as soon as the fight is over."  
  
Little Kimi beamed at her mother and nodded. She took her father's hand in her own and proceeded to drag the man towards the building.  
  
The fighters that knew Ryu all stared in shock. Genma's move was powerful enough to make the fight end in a draw? Granted, Ryu made no attempt to dodge and he could keep on fighting with wounds a lot more serious, but still...  
  
Seeing Kimi drag Ryu away didn't come as a surprise, though. It wasn't the first time it happened. Sometimes it seemed the warrior could only be deterred from fighting by his lover and child.  
  
The ones that had never seen Ryu fight before were staring in complete shock at the unconscious form of Saotome Genma. The man's gi top was completely incinerated and some first degree burns could be seen covering his upper body. The bald man was slumped against a cracked wall, against which he impacted, after being sent flying back by the huge and highly- concentrated chi blast. Ranma's biological father was, mercifully, unconscious before he hit said wall.  
  
The fighters would be even more shocked if they knew Ryu toned down his chi blast not to kill the man. That wasn't even his standard chi projectile.  
  
-----  
  
"That technique..." Geese muttered as he stared at Kimi's mother and Tendo Soun as they got ready for their match. "Is that one of the forbidden techniques you spoke of but wouldn't show me?" The blond man couldn't help but allow his respect for Genma to increase a little. That technique, even if it needed some adjustments, was powerful indeed.  
  
Ranma nodded seriously. "Yes." He didn't care for his father's techniques. They were meant for thieves and assassins. The pigtailed man didn't like to think of himself as either.  
  
-----  
  
Soun, after recovering from the shock of seeing his training partner defeated so quickly, stood straight in front of the Chinese woman. He stared down at her and assessed her as best as he could. He wasn't as out of shape as he was when Ranma challenged the Tendo Dojo, though he definitely wasn't at his best either. He still thought he was good enough to show a gaijin woman the superiority of Japanese martial arts, not withstanding the fact that her stance was graceful and relaxed.  
  
"I'm Chun Li." The woman said as she bowed slightly to him. She frowned when he didn't deign answer her greeting, but shrugged it off and assumed her fighting stance.  
  
Once done with his assessment Soun assumed his own fighting stance. As expected, she favors Wu Shu. He thought to himself, already thinking on which moves to use so he could exploit the weaknesses in the style.  
  
-----  
  
"He's a fool." Terry said as he shook his head.  
  
"What?" Shingo asked and turned to stare at his teammate. "Why would you say that?"  
  
Terry continued to stare at the combatants as he answered. He could see Soun start on the offensive, with Chun Li dodging and generally assessing her opponent's skills. "He's underestimating Chun Li. At this rate the fight will be over in a matter of a few minutes."  
  
Shingo could only nod in understanding. While mostly overlooked because of Ryu, Chun Li was not someone you took lightly. Over the many tournaments the Chinese woman had participated in her opponents learned this important lesson, more often than not painfully.  
  
-----  
  
Chun Li had two choices right now.  
  
The first one was to get upset over Soun's dismissal of her skills as a fighter just because she was a Chinese woman. It was obvious in his attitude that he didn't consider her a challenge, and the reasons were easy to guess for someone that had lived among fighters in Japan for a long time.  
  
But Chun Li was too experienced to waste such a chance. That's why she took the second option and, not looking a gift horse in the mouth, decided to use Soun's overconfidence against him. The Chinese woman continued to dodge and block Soun's attacks, purposely allowing him to gain ground and slowly corner her against the edge of the platform. She was careful to keep her facial expression as concentrated as possible, not wanting to give away her little plan.  
  
Soun, for his part, allowed a smirk to form on his face once he had the woman two steps away from the edge of the platform. He was completely overwhelming her with his intricate attacks, so much that she had yet to attempt an offensive move of her own, and about to finish the fight. It was quite an unusual behavior on the Tendo patriarch's part, yet in the months of seeing his dream threatened he had changed and become desperate. Victory in the tournament was a must, since his Dojo depended on it. A victory here would mean the revival of his legacy and the opportunity to force Ranma into doing the honorable thing.  
  
Now! Both Chun Li and Soun thought at the same time as the woman's foot landed inches from the edge.  
  
Soun threw his hands forward in a double blow. His left hand going low while his right hand was aimed at her face, a double palm strike meant to make her leave the platform, either by dodging or by being hit. With both his feet firmly planted on the ground his stance was strong enough to push her away at least a dozen feet should the attack connect.  
  
For the first time in the short fight Chun Li moved with her actual speed and agility, making the Tendo patriarch seem like a snail in comparison. Her lithe form gracefully swerved to the side, avoiding the double blow, and she flipped neatly to avoid Soun's desperate sweep at realizing the situation. When it was over Soun was out of balance and had his back to the edge just as Chun Li started raising her leg for a kick.  
  
-----  
  
"It's over." Mature said impassively.  
  
-----  
  
"As expected." Wolfgang Krauser nodded to himself, having expected the outcome of the fight from even before seeing Soun fight.  
  
-----  
  
"Very skilled." Lotion, the older of the participating Amazons, said.  
  
-----  
  
To Soun's credit he managed to block the first kick coming his way. The power behind said kick numbed his arm and he was unable to block for a second time. He nearly blacked out when the foot crashed against his jaw.  
  
Chun Li only needed two kicks to defeat her opponent. She kept her leg in kicking position as he landed on his back and lowered it slowly.  
  
Soun blinked a couple of times and stared incredulously at the woman who defeated him, his hopes and dreams coming to a crashing end.  
  
Kimi's mother bowed respectfully to Soun, even if he underestimated her prowess, and rushed towards the building where the medical staff was found.  
  
-----  
  
"And so another fight is over." Geese said in obvious disappointment. He wanted to be the one that fought against the Anything Goes Team so he could get back at them for their boneheaded actions against the Todo Dojo. The crime lord particularly wanted to fight against Genma.  
  
Ranma didn't say a word. Instead the pigtailed martial artist turned and walked towards the building, following Chun Li at a more sedate pace.  
  
His companions didn't even bat an eyelash at the action. They were, in fact, expecting for it. Ryu didn't have many friends. Geese was pretty sure those few could be counted with the fingers of one hand.  
  
Ranma was one of them.  
  
-----  
  
He walked into the building and past a distracted Akane, who was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice him, paying her no heed. As far as he was concerned his business with the Tendos was finished. If they started anything with his family he would make sure to end it, but otherwise he'd try his best to ignore them.  
  
Several rooms in the building, the ones not used for the fighters' living quarters, were used by the medical staff of the tournament. Even if only a couple of fights had taken place the rooms were already being used.  
  
Ranma ignored the ones holding Ukyo and Genma, which he walked past without even a glance, and stopped at the third door. He knocked even if the door was open.  
  
Inside Chun Li, Kimi and Ryu turned to regard him while a doctor was busy stitching the wound on the latter's midsection closed. Their reactions at the pigtailed man's appearance varied. While Ryu remained impassive, something expected of the laconic fighter, Chun Li smiled. Kimi, on the other hand, was a little more enthusiastic. "Uncle Ranma!" She cried out in joy and rushed him.  
  
Ranma smiled down at the girl as she hugged him. "How're you doing, Kimi- chan?" While it was true all of the fighters arrived yesterday Ranma was unable to greet the trio, due mostly to the fact he was avoiding his many enemies so there wouldn't be any trouble before the tournament.  
  
The little girl beamed up at him. "We won the first round!"  
  
"I saw it. You fought very well." He praised and turned to Ryu. "How're you doing with that wound? Didn't expect you to let that attack land."  
  
Ryu's red eyes locked with Ranma's own. "I'll heal." In the room everyone but the doctor knew the wound would be completely gone after two days. Out of all the fighters Ranma knew the only one that healed faster than this was Geese.  
  
The pigtailed man nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. Kimi had released her hold on him and was now standing next to her mother again, nearly jumping from one foot to another like the hyperactive child she was. "When the tournament is over you're welcome to stay with us for a few weeks. A lot of things have happened since we last saw each other." He didn't make the offer for a longer time because he knew Ryu never remained in one place for more than that.  
  
Chun Li nodded thankfully. While it was true that their lifestyle hadn't changed even after the incident it still hit them hard. Now more than ever since they didn't have a place to rest from their travels. Ryu didn't need one, but both Kimi and she did. She chanced a look at her man and he nodded at her. "Thank you. How is little Yoko doing?"  
  
Ranma smiled in a way only a proud father could. "She finally asked."  
  
That got Ryu's attention. It was a wonder to him why Ranma didn't start training Yoko since she could walk, pretty much what Chun Li and he had done with their daughter. Instead the pigtailed man had waited for his child to make the decision by herself. While he wouldn't object if Kimi decided she didn't want to train anymore, he wanted to instill within her the love for the Art both his parents shared. So far it seemed he'd succeeded.  
  
Chun Li smiled and placed her hand on top of Kimi's head. "How about Kasumi? I'm surprised she isn't participating with you this year."  
  
The way Ranma sobered told them something was wrong. "Kasumi was... hurt a few months ago." He proceeded to explain the events that led to his wife's injuries.  
  
When the pigtailed man was done speaking Chun Li felt she should've kicked her opponent a little harder, maybe breaking a rib or two. Kimi was frowning, though her frown lessened when Ranma told her Kasumi was completely healed, she was just a little out of shape and therefore couldn't make the tournament. Ryu was unresponsive again, but Ranma and Chun Li could tell he was angered by the story. "If we win the Dojo sign will go to your friend." He said firmly. "We can't allow someone like that to teach martial arts."  
  
Ranma nodded thankfully. He wanted Nabiki to have the sign when it was all over. "I should return to the fighting area. Just wanted to make sure you were alright." Seeing Ryu nod he gave the small family a smile and walked out of the room. There would be enough time for talk later, when the fights of the day were over.  
  
Once the pigtailed man left Kimi turned up to her mother. "Mommy, why is uncle Ranma fighting as a man?"  
  
-----  
  
As Ranma walked back he saw Akane standing in the same spot as before, only that now she was staring at him. He felt the urge to walk past her without even acknowledging her presence, but decided that whatever she had in mind would better be dealt with now.  
  
Soun and Genma were defeated. He didn't fool himself thinking this would be the last he heard of the moronic duo, but at the same time it became obvious using force would be useless. With those two out of the way for now he had to deal with another loose end.  
  
The youngest Tendo sister waited till Ranma stopped in front of her to speak. "Ranma..." She hadn't spoken to him since the Dojo incident where Kasumi was hurt. Now that she had him in front of her she didn't know what to say.  
  
"You fought well, Akane." Ranma said once the silence stretched for too long. "Too bad it wasn't really you that was fighting."  
  
The accusation made Akane's blood boil. How dare he?! She screamed inwardly as her fists clenched tightly. "What?" The question was more a demand than anything else.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "You're wearing that thing, Akane." He pointed at the dogi with his hand. "We both know you would've lost to Kimi-chan in less than ten seconds without it."  
  
Akane wanted to deny the words. She really did. In fact denying them would've come as second nature to her if she'd won the fight and this took place several months back. Yet the girl couldn't fool herself this time. The truth was there for all to see and trying to ignore it was useless.  
  
When Ranma saw the girl struggle for words he raised an eyebrow. He expected her to deny things forcibly as usual and then lash out with her mallet.  
  
The youngest Tendo sister took a deep breath to calm herself and changed the subject away from her wounded pride. "You know her?" It didn't escape her notice the affective way Ranma addressed the little girl.  
  
Ranma nodded, surprised with Akane's behavior. "Known her since before she could walk, though I see her rarely. Her family lives on the road."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
The pigtailed man shook his head. "I used to live like that, until I settled down when Kasumi became pregnant with Yoko."  
  
Akane winced at the reminder of Ranma as a father. The father of a child with another woman. Even if she'd had time to assimilate the concept it still hurt her. "Why?"  
  
Ranma sighed in exasperation. "We already went through this, Akane. I love my wife."  
  
Akane shook her head, ignoring the stinging pain in her chest for the open declaration of love. "No. I mean why would you settle down? You wanted to be the best." The girl knew Ranma didn't want to settle down and be tied to the Tendo Dojo, because then his skills would stop to grow. She'd beat him up enough times for voicing his thoughts in the past, taking it as a direct offense to her martial arts skills.  
  
"I couldn't do that to Kasumi anymore." Ranma said quietly. "Living on the road... is hard. We traveled around for a while practicing and improving our martial arts, and even if she didn't say anything I could see her desire to start a home. A family." He sighed and turned to regard the door to the outside, where the sounds of fighting could be heard. "Seeing Yoko now makes me think I made the right choice." While he didn't think Kimi was unhappy with her life, Ranma wanted his own daughter to have a normal childhood.  
  
Akane turned to stare at the floor. "So it's over..."  
  
"It was over a long time ago, Akane." Ranma said seriously and walked past the girl, who still didn't look up.  
  
The youngest Tendo sister was left alone in the hall. He settled down. He really did settle down. The thought made her realize there no longer was a battle to fight. What she learned in the Dojo that day was only confirmed with today's revelation. She looked up and felt... a weight lift off her shoulders. She didn't know why but even with the pain in her chest she felt somewhat relieved.  
  
What Tendo Akane didn't realize at that time was that she started to move on.  
  
-----  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ranma asked as he returned to his place and stared at the defeated forms of Mint and Lime. In the platform Herb was fighting against Shingo's wife. I think her name's Sakura.  
  
Iori answered his question, obviously amused by the events that took place. "Those idiots got distracted because they were fighting a woman in tight clothing and asked if they could touch her breasts. She nailed them with a kick to the groin each." The redhead had to fight down the urge to laugh. The morons both fell for the same thing. Herb's facial expression when he saw his subordinates make asses of themselves was priceless.  
  
Ranma snorted and shook his head, not at all surprised by what Iori told him.  
  
He then turned to see the fight, knowing that even if Herb managed to defeat Sakura and Shingo, not a difficult task, Bogard would win in the end. As strong and skilled as Herb was Terry was that much stronger. It was only his bad luck that, aside from Mary, he was always partnered with weaklings.  
  
-----  
  
Kasumi smiled when she entered the dojo and placed the tray with lemonade on the table. The room was packed with people, nearly all of them her students that came to see the tournament on television.  
  
"Thanks, Kasumi!" Daisuke said with a big smile on his face. He was leaning back against a wall as he stared at the fights with an arm around Yuka's shoulders. The girl was leaning her head on his shoulder and staring at the fighting as well. After Daisuke recovered they had started dating and, while Yuka didn't start training, she spent a lot of time in the dojo.  
  
Yoko was sitting on Leona's lap and staring at the screen waiting for the daddy to fight. The blue-haired woman had a small smile on her face. "Seems like Ranma was telling the truth about them."  
  
Kasumi giggled and sat down next to her friend. "I'm surprised too. It sounded too weird to be real." They were referring to Mint and Lime's defeat because of their interest in women. Or rather of how Yabuki Sakura beat the living crap out of them for trying to grope her.  
  
Both women were completely healed after the injuries they sustained because of the Neko-ken. Kasumi was still a little out of shape, but it was nothing a couple of weeks of training wouldn't fix. Leona, on the other hand, was in top form. She just didn't participate in the tournament because there wasn't a team to participate with. While she didn't particularly like being left out she also didn't mind too much.  
  
The black-haired woman stared at the screen, where Terry and Herb were exchanging blows. It was becoming obvious Herb was too tired after the long fight. He defeated both Sakura and Shingo, but Terry was taking advantage of his debilitated state to deliver some serious damage. "They should be fighting soon."  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki stood in front of the screen, watching the fights and nodding to herself. So far what Geese had told her about the result of the matches had been true. The way things were going they'd be insanely rich by the end of the tournament. The disowned daughter of Tendo Soun couldn't help but smirk.  
  
A man in a black business suit entered her office and showed her a folder. "The results of the betting pools."  
  
Nabiki nodded without turning to regard him. She already knew the results without the need to actually see them. "Leave them on my desk."  
  
"Yes, Howard-san." The man placed the folder on Nabiki's desk and bowed before leaving the room.  
  
The girl continued to watch the fights, her smirk never leaving her face.  
  
END PART 24  
  
Author's notes: Well, this one is rather short, but considering how long it's been since I updated it I wanted to give something to you people to read.  
  
As you can see the fighting continues in the tournament. Akane had a talk with Ranma, and she'll finally start to grow up. And we see a little glimpse of what happened during the months before the tournament. Next chapter should continue with the fighting and show a little more of what's happening outside. 


	25. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I'm in no way profiting from this story, this is just for fun. If there is any resemblanse to any other fanfic around, it is purely coincidental. E-mail me if it happens so we can solve it.   
Note: If you are notice changes in the time line and personality of the characters, that's the idea of my fanfiction. I always write alternate realities, so don't bother insulting me because the history has changes in it. Well, with that out of the way, enjoy! 


End file.
